52 Weeks of Klaroline
by MrsAgentCooper
Summary: Collection of Klaroline one-shots and drabbles I post on my tumblr: canon, canon-divergence, AUs. Fluffy, smutty or angsty but all full of Klaroline. The latest: Part 3 of Klaroline GoT AU "When The Sun Has Set"; Caroline awaits Klaus' return after the battle against the Lannister forces.
1. Cycling Extreme

**A/N: Hi again! My aim for this story is to write a collection of drabbles/one-shots consisting of 52, one for each weeks. Although I am pretty sure I won't be able to post once a week, I WILL try my best :)**

 **This is a one-shot I posted on my tumblr account (accidental-rambler), using a prompt from thetourguidebarbie's list. It's a little smutty, a side of crack and most importantly - do not try this at home:D ! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **Cycling Extreme**_

 **Caroline teaches Klaus to ride a bike.**

It happened one morning on their anniversary trip – Caroline learned that no matter how long you're with someone, there's always more to find out.

After her mother's death and Elena's Kai-induced coma, she decided to get out of Mystic Falls, alone. She took a road trip from east coast to west coast, then headed to South America and Australia after that.

She met so many different people. Done many different things. She fought in a bar brawl somewhere in New Mexico (ok, she kind of instigated it). For a while she sang in a night club in Argentina. In Australia she posed as a rich trust-fund kid and learned how to surf.

For a year she didn't talk to any of her friends. It may have been a little selfish but she needed to come to terms with everything that had happened. Losing her mom. Losing her humanity. Stefan.

He'd told her he would wait for her but after that year alone, she knew that wasn't what she wanted anymore. Despite the hurt she had been feeling, Caroline managed to mend herself. And she discovered the passion for life she had never felt before, even as a human. And there was only one person who could share such passion with her and he was in New Orleans.

So when she finally felt ready (after another 3 years), she headed there, checked into the hotel and showed up at his door. The way he looked at her…oh, how he looked at her. They hadn't jumped into anything immediately (well, apart from bed), they had their problems to solve but after a couple of months she moved in with him. And now it was their 20th anniversary.

* * *

 _Present…_

It was simply beautiful here, she thought while sitting on the porch of their Italian villa. Caroline had to admit, there were many places even more breathtaking but there was just something about Tuscany…But now they've been here for a week and even if she loved the sea and the beach, Caroline was feeling a little restless to do some sightseeing. She needed her hybrid boyfriend for a tour guide, though.

"Klaus!"

He flashed in front of her, paint on his fingers.

"Yes, dear?"

"Please don't call me that, you know it freaks the bejesus out of me."

"Sorry, sweetheart. What's on your mind?"

"So, I thought we could do some sightseeing, take bicycles, ride through the vineyard? Get lunch in town?" She asked, noticing that he flinched slightly at the question.

"Ehm…to be honest, I'm not that hungry, love."

"Of course you're not Klaus, you don't really need to eat. I just thought it would be nice to get out a little, not that I didn't enjoy the entertainment you've provided so far..." She teased and added, hoping to convince him. "We could got a bite of some tourist, I'm running low on blood bags."

"Well…hmm…really can't, sorry…painting to finish…tomorrow…" Klaus mumbled so low that even with super-hearing she had trouble understanding. _What the hell was going on?_

"Ok, what's going on with you? You look more embarrassed than that one time Kol changed your ringtone to ' _Call me maybe_ ' and called you during City Council. And if you think that I'll believe for even one second that you would deny the opportunity to drink from human with me, you've got another thing coming for you."

" _Icannotrideabike_ " He said the words so fast, she had trouble understanding again.

"Pardon me?"

"I can't ride a bloody bike, ok?!"

That was new. "How come?"

He looked at her with his 'bitch please' expression. "I've never needed it, I guess. There weren't exactly any bikes back in my time and now? Can you imagine what our people in New Orleans would say if they so me on a bike? Sorry, love, but I've got reputation to uphold. Plus, how hard can it be?" He finished with a smirk, his usual confidence quickly back.

She might have just let it slide _but he just had to be arrogant, didn't he?_

It was her turn to smirk, a plan already forming in her mind.

"Ok, grandpa, I get you have that big bad hybrid/alpha male persona going on in public but we're not in NOLA now and I'm your girlfriend and I'm asking you…oh, so nicely."

His interest visibly peaked at her innuendo. "How nicely exactly, love?" He asked, taking a step in her direction.

"Let's just say…I'll make it worth your while." She replied, drawing circles on his chest suggestively. He leaned his head, about to catch her lips with his but she withdrew at the last moment.

"Come on, we have to teach you then!"

* * *

They've been at it for some time now and it was _not_ looking good. Caroline was actually amused that for someone so fit and quick and did she mention _a hybrid,_ Klaus just wasn't able to find a balance on a bike. She tried very hard to be supportive and help him but when he fell yet again, she just couldn't hold back.

"You know, maybe I should get you one of those bikes with four wheels to learn? Or like this really cute bike Ross got Phoebe?"

Klaus looked at her in a way that was a very clear loud _no_ to additional wheels and only asked "Who's Ross?"

"Seriously? We are so binge-watching _Friends_ when we get back."

He groaned "I don't think so, I still haven't got over your _Bachelorette_ period."

"Ok, well, let's make a deal. You stop kidding around and master this bike in the next hour and I'll make Kol watch _Bachelorette_ with me instead of you."

"Deal." He said immediately.

"Ok, so let's get over this again. You get on, hands on the front brakes, feet on pedals. Just…think about how you need to focus when you want to speed somewhere. Riding a bike is all about balance and when you flash somewhere you also have to balance yourself to stay straight. It's similar really."

He didn't get it right immediately but it took him less than an hour. _Good luck, Kol_ , he thought with satisfaction.

Actually, when Caroline explained it to him, he saw just how easy it was. How come he's never done it before?

"Ok, so how about that trip now? Do you feel good about this?"

"Yeah, it will be fine, Caroline, it's actually pretty easy when you get a hang of it."

Oh, Caroline knew some other area where Klaus was well-hung. And maybe it was time to have some fun. She smiled mischievously and said. "Well, before you enter Tour de France, how about you ride and I'll sit on the rear rack."

He looked at her, inquiring eyes.

"In the back, I'll seat in the back." She answered, amused he didn't even seem to know bicycle parts.

"How exactly is that supposed to help me, love?"

"Oh, you know, I'll oversee, make sure you peddle enough."

The only response was a suspicious look he threw her.

* * *

They had been riding the country road for some time now, Caroline embracing Klaus loosely from the rear seat, vineyard long behind them. Klaus was starting to get very good at this and now, Caroline supposed, came time for a little distraction. Keeping the balance was not a problem for her, she used to be a cheerleader after all. Plus, you know, _vampire_.

She moved on her seat a little, maneuvering her hand down Klaus' body and she brushed his thigh delicately, as if by accident. He twitched slightly and slowly looked back at her, trying not to ride off the road. She just smiled innocently at him.

After that, she repeated her action a few times and decided to draw out the big guns.

Slowly, she moved her hand towards his crotch, putting just a little pressure there. Klaus growled. "Just what do you think you're doing, Caroline?"

"Oh, nothing, you said it was so easy, I thought you wouldn't mind. I mean, you said so yourself, how _hard_ can it be?" She teased and cupped him through the jeans, using more force this time.

He almost lost control of the bike then, his hands gripping the handlebar tightly.

"You just love playing with fire, love, don't you?"

"You have no idea." She retorted. She adjusted her position, making sure she was relatively stable and reached for the button of his trousers, flicked it open and went on to unzipping him. At that, he drew in a loud breath, struggling for control (and balance) but she knew he was waiting impatiently for what she would do next.

So she took him in her hand, squeezing him a little. As she was working him, she purred "Do you like it, Klaus? My hand around your cock, so out in the open? Anyone who passes us by will see that I want you so much, I just had to start jerking you off on a bike."

After her words, Klaus was done for. He took a quick look around and noticed a few trees along the road just ahead of them. He sped up, trying to control the bike while Caroline was still massaging him. Finally, he stopped, took her hand off him and rushed her behind the tree, bike thrown beside the road.

He kissed her hard, ripped her blouse open, small gasps coming out of her mouth. He was about to unclasp her bra but Caroline had other plans. She pushed him against the tree, got on her knees and lowered his jeans. She looked up at him, sending a naughty smile, then leaned her head and took him all in. She sucked hard, setting a fast pace from the beginning. He clutched her hair and moaned loudly when he felt his tip hitting the back of her throat. She was incredible and he wanted to cum in her mouth but he wanted to punish her more.

He tugged at her hair and forced her up, then pressed her against the tree again, her back to his chest.

"It's not very nice, love, to tease a man like that. So you know what I'm gonna do?" Klaus asked, moving one hand to cup her breast, the other hiking up her skirt.

"Are you wet for me yet? Did it turn you on, to tease me like that, stroking my cock on the public road?" He pushed her panties aside and moved his fingers through her sleek heat. She was dripping.

"You are soaking, sweetheart. So that's what's going to happen. I could tease you endlessly, until you begged for me so loud, the whole village would hear." He dipped two fingers into her and put a thumb against her clit and Caroline whimpered "Please…"

"But I'm feeling particularly merciful today so I'll just fuck you hard against that tree."

At that, Caroline smirked slightly. "Seems like your specialty, really."

Klaus let out a hoarse laugh against her ear. "That it is." He said and she felt him entering her in one swift move. He set a punishing pace, pounding into her roughly, pinching her nipples through her bra.

"Klaus" Caroline cried out, bracing her palms against the tree, she was the one struggling to keep the balance now. Her mewls and his gasps merged together, world around them forgotten. Caroline felt the warmth spread through her belly, sensations of his hard cock slamming into her too much. After a few minutes, Klaus felt her walls contract around him and he let himself go, they cried out together, their breath rugged. After disentangling himself from her, Klaus sat and rested against the tree, pulling Caroline onto his lap.

They were almost dozing off, when Klaus suddenly said "You know, sweetheart, if that's what I get from you teaching me stuff, I must say I've never crocheted either."

* * *

 **A/N2: Ok, so I hope you guys liked it. It was supposed to be short but I guess I have a problem with that, I like to give some backstory :D**

 **Please, leave a comment to let me know if you liked it, I would appreaciate it :)**

 **Also, feel free to leave me a prompt in the comments or on my tumblr, if you want :)**

 **Until I write again**

 **MrsAgentCooper ;)**


	2. Dimples

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a drabble based on a prompt from _dailyau_ on tumblr, prompt by _textsfromtitanfood._**

 **Hope you like it and thanks for all the follows/favs for my previous one-shot :)**

 **" _We both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we're waiting in the ER comparing stories" AU_**

* * *

ER on a Friday night looked like something out of a post zombie apocalypse . Sleepy doctors trying to keep awake and tend to the mass of idiots scattered across the reception area, drunk people mumbling, children crying.

Klaus would be lucky if he managed to get out of here by noon.

He was going to bloody murder Kol. _Annihilate_ him, he thought, clutching his bruised swollen hand and then hissed as another jolt of pain shot through him.

A loud vibrant laugh resonated through the hall and put a stop to his savage thoughts. Klaus looked up and saw a radiant blonde leaning on some guy, his expression guilt-ridden. She was exquisite, it crossed his mind as he was shamelessly ogling her long lean legs, figure accentuated in body-hugging dress and flawless skin.

'Stefan, stop fussing over me, I'm fine! It was just a little tiny blow to the head.' Klaus heard the girl's annoyed tone, her speech a little slurry.

'Yeah, and that's why you tried to sit on cab driver's lap and then gave him a lecture on why the Khaleesi is best-suited for Iron Throne. For the _whole_ ride.'

'Duh, she is!' The girl exclaimed exasperated, wrinkling her nose cutely. Klaus tried to stop the chuckle coming out of his mouth but was unsuccessful. That attracted this boy's _, Stefan's_ , attention and he gave Klaus a careful assessing stare. He must have passed some unnamed test because Stefan approached him and said:

"Hi, I'm Stefan and this is Caroline. You look like you're the most sober one here so could I ask you a favour? I need to go to registration, could you keep an eye on her?'

'Hey! _She_ is not a child, I'll be just fine on my own, Steffy, thank you.' Caroline protested.

Klaus had a 'I'll gladly keep both of my eyes on her' response on a tip of his tongue but this time he controlled his impulses and just nodded. That would be a creepy thing to say.

When Stefan promptly left, shooting one last worried glance at his friend, Caroline took a seat next to Klaus and gave him a brazen once-over, completely oblivious to the chaos of the ER.

"So…" She started, swiping her bare legs across his lap. "What's your name?"

"It's Klaus, sweetheart."

"Klaus…" It rolled off her tongue, in honey-sweet voice.

"I like it. And mine's Caroline, not sweetheart, so use it." She drawled but softened her reply with a wink. To be honest, she really seemed a little out of it. Not that Klaus would complain, with all the sensations that the contact with her smooth legs was providing.

"So, Caroline, why are you here? Don't tell me you got into some scandalous bar brawl." He taunted.

"Yeah, nothing like that. Well, sort of. It was all Damon's fault, really." She huffed and added, at his inquisitive stare. "It's Stefan's brother."

"His brother hit you?!" Klaus snarled, a sudden fury burning through him.

"No. Well, yes. It was an accident. Besides, it's all very soap-operish, I'm sure you don't want to hear that."

"I've got nothing but time, sweetheart."

"It's Caroline, Dimples." At that he chuckled.

"What? If you refuse to address me by my proper name, I'm allowed to do the same. It's the principal..principle of the matter, you know…Anyway….so tonight I went out with my friend, Elena, though lately she's been a little too self-absorbed to be a proper friend but that's not the point…what was the point? Right, so Elena is with Stefan but she secretly has a thing for Damon and Damon's a real dick so when we were waiting for Stefan at the bar, he started to flirt with Elena, pretty heavily too and she went for it so when Stefan showed up, he was furious, I would be too, you know, I mean his brother was all over _his_ girlfriend. I think his subconscious tam of resentment broke and it's come to blows, I tried to break them apart, got in the middle, got punched in the face. And now I'm here rambling to a cute dimpled stranger with no filter whatsoever."

As unbelievable as it seemed, during her rant, Klaus was growing more and more enchanted with Caroline. Her voice was vibrant, her features so expressive and he's never met someone so full of life.

"Don't worry, I find your rambling rather adorable, Caroline." He replied, emphasizing her name, his eyes boring into her.

She blushed and bit her lip, suddenly coy. But then she fixed her gaze right back at him and demanded. "Ok, Dimples. Your story now. How did you get here?"

"Story very similar to yours. I was an innocent bystander."

"Somehow I doubt that." She scoffed.

"Indeed? Do tell."

"You just don't strike me as an idle and tame type. And don't think for a moment you're getting out of telling me everything. So?"

"I was having drinks with my brother at his bar and I had to take a business call. I was gone for maybe 10 minutes but when I got back, Kol was making out with some uber-pissed girl and her boyfriend was ready to beat Kol to the pulp. I tried to intervene but my genius baby brother kept baiting him and I was forced to throw some punches. So admit it, sweetheart, I was clearly an innocent bystander." He wrapped up his story, gently caressing her legs as he spoke.

"Oh, there's hardly anything innocent about you, Dimples." Caroline drawled while rubbing her foot against his thighs, her smile wicked.

"Klaus." He retorted with hoarse voice. "Do you enjoy taunting me, Caroline?"

"A little, yes." She quipped perkily, propping her head on an elbow against the headrest. "So what happened to Kol, why is he not here?" Caroline probed.

Klaus let out an annoyed huff. "Well, after the bouncer escorted the other guy out, Kol got really well-acquainted with his girl and I was left to fend for myself like a chopped liver."

"Wow. He must have more game than you." Caroline mused, clearly enjoying their banter, although Klaus noticed she mumbled the last sentence and her eyelids have become heavy.

"I don't know, I believe I'm not doing so horrible right now." He countered quietly, smug expression on his face as he grabbed some leaflet from the table next to him.

"Maybe so…though I'm determined to hold back my judgment until we know each other… better…" she trailed off, visibly starting to doze off.

"Oh, we will, love." He whispered.

When Stefan finally came back for her, Caroline was sleeping soundly against Klaus' chest, with him stroking her hair with his uninjured hand.

The next day Caroline woke up in her own bed, recollection of last night quite foggy on the details. She remembered flirting with some hot British guy, though.

 _Shame I won't meet him again_ , the thought crossed her mind.

But then she reached for her purse from last night and the leaflet fell out, with something scribbled on.

A phone number and a signature. _Call me, Dimples._

* * *

 **A/N2:** **So how was it? Did you like it:) ?** _  
_

 **Also, if you want me to write something for Klaroline, feel free to leave a prompt in the comments,on my tumblr account or send me a PM :)**

 **Until I write again,**

 **MrsAgentCooper.**


	3. Handcuff me impressed

**AN: So I've decided to take a mental-health day from all the studying I've been doing lately and this is what I've come up with. Hope you'll enjoy it guys!**

 **Set some time in the future, established Klaroline in NOLA, no unicorn magical baby was conceived nor born.**

 **Caroline wakes up one day with intent to punish Klaus for his indiscretions while he was waiting to be her last. Klaroline smut with no/minimal plot, nsfw.**

* * *

As the sun started to peer through the windows in their bedroom, Caroline got out of bed and, stepping on her toes, walked to her wardrobe careful not to make any noise. She was relieved that Klaus had grown so accustomed to them sleeping together in one bed he didn't wake up as she put on a set of black lacy lingerie. She took out the spelled handcuffs they'd had made some time ago by a witch and strolled to Klaus who was lying on his back in the same position as when she left him few minutes earlier.

She got on bed and draped her body all over his, brushing sensually against him, her nipples already poking through the almost non-existent material of her bra.

"Mmm, sweetheart, what have I done to deserve such delectable wake-up call?" Klaus purred, lazily opening his eyes as Caroline nibbled on his earlobe and interlaced her legs with his.

"Oh, you've done enough." Slowly, she took his hands and hold them up near the bed's railing as she distractingly nipped Klaus' jaw and sucked on his pulse point, eliciting a low moan from the hybrid.

 _Click._

The sound of handcuffs locking reverberated ominously through the room as Caroline scooted back and sat on Klaus' knees, observing the bewildered expression setting on his face with satisfaction.

"What the bloody hell, Caroline, how did you manage to do that?!" He let out, exasperated, though she could see a curious and slightly excited glint in his eyes.

"Well, I am your favourite blonde distraction, after all. So I distracted." She stated smugly, a very Klaus-like smirk forming on her face.

"Why?"

"Come on, Klaus, you're thousand years old. You're handcuffed to bed, I'm in my raciest lingerie, I'm sure you can figure out where it leads to." She taunted him as she leaned towards his face again, her hands on either side of his head.

"Besides" she continued, speaking between little biting pecks she placed on his neck and jaw, "it has just come to my attention that while I was busy with Mystic Falls apocalypse, you've been here, fornicating with slutty witches and poor blonde replacements. I feel it grants me the right to punish you, even just a little." She mused in a saccharine voice, letting her fangs emerge, then she sank them in his jugular, revelling in the taste of his blood, it was euphoric and she could feel his excitement at her actions, which added to the high. She took only a little, though, _there would be a time for this later,_ she thought, licking the skin around the wound as it healed.

"I see you've been spending entirely too much time with Rebekah, love." He quipped, the muscles of his arms straining as he struggled to free himself, though he knew it was in vain. They _had_ used those handcuffs before.

"Just some girl time over tequila. She was most helpful." Raising her head again, her darkened eyes set on his, she shook her hair, the move she knew he enjoyed and started to trace her fingers across her skin, caressing it delicately, the knowledge that he followed her every move thrilling.

"You realize it's not exactly fair, love. We weren't even remotely together at the time." His voice serious, he sounded somehow concerned as if he wasn't sure whether she was in fact angry with him or not.

"Oh, I know. Doesn't change anything. I will still make you beg and I have this feeling it's going to happen sooner rather than later." Biting her lip, she lifted her hips slightly and then ground them down to his pelvis, creating delicious friction as she rubbed her core against his stiffening cock.

Caroline wasn't exactly sure why she was doing this. She was fully aware Klaus was not leading a life of a monk, waiting for her to 'turn up at his doorstep'. She had her flings as well ( _and a week they had spent in bed after Klaus found out about Stefan? - best sex of her life_ ) but hearing a full report on his conquests from Rebekah set some possessive streak within her. She needed to make him forget, craved to erase all the memories he had of women that were not her.

"I assure you, Caroline, I will not beg." He claimed vehemently, though his voice faltered a little when she pressed her pussy even harder and he felt the wetness already forming there through the thin fabric of her panties.

"You won't? I can clearly remember a few times you already have. But have it your way. I just love proving you wrong." She licked her lips as she put her hands on her breasts and her nipples peaked out of the low-cut material, she was tweaking them with her fingers, alternating between pulling them gently and circling the aureoles, her breath ragged just as his.

"What would you like to see, Klaus? Should I make myself come all on my own? Because I just love the feeling of my fingers on my nipples, see how hard they are? Imagine what I could do if I sprawled myself in front of you and sank them in my pussy. Or maybe I should crawl over your face and make you lick me?" Her husky whisper echoed across the room, the space between them filled with sexual energy, sparks flying like they always did. She unhooked her bra, making an excruciatingly slow show of slipping it off and loomed over him, nearing one of her nipples to his mouth.

"Yes." Came his hoarse reply.

"Yes to what? Me fingering myself?" She slipped one hand into her panties, trailing her fingers across her soaking slit, hissing at the sensation and then she slid them in.

"Or you licking me to orgasm?' Still pleasuring herself, she put her nipple in his eager mouth and he started sucking immediately, sending a rush of arousal through her body.

"Yes." She crooned, tilting back her head, the friction from the fingers in her pussy and his lips on her making her feel overwhelmed with sensations, she needed to take back control or he would control her, despite being bound.

"Or…" She started as she swiftly withdrew from his reach, licking off her fingers and then grazing her chest against his body, sucking and biting his skin as she receded to his hips. She looked up and continued "or you could watch me with someone else."

"Caroline." He let out a menacing growl, not appreciating the idea at all.

"Another woman. Relax. Wouldn't you like that? Our sweaty bodies intertwined together, breasts brushing against each other, me eating her out, her on four knees as I lick her from behind. And all you can do is watch. I would never let her touch you. Though maybe I would suck you off while she was busy pleasuring me." As she was saying this, she moved her lips teasingly towards his cock, her lips lingering over his shaft but never really touching. She felt him harden and she let out a strained laugh which vibrated against his flesh, sending him into a frenzy.

"So you like the idea. Huh."

"Caroline." He was helpless and harder than ever, merely her words riling him up, the vivid images she provided stimulating his imagination.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" Goading him further, she darted out her tongue and flicked it along his shaft.

"You know what I want. Once you release me, I will fuck you into this bed." He promised, his tone seductive, yet cracking with danger.

"Oh, I want that as well. Just…later. So what do you want now? Do you want me to suck your cock? My mouth all around it, so deep your tip is hitting the back of my throat?" She rubbed her thighs together, the words affecting her just as they were affecting him, she was desperate for release, still, she wanted to play the game just a bit longer.

"You know I want that more than anything right now, Caroline." Klaus breathed out, buckling his hips forward, as if he could shove himself into her mouth.

"So say it." Caroline commanded, scraping her fingernails across his abdomen, his muscles tightening at her provocative touch.

"Put my cock in your mouth, Caroline. I need you to." He panted, in disbelief over the fact that she reduced him to this mess with just a few words and handcuffs. No. Of course he believed it. She was his fucking Queen.

"And?" She taunted him, clearly waiting for more from him, her fingers now clenching into the flesh of his thighs, drawing blood. He let out a guttural groan and bit out "Please."

"That was all I was waiting for, _love."_ With that last remark, she closed her sinful lips around him, the heat of her mouth enveloping him. She started sucking hard right away, hollowing out her cheeks, applying glorious pressure to his hard rock length. With one hand around the base, she bopped her head up and down, tearing rough groans of pleasure from Klaus, the way she would graze the skin of his shaft with her teeth from time to time adding to the torture she decided to put him through this morning. He wished his hands were free, then at least he could sink them in her hair as her busy tongue sent him into oblivion.

"Yes, sweetheart, just like that, I'm so close, harder." He let out incoherently, feeling his release was fast approaching.

At that, however, she pulled back her lips with a loud ' _pop_ ' and smirked at him slyly.

"Harder? I don't think so. You didn't say please."

"Love, you can't leave me like this." He was painfully hard at this moment, she was gradually arousing him from the moment these handcuffs locked him to the bedpost and now he was desperate for release.

"I can and I will. But worry not, I wouldn't be so cruel to leave you like this for long." She cooed, shedding her soaked panties in one quick move, shifting towards his head as she held the rails of the bed, just above the place where his hands were, "You'll just do something for me first."

Caroline maneuvered her body so that her pussy was right above Klaus' face, excitement rushing through her as she heard him inhale her scent.

"See how dripping wet I am for you, Klaus. How teasing you got me all wound up. I need your mouth on me so much, your tongue on my clit and in me, now. And then, when you get me off good, I will fuck you like no one has before." She murmured hurriedly, sliding her swollen pussy lips along his mouth.

She heard him hum 'As you wish, sweetheart' and then he flicked his tongue along her slit, lapping at her juices, finally sucking in her clit, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her body and then he suddenly stopped.

"You know it would be so much better if I could sink my fingers in you at the same time." He quipped almost nonchalantly, well as much as he could, with the raging hard-on he was still sporting.

"Well, you'll have to manage with just your mouth because I'm not uncuffing you. See it as a challenge." She panted loudly as he dipped his tongue into her pussy aggressively and sucked in, the shivers crossing her body, her thigh muscles tight. She tried to but could not hold out for long and when Klaus turned his attentions to her clit again, his fangs emerging, she knew she would come any moment now.

She felt his tongue circling her clit few more times and then he tilted his head left and pierced her groin, her loud gasps only response. The burn of his venom was not as strong, his blood in her system counteracting it and it was a rather glorious pain, the sensations caused by the feel of Klaus feeding from her sending her over the edge and the next second she was trembling, powerful climax overtaking her as she cried out his name.

Gasping for breath she did not need, Caroline draped herself over Klaus, boneless and basking in the afterwaves of her orgasm, her face in the crook of his neck. Klaus leaned his nose to her hair and inhaled her flowery scent, the only way he could caress her.

But Caroline was still a woman on a mission and when she felt his hardness still pressing into her pelvic bones, she sat up with knees on either side of his legs and captured his lips in a wanton kiss, the fact she could taste herself on him arousing her once more.

She locked her gaze with his, his eyes heavy with arousal, looking at her with lust and utter admiration, the combination she'd never known before him. They both gasped as she sank onto his cock, Caroline was still so tight from her release that she immediately clenched around him.

"You feel so good buried inside me, Klaus." She let out and started moving, slowly at first, then as he was bucking his hips against her, they found a steady rhythm, pressure building fast.

"And you're so perfectly wet around me, love. I love how you tighten with each thrust, how heavy your lids are with lust for me." She whimpered softly and he slanted his mouth on hers in a searing hot kiss, their breaths merging and their pace became frantic as they chased after their release relentlessly. When she felt his fangs, her emerged as well and she shifted her head, exposing her neck to him.

"Bite me. Now." She commanded hoarsely, her vampire features coming to display and upon the feeling of his fangs slicing her skin, she bit into his neck too. They were on the brink now, their movements rough and unapologetic, blood merging together in their veins, the feeling of oneness overwhelming and they fell over the edge together, crying out into their lips.

"That was …" She hummed, unable to finish the thought, finding herself short on words.

"Mind-blowing? Earth-shattering? Bone-melting?" Klaus provided, a wide grin on his face, "That was amazing, love."

"Yeah, that…" They were broken out of their bubble as she was rudely interrupted.

" _That_ needs to stop for now, Nik, you've woken up the whole house, you buggers!" Rebekah's angry voice chimed through the mansion.

"Come on, sister, you're just jealous it's Nik who's getting some." It was Kol this time. "Though, Caroline, darling, we need to talk about what constitutes punishment, that did not sound like it at all. And you forgot to mention Hayley, you don't need to punish him for that?" Kol mused mischievously, sounding extremely happy with his antics.

"Kol! Consider yourself daggered for eternity!" Klaus yelled furious, straining to free himself to get to his brother.

" _What?! Hayley?!_ " Caroline's disgusted shriek rang across the compound. She bore her gaze into Klaus who tried to give her puppy eyes, yet that only enraged her further.

"You are _never_ getting out of this handcuffs, Klaus."

* * *

 **AN2: So how did you like it? I'm still figuring out how to write smut and partly it was an exercise, hope you liked it! I don't know how about you guys but although I'm a huge fan of possessive Klaus, I felt like exploring Caroline with possessive streak:)**

 **Till the next time**

 **MrsAgentCooper :)**


	4. Etaim in morte, superest amor

**AN: For tumblr klarolineauweek, day 2, Past AU.  
**

* * *

 _Roman Times, I century B.C., Caroline as Cleopatra and Klaus as Mark Anthony, it's semi-accurate when it comes to history, though their first meeting is fairly similar - the rest is pure fantasy._

 _Cleopatra is just such a fascinating female figure for me with the way she used her feminine side to get what she needed but she was also strong-willed, devious and intelligent woman. So for this Past AU I couldn't help myself but draw parallels between her and Caroline._

 _Hope you guys enjoy reading it._

* * *

 _ **Etiam in morte, superest amor (In death, love survives)**_

"More," Caroline gasped between their kisses, moaning when he changed the angle of his thrusts and hit a particularly sensitive spot.

The bed in her chamber was creaking quietly, the sound blending in with the suppressed moans and ragged breaths they were letting out. Lying on their sides, Klaus behind her, with his hard cock buried deep inside of her. One of his hands resting under her neck, the other was tracing all the places he knew she loved to be touched, alternating between the inside of her thighs, her clit and the pointy rosy nipples.

"More? All you have to do is ask, my Queen, you know I am a slave to your charms," he whispered in her ear and bit it slightly after, eliciting another coarse sigh from her as he sped up his movements.

"Yes! Niklaus…please…I…need it so much. More…" she blurted almost incoherently clutching the hand resting in the apex of her thighs in hers with force and grinding down on his cock with abandon.

The truth was he had always craved for more with her, the scraps of time together when they had first met and had to sneak around never enough. And now, after their escape to Alexandria, where they could be with each other more openly, he still found this yearning deep inside of him to relish in her, satiate this need to consume her.

"My Queen…" he nipped her shoulder blade with his teeth. "My Empress…" And trailed kisses along to this alluring place at the nape of her neck. "My Caroline…" he whispered before he went on to suck on her skin there, wishing to mark her as his own.

"I'm so close…Niklaus…" she tilted her head and captured his mouth in a messy kiss, fighting to catch her breath when their lips were not fused together.

Their bodies moved as one, the dance they'd mastered to perfection and after a few frantic pounds they cried out in bliss, the waves of their orgasms rippling through them.

They had stayed in their embrace for some time, basking in the afterglow of their love-making, sweaty bodies entangled together and Klaus considered moving but he enjoyed the feel of her sleek heat too much.

The evening was calm, buzzing of the crickets filling the silence along with the hum of waves hitting the shore. Breeze flew from the terrace, enveloping their warm bodies and although Klaus cringed at the thought of disturbing the peace that surrounded them, he knew he had no other choice.

He pulled away from Caroline, heard her hiss as he withdrew his cock from her sensitive core and cradled her face in his hands after he rolled her towards him.

"It's time, love."

* * *

 _Some years ago…_

Klaus was waiting at the Tarsus harbor, ready to welcome young Egyptian queen who dared to defy him, the general of Rome.

After the assassination of his dear friend Marcellus three years ago during Ides of March, a memory that still left him outraged and made his blood boil while he thought of cowards who justified a cold-blooded murder of one of the greatest politicians Rome had ever seen as something _pro public bono_ , Republic was left in chaos as he and other Triumvirates set to avenge Marcellus.

Due to a threat the Parthian Empire posed to his eastern territories, Anthony summoned Caroline, the Egyptian pharaoh, to meet him in Tarsus so that he could convince her to supply him with money for his military campaign.

After all, who would be more fit to do so if not the richest woman in the world?

She was an ex-lover of his friend once, and even if he doubted she would stoop so low as to help him out of sentiment, Klaus was confident he would be able to convince her of mutual benefits to their alliance.

What had he not expected though, was for her to refuse his request.

 _I am the Queen of Egypt, I will not arrive at your summons as though a lowly servant to Roman Empire._

And though eventually she had surrendered, sending a brash message conveying she should arrive once her duties as a ruler allow her to do so, Klaus could not help but feel a deep respect for the young queen.

Which left Klaus where he was now, waiting patiently for Caroline to reach the harbor, as if he was her servant.

The lines of a barge emerged on the horizon, cruising along the river, magnificent purple sails swaying on the wind and stern of gold.

As the barge neared the shore, Klaus could see the luxury aboard. It was filled with flowers, a group of musicians playing the most uncommon instruments, dancers and servants. Surrounded by all of this, was a woman resting seductively on a chaise, dresses as a Roman goddess Venus, a boy at each side, with giant fans in their hands.

 _The Queen._

 _She is the most magnificent thing on that ship_ , the thought crossed Klaus' mind and though he knew he couldn't let himself, needed a clarity to achieve all he desired, he found himself fall under her spell. He desired _her_.

Solely for the purpose of negotiations, or so he told himself, Klaus issued an invitation for Caroline to join him for the supper. The queen denied him yet again, however, she sent an invitation of her own, demanding he would let her be the host of the dinner instead.

Eager to get into pharaoh's good graces, he complied and in the evening upon her arrival set foot in the tent she had taken residence in, for the time being. He passed two guards who let him through and was awestruck by the sight that welcomed him. She was bathing, in the liquid that, judging by the smell and colour, was milk, her hair pinned up, revealing the sensual line of her collarbone and breasts.

"General," she welcomed him, seemingly unfazed by his presence, her expression blunt.

"My Queen. Forgive me my intrusion, I had not known…"

"No apology is required, General. If I had not wished to see you, my guards would've prevented you from coming in," Caroline interrupted with mirth in her voice. Clearly, she was enjoying his confusion.

"And what is more, it is I who should be apologizing to you, as I'm afraid I've been careless with the amount of time spent indulging myself," she added, shooting Klaus a seductive look from under her lashes.

"I've been always taught that woman is never late, my Queen, and in any case, I would wait for beauty such as yours with no complaints," came his response as he reigned his senses. Beauty or not, she would not outdo him. However, Caroline seemed unperturbed by his words.

"So the reports I've received were mostly true. You are indeed a charming fox, my General." Her reaction left him with a smirk on his face.

The queen nodded at the ladies in the entourage and motioned for the fabric he noticed was lying on her bed. "Leave us now. I will join you for our supper in a little while." Her voice carried a hint of command that had been not there before.

"As you wish, my Queen." Bowing his head slightly, Klaus retreated from the tent, suddenly feeling particularly animated.

* * *

As soon as Klaus left the tent, Caroline let out a deep sigh she had been holding back. That was not going according to plan. The general had been charmed, yet not nearly charmed enough. After Marcellus' death, Caroline found herself in a dire situation. With Caesar, she could have been Empress of Rome and all the lands under its reign.

Although she managed to counter the worst of damage, the time her brother spent ruling after having overthrown her, left Egypt weak. Caroline strove for power and through the years had amassed quite the fortune, but the state's vault was in danger of running empty soon. Republic might have been in tumult after Marcellus death but it would rise again, with Marcellus' nephew, Octavian's diplomacy and Klaus' iron reign. And they would direct their ambitions towards Egypt. Caroline could not let it happen. She was _the_ Queen, a sovereign and she would rule her own empire or she would not be at all.

The roman general wanted her help and she might very well provide it, though it would come with a price. Caroline saw through Klaus' rough exterior and recognized the yearning for power similar to her own – they could achieve great things together but what she needed was his loyalty. A conclusion drawn from previous experience was that Romans would not accept her that easily, Klaus could reach out to her when he wanted help with Parthian Empire but making her Roman Empress was another thing. He would need a stronger incentive than her money to endure the rift their alliance would undoubtedly cause between Octavian and him.

Keeping a man interested could be considered a form of art and Caroline liked to think of herself as nothing but a perfectionist.

* * *

The supper she welcomed him with was spectacular, there was no other word for it. Held in the field behind the tent camp her court had set up, there were dining tables sprawled across, lanterns everywhere, lights placed in the branches of the trees, harpists, comedians, dancers, exotic animals. It was lavish, it was extravagant but it was no less tasteful.

The most mesmerizing view, however, was the queen herself, her sunny curls pinned in an elaborate style and her creamy skin covered by the softest fabric, the ruby color of it illuminating in the lights.

Conversation flew easily between them, as the queen's wit was quick and her tongue sharp, yet the tune of her voice was most tempting. Klaus enjoyed himself immensely this evening and it was all due to her presence, her demeanor, the way she carried herself leaving a man thirsty for more.

He was so angry with himself that he let her distract him, since the whole supper revolved around all the topics but Egypt's involvement in his campaign, that he decided to take his revenge on her and invite her to a celebration far more magnificent than the one he had just attended.

* * *

The next day came and the supper he had planned with it, though an hour into the festivities it became painfully clear there was no outdoing the Queen of Egypt. Yet Caroline accepted his attempts gracefully, the jesting at his cost kept to minimum, and Klaus made peace with the realization no one could organize fete like her.

"Worry not, my General, I suspect I've had far more experience with fests, coming into the role of queen at the age of eight and ten. And I must admit, I enjoy that military brashness of yours, it is far more genuine than the cunning fox I've met yesterday."

In the grand hall of his Tarsus residence, they were sitting on a chaise, sipping wine and tasting exotic fruit the country provided, their elbows placed on the same armrest, brushing against each other occasionally and the tension created by the proximity of their bodies was slowly building up.

"I do not worry, your highness, I simply put myself at your mercy, this is not a supper worthy of you and I admit my inferiority with no qualms," he mused, admiring her with his stormy eyes and skimming the tip of his finger along the skin of her smooth arm.

Caroline raised her eyes at him and her breath hitched, as the electricity surged in the space between them. She withdrew her arm from his grasp in a swift move.

"Somehow, I doubt you ever let yourself be at mercy of anyone, my General," she retorted.

"How well you seem to know me, love," Klaus mulled over her words, surprised at the accuracy of her insight but he couldn't allow her to have upper hand with anything else this evening.

"Let us talk about the reason for your visit, my Queen. As you well know, my territories in the Republic are vast, the same in the East but this threat that Parts pose must be squashed immediately. Will you support our efforts?" he stated matter-of-factly, though the harshness of his tone was softened by tentative caresses to her skin, wherever he could reach with his fingers.

"Support you with my money that is? And what, do tell, the great Empire of Rome will grant me in exchange for my benevolence?" she spoke, standing up abruptly, a frown appearing on her beautiful face.

"Your benevolence?" Klaus stood up as well, sending the guards and servants away with a quick nod. They were left alone.

"What about Roman benevolence, love? Help us and it may be we will not level your little country to the ground. _We_ will show _you_ mercy." Klaus drawled, sauntering in her direction, his movements predatory, his eyes boring into her and his presence suddenly menacing.

Caroline would not let him intimidate her, though. Many had tried from her very first day as a queen and not one lived to tell the tale.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner?!" she yelled at him. "I am Caroline VII Philopator, the last of Ptolemaic dynasty, the pharaoh of Egypt! I will not have _my_ empire for a Roman province!"

Klaus was right next to her at this moment, looming over her, his face contorted in a feral look. Despite her rage, she was not immune to him, the closeness of his body sending shivers across her spine and leaving her mind in a mist of desire.

"I will not have you seduce me into your bed and think I am at your every whim," she let out in a coarse voice. Klaus lowered his head and replied with his mouth next to hers, his eyes glimmering with lust and set on her lips.

"Won't you, now? Was it not what you were planning on doing with me, though? Seduce me, just like you have done with Marcellus, and use me to serve your purpose?" he whispered venomously.

"Perhaps. Perhaps it was my sole reason to entrap you in my bed and mold you to serve my cause. I guess you will never know," her lips brushed against his enticingly, drawing a sharp inhale of air from him.

"Know what?" he inquired in spite of himself.

"How I look in nothing but your body on mine. How much pleasure we could take from the dance of our bodies. How loud would I cry out your name? Klaus," her voice was pure lust, the way she purred his name alone made him hard.

He swallowed heavily, found himself both in utter admiration and disbelief of how fast she managed to turn the tables on him. Then she traced her finger up his chest and nipped his jaw with her sharp little teeth and it was all it took to push him over the edge.

He slanted his mouth over hers, forcing his tongue in, no finesse he was so well-known for as a lover. Caroline took in a ragged breath and together they staggered, almost landing on the chaise. He yanked her robe up and out of the way and instantly, she bounced on her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist, arms locked around his neck. He trailed his lips along her neck, biting and sucking, his actions tearing earthy moans from her.

She reciprocated in excess as she leaned to the side of his head, pulling his hair with one hand and she grazed his earlobe with her teeth, her tongue swirling around, her other hand busy scraping her fingernails along his back. He could feel her heat, she hadn't worn anything under her robe and the realization send a rush of blood to his cock. He needed to be buried inside her and fast.

He spun with Caroline in his arms, plunked her unceremoniously on the table and nestled between her legs, rubbing his cock against her, frustrated with the fabric still constraining him and the silk covering her upper body. Impatiently, he ripped open the bodice of her gown, marveling at her flushed skin.

She let out an appreciative sigh and tilted back her head while nudging him forward to the valley of her breasts. Smirking at her brazen action, he indulged her wishes and began nipping at the soft sensitive skin of her collarbone, travelling toward her nipples, sucking one of them into his mouth, tweaking the other with his fingers.

"Enter me. Now," Caroline panted in a low voice, still regal in her demand, fumbling with the material of his toga and trying to wriggle him out of the complicated drape.

At that, he groaned, disentangling himself from her for an excruciating moment, shedding the toga hurriedly and his eyes never left hers.

"I'm a soldier at heart, my Queen, I cannot help but follow orders," came his teasing remark as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them behind his back, callously dragging the tip of his cock along her slit, the friction riling her up even more.

"Somehow I see you more prone to giving orders, not taking them, General," Caroline quipped, biting his lip aggressively, evoking a hiss.

"There will come time for that as well, I'm sure." Having said this, a veil of threat carried in his tone, Klaus slid into her in one slick move, filling her to the hilt. Caroline gasped at the sensations sweeping through her body, the delicious feeling of being so sinfully full.

He set up a merciless pace, ramming into her with abandon, surely leaving bruises where he clutched his hands on her hips. Caroline closed her eyes, in attempt to reign in her emotions because the way he mastered her body felt too intimate all of a sudden. She was supposed to seduce him, not let him conquer her.

"Look at me. Caroline," Klaus demanded roughly, then changed an angle hitting especially sensitive spot, which made her cry out regardless of who might hear. Though, stubbornly, she refused to open her eyes.

"Let go, love. Look at me. I need to see you when you come all around me." Whisper in her ear, almost involuntarily she raised her heavy eyelids, something in the way he devoured her with his eyes leaving her so utterly vulnerable. She captured his lips in a frantic kiss, covering their moans and allowed herself to just feel, the shivers up her spine, the heat pooling her belly.

Soon after, they came, relishing in the sweet agony of their climax, boneless and sated in the aftermath. For the first time in her life, Caroline could not see what awaited her but she had learnt one thing. It was such a wondrous venture to let yourself go.

* * *

After that night, Caroline had moved in to his residence, taking the wing opposite to his to keep up appearances. She could be a free woman but she was a queen and Klaus was a prominent figure in Rome, married to Fulvia, who was managing his affairs in the capital, yet it could quickly change, had she caught on the fact she was to be replaced.

So they sneaked around, meeting whenever they could, Klaus having abandoned his plans to ride against Parts as he found himself unable to leave Caroline. He was captivated by her, not only by her beauty, though it was immense, Klaus knew Caroline's true power came from her charm, her intellect, the manner in which she carried herself and the way she made everyone around her feel.

They endured moments of doubt, battling the idea that the secrecy amounted to the thrill of their love but in the end, they both had to face the inevitable. The love their shared was of irrevocable kind, though it would cost them greatly.

Imminent as it was, the word had spread about their romance and their plans to overtake the rule in Rome, merging two empires. He was proclaimed a traitor and Octavian amassed the legions to fight him, the forces of Egypt and Klaus' own army not enough to defeat the overbearing supremacy of Roman soldiers.

They were losing the war, the defeat at Actium leaving them weaker than ever and Klaus had no choice but to flee with his remaining forces and meet Caroline in Alexandria. If he were to die, he would do so while defending her.

Caroline had other plans in mind, though. During his absence, she had reached out for help of the High Priest, Kol-a-Re, known of his measureless power. He convinced Caroline to perform a ritual to gift them with bliss of immortality.

Klaus was skeptical at first, never having much faith in gods and religion but Caroline was so set on trying, he succumbed to her wishes. After all, had they been successful, he would have forever with her and there was nothing else he craved more, the possibility of conquering Rome then lingering at the back of his mind.

The ritual was simple enough, it seemed. They had to drink blood of High Priestess of Anubis and die with asp venom in their bloodstream while the High Priest would be performing a spell during summer solstice.

And the time was fast approaching…

* * *

 _Present time…_

"It's time, love."

Caroline felt a nervous flutter in her stomach, steeling herself for what was about to come. Planning a ritual and performing it were two entirely different things and she couldn't let go of the niggling feeling that, had Kol-a-Re deceived them, they would be committing suicide.

"Caroline." His gentle voice brought her back to reality.

"You know Roman troops are closing in on us, my love. We have no other choice now. I will not flee like a coward from the fate Octavian prepared for me. I'm a Roman soldier. But you can. If you wish so, you can still escape, save yourself and I will stay here and stall them." He caressed her cheek with his rough thumb, looking earnestly in her eyes.

His words, the willingness with which he would sacrifice himself for her to live, was all Caroline needed to reach a moment of clarity. It was time and they would either live together, or die together, whatever gods decide.

She reached for a vial of blood resting beside her bed and gulped half of it in haste, trying to ignore the iron taste it left in her mouth. She offered the rest to Klaus and he drank it in one take as she carefully extracted the asp from the basket.

She kissed him fiercely, as if the taste of his lips could be engraved forever on hers and settled the asp between their bodies.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked one more time, sinking his hand into her golden curls tenderly.

"I trust you, my General," she replied, with steel the conviction in her voice, though the force with which she pushed the snake towards her breast was answer enough. She gasped loudly at the pain of the bite and Klaus took the asp from her trembling hand.

"I love you, my Queen." Letting out that words, he felt the acid from the venom spread through his veins. He smiled and kissed her one more time as they lay in close embrace, descending into darkness together.

* * *

 **AN2: So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! And if you haven't already, check out 'klarolineauweek' tag on tumblr, there is so much KC goodness there!**


	5. Fire, walk with me

**AN: Posted on tumblr for Day 4 of klarolineauweek - Fusion/Crossovers.**

 **Klaroline, Twin Peaks style, because it's au week and I can :) Also, Klaus is like 27-28 in this story and Caroline is 18, plus it may seem confusing sometimes and with no sense at all but…well, it still doesn't even compare to pure abstractive goodness on crack that is Twin Peaks.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

' _ **There are clues everywhere — all around us. But the puzzle maker is clever. The clues, although surrounding us, are somehow mistaken for something else. And the something else — the wrong interpretation of the clues — we call our world. Our world is a magical smoke screen. How should we interpret the happy song of the meadowlark, or the robust flavor of a wild strawberry?'**_

 _Log Lady, season 2, episode 20, Twin Peaks._

* * *

Crossing the town border, the surroundings made of sleepy landscapes and vast dark forests looming over, Special Agent Klaus Mikaelson was far from amused. Actually, he was seething in frustration at FBI Director that had dared to assign him to this particular case, only explanation that it needed to be dealt with fast and Klaus was the agent to do it.

Klaus imagined what a great pleasure it would be to tell the director what he thought of this appreciation in colorful detail, yet going on to tell his boss, who just happened to be his older brother, would certainly earn him a scornful unimpressed glare from Elijah, not to mention grant him a few weeks of probation.

Probation did not sound so bad at this moment.

Having reached town's main street, he parked his car and got out with his carry-on bag, took a look around, trying to spot the only motel in this godforsaken place. What he spotted though, was a police station – he needed to get there later for his meeting with the town's sheriff – and a gorgeous girl walking out of it.

He admired her for a moment, long blond curls bouncing with every determined step she took, her bearing tenacious, eyes blazed with fury. Klaus watched as she got into the car parked right outside the station, slammed the door with force and sped off with roar of the engine. He stood in place for a couple of minutes, deep in thought, only to shrug it off, embarrassed and stride towards the motel that was located almost opposite the police station.

He checked in, dodging nosy questions of the middle-aged receptionist that welcomed him and climbed dangerously steep stairs to his room on the third floor. On his way there, he passed by an elder man and was even polite enough to greet him, though the only response he got was some incoherent mutterings.

Closing the door, Klaus rested his bag on the bed, which was clad in the ugliest coverlet he had ever seen, and that was saying something considering he'd been a witness to his mother's disastrous attempts at crocheting as a child.

He dug his voice recorder out of the bag and sat on the bad, contemplating the view outside the window as he gathered his thoughts. During investigation, he liked to document his speculation and comments on the subject matter in some way and this proved to be the most efficient. Even if some of his co-workers tended to joke that it was because he enjoyed the sound of his own voice so much.

Nevertheless, he kept on doing it and more than once, replaying his commentary to himself allowed him to see the error of his ways or simply nudged him in the correct direction. Also, what amused most people was that he addressed the recorder with the name he made up but who could really blame him? He didn't like the notion that he was talking to himself.

"Diane, I am sorry to report that the town of Mystic Falls most certainly will not be a personal favourite of mine. It is small, in the middle of nowhere, forgotten by civilization place where a receptionist at the motel I'm staying in actually asked me if I had one of those 'cellar' phones so I could call for help when I hit trouble finding a murderer. And no, I am not the least offended by the clear lack of faith in my skills stemming from that question."

Klaus took a deep breath, reining in the annoyance he felt, despite his words, at the woman.

"The only ray of sunshine seemed to be this girl I've seen outside of police station. Let me tell you, Diane, had you seen the legs on this woman, you would've said so yourself. And this blond hair, I mean, what a remarkable shade, I would love to paint her. Plus, she had this…air about her, never mind who killed that incessant teenager, that girl is the real mystery here…" he paused, realizing he had gone too far _off topic_ , he was assigned to this case, after all and however appealing the blond was, he needed to focus on solving it and getting the hell out of here.

On the second thought, though…this was the type of town where everyone knew everybody. So if he was lucky enough – and Klaus always was – he would get to meet this girl sooner rather than later, simply because of his investigation.

"And who knows, Diane," he mused, "if all goes well and I have it my way, I might even get her before I crack this case open."

* * *

The leaves rustled heavily on the wind, sun masked behind greyish clouds as Klaus was slowly walking towards Mystic Falls High School. The more time Klaus spent here, the more he felt the overbearing, almost oppressive atmosphere of the town, sizzling with tension hidden just underneath the surface, ready to burst.

He supposed it had everything to do with the murder of young sweet Elena Gilbert. Klaus had been in this place for less than a week but already formed a picture of who the victim was, or at the very least, who everyone he talked to painted her to be. A high school sweetheart. Loving daughter. Dedicated resident. Found dead at the falls, eyes wide opened in fear, body stuffed in a bag crouched in a weird angle.

The crime that heinous, felt so much worse as it was committed on someone who was perceived to be so innocent. Adding to that, the horrifying awareness that all the residents of Mystic Falls carried - that it could have been, even had to be someone they knew, their neighbor, the shop assistant, the teacher in high school where their kids went.

He had interviewed the family, closest neighbours and the boyfriend, Matt Donovan, _the quarterback_ , Klaus thought, cringing at the cliché it all was as he entered the school and navigated through its hollow corridors. It was turn to interrogate the victim's friends, one of them being the gorgeous blond he'd seen the first day.

Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert's best friend, sheriff's daughter. High school senior. Head cheerleader.

She was fucking _eighteen_.

Though that didn't stop him from having some very explicit dreams starring her as a lead and him following her every order. _Who fought he had it in him to be submissive?_ Though later he would take his revenge ravishing her, spread hopelessly before him, begging to take mercy on her and make her come.

That was not the appropriate time to relive those dreams.

At the headmaster's office, he asked the secretary to summon Miss Forbes for him, the woman glancing at him with open approval. She didn't even request to see his badge, though that was probably more due to the fact that the word of his arrival had spread already.

Few minutes later, he heard a loud clicking of heels reverberating across the hall and Caroline appeared, along with the secretary.

The girl was wearing a mini skirt, flowing around her lean legs and a white buttoned up shirt, with two top buttons undone, revealing just enough so you could see her collar bones. She seemed to look quite innocent, if not for the mischievous glint he saw in her eyes as she raked him over brazenly.

Clearing his throat, he turned to the secretary, whose name, if he was being honest, evaporated from his mind as soon as she introduced herself.

"Is there a place where Ms. Forbes and I can talk in private?" Just as the words left his mouth, he heard a small suppressed giggle coming from Caroline, likely at him calling her 'Ms. Forbes'.

Before the woman _whose-name-he-could-not-recall-for-the-life-of-him_ had even the chance to react, Caroline answered his question.

"I know a good place," he was waiting for her to say more but when it became obvious she wouldn't, he just nodded at her, hinting that she should show him.  
Caroline responded with a coy smile, twirled around to leave the office, glancing back for a second only to wink at him.

He followed her through the halls and across the gym until she stopped before the door, in what was probably the most remote corner of the school. Opening them just a little bit, she send him an enigmatic look and squeezed through to the other side. Stepping after Caroline, he was welcomed with darkness and stench of sweat, mixing with the fruity smell of her perfume. He heard a loud _click_ and the closet lit up with subtle light coming from the antic looking lamp.

Klaus inspected the interior of the closet, there were baseball bats in one corner, all kinds of balls scattered around and the one thing that really didn't seem to belong there – a set of small sofa with two futons.

"It used to be a storage room for sports equipment," Caroline responded to his inquisitive stare, "But then they renovated the gym and built it in another place so that one was abandoned. So we made it into our own secret place."

"Who did?"

"Elena and I. Matt. Some of his teammates," she answered, looking him straight in the eyes. Then she stepped back and flopped playfully on the sofa, quirking an eyebrow at him and motioning him towards the futon with the tilt of her head.

Klaus smirked at her actions, bemused at her bossy stance. He did sit on the futon though, just because he wanted to be closer to her.

"So who are you, anyway?", Caroline asked, dropping her head from one side to the other while fiddling with the bracelet on her thin wrist.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, Special Agent Klaus Mikaelson," he quickly let out. "At you service."

Now her hand was travelling across the bare skin of her creamy neck, fingertips dancing along her clavicle. He didn't know if the movement was unconscious or deliberate, yet he found it alluring, almost hypnotizing as he stared at her collarbone for a long time.

"At _my_ service? Oh, believe me, agent Mikaelson, I would love you to serve me," she darted out her tongue and skimmed it along her lips, staring at him longingly at the same time.

Klaus swallowed loudly in response and fixed his tie, suddenly feeling very warm. It was time to get down to business.

"So," he started, "from what I've heard, Ms. Forbes, you were Elena's best friend, is that right?"

"Caroline," she went back to caressing her own skin as she corrected him. "And I wouldn't say we were best friends, exactly."

"Would you care to elaborate?" His patience was starting to wear a bit thin, to be honest.

"But of course, _Agent Mikaelson_. Elena…Elena was not the saint everyone thought her to be."

"Is that so?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in doubt. From what he heard so far? The girl was a fucking Mother Theresa. Caroline sent him a sly smile at that, then she held out her hand in his direction, waving it in the air.

"Do you like my bracelet?"

Confused, he glanced at the piece of jewelry she had been playing with earlier. Diamonds, from what he could tell. What did it have to do with anything? He took her hand in his and started to draw little circles on her palm.

"It's really beautiful, sweetheart, but can we get back on topic of Elena?"

"Sure we can," Caroline scoffed, not the least bit amused with his endearments.

"Like I said, Elena was not the goody two-shoes like the whole town believed. She had a lot of secrets."

"What secrets?" Klaus had to admit he was intrigued. At first he didn't believe Caroline but she seemed so set on this that he needed to investigate.

Unfortunately, she had an entirely different plan. She stood up abruptly, flicking her skirt and strolling towards the door, yet he managed to catch her wrist at the last moment.

"What secrets, Caroline?" he prodded, trying not to sound too aggressive.

Snatching her hand away from his hold, her manner rough though she did it with the smile on her face, Caroline said, whispering the last part.

"Just secrets, _Klaus_."

As soon as the words left her luscious lips, she disappeared behind the storage room door. Determined, Klaus barged out just after her but looking confused at both sides of the corridor, he realized she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Diane, I'm just on my way back from the local diner and I only have one thing to say – this must be where pies go when they die*," Klaus was cheerfully conversing with his recorder while heading in the direction of his room. Actually, he had absolutely nothing to be so jolly about. The investigation of Elena Gilbert's murder was in a stand-still, with even more disturbing news of the victim's unusual behaviour prior to her death. It appeared Caroline hadn't lied to him when she said Elena had secrets. And it was very much likely that one of those secrets amounted to her death in some way.

Apart from that, Klaus' mind was regularly clouded with thoughts of Caroline – her feisty attitude and determination something that kept him on his toes. She had this habit of slipping notes underneath his door with various tips regarding Elena and more often than not, she would add a flirty remark of some kind along with that. Which could be considered a little disconcerting, taking into account that she wrote things among the lines of _'I miss seeing those kissable lips_ ' right next to ' _The Grill, place on the border of town, shady clientèle, probably a back-door brothel. Elena went there regularly with Damon Salvatore, worth checking out_ ".

Approaching his room, he noticed the door was slightly opened. He drew his gun out of holster and carefully slid with his back against the wall, then quickly turned on the lights holding the gun in the direction of silhouette resting on his bed.

"Agent Mikaelson," Caroline was lying in a relaxed pose, with her back against the headboard, nonchalantly covering her chest with a duvet. She didn't seem to mind at all that he held her at gunpoint. And she was naked. In his bed.

"Caroline," he breathed out, lowering his pistol, "what are you doing here? Naked, I might add."

"Isn't it obvious, Agent Mikaelson?"

"I think you're getting way ahead of yourself, sweetheart," he gritted his teeth, trying to reign in the stab of arousal hitting his body.

"Am I?" she tilted her head playfully, giving him a once-over, a devilish spark in her eyes. "Because what I know is…that you've been thinking about me just as much as I have about you. I'm sure you've considered it. How perfect we would be," raising to her knees, the duvet held firmly to her breasts, she slowly approached the edge of bed, closing in on him.

"The way I would look keeping all those promises I made on my dirty little notes," she whispered, letting the duvet drop. Her body uncovered, flushed and lean, her stare straight-forward, no trace of embarrassment. She was a vixen and she knew it, tempting him into something he would surely regret.

"Caroline, you must know you are a very attractive woman and yes, I may have found myself thinking about you. Fantasizing even. That doesn't change the fact that you're eighteen and I'm an agent of Federal Bureau of Investigation. I do have standards to uphold."

"Standards?" she quipped, hooking her fingers around his belt loops and drawing him in. He got enveloped in her scent, it was captivating, yet he managed to put his hands on her arms, firmly putting some distance between them. But it was not enough.

"Standards," she laughed in a raspy voice, "my only standard is that I'm Caroline Forbes and I get what I want." Locking her arms around his neck, she continued, "Is it so hard to believe that I want you?"

"Those lips," she slanted her mouth over his, aggressive at first, but then the kissed turned languid and sensual, until they were both gasping for breath.

"Caroline…," Klaus started speaking but was interrupted immediately as Caroline boldly ripped his shirt open and went on to grazing her nails across his abdomen, his muscles flexing instantly, her touch sending shivers through his body.

"This body."

"This mind," she hummed, looking at him wantonly. "Have I ever told you, Agent Mikaelson, just how much I admire your mind? It turns me on to yet unknown levels."

"The way you think on your feet, how fast you react…the visions your brain comes up with. And when you think of me. How I love your mind when you think of me," having said that, Caroline arched her back, pressing her chest to him and capturing his lips for another kiss. Klaus detached his mouth from hers and peered at her face, her desire for him on full display. He was going to stop, he knew he should've stopped but seeing her so confident and set on her goal, made his control snap.

He lounged at her, took her in his arms and flipped her further upon bed, following right behind. He hooked her legs around his back, enjoying the feel of warmth emanating from her core. She whimpered as he stroked her wet slit, only to moan loudly when he plunged two of his fingers into her.

"How do you enjoy that, love? Knowing I'm going to fuck you senseless in a moment? You got me so hard, I'm just going to rip my pants off and pound into you, right away," he whispered frantically, the way she brushed against him only spurring him on more.

"Yes, fuck me now, please, _Klaus_ ," she gasped, biting his earlobe.

"You little minx," he groaned, leaning back for a moment to take of his pants. He heard a ringtone of his cell somewhere in the background but was set to ignore it. After quickly shredding his pants and boxers, the noise coming from his phone growing more annoying, he nestled between her spread legs and…

* * *

Klaus woke up in his bed with a loud frustrated groan. The moment he managed to grab his phone, the damn thing stopped ringing. A little disoriented, he looked around and was surprised to realize he was in his own fucking bedroom.

Covered in sweat, aroused beyond limit, he tried to gather his thoughts.

Was it all just a dream?

Was Caroline just a fantasy?

In attempt to pull himself together, he reached out for his voice recorder. _Maybe Diane will soothe me_ , he thought, playing back the last message. He stiffened immediately when instead of his own voice, he heard the husky sound of hers, _Caroline's_.

" _Until we meet again."_

* * *

*Twin Peaks, season 1 episode 4, Agent Cooper _'This must be where pies go when they die.'_

 **AN2: _So how was it, lovelies? Hope you liked it because there are still some days left on au week and I have more up my sleeve._**

 ** _Until we meet again!_**


	6. Heat of an Argument

**AN: Written for Day 5 of Klarolineauweek, All Human AU. Basically office smut.  
**

 **Nsfw.**

* * *

The sound of heels clicking against the marble floor resonated through the now empty halls of Forbes, Mikaelson & Pierce and soon after, a very angry blond barged into Klaus' office, shutting the door behind her.

"How dare you?!"

"I dare to do a lot of things, sweetheart, what is it this time?" Klaus asked lazily, slowly taking in her flushed cheeks, heaving chest and eyes blazing with hardly-contained fury.

She was magnificent.

* * *

 _Klaus had known Caroline Forbes for the bigger part of his adult life. They'd met in college, pre-law class and the sparks had flown from their very first meeting when she'd had the gall to chide him for sketching too loud during class. They had been enemies ever since, always pulling pranks on each other and trying to best the other during classes. It usually came out 50/50 in the end._

 _Next was law school and their rivalry went on, with Caroline busy in student committees, editing Law School paper and interning wherever she could. Klaus couldn't deny that he admired her, her determination and conviction that she could achieve anything she'd set her mind to._

 _She would. She was more than capable to do so._

 _Usually, she was mostly annoyed with him because he seemed to slip through classes and exams with no visible effort whatsoever, focusing mainly on frat house parties and easy lays. But there had always been that undertone of something more, the connection they both denied for the sake of their sanity. Moments where they caught themselves deep in conversation, lost in the tension simmering beneath the surface._

 _And then came that one party, just after graduation. Caroline was more than relaxed, celebrating graduating at the top of their class. Klaus came in the close second but seeing her there, drinking and laughing with her friends, vision of pure happiness, he didn't mind. Their rivalry was something he was doing party out of spite, to prove her wrong, that he wasn't a lazy bum (her words) she had first thought him to be. But what was more, he did it so he could see that spark in her eyes when they argued, a slight quirk of her mouth whenever she proved him wrong – which happened more times than he cared to admit._

 _They slept together that night. Up to this day, Klaus had no idea how it had happened. Just that one moment they were having a heated discussion over standards of legal protection of minorities and the next, they were trashing the furniture in his dorm room and tearing clothes off each other blindly, lips locked together._

 _It was the best night of his life and in the morning she was gone._

 _They met again a few years later in New York, often on the opposite sides of the courtroom, butting heads just like good old times. They both won some and lost some and in the end, it was the legendary Katherine Pierce, who sought them out and made them both an offer that was too good to refuse. On the opposite sides, there would always have to be someone to lose – why not join forces and focus all that energy on winning together, with the toughest shark that was Pierce as a managing partner._

 _All good in theory if not for one thing._

 _They still fought like fools, only this time their arguments shook the foundations of their joined law office. Katherine just smirked most of the time and enjoyed the show._

 _Which brought them back to the present._

* * *

"What is it?!" she yelled, approaching his desk and slamming the legal opinion he had written earlier on it, "How about the fact that you humiliated me in front a client?"

"Caroline, I merely pointed out to Mr. Salvatore that what you'd said during our previous meeting was not entirely up-to-date," Klaus drawled as leaned back in his chair comfortably, feigning composure while his body started to tingle with excitement that their quarrels always brought on.

"I was wrong? You have absolutely skewed perspective on the matter!"

"Come now, you know it's not true, love. After all, I was always way ahead of you in Torts, I'm sure you remember that avidly," he taunted her further as he stood up and strolled slowly in her direction, his gaze predatory.

"Oh, the one subject where you managed to best me, of course you bring that up," Caroline bit out, rolling her eyes – something that never failed to arouse him, he realized, as he felt a familiar twitch of arousal and the loss of control he was so proud of, when it came to anyone but Caroline Forbes.

"My point is, I was right and I shared the best of my knowledge with our client. What has you so riled up, sweetheart?" he asked, standing nose to nose with her, admiring her rosy lips and registering, with satisfaction, the hitch in her breath as he neared her.

"Don't call me that."

Klaus reached out to fix the loose curl that escaped from the bun pinned low on the nape of her neck. She swatted his hand away furiously, which only made him grin wider.

"If I remember correctly, sweetheart, you didn't mind being called that at all when I fucked you in the copy room the other day," he cornered her with his body, pinning her hands delicately to the desk behind her.

"That was a mistake. Forget it," she replied, her tone lacking confidence, while she managed to get out of his grasp and head to the door. Klaus grabbed her hand at the last moment, though.

"What about after graduation? Should I forget about that as well? Because I can't, Caroline. It's all very vividly engraved in my memory. And it's not helping at all when you're parading through office in your tight skirts and buttoned up shirts and I'm painfully aware what's underneath. And that you manage to turn me on beyond comprehension when we argue," he continued without realizing he was rambling by now, "I'm telling you love, it's not normal for a grown-ass man to have a hard-on just because a woman raises her voice and yet I'm all ready…"

Caroline lounged at him, pushing him into the desk and went for his mouth, interrupting the rant that was getting a little embarrassing for him. She bit his lower lip and whispered, "Stop talking," as he hissed and then their lips were moving together in the most messy kiss, teeth clashing and their hands roaming under their clothes, desperate for more contact.

"Yes," Caroline moaned as Klaus trailed his hungry mouth along the sensitive skin of her neck, nipping at her collarbone, his stubble scratching, which only turned her on more. She would never admit it out loud but she had more than one fantasy involving this stubble and his head being buried between her thighs. Klaus wasn't the only one who found their arguments arousing.

Lost in the sensations his lips were providing, the sound of material ripping brought her back as Klaus shredded her shirt in one swift move, buttons falling to the floor.

"Hey! How am I supposed to get out of here now?"

"Later…we'll figure it out…later," Klaus managed to get out incoherently, busy searching blindly for the zipper on her skirt while he trailed biting kisses down the valley of her breasts. Frustrated, he gave up and just hiked it up to her hips, satisfied grin emerging on his face as he saw what she was wearing underneath.

"Stockings and lace, Caroline? Did you come here with an agenda?" he teased, letting out an earthy laugh at the sight of her pouting, however it subsided quickly as the pout on her face turned devilish and he felt her hand skimming down his body and cupping him through his slacks.

"Caroline…"

"Not so smug now, are you?" she taunted as she unbuckled his belt and fumbled with the zipper, finally pushing her hand inside his trousers and sliding it along his hard shaft while her lips and teeth grazed along his jaw and earlobe.

Her touch made him shudder as he slipped his hands beneath her panties, cupping her firm ass, reveling in the feel of her body. He maneuvered one hand to her front and stroke her wet slit, drawing out a loud moan from her. Good thing they didn't need to worry about anyone hearing them, everybody had gone home long ago. _Not that he cared anyway_ , he thought as he pushed two of his fingers into her, her muscles clenching around them as he pumped in and out, Caroline's breathing becoming more and more frantic.

"Inside me. Now," she muttered, yanking down his pants and boxers.

"So bossy, " Klaus said as he watched Caroline shimming out of her panties and stepping out of them, he reached out for her immediately, admiring her disheveled appearance. Skirt tugged around her waist, messy hair, eyes glimmering with lust.

"You love it," she quipped right before he kissed her one more time, then bending her over the desk as he positioned himself behind her and she plopped her hands on the hard surface to stabilize herself. Klaus moved her hair to one side, exposing her neck, nibbling on the curve of her shoulder as he unclasped her bra in the front and pinched her nipples, tearing out low gasp from her.

"I do," he acquiesced, "but now it's my turn." He took his cock in one hand and positioned himself at her entrance, then pushed in forcefully, making them both moan at the contact.

He started to pound into her, one hand cupping her breast again, pinching her nipples, his lips sucking on her creamy neck as she arched back in abandon, impaling herself on his cock in haze. She felt the pleasure coil in her stomach, the way his body was glued to hers making her tremble, his fingers gliding down her stomach to her pussy, encircling her clit, almost tipping her over the edge and she could only move with him, moaning his name on and on, her hands gripping the edge of desk with force.

He slightly bit her shoulder and she whimpered, clenching her muscles around his throbbing cock as the powerful orgasm rippled through her body, and he thrust into her a few more times before he spent himself inside her with her name on his lips.

They reveled in the afterglow for a while, Klaus' hands covering hers as he leaned to kiss the spot on her shoulder he had bitten earlier. The air between them changed and there was this tenderness in his movements that hadn't been there before as he disentangled himself from her body and spun her around to face him, his gaze fixed on her. The anger dissipated and there was nothing more to argue about.

And Caroline knew she was in more trouble than ever before.

* * *

 **AN2: Hope you'all enjoyed that! Please leave a review to let me know if you liked it ;)**

 **Till next time ;)**


	7. Sink with me

**AN:Posted on tumblr for Mythological creatures AU.  
**

 **Hi guys! So, most of you probably don't know that about me but I'm from Poland and for Mythological creatures AU I've decided to introduce you to something from Slavic folklore. I've written a drabble of Caroline as a rusalka which is a Slavic water spirit/nymph living in streams and lakes.**

* * *

 _Undetermined time and place._

Klaus was wandering through the forest, bow in his hand, watching out for the boar he had been tracking since midday.

He heard the rustling of leaves on the ground and then a pearl sound of female's laugh resonating among the trees.

He caught a glimpse of blond sunshine hair but it disappeared as swiftly as it came to his attention.

His interest peaked, he decided to follow the voice and ran in the direction he thought it was coming from. However, each time he felt he was close, the girl slid away from his reach. And then she started to sing, the melody so divine it surged through him, leaving him calm and relaxed. Before he could even realize it, Klaus found himself near the forest stream.

And there she was. A creature so captivating she surely was not out of this world. She was sitting on the rock beside the stream, busy eating raspberries, her lips coloured rouge from the juice.

Klaus approached quietly to hide behind the nearest tree, afraid that the girl would flee as soon as she took notice of his presence. Appreciating her immense beauty, he took her all in. She had a fair skin, almost to the point of being transparent, long, sunny blonde tresses of her hair surrounding her face with the bluest of eyes, her body clad in a long white shift.

"I know you're there, you know," the playful voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

He carefully took a step towards her but she sprang to her feet instantly and gracefully jumped across the stream.

"Who are you?" Klaus inquired, fascinated with the girl.

"That is something for you to find out, hunter." Giggling, she raced along the stream but then turned around to Klaus and teased. "Catch me!"

He chased after her, enchanted by the soft melody of her voice but the moment the distance between them shortened, she would speed up and run out of his reach.

After a while, they reached the small waterfall at the spring of the stream and he spotted the girl sitting at the waterside, dipping her bare feet in the water and smiling brightly at him.

"Have I earned the honour of knowing your name now, my fair lady?" Klaus asked again, surely in a way that was supposed to be humble.

"You may know my name as soon as you tell me yours, hunter," she spoke, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Niklaus, my lady."

"Niklaus…" The girl sang in response, his name softly rolling off her tongue, the way she accentuated " _l_ " spreading warmth across his body.

"I like it very much," she crooned as she stood up in one swift move, ready to slip away from him once more.

"Wait!" Klaus let out helplessly, prepared to run after her if need be. He was far too intrigued at this moment by this mesmerizing creature, he had never met a girl like her.

"You promised me your name."

"I did no such thing." These were her last words before she jumped into the depths of the stream. Klaus gasped, perplexed and in disbelief of what he had just witnessed.

What happened with the girl? Who was she? What was she?

Echo of her voice reverberated through the trees, his inner speculations coming to an end.

 _Find me here tomorrow. Maybe then I'll tell you._

Klaus did find her the next day. And the day after that. In fact, over the passing month, he had been spending more and more time with the mysterious beauty, sometimes at cost of fulfilling his duties. He did not mind, though. He could handle his father, put up with his insults and overcome the sear of his whip. Yet, he found he could not last without her. Her presence was illuminating, the sound of her laugh and the pure joy of life surrounding her was intoxicating.

He would come to the waterfall everyday to meet with her. They took long walks across the forest and he would stop every now and then to pick up flowers that she would later plait in her hair, her smile the loveliest reward.

Sometimes, she would be in a teasing mood and make him chase her through the woods, joyous that he put up with her antics, even seemed charmed with them.

And he was. She was an enchantress and he desired to be forever under her spell.

Eventually, she did reveal her name to him. Caroline. That day he felt as if he softened his way into her heart but she was wild and impossible to tame. They spent all this time together but she was always reluctant to disclose anything more about herself.

There was something sad about Caroline as well. On occasion, Klaus could catch a glint of sorrow dimming her bright eyes, a shadow of melancholy in her voice. A long time had passed before he worked up the courage to ask her about it and he regretted it momentarily.

"The time we've spent together was the most wonderful. But I think you should not come back tomorrow," she answered, dropping her gaze and fumbling with her fingers nervously. They were sitting on the rocks near her waterfall, the night almost upon them.

"How can you say that?" Klaus managed to articulate, devastated. He reached out and delicately raised her chin so she would look at him.

"Sweetheart, please, talk to me."

"I've grown so accustomed to you, to us spending days together that I forgot that it cannot last. That you will leave me one day."

"Caroline, I will never leave you," he pledged whole-heartedly.

"You may be sure of it now. Just how I am sure that it is inevitable that you will change your mind. A man's heart is a fickle thing and their affection wavers as leaves in the wind. Men want me for my beauty but in the end, they always stray. You will stray too." As she let out the last sentence, her voice trembling, Caroline stood up and turned to disappear.

Klaus caught up with her, grabbed her by the hand and pulled into his warm embrace.

"Caroline, my wish is to never part ways with you. I promise you, I will only ever be yours," he bored his eyes into hers, palming her cheeks and caressing it gently with his thumb. Unconsciously, she leaned into his touch, desperate to believe him.

"But…" He didn't let her finish.

"Only yours," he vowed and lowered his head, capturing her lips. The kiss started slow, his lips moving languidly against her mouth. It was a sweet torture, kissing Caroline, one he was deprived of so far. Cautious not to scare her away, he gradually deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to taste her. Soon, their mouth melted together, tongues interlacing in a sensual dance.

Caroline gasped for air and he took a step back, scared he had gone too far but not a moment passed and she was kissing him with all her might, intertwining her fingers through his curls.

"Only mine," she whispered, her lips a breath away from his and then she escaped yet again.

 _She always runs away from me_ , he thought as the darkness of the night descended the forest.

Klaus sought her out every day after that night, in vain. Caroline was nowhere to be found.

Weeks have passed while he was spending his days wandering through the woods, calling for her. Then, as he was retiring home one evening, strolling along the stream, his steps heavy, the sound of water splashing broke him out of his gloom thoughts.

What he saw was an ethereal creature rising out of the water, a woman with hair like a halo around her angel face, skin like silver, shimmering with a subtle glow, eyes dark and menacing. She was hauntingly beautiful, her long tresses covering her breasts and the water drops streaming down her bare body reflecting the moonlight.

"Come with me," the creature whispered, luring him closer and Klaus only stopped at the brink of water.

"Take one more step," she said.

"Come to me." Her voice was seductive and Klaus couldn't help himself as he cast a lustful stare her way. Momentarily though, he recalled Caroline's lively smile and the guilt crushed him like a wave. But the woman was relentless with her tempting ways.

"Why do you wander so helplessly? Why your features so filled with gloom? Leave your sorrows, leave the one you cry for so and come, be merry with me."

At that, Klaus neared the water but was able to hold back again at the last moment. Just then, he noticed how the woman's stance wavered as he was close to giving in and saw a glint of something familiar in her eyes. Without thinking, he jumped into the water and powered through the rough tides encompassing the woman's figure.

When he was close, he could see her demeanor visibly shifted to a resigned one, anger simmering under. And now Klaus knew for sure. He locked his arms around her stiffened body and murmured, full of hope.

"Caroline."

She faced him quickly, startled.

"How did you know? How could you recognize me? No one ever did," she whispered, vulnerability of her tone making him curse all the men she had known before him.

"I just know. I see you. I've always seen you." His reply came as he gently tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

She beamed at him, a hint of blue emerging in her eyes. They kissed, hungry for each other, the gentle sounds of night in the woods encompassing them. Caroline bit his lower lip playfully and pressed into his body, sending him a sultry look.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, still slightly apprehensive about his answer. "You won't be able to come back, you know."

"I do not care for that, Caroline. My happiness is sealed with yours, I cannot be without you anymore." Letting out the words in a strangled voice, Klaus went on to capture her lips in yet another searing kiss, as if he craved to devour her.

As they kissed, the tides of the stream engulfed around them, hiding them from human sight and soon, it was as if they had faded in the depths of the water.

No one had seen the hunter nor the girl since that night. Only from time to time, a passer-by roaming the woods could hear a faint female laugh echoing among the space, and another one of a man, merging blissfully together.

* * *

 **AN: So how did you like it? I know it was something a little different. Share your opinion with me :)**


	8. Hello, my name is

**AN: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews as well as favs and follows! You guys are great!**

 **This is my first drabble for mate/soulmate au, prompted by the awesome peachyforbes on tumblr - thank you once more!**

 **In this one, Klaus broke the curse 500 years ago and hadn't set foot in Mystic Falls for quite some time so he and Caroline don't know each other.**

* * *

 _ **kc + "listen, you keep saying that i'm your soul mate, but you never asked me about my feelings for you. i don't even know you, so let's back this up to a simple 'hello, my name is..'" au**_

* * *

The blond sitting in the front seat of his car started to wake up, grunting and cursing under her breath, looking slightly pale.

"It's completely normal to feel a little groggy, sweetheart, I believe you haven't had a decent amount of blood for quite some time and I may have put a little too much vervain in your drink," he explained innocently as he pushed the gas pedal forcefully, wanting to get to his destination as fast as possible. If need be, he could always compel any speeding ticket away.

"You snapped my neck!" the blond yelled angrily, immediately going for the door handle, letting out a grunt of frustration as her attempt proved futile.

"Don't bother, love, it's magically sealed, only I can open it. And right now, you're not going anywhere."

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want from me?"

Caroline was beyond furious. How come this kind of things always had to happen to her? Following high school graduation, she made her escape from this god-forsaken town, after having been tortured one too many times and then almost getting bitten by her (ex, obviously) boyfriend who got angry over the fact she did not want to join him on his journey to find a werewolf pack. She didn't have a death wish, thank you very much.

She got into UCLA's theater programme and decided California was far enough. Her mother supported her decision wholeheartedly, partly out of concern for her, and partly, as Caroline suspected, because she had no idea how to reconcile her role in the Council with the fact her own daughter was now a vampire.

Deciding to put a stop to her troubling thoughts and focus on the problem at hand, Caroline turned to her kidnapper, taking a closer look at his appearance.  
It was that cute guy from the bar last night, she realized.

Dirty blond curls, dimpled smile and lips to die for, she'd spotted him across the bar almost immediately. They did a little silent flirting with their eyes, Caroline feeling a strange pang of pain, but also familiarity, spreading through her body as she looked at him. She associated it with the fact she just hadn't had sex in quite some time and he was damn attractive. Disturbingly though, even now when he turned out to fucking having kidnapped her, she still felt that bizarre mix of arousal and anxiety in his presence.

Apparently Stockholm Syndrome was really a thing.

While Caroline was lost in her own thoughts, Klaus mulled over her question, considering how much he should reveal to her at the moment.

What did he want with her? That was not an easy question.

What Caroline was completely unaware of was the fact Klaus had been stalking (observing!) her for months.

Finding his mate was something Klaus dreaded and feared, yet paradoxically yearned for at some level.

Since he had broken his curse and become a hybrid five hundred years ago, he had read everything there was to know about the mate bond and its consequences.

He was in Los Angeles on supernatural business, paying a visit to an old warlock who happened to be a college professor by day. Then he saw her, gorgeous blond strutting across the campus with fiery look in her eyes, felt a jolt of arousal, but also familiarity, like he had just arrived home, and he knew immediately who she was.

His mate.

So Klaus did the next logical thing that needed to be done.

He followed her to her dorm room, waited out till she got out and then scoured the room, copied her schedule and got her home address.

She was born and lived in Mystic Falls.

Klaus had never believed in this kind of nonsense. But if that wasn't a sign, what was?

He'd sent his most trusted hybrids to their home town and a week later, he knew everything there was to know about her past.

But more than that, after hours and hours of observing her, he learnt this crucial little things about her. How bright her smile was when it was genuine.  
What made her laugh.

That from time to time, when she was alone in her room, she cried because she missed her mom or after phone calls from her so-called friends who didn't understand how she could have left them behind.

Any time that happened, Klaus felt a fit of rage overtaking him, the bond demanding he would punish those who dared to cause her any pain. And well, when he learnt what one Damon Salvatore had done to Caroline, he did not hesitate to exact revenge. Though he would love to skin Damon alive personally, he didn't want to leave Caroline out of his sight. For now, he would be satisfied with the beating older Salvatore received from Kol on his behalf and the compulsion that followed, leaving Damon with no memories of who the latest doppelganger was nor his own brother and making him feed on bunnies exclusively for the rest of his pathetic existence.

Yeah, he couldn't tell Caroline any of that.

"Hello?! Did you hear me? Who the fuck are you?!"

"There is no need for such foul language, love," he quipped, amused at her theatrics, "You can stop with all the pretending of being frightened as well. We both know you're not really scared of me even though you probably think you should."

Caroline gazed at him, pondering what he had just said. It was true, she realized with bewilderment, she should be petrified and yes, her instincts told her to flee at first, but she also had this inexplicable conviction in the back of her mind that she was safe with him. He would not hurt her. She wouldn't admit it out loud under any circumstances, of course.

"You still didn't answer my question," she retorted instead.

"Klaus Mikaelson. Original Hybrid," he answered with no attempt to mask the smug tone of his voice. However, it faltered quickly as he registered the confusion that spread on Caroline's face.

"You don't know of Originals? The oldest vampires to walk the Earth?" he asked with consternation.

"Oh, I know of Originals, alright, I'm not that oblivious. It's the 'hybrid' part that's lost me."

"Well, I'm more than glad to explain it to you, love. See, I'm both a vampire and a werewolf. A hybrid."

"That's not possible."

"Oh, I assure you it's very much possible, sweetheart."

"Will you stop with the stupid endearments? It doesn't make me like you more," she snapped.

"Oh, but you like me some? I'll take it, I see we're making progress already, Caroline" Klaus quipped joyfully, using her name this time, the sensual way it rolled off his tongue and a stab of arousal it raised within her not lost on Caroline.

"God, you're infuriating!" she spat, then went on to mutter under her nose about 'delusional kidnappers', how it was just 'her freaking luck' and 'it had to be werewolf that's obsessed with her, figures'.

It was pretty adorable, if you asked Klaus.

"Come now, Caroline, from what I know of you, being a werewolf is not a disqualifier for dating you. Moreover, given my blood cures the werewolf bite, I'll daresay you're the safest with me."

"What do you know of me?! How do you…? How long have you been stalking me exactly?" she uttered exasperated, this was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"For some time. Though it was purely for your safety, nothing…stalkerish about it, as you eloquently put it, love."

"For my safety?" she bit out in disbelief. "You kidnapped me!"

"Well, that part was kind of necessary, seeing how you are my mate and I need you with me."

"Mate? What the hell are you raging about?" Upon hearing the word something twisted her insides, this anxiety and longing she felt towards him despite the situation only deepening. She chose to ignore it for now.

"Yes, Caroline, mate. Soulmate. One true companion. Last love. Put it whatever way you want, we are destined to be together."

"You cannot be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious as a heart attack, Caroline. You're not a wolf so you may feel it in a slightly different way but I'm positive you've felt something since you saw me yesterday in that bar. Anxiety? Pressure? Desire?"

Saying this last word he turned his gaze towards her, his eyes darkened with lust but also something else…adoration? Longing? Whatever it was, it seemed even more troubling to her as she felt lost in his gaze. Clearing her throat, she successfully stopped the intimate moment between them, though the tension inside the car was still very much apparent. She decided to steer away to safer topic, one she was the most interested in while she was figuring out how the hell get out of this situation.

"So where exactly are we heading?"

"New Orleans. I'm a king of supernatural community there," Klaus stated proudly.

"King, my ass," she murmured and then added, "Look, how can I get it through your thick skull? I'm not yours, I have no idea what this soulmate business is, I don't even know you, besides the fact you're some original creeper!"

"Original what?" he scoffed, in a manner so similar to her it was troubling.

"Original Creeper. Stalking too closely." Caroline jabbed further.

Klaus sighed impatiently. When he took her, he may not have thought some things through but he was convinced the bond would make it easier for her to accept her new situation. Perhaps he could have introduced himself earlier and seduced her but lying to her did not sit well with him. And now his presence was required in New Orleans, witch and vampire fractions at each other's throats again, which forced him to make a move on Caroline prematurely.

"Look, love, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other once we reach NOLA. Then I'll need to get the witches to make you truly immortal, like an Original, you're far too fragile in your current state and I have too many enemies ready to exert any weakness," he looked at her, trying to convey just how serious the situation was and then focused on the road ahead again, continuing with recap of his future plans.

"Once that's done, we can go anywhere you want in the world. Paris? Tuscany, perhaps? I have a splendid villa there and we'll have all the peace and quiet needed to get further acquainted."

"Well, I see you have all my future planned out already," she drawled, "Newsflash. It's not. Going. To. Happen."

He smiled dangerously and said, "It's not?", while he pulled off the road and turned off the engine. He closed the small distance between them, invading her personal space and palmed her chin, tilting it so she would face him.

"Tell me, Caroline. Tell me, you don't feel what I feel. That spark when we touch. The way I can feel whatever you feel. Deep down you're already aware you are mine, even if you fight it. I hold your hand and sense your pulse speeding up. I touch your skin and feel the blood bursting through your veins. I want to bite you, drink you in, mark you as mine. And then I want you to do the same with me," as he was whispering the words, he tilted his head closer and closer to hers, until their lips mere mere inches apart. They were both breathing loudly, all this energy pent-up between them, until Klaus drew back abruptly and rested back on his seat, starting the engine and speeding off once more.

For a long while, neither of them said anything, both lost in their thoughts. Caroline's mind was speeding two hundred miles per hour, turmoil of emotions she dreaded facing overwhelming her, practically giving her a headache vampires did not get.

"Could you make a stop? There is a gas station over there, I need a snack or something."

He eyed her suspiciously, "We'll stop. But don't even think about escaping, sweetheart, I'll find you anyway. And it won't be a pleasant reunion for you."

"I thought being your mate meant you wouldn't hurt me."

"I thought you didn't believe we're mates," he retorted.

She sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. I won't escape. I guess I can't turn my back on this anyway."

Klaus pulled over once more and parked the car near the gas station. He was probably the most paranoid person ever, he didn't trust easily, yet there was something earnest in Caroline's tone that made him believe her. He was about to get out as he opened the car's door on his side when Caroline stopped him, catching his hand in hers.

"You were right, you know. I am aware there is something between us," she whispered, pulling gradually closer to him, his senses engulfed by her scent, "I do feel this…connection." She started drawing little circles on his skin, sending shivers down his spine. His body tensed in anticipation of her next move as she basically crawled over his lap.

"And maybe I'm just as crazy as you," she went on, placing her hands on his shoulders, "but I can't lie to myself anymore. I need to know."

"Know what?"

"You," she uttered quickly, then slanted her lips on his in a long searing kiss. He felt as if his body was on fire, her tongue invading his mouth as she cupped his cheeks. He caught on to her, reciprocating the kiss, slowing it down a little as he let his hands wander over her back, finally resting them on her lower back and then cupping her ass. He got so lost in the sensations, he forgot they were in public, forgot they could be seen through the windshield, he forgot…

 _Snap._

Klaus' body went limp as Caroline swiftly snapped his neck. She slouched back to her seat, taking a look around to determine whether anybody had seen them but luckily, no one was around, aside from the girl that was busy tanking her car.

Not knowing how long she had, Caroline quickly got out of the car through the door Klaus had left opened and compelled herself a ride with the girl. They took off in a hurry, Caroline pressing the gas pedal to maximum. She would need to ditch this car soon anyway, Klaus would surely caught up with her in no time so she had to mix it up a little. She couldn't go back to California and Klaus knew where she was from, so for now she decided to just move, destination unknown.

* * *

She was sitting in some cheap bar, nursing her fifth drink of the night. After ditching her ride, she flashed through the woods for some distance and then compelled herself a car. Having decided to stop for a night, she rented a room in the middle of nowhere, Arizona and went out for a drink to the nearest bar.  
She needed to ponder on her next step.

If she was honest with herself, Caroline would have to admit she felt bad about having deceived Klaus like that, however necessary she thought it'd been at the time.

She just…needed time to dwell on this mate thing for awhile. Seriously, who this guy thought he was? _Oh, I'll just swoop in like that, spring some life-altering facts on Caroline._

How about…no.

What she couldn't afford to ignore anymore, though, was the fact that the further she ran away from him, the more hollow she felt. At a certain moment, it got to the point where she felt physical pain surging through her body. Fortunately, it stopped some time ago but still, in her mind, she craved to be close to him again, to breathe in his distinct scent and lose herself in his warm arms.

 _Where was this coming from?_

She did not depend on fate, she believed everyone had a choice and a will to carve out their own future.

But what if, by running away from him, she had chosen wrong?

It turned out, that by the scheme of things that could only be named 'just her luck', Caroline was left unable to ponder the question any longer.

"Look, Dave, what do we have here? A little vampire," she heard a low menacing voice behind her back, its owner clearly drunk, paired with familiar animal scent.

She turned to flash away but the pair of werewolves pinned her to the bar, one of them pressing wooden stake to her chest. Unfortunately, the pub was almost empty and a barkeeper fled to the kitchen as soon as two men approached her. What's worse, with all the running, she hadn't had time to stop for some blood, plus she was still weak from the whole kidnapping ordeal. She cursed herself for getting so lost in her thoughts that she got cornered by two drunk werewolves. Even if it wasn't full moon, they were stronger than her right now and one false move on her part could end with a stake through her heart.

"Why so sad, vamp? Need a little entertainment?" one of them leaned towards her, his breath making her nauseous. She arched her back more, involuntarily pressing her chest more to their faces but at the same time she roamed her hand around the bar top, finally grasping her glass.

"Maybe," she said trying to sound sultry and not disgusted, "Are you offering?" She gazed at the one who was holding a stake, batting her lashes heavily. He was so busy gaping at her breasts, he never saw the glass coming until it smashed against his head. She tore the stake from his hand and kicked him forcefully in the abdomen. He was so drunk that he fell to the ground with a hiss of pain because of an impact. She turned around to deal with the other guy, wondering why he hadn't stopped her from knocking out his friend – not that she minded.

She had her answer right there- his corpse was laying lifelessly on the ground, head detached from his body, Klaus standing over him with bloody hands and mouth, wide satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, Caroline, at least I'm a little comforted to know I'm not the only one to fall for your feminine viles," he quipped jovially as if she hadn't snapped his neck some ten hours ago.

Elated at seeing him, she launched at him, throwing her arms around him. As she was about to kiss him senseless, he grabbed her hands and titled back his head so she couldn't.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't think I'll fall for the same trick twice, sweetheart," he said, a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

She smiled and said, "Shut up," as she pushed forward and finally caught his lips, her tongue swirling around gathering the remaining blood. His eyes darkened, veins under them still visible. He was beautiful like this, she realized, something in his hybrid features calling out to her. Then Klaus bit her lip, his fang puncturing the delicate skin. Caroline gasped but then his mouth was on hers, tongue forcefully pushing forth and they got lost in sensations, in the bloodlust, pleasure of their bodies being so close again rippling through them.

They parted to breath in air they didn't need, Klaus resting his forehead on hers and letting go of her arms, finally convinced she wouldn't snap his neck again.

For the first time since spotting Klaus in a college bar, Caroline felt at peace with herself. She wasn't sure why or what would the next day bring but she decided to take a leap. She stepped back, completely ignoring the frown forming on Klaus' face, hers graced with the biggest smile.

She looked up at him and held out her hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes. And you are…"

* * *

 **So how was it? Please let me know and leave a review ;)**


	9. Wrong Anniversary

**AN: Another au week drabble, for Free for All day.  
**

 **Prompted by the ever awesome peachyforbes on tumblr.**

* * *

 _ **kc + "we've been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years" au**_

 **This is my basic headcanon so no 4x16, no baby, Kol is all alive and well, inseparable with his bat as he should be.**  
 **Set some time in the future.** _  
_

* * *

If there was one thing people could say about Caroline Forbes, it was that she surely knew how to throw a party.

So there was absolutely no reason in the world for Caroline to feel nervous about holding a simple family dinner to celebrate nine-year anniversary of her marriage to the certain hybrid.

No reason whatsoever.

And yes, indeed, they got married.

It wasn't something either of them needed, with Klaus often repeating how he was an Original and thus, above such silly human conventions. Even Caroline had to admit she had got over her simple-human-life fantasy solid thirty years ago or so.

However, when her mother had inevitably grown old, something she was dreading since the day she had fully understood just what her immortality meant, Caroline decided to fulfill one of her mother's wishes – to see her daughter in a white dress, getting married.

Of course, nowhere in those dreams her mother imagined walking Caroline to the altar so she could marry Klaus Mikaelson, of all people.

For a long time, that wasn't something Caroline imagined, either.

When the Original family had moved to NOLA, Caroline honestly thought that was it. There would be no more bracelets nor sipping champagne, she would no longer need to cover the connection she unwillingly felt towards Klaus. Deep in her subconscious though, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Not only due to the fact that he became just another man who promised her so much, yet delivered so little. And it wasn't the constant adoration she'd grown accustomed to either. It was that nagging feeling in her mind that because of her stubbornness, she missed something. Something inexplicable. Something greater and stronger than she could possible dream of. Just something more.

So when Klaus came back for her graduation, with gifts of freedom and promises of last love, Caroline felt relieved. It wasn't something she would admit even to herself at that moment, first and foremost being elated over the possibility of Tyler's return. But…with his promise, Klaus planted a seed, a certain curiosity of all the _would-have/could-have-beens_ , fueled only more by their encounter in the woods a few months later.

They kept in touch during her time in college, Klaus busy with gaining power in New Orleans and Caroline doing her usual overachiever stint of organizing every possible event at school joined with starring in a few quite successful plays.

It seemed as a natural order of things, that when she graduated and Klaus appeared again, this time with a plane ticket to Rome instead of the mini fridge, she not only accepted the present but also ask him to join her.

And he did.

They'd been travelling through Europe for almost five years, with Klaus showing Caroline the art, the monuments, the wonders of the world. How could you not want to live forever if you had the possibility to see it all? To spend months just basking under the warmth of Greek sun, being brushed by foamy waves of the Mediterranean Sea, making love under the sky so clear, you could see stars shine so bright? To be honest though, Klaus could make her see the stars just fine on his own.

Just… _fine_.

Klaus was a tad upset (meaning only three people almost drained dry before Caroline managed to stop him) when their trip got cut short with Kol calling from Vegas, claiming he'd fallen into some serious trouble with the local witches. While she had no idea what the younger Original could have pulled off to piss off the witches in the capital of gambling, Klaus was pretty adamant about the fact that his brother would be able to annoy the hat off the pope.

Arriving in Las Vegas turned out to be quite the surprise, though. Kol, being bored out of his mind and having killed his most recent companions in the latest fit of rage, decided to throw himself a birthday bash. _It wouldn't be a party without his dear siblings_ , was the way he put it. After finally convincing Klaus that daggering Kol for the next fifty years would be an overreaction, they settled on trying to have a good time.

It was the party Caroline would later reminisce about as one of the most epic, yet also one she couldn't quite remember. No wonder there, however, after the amount of tequila bottles she'd downed in, futile at the time, attempt to bond with Rebekah. Klaus was no better, actually, claiming later it was imperative for his mental health to drink so much.

Despite the prodding of the Scooby gang, with Elena Gilbert as the president victim, Caroline chose to move to New Orleans with Klaus. Even if Elijah kept his supernatural throne warm, Klaus needed to get back there eventually and the bubble they had created for themselves during those five years would burst anyway.

And here she was, on her nine-year wedding anniversary to the Original hybrid, Queen of New Orleans (Klaus was pretty adamant about calling her that and well…she did not mind), shouting away the last instructions and commands to make sure everything was in place for the arrival of Klaus' siblings. Over the years, she had been able to form a tentative friendship with Rebekah, yet she was certain the other blond would not hesitate to point out even the smallest glitch. The same went for Katherine, who, after many many years it took to convince Klaus not to kill her or make her life miserable, was able to enjoy her eternity with Elijah. Still, she just had to be the fanciest bitch wherever she went.

 _Old habits die hard_ , Caroline thought. And with vampires, they never died.

She checked the table seating for the hundredth time, making sure that Rebekah and Katherine would sit as far apart as possible. Plus, Kol shouldn't be too close to neither his sister nor Klaus. And Katherine definitely couldn't be seated next to Klaus.

"Damn it!" she sighed exasperatedly, trying to make peace with the fact that there was no perfect seating for Original family dinner.

 _Unless she could clone Elijah somehow and place him between each of his siblings._

Caroline let out a yelp of surprise as she felt familiar arms embracing her from behind, spicy masculine scent of Klaus invading her senses.

"What's the matter, love?" he whispered, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

She fell into his embrace, trying to calm her nerves about the impending doom they were surely facing.

"You know how I get before your family dinners."

"Come on, Caroline, it's been over two decades. No one will know," he said in a slightly amused tone, adding next "And aren't they your family too, we are married after all, sweetheart."

"Yeah. They are _your_ family any time they're trying to kill one another. Which is basically all the time," Caroline mocked as she whirled around locking her arms on the nape of his neck, pulling his short curls teasingly. Arching her body into his, she nipped at his lower lip in invitation he took, as always, capturing her mouth in a long passionate kiss, her worries and his annoyance over celebratory dinner momentarily forgotten.

"Well, would you look at them, still in the honeymoon phase after all these years," Kol's mocking voice reverberated through the dining room as Caroline lazily ended the kiss and turned to great their guests with confident smile on her face. One thing she'd learned about Kol over the years was that the best strategy to deal with him included not letting his bite get to you.

Figuratively and literally.

"Please, darling, don't stop on my account. Nik is so much prettier when you're on him."

"Kol!" both Klaus and Elijah yelled, hybrid's patience wearing thin already.

The rest of the family arrived and they were all loudly sitting down around the table, in complete disregard of Caroline's seating order. Resigned, she sat at the head of the table with Klaus opposite to her, Kalijah on her sides (she had a habit of calling them that in her head and when she was talking to Klaus), Rebekah and Kol next to them.

After Kol's lewd comments, dinner was actually passing in a peaceful atmosphere, that is when held up to Original standards, with Klaus threatening to rip Katherine's heart out only twice and dagger coming into play once – luckily it was intercepted by Elijah almost immediately.

And then, right at the moment Caroline dared to relax a little, listening to Rebekah's story about her horrible date with some douchy Hollywood actor, Kol decided to attack again.

"Sister, you know I can listen to your strumpet ways all day but the dinner is almost over and I do have an important announcement to make," he said, ignoring the plate Rebekah threw his way, crashing behind his head, "I've visited Vegas recently and it's come to my attention that our two favourite lovebirds were hiding little crucial detail from us for all this time."

"Kol!" It was Caroline's turn to yell as she looked at Klaus with expression of utter panic on her face.

"Stop talking now, Kol," Klaus bit menacingly, slowly raising from his chair.

"Now, now, Nik, I don't understand what all the fuss is about. You all see, I've come across a witch friend of mine, she's running a wedding chapel as a side business…", he flashed to the other end of dining room, escaping Klaus.

"And she's asking me, I swear it's true, how is my brother doing in marriage after two decades? Killed the happy bride yet?"

It was as if the time in the room stopped. Everybody stilled in tension, curious what would come out of Kol's mouth next. More of these ridiculous words or his teeth, when Klaus finally got out of his stupor and punched him senseless.

"You see, I was a bit confused who she was referring to. But then I reasoned Elijah would never stoop his Original ass so low. And you two," he pointed his head towards Caroline and Klaus, "got so pissed that night and then disappeared for good part of the party…"

The silence surrounding them was deafening, everyone busy processing what Kol had just said.

"Come on, Kol, this is bloody ridiculous! Nik would never get married in some cheap Vegas chapel. We'd always thought he would never get married period, remember?" Rebekah let out in disbelief.

"I sincerely doubt that, Kol. That witch of yours was just trying to fool you, for whatever reason," Elijah added, although he seemed slightly uncertain.

"Yes, brother. I have yet to see you produce any proof to that ridiculous statement," Klaus chirped, feigning innocence. Caroline shot him a dirty look.

You did _not_ taunt Kol that way.

"Oh, funny you should say that, brother. Because, indeed, how could I accuse you both of hiding such an important life event from us if I had no proof?" he reached to the inside pocket of his jacket, taking out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Look what I found in our lovebirds' bedroom," Kol laughed when Caroline launched at him, in vain attempt to tear the damning document out of his hand, "Sorry, darling, you're going down."

Flashing between Caroline and Klaus, he handed the paper to Elijah who read, wrinkling his forehead.

"It's a marriage certificate…dating back 24 years," he said, slight surprise in his usually unfazed demeanor.

"You've been secretly married for 24 years?!" came Rebekah's high-pitched shriek. Katherine winced at that but did not hesitate to add, "Caroline, that was so sneaky of you! I am proud. Glad to see my villain 101 lessons paid off."

"How positively scandalous! And to think you made us celebrate your anniversary on the wrong day for these past nine years. Not to mention I've found this in your lingerie drawer. Really, Caroline? Dirty nurse costume? I applaud you." Kol chirped happily, unaware of Klaus slowly approaching him from behind until he was smashed into the nearest wall by the hybrid.

"Enough!" Caroline yelled, successfully silencing the buzz going on between Klaus' siblings and Katherine, "Yes, we got married in Vegas. No, we don't remember it. No, I don't know how's that possible. I blame the cocktails Kol's witch friend was mixing. We did not tell you because it was none of your business. And I make you celebrate our real anniversary every year because it's the only way to gather all you pigheads together! Except you, Elijah, you're always the most accommodating and patient with this bunch," she added in apologizing tone, the eldest Original nodding courtly in response.

With Kol's grunts of pain in the background, as he was attempting to scrape himself off the wall, Caroline took her seat at the head of the table, downing a glass of blood-laced wine, Klaus following in her footsteps.

"Now…can we please enjoy this dinner as a family?" Caroline urged as quiet mumblings of approval from around the table were heard and Klaus couldn't help but feel proud of his wife – a baby vampire putting vampires hundreds tears older in place.

"So Rebekah, tell us more about that actor? Are those muscles real or just well photo-shopped?" she asked trying to return to the normal flow of conversation.

Rebekah was more than willing to share the tiniest details about her date, to discontent of her brothers and it was all going very well again.

 _Until_ …

"Hey, did I mention I'd found a whip in Caroline's drawer too? What on earth do you do to Nik, darling, though I admit…"

"Kol!"

* * *

 **So what did you think of his one? If you liked it, please share your thoughts and maybe review (I have no shame, pretty please) :D**

 **Until next time, lovelies ;)**


	10. Your Power in my Veins

**AN: Hello, lovelies! How you've been? Thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting (it's a word, ok?)! This is my last drabble of KC Au Week and then I'll be back with my regular stories as soon as I can :)**

 **Prompt: Klaus and Caroline are soulmates, and if one of them is harmed in any way, the other one gets harmed in the same way.**

 **Set some (quite a lot) years in the future where all the grass is green and magical baby doesn't exist.**

* * *

"You won't get away with this, Marcel," Klaus growled, his voice dripping in fury, muscles of his arms straining against the shackles he was magically bound with. It took a coven of witches to captivate him and even then, he managed to take out half of them.

But it still fell one half short.

"Really? And how do you suppose you'll get to punish me? Snarl at me from your shackles?" Marcel taunted him while shoving a stake through his abdomen forcefully, in process of draining him of blood, the dungeon specially crafted to contain a hybrid giving him a sense of security.

Klaus smirked momentarily – just how false that sense of his was – only to let out a hiss of pain a second later as the staked pierced his intestines. These were always such a bitch to rebuild.

 _Marcel must have planned this for quite some time_ , he pondered in haze. Klaus had been certain that the witches of NOLA owned their allegiance to him.

However, when he thought about it, they could have been a little irked with him lately as he threatened a lot of them to bring his younger brother back to the land of living undead.

How Kol managed to create problems for him, even trapped in the afterlife, was beyond him.

Caroline would probably contribute this latest fickle he had found himself in to karma or some other nonsense, for daggering his siblings time and again.

"Face it, Klaus, there is no one in New Orleans who could, or would, help you. From what I gathered, Elijah is in Europe, vacationing with the lovely _Katrina_ and your dear sister is off in Buenos Aires dallying with that Enzo dolt, that your girlfriend was thoughtless enough to introduce her to."

An overwhelming urge to end Marcel's existence crossed Klaus' thoughts at once, a bunch of different scenarios filling his mind, spurred on by the insult the younger vampire dared to spring on his mate. As soon as he got out of this shackles, his former protégé would meet his punishment and it wouldn't be an easy one, visions of years of torture and psychological damage providing Klaus with temporary satisfaction that allowed him to reign in his temper and not take the bait.

"Still bitter over that one, Marcel? I would say not to worry but surprisingly, Rebekah's attention span on that one is much longer than usual," he quipped, his tone almost jovial as if he wasn't trapped in a dungeon to be left to slowly and painfully desiccate. He caught a movement in the back corner and grinned internally in satisfaction.

 _She found him._

What no one in New Orleans knew, besides his siblings and their significant others, was that Caroline was, in fact, not simply his girlfriend but his mate. After their time in the woods, they both had felt this strong bond building up between them, culminating in affliction of feeling the other one's pain and feelings. But that was not all there was to it. After parting ways in Mystic Falls, they found it was impossible for them to stay separate for too long. The psychological strain it took was just too much. And the most crucial thing of all – the power he yielded as a hybrid, a strength of thousand years seemed to have passed onto Caroline as well. She was almost as powerful as him now.

Klaus had naturally suspected Caroline was his mate but when faced with the reality of it, he found himself petrified to his bones. He was a thousand years old and here she was, a baby vampire, with the power to bring him to his knees. And this constant urge to stake his claim on her, to be in her presence didn't help the matter at all. If he were to be honest with himself, a traitorous thought to put an easy end to it crossed his mind once or twice, to cease this exposure she threatened him with.

Vulnerability had never been something he allowed himself to suffer from and she was dangerous to him, not on a physical level - quite paradoxically, he took comfort in knowledge she could now defend herself, to the best of her abilities, even against him. No, it was this annoying turmoil of _feelings_ she so imprudently invoked in him, not even realizing it, just by being her glorious self. His own insecurities, old fears never put to rest had gnawed at him, possibly destroying something that had no chance to bloom yet.

But then, all it took was for Caroline to appear at his doorstep, her posture almost resigned with a glint of hope shining through, this annoying Enzo bloke he (eventually) grew to begrudgingly like over the years right behind her with suitcases in both hands.

Now what he needed to do was to divert Marcel's attention from the subtle quiet movements in the back of the dungeon. Not that it was so hard, with Marcel practically glowing like a fool over his _very-short_ -lived victory. He'd put too much trust in his allies and that would, inevitably, lead to his fast-approaching doom. You should never trust, that was rule number one for Klaus in the last millennium and he stuck to it no matter what.

The only person he trusted was currently in this very room.

Which brought him back to playing distraction. Oh, the irony.

"You know, Marcel, Caroline will be quite furious with you for your little endeavor. Not to mention, you so shamelessly overlooked her in the group of people able to save me from the big bad you," he quipped, focusing his predatory gaze on him.

"And what will she do?" the younger vampire snarled, half-amused, "With you captive and your siblings out of the country, she's all alone in a city that once again belongs to me," Marcel continued twisting the stake inside Klaus' body once more, jolt of pain surging through the hybrid as he let out a loud groan to mask any potential noises coming from behind his enemy.

"You underestimate her," he growled lowly, a promise of a thousand tortures awaiting Marcel conveyed clearly in his menacing tone as his protégé carelessly darted forward, his face an inch from Klaus'.

"What's to underestimate? She's just a baby vampire. I have too many years on her and a coven of witches at my disposal. She won't survive…"

Klaus watched with satisfaction Marcel's face contorting in pain and fear as a lean hand sank into his chest, his veins already protruding and skin graying as the same hand removed his heart and plopped it unceremoniously on the dirty floor.

"She won't survive your incessant yapping for one more minute, the rest she can take," Caroline drawled, annoyance at the now dead vampire clear as she pushed his already grey body to the side and proceeded to get the stake out of Klaus' insides.

"This was driving me mad for the last hour, good thing that I found you so quickly," they both hissed in pain as she promptly removed the wood.

"Hey! You could be more delicate, you know," he complained, sounding really petty, he realized.

"Don't be a baby, it's unbecoming," Caroline retorted but it was softened by the gentle touch of her hands on his cheeks, her fingertips caressing the skin.

"The witches?" Klaus asked shortly, leaning into her touch and letting it soothe him. He could be the strongest being on Earth but the combination of spells and bloodletting had taken its toll on him.

Perhaps he should have been embarrassed, with Caroline seeing him so weak, but then again, throughout the years they had spent together, she had witnessed the worst of him and stayed. He had always seen her as his equal but with time he learnt that equality meant the possibility to be vulnerable around her just as she sometimes was with him. There was no shame, not anymore. Not with _her_.

"Dead or incarcerated," she said venomously, the strive to defend her mate adding to ruthless tone of her voice.

She was exquisite like this, his brave righteous goddess, basking in her power. It hadn't always been like this but over the course of their time together, Caroline had come to realize that a life as a vampire was impossible to lead in a black and white clarity. She still kept her morals and most of the eating habits but anyone who dared endanger somebody close to her soon knew the unleashed might of her wrath.

His inner musing were interrupted as she leaned into his body and kissed him, their tongues melting together and the air hummed with electricity as it always did with them. Her lips were forceful against his as if to devour him, make sure he was there, alive and well, kissing her back with all he had. After a while the kiss turned gentler as Caroline nipped on his lower lips in a delicate caress, feeling the creases on his mouth and then her head darted back a little, her eyes assessing him carefully.

"You're weak," she stated while stroking his dirty blond curls in a soothing motion, "You're going to need my blood. Davina should be here shortly to get you out of these," she said, looking at the shackles and then put her arms around his neck and angled hers just so he could reach her jugular with his fangs.

"Are you sure?" she heard him whisper, "You might need your strength in case there are more witchy friends of Marcel out there."

"You need it more. I'll take some from you when you have your fill and plus, it's best that we're both in form if you're right," she reasoned.

"Caroline…"

"Come on, Klaus, let's not waste time on this. Plus, don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

He hummed in agreement and Caroline felt his head shift, fangs emerging as he breathed in her scent and lined out the veins on her neck with his tongue, this simple touch setting her on fire. Earlier fight with the witches put her on edge and now it was all ready to burst, the adrenaline she felt pulsing under her skin urging the monster inside her out.

She gasped when Klaus sank his fangs in her, the way he nipped her skin and drank her blood in sensual, sending delicious shivers along her spine, her vampire features coming out to play. Purring quietly in approval, the sound reverberating between them, Caroline let herself feel the flow of blood coursing from her body to his, the flood of emotions overtaking her senses and arousal pooling in her abdomen, the venom of his bite and the slight pang of pain it caused only adding to sensations.

She waited a while for Klaus to take his fill, enough to build up his strength again and then she dipped her fangs into his skin, the iron-sweet taste of his blood flooding her mouth. She moaned in ecstasy and so did he, the mutual sharing of their blood heightening the experience. They had blood-shared many times before but each one was different, the emotions they felt on a particular occasion always changing the flavor a little.

Klaus released his hold on her with a satisfied groan, letting out her name and bucking his hips in her direction subconsciously. She smirked at that, titling back her head and swiping the blood left on her lips with her tongue, feeling his burning gaze on her and the heat accumulating in her body begging for relief.

"You know…Nik…" she whispered seductively in his ear as her hand glided down his body, brushing against tight muscles of his now healed abdomen to his pelvis and lower.

"Now that I think about, Davina is taking an awful lot of time to get here," her teeth grazed his earlobe as she reached the zipper of his pants and slowly undid it, her motions making him tremble with excitement as their minds shared the same thought – release.

Caroline lowered herself on level with his hips and sent him a sultry look, her eyes burning with unadulterated desire.

"So how about we make most of these shackles now, hmm?"

* * *

 **So how was this for you? Not the best place to end that one, huh? I admit, I do feel a little bad, sorry guys!**

 **As any writer, reviews are my jam and motivate me to write more so if you liked my ramblings - or not, please let me know ;)**

 **Till next time!**


	11. Rob me of Kisses, Steal me Away

**AN: For klarolinegivesback project on tumblr (you should totally check it out if you haven't - it's for Doctors Without Borders, a great cause!), prompted by wonderful misssophiachase.**

 **"Notorious bank robber Klaus Mikaelson didn't expect to meet the woman of his dreams during a bank heist. Although here he is stuck in a bank vault with his gorgeous blonde captive…"**

* * *

There was something simmering in the air. The blood pumping in his veins, heart beating just a little faster than normal, adrenaline overflowing his body. He looked across the street to the getaway car where tinted windows shielded Elijah, now busy with hacking the bank's security system if everything was going according to his plan, that is.

Though with the Mikaelsons, there was no other option but according to plan.

He took a glimpse of the main entrance where Rebekah and Kol were ready on their position to make a grand spectacle. Kol caught his look and smirked at him confidently, they had done it a hundred times before but the mirth in his brother's eyes was just as fresh as during their very first job.

Klaus connected with this feeling well, he loved the theatrics of it, of a well-executed heist, this moment of silence as they entered the bank right before the panic set in among the crowd. He thrived off it, this sicken energy people emitted as they realized today might just be the day they took their last breath.

Though most of their jobs were clean and they tended not to leave any fatal victims, there was just something about this power one held while pointing a gun at someone's head that Klaus craved and the gory galore of this job never once ceased to fascinate him.

Today however, shaped out to be somehow different as the plan was for Klaus to infiltrate the bank through the back door and go straight to the vault while Kol and Rebekah were to create a distraction at the front, engaging the security guards so he could empty deposit box in peace.

It wasn't how they usually went about things but a few weeks prior, Elijah hacked into the Richmond Bank's logs and discovered a very intriguing deposit had been made by one of the most prominent families in Virginia, the Salvatores. The Eye of the Storm, a ruby-diamond necklace worth millions, a center of an over-century long feud between Forbes and Salvatore families.

To be quite blunt, Klaus had no interest in where the rightful ownership of the necklace lay, for it was soon to be in his possession anyway.

He observed his siblings stepping into the bank with determination, creating well-calculated chaos as planned and, after having waited a few minutes, he slipped on the mask and slowly got inside.

It was _on_.

Striding through the empty corridors towards the vault and taking a careful look around, he noticed with satisfaction that the plan indeed worked and no one was around.

 _Bloody fools_ , the thought crossed his mind. How could they think he was after the mere money when the real treasure was hidden right here?

"We've got a problem, brother," he heard Elijah's tense voice in his earpiece.

"What is it, Elijah? You assured me you'd be able to open the door, let's not disappoint now, how about that?" he bit out angrily.

"That's the problem, Niklaus. I hacked into the system and disabled the cameras but it seems the vault's just been opened. Someone's there already."

"Bloody hell," Klaus swore under his nose, swiftly drawing out his gun and reloading it while he approached the vault's door carefully.

"Don't leave a mess, I beg of you, brother."

"No promises, Elijah," he said quietly as he slowly opened the door.

"But…"

"Over and out, brother," he whispered, slipping through the door and taking in his surroundings, senses on high alert. He welcomed the tension and thrill that came with hunting someone down, sometimes, that was part of the job as well and he lived for it.

Nothing seemed out of ordinary as he examined the room, rows of lockers with security deposit boxes ahead of him, though his unexpected intruder might have hidden somewhere among them. He took off his mask and slowly strode towards the alley where the necklace was kept, moving quietly as not to alarm anyone of his presence but in this silence surrounding him, the sound of his steps seemed to reverberate across the room anyway.

Just as he approached the right row and was about to dive in, he heard a noise of someone running behind him. He quickly turned around and raised his gun, ready to kill whoever it was but all he saw was a blonde lithe figure rushing towards the vault's door and he decided to check who this woman that dared to disrupt his plans was first.

"Stop or I'll shoot you," his menacing tone carried a promise of just that and the girl paused, her muscles stiffening visibly.

"Turn around," he added almost jovially, although he admired the sight of her long lean legs clad in tight jeans, he was even more curious to find out who she was and what she was doing here.

Sighing heavily, the woman twirled around gracefully to face him and Klaus had to summon all his control not to show any reaction towards her.

She was simply stunning. Fair ivory skin, ocean blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair coming down in gentle waves down her neck, V-cut top exposing her collarbones.

"Hello! You're holding me on gunpoint, least you could do is say something, instead of gaping at me like some creep!" he heard her clearly annoyed voice and it broke him out of his thoughts as he chuckled at her audacity.

"Well, forgive me, love, I couldn't help myself, you do look so ravishing," he said as she huffed angrily, crossing her arms around her waist in a defensive stance.

Intrigued, he took a step closer and surprisingly, she didn't flinch from his proximity, even when he took her by the arm and pressed his gun to her side, maneuvering her towards the Salvatore deposit box. Beautiful she might be, nevertheless, he still had a necklace to steal and couldn't ignore the fact she had seen his face. And then there was a whole issue of her being here at all.

"Besides, sweetheart, please do enlighten me as to why you are here, in a secured vault? Sounds quite scandalous, don't you think?"

"Well, that's quite none of your business, don't you think?" she retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Smiling dangerously, he turned her around and pushed her to the nearest locker, pinning her hands above her head with one of his, entrapping her with his body.

"Let's get one thing straight, love. It just so happens that I haven't shot your pretty head right away but that doesn't mean it's not in the cards for later. So answer me and I may reconsider it in your favour," he let out angrily, his eyes locked with hers as her breath hitched and her gaze turned fiery.

"Why should I, I've seen your face, I know how it goes," she said, defying him yet again.

Caroline couldn't believe her luck. Or lack thereof. Everything was going so smooth but of course someone had to intercept her right before she made her escape - even if it was a hot stranger, she realized as she raked her eyes over him, taking notice of his sandy curls and raspberry lips that could only be described as sinful. Even if he wasn't her captor, that man spelled trouble. Big time.

"Such a brave little love. Just the same, we're kind of on a clock here and I'd like an answer," the man demanded while putting the gun back on safety and hiding it inside his jacket, as if to squander her doubts somehow. Caroline quirked an eyebrow in response to convey she remained unconvinced of his good intentions and then her mouth widened in an amused smirk as she answered.

"Well, I suppose I'm here after the same thing as you, aren't I? The necklace?"

This time Klaus was unable to hide that she surprised him, his gaze hardening as she mentioned his prized goal.

"How can you possibly know what I'm after? And how the hell do you know about the necklace?"

"Please," she huffed, "We both realize there isn't anything worth stealing in those other deposits. And if you wanted cash, there's plenty of that in the front, no need to trouble yourself with breaking into the vault. And I know because it's mine," she finished fiercely.

"So you're a…"

"Forbes, yeah."

"I'm sorry to be the one to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but it's not exactly _yours_."

"Like you care," she bit out, rolling her eyes at him.

"Maybe I do," he whispered, trailing his fingers through the smooth tresses of her hair, unwillingly admiring this girl for her determination. Their gazes locked and it was as if the world stopped for a second, a silent understanding surging between them. The girl bit her lip, buried in thoughts, and then her resolve seemed to melt.

"It was my mother's. Her great-great-grandmother had got it as an engagement gift from Giuseppe Salvatore and when it was broken off, he let her keep it. It switched hands through the years and then, after my mother's death, my father had a brilliant idea to sell it to Damon Salvatore. It was mine and he took it from me. So I stole it," she confessed, the edge of her voice giving Klaus a fairly good impression of how much it meant to her.

Still, there remained the fact he craved the necklace for himself. It wasn't even the matter of money or pride for him, just the simple notion that it was a crime to store something that exquisite in a filthy deposit box. But then again, it wasn't about money for this girl, either, though he wasn't particularly willing to ponder over that right now.

"How did you get in here?" he asked instead, "It took weeks for my associate to break down the security system and the diversion in the front to engage the guards."

At that Caroline just laughed. He wanted to know her technique right now?

"Seriously? Because all I had to do was forge Damon's signature on a document authorizing me as his proxy and bat my lashes at the bank director as I explained how I was in _such a hurry_. Would've been in and out of here before they managed to check the proxy, hadn't it been for your stupid robbery. No mess, no fuss."

"I must say, I'm impressed, sweetheart," he said, tightening his hold on her while his hand glided down her body cautiously, "So judging from your rush to escape, I'd be right to assume you managed to retrieve the necklace?" Klaus asked as he shifted his hand towards her ribcage, his touch almost caressing as he heard her breathe in loudly, her muscles flexing in response.

Caroline tried to hide her body's reaction to his touch. She was aware he was only searching for the necklace, though she felt the heat of his gaze burn on her skin so it wasn't as if he remained unaffected. Wherever his fingers flicked across her body, it sent shivers down her spine. Why would she react like that?

"It's Caroline, not sweetheart. Or love," she countered, her voice strained, "And why would I tell you?"

"Caroline," he tried it out, the name rolling off his tongue with ease. It was fitting for this woman, he thought, the invisible strength it carried so very appropriate.

"I believe I could use someone with your expertise, love," he teased her more, longing to see her react and he was not disappointed when her cheeks flushed with anger at his refusal to stop calling her that.

"You don't like the idea? I would think it was better than killing you and taking the Eye for myself," he dug in deeper, though as the words left his mouth he realized he wouldn't be able to kill her now. It just didn't sit well with him.

Caroline realized that much herself, recognizing the empty threat. She didn't know how but sometime during their conversation something shifted and there came the understanding that if he hadn't killed her immediately, he wouldn't do it now. Though it was still stupid idea to antagonize him, yet she seemed unable to stop herself.

"One, I'm too smart to be seduced by anyone, least of all the guy holding me captive so you can stop with the groping," she scoffed, "Two, your cute English endearments are annoying as hell."

He leaned his head even closer to hers, their foreheads almost touching now and cast her a predatory glance. She met him head on, never lowering her gaze as their breaths melted together. She wasn't scared of him and that unnerved him. She was magnificent in her fierceness and Klaus found himself thinking he did not want her to be afraid of him at all. Which, of course, unnerved him even more.

"Are they? Or maybe you're just worried you're already fond of them just a little too much, Caroline?" he taunted while his hands roamed over her body, his lips formed in a victorious smirk when his fingers grasped over the hard surface of diamonds, Caroline's breath becoming ragged at this moment just as his was.

He didn't know at this point whether he was more turned on by her proximity or the fact that he got the necklace.

Well, that was a _lie_. He knew very well which was far more alluring.

"Three," she continued, "You want me to work with you but I don't even know who you are."

"Klaus Mikaelson." Having decided to take a leap, he answered, placing the necklace in her hand and taking a step back, "My family and I run this little business, you're welcome to join. Tick-tock, Caroline. We need to get out of here, it will only take police so long to get here. Decision time."

Caroline traced her fingertips against the ruby in the necklace, the colour resembling these lips in front of her that formed such a tempting smile. The Eye of the Storm. How appropriate. She looked at this stranger, _Klaus_ , who turned her world upside down in a matter of minutes.

She might have been an idiot but she felt as if she could trust him, those stormy blue eyes of his told her he wouldn't hurt her. And really, what could she do after getting away with the necklace? Everyone would realize it was her who took it, she would have to be on the run anyway, even got a plane ticket to the first no-extradition country she could think of a few days ago as her contingency plan.

She might very well regret this later on but it was time to decide. Take a leap or flee.

"Fine," she let out and she couldn't help the rush of excitement speeding through her body, "I'll go with you. But I have conditions."

Klaus grinned satisfied as he replied, "Of course you do. We'll discuss it all later. Now come." He took her free hand in his interlacing their fingers together and rushed her towards the exit but then he felt Caroline push him against the door and locking her arms around his neck, capturing his mouth in a hot fiery kiss.

He reacted almost immediately, his hands drawing her even closer and fingers digging into her hips, their tongues crashing together until she pulled away from him ending the kiss as abruptly as she initiated it. But God, she needed to taste those lips, they called to her just like the necklace did before she decided to steal it.

"Come on," she quipped with a teasing smile, "You said it yourself, we need to hurry."

Klaus was stunned for a second but then he smiled back at her as they got out of vault and ran down the corridor to the back entrance where Elijah was certainly already waiting. The midday sun shone through her hair as they got outside and he couldn't help himself but steal at least one quick kiss from her.

"You're quite the mystery, Caroline Forbes," he whispered while tucking a loose curl behind her ear, "And I feel like I'll have a splendid time uncovering you, piece by piece."

It was definitely _on_.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this one? Do you like bank robber Klaus? I really enjoy reading about criminal!Klaus and writing about him was so much fun! Feedback really appreciated :) And big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, faved so far, you guys are great!**


	12. Klaroween

**AN: Little somethin' for Klaroween, prompt from _otpprompts_ at tumblr:**

 ** _Imagine your OTP always wear couple costumes on Halloween, but it's never planned._**

 **Happy Klaroween!**

* * *

Caroline had always loved Halloween. As a little girl, she would spend a day carving pumpkins with her father, her mother always throwing a little fit about the mess that had left the kitchen in when they went off trick-or-treating.

As a teenager, it gradually became more about finding the right costume and games and parties. How could you not love Halloween when it was so much fun?

If it hadn't been for Klaus Mikaelson, that was.

Older brother to her best friend, Rebekah, running into Klaus was sort of unavoidable from time to time. Rebekah, she absolutely adored, despite their early fierce competition in primary school. Guess frenemies to best friends was really a thing.

Befriending Rebekah had one mayor disadvantage, though, in the form of her older brother, aforementioned Klaus.

Better known as bane of her existence.

Caroline didn't know what it was about them but whenever they were in the vicinity close enough to interact, they couldn't help but fight.

Katherine and Kol claimed it was clearly due to unresolved sexual tension.

Her other bestie, Enzo, kept repeating Klaus had very obvious case of hots for her.

Caroline was set on shooting down all their crazy theories, putting it all down to the simple fact of Klaus not being able to be anything but an absolute jerk.

Damn that Halloween-ruiner.

* * *

First time it happened, her junior year of high school, they were all at Tyler's party, Caroline busy laughing at Enzo's Little Mermaid costume he had to don because of a lost bet.

However, her mirth subsided drastically as soon as she spotted Klaus entering the mansion, wearing a vampire costume that was matching her own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Caroline demanded angrily as she approached him, barely-contained fury flashing in her eyes.

"Well, I believe I'm attending a party, Caroline. Maybe I've come back from college for the weekend just to see you?" Klaus replied, sporting the widest grin possible, dimples adorning his face.

Damn those dimples.

They didn't make him look adorable. At all.

 _Focus_ , Caroline.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna believe that. Why are you wearing a vampire costume? _I am_ wearing a vampire costume!"

"Oh, I can see that, love," he said, shamelessly raking over her body clad in a tight black corset and leather pants, accentuating her lean legs. "And great minds think alike, I guess."

Caroline flushed a little under his penetrating gaze but told herself to keep it together, she refused to be intimidated by him. And then it dawned on her that his costume was not only that of a simple vampire, it was…

"Wait…are you dressed…as the Hybrid? From _Supernatural Chronicles_?" she asked incredulously, forgetting for a moment she was not supposed to _want to_ talk to him.

But…who would have thought Klaus was into that stuff?

"I am. And you're Baby Vampire, Candice. Quite a pair, don't you think? Very peculiar."

Caroline brushed off his innuendo, deciding to focus on something else. "So you're a fan of the show?"

"I did enjoy it the first few seasons…Though it have only gone downhill from there."

She couldn't help but smile widely at this, that particular smile of someone who just found a person to bond with over their favourite tv show. Even remembering who she was talking to wouldn't help now, for the time being, she was hooked. Ignoring the expression of deep self-satisfaction on his face, Caroline went down deeper into the rabbit hole and delved into the conversation.

"Yeah, it's the same for me. It's a shame because it was so good for a while, you know? And then they ruined it with all those ridiculous ships…Damn SC writers! So what did you think about…"

They talked for the duration of the party, immersed in discussion after discussion about plots and characters, completely oblivious to knowing looks their friends were sending them all night and Kol's crude remarks.

* * *

Their senior year, it was Rebekah who had thrown a party and Klaus' presence was a given.

No intentions of repeating last year's incident, Caroline went for a costume option as far from supernatural as possible. Klaus had been let off the hook quite easily, having gone back to college the next day, for her, however, it was weeks and weeks of constant teasing after last year's Halloween party from Enzo-Kol combo.

So not going through it again.

After putting final touches to her outfit, she took a deep breath and left Rebekah's bedroom.

Just with her luck, the first person she encountered in the corridor was Klaus, who was coming out of his room, sporting scrubs and stethoscope.

And she was the freaking sexy nurse.

"That's impossible," Caroline's eyes widen in disbelief, Klaus' usual smirk only adding to her wrath.

"I told you once, sweetheart, great minds and all that. You look positively ravishing, by the way. Can't wait for you to measure my blood pressure," he chuckled, though the sound was muffled when Caroline punched him forcefully in the chest.

"Come now, love, you're supposed to heal people, not hurt them," Klaus quipped, regaining his wit. "Though I wouldn't exactly say no to some full body exam," he added, quirking his brows suggestively.

"Ugh..god, you're an idiot! Stay away from me!" Turning away from him and going downstairs, Caroline spared him no look, though she could feel the heat of his gaze on her back and no matter how much she tried to attribute the chills going down her spine to being cold, she knew that wasn't it.

* * *

Freshman year of college, it was a frat party.

Caroline had no choice but to go, with Rebekah now dating Enzo who was a sophomore and a member of Alpha Beta fraternity, both in Pirates of Caribbean inspired costumes, looking happier than ever.

Not to anyone's surprise, Enzo could really pull off eyeliner like a boss.

Entering the frat house with an impending sense of doom, Caroline nervously smoothed the non-existent creases on her Mrs. Incredible outfit, the red and black spandex clinging to her every curve.

Two hours later, Caroline managed to really get into the mood of the party, with absence of Klaus nagging in the back of her mind.

 _You're disappointed_ , she kept telling herself while she tried her very best to focus on ramblings of a frat boy in front of her.

Definitely not the sharpest mind in the class but it'd been awhile and Caroline was not ashamed to admit she wanted to get laid. _Every girl has needs, after all._

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she felt a familiar presence right behind her as the smooth voice with that god-damn accent whispered in her ear, making her shiver in response.

"Caroline, there you are and astonishing as always."

She really should've known he wouldn't miss his own party, in his third year here he was like an almost president of that fraternity.

Damn him for lulling her into false sense of security.

And, with clockwork precision, he was dressed as Mr. Incredible.

 _Un-freaking-believable._

The guy she had been talking to, Greg or something like that, took one look at Klaus, then back at her and, looking pretty frightened, stammered to Klaus, "Look, man, I had no idea this was your girl, ok? No hard feelings?"

"I am _not_ his girl!"

"Well, now you know so scram," came their simultaneous responses.

Greg just shook his head, shrinking under Klaus' piercing gaze and fled quickly into the sea of party-goers. Beyond furious, Caroline turned to Klaus and shrieked, "What the hell is your problem?", then caught his hand and pulled him in the direction of the nearest possibly empty space she could think of. While pushing through the crowd, she tried to ignore the way his upper body felt against her back, the elastic material of the costume he was wearing bringing out the hard planes of his chest even more.

As they entered Enzo's room, Caroline thankful she had seen him and Rebekah busy dancing downstairs - otherwise it would've been quite awkward, she shoved Klaus against the door, demanding explanation.

"What the fuck was this?!"

"Whatever do you mean, love?"

"You know what! You've said I'm your girl! What the hell?!"

"Well, if the costume fits, Mrs. Incredible," Klaus taunted, the way the word _incredible_ rolled off his tongue while he was boring his gaze into her, his eyes darkened with an emotion she didn't want to name, it was doing all kinds of things to Caroline, her breathing becoming more shallow.

"You're ridiculous," she retorted weakly.

"Am I? Because love, I feel like we've been dancing around this thing for a few years now," he replied, looking all serious this time, unlike their confrontation a year before.

"What thing? We don't have a thing, Klaus."

"Really? So you don't enjoy my presence when you put your guard down? Tremble when I'm close? Feel this inexplicable excitement when we fight? Because, let me tell you, sweetheart, I experience all those things and I'm so sick of you denying it," he whispered bitingly while bouncing off from the door and stalking towards Caroline until he had her backed to the nearest wall.

Her breath hitched when she stared at those perfect lips of his, as he put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between his arms. She tried to fight with these emotions he stirred within her, arousal pooling in the body at the predatory gaze he set upon her.

Silence fell between them, only with faint blast of music and party going on downstairs in the background, making every breath they took even more distinct. He pushed more into her, his eyes fixed firmly one her, their bodies clinging even more together in those stretchy costumes.

Klaus leaned closer, his nose brushing against hers, the delicacy of this move throwing her off balance. Almost subconsciously, Caroline lifted her hands to his chest, her fingertips trailing patterns across and his body jerked in reaction, eyes darkened with lust.

Next second, his mouth was on hers, one of his hands finding its way to her hair, fingers sliding through her long tresses to the scalp, the caress making her shudder. She bit on his lower lip, tearing a low moan from Klaus, then sucked on it gently, her arms locking around his neck, drawing him even closer.

His tongue darted inside, slowly exploring her mouth and Caroline got lost in sensations, her leg latching around his hips, the move increasing friction between their bodies, her core pressed tightly to his pelvis.

The kiss went on, their lips melting together in slow languid motions, while their hips moved together, setting their senses on fire, the tension impossible to bare. Finally, they needed to gasp for air, their breathing heavy as Klaus rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed shut.

Slowly unhitching her leg, Klaus looked at her, his expression unreadable and Caroline found she couldn't quite meet his gaze. He took a loose curl to tuck it behind her ear, thumb brushing against her cheek.

"You _are_ my girl, Caroline Forbes. When you're ready to admit it, I'll be here," he said, his voice still hoarse from the kiss and then he lifted her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on the inside of her wrist, only to back away and leave the room.

When the door closed, Caroline slowly skimmed down a wall, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Ruined Halloweens were the least of her problems now.

* * *

After the year of heavy flirting, accidental (or so she told herself) kisses, banter and back-and-forth, one quickie in the university library and another two in the bathroom of their regular Friday bar, Caroline was still struggling to admit it.

Though she was gradually running out of arguments.

Attending yet another Halloween party, Caroline was sure they wouldn't match this time. To avoid exposure, this year she kept the details of her outfit completely under wraps. _Nobody_ knew.

You could say she was quite chirpy and proud of herself as she entered the bar hosting the party dressed as Daenerys Targaryen. Even if he had by some miracle found out, Klaus would never wear that much eye make-up and a wig to pose for Khal Drogo.

 _Imagine her surprise._

From across the bar, Klaus raised his eyebrows and smiled at her bewildered expression, his chest bare with black patterns painted across it, long black artificial hair on his head and leather pants with wide belt around his abdomen.

He had even shaved one of his eyebrows in half.

Damn him.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline straightened her back and strutted across the bar, grabbing Klaus' neck as she approached him and pulling him down to lay one deep kiss on his lips, wishing to rinse that smirk off his face.

Hours later, she let him take her back to his room and he showed her moon and stars. _All night long._

* * *

Since then, it became quite the tradition for them to don matching costumes.

Yes, they were one of _those_ couples.

They had gone through Marvel phase, then DC one (Caroline was really into Lois Lane and Black Canary), skimmed over some other fandoms.

They did Top Gun, sexy firefighters and naughty police officers (totally used those handcuffs later).

It wasn't until their umpteenth Halloween together when they had sent Tate, their 6-year old son, trick-or-treating with his aunt Rebekah and uncle Enzo, treating themselves to a quiet night at home, that Caroline finally learnt the mystery of matching outfits.

They were sitting on the sofa, in front of the fireplace, Caroline's head rested in the crook of Klaus' neck, his fingers railing patterns along her curls, the habit he never got rid of.

"You know, you've never told me how you managed to guess all my costumes?" she asked curiously, her voice muffled as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her head with his fingertips.

"Well, the first time was really just a coincidence. The rest…How do you think?"

"Rebekah?"

"No"

"Kol?"

"Missed again."

"Enzo."

"Yep," he chuckled, taking a look at her offended expression.

"That little traitor," Caroline drawled, half-amused, smacking him playfully across his chest, the move slowly turning into the caress.

"Come now, love, I prefer to peg him for our secret shipper," he planted a soothing kiss under her ear.

"We're a ship now, huh?" Scoffing, she slanted her leg across his lap, straddling him, her hands framing his face and fingers playing with his evening scruff.

"Yep, and it's one sailing for a lifetime," he said, looking at her adoringly as he tilted his head to kiss her palm.

"Oh god, you're so cheesy it hurts sometimes."

"And you love me anyway, sweetheart."

"I do," she whispered, then leaned into Klaus and kissed him hard, soon both of them immersed in each other's bodies, panting heavily, trick-or-treaters ringing the bell to their house forgotten and left with no sweets this particular year.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought, if you find time between carving pumpkins and Halloween parties, that is :)**

 **Have a great time tonight,**

 **MrsAgentCooper.**


	13. I saw you happy

**AN: Inspired by Carina's comment about the cutout scene from 2x07. It's not canon-complaint when it comes to TO, no Hayley/baby plot. And Ansel's speech in the beginning is a slightly tweaked version of what was actually said.**

* * *

„ _I've watched you for centuries…You've travelled across the world, seen the greatest monuments, feasted on blood of the world's most extra-ordinary men. Yet, you've never managed to achieve true peace, whether it was Mikael chasing you or your own demons. The only moments of joy in your life were simple pleasures. Climbing Himalayas. Tending to your horses. The happiest you've been…painting, laughing, dancing with the blonde in Mystic Falls…"_

The words of Ansel, his biological father, were still echoing in Klaus' mind as he stood at the balcony of his New Orleans house, glass full of whiskey in his hand, certainly not the first he'd had since flashing away from their conversation in the woods.

 _The happiest you've been…_

Was he, ever? After centuries of cat and mouse game he and Mikael had been playing, did he even know what true happiness meant? Would he be able to recognize it?

 _Dancing with the blonde in Mystic Falls…_

However Klaus hated to admit it, Ansel had been right. He was happy in Mystic Falls, even with the constant attempts at his and his siblings' lives by the merry band of misfits or yet another betrayal by his mother. He had broken his curse, Mikael had been killed, his family reunited.. And Caroline…

Was it happiness? Certainly glimpses of it, even he could recognize that.

 _The fire in her eyes when she defied him._

 _The ghost of a smile when she tried not to laugh at something he had said._

 _That light of hers and the darkness simmering underneath, waiting for its time to unleash._

 _Her soft moans pleading for more of him, ringing in his ears and fingernails drawing blood from his back._

The truth was, no matter how hard he tried, Klaus couldn't stop thinking about her. Wouldn't. He promised to be her last love. He promised to never come back. To give her time, so she would live her life like she _thought_ she needed to and then she would seek him out, finally realizing that was not what she wanted. It would happen.

And he would wait.

In the meantime, he had reclaimed New Orleans and put an end to some half-arsed plot contrived by the witches to blackmail him. Welcomed werewolves back to his kingdom. And now he was just…bored. Even with yet another attempt by his mother to end his family's existence, this ridiculous plan she concocted to put them in human bodies and bring back Klaus' biological father so he would convince him, it was all just so damn…irritating, having to fight her time and again when he knew very well it could only end in his victory, there was just no other way.

Even Kol, while surely enjoying his magical powers for a while, would eventually start seeking a way to regain his Original body. His little shit of a brother reveled in mayhem and bloodlust too much to ever give it up for eternity.

Klaus looked over the city from his standpoint, streets full of laughter and music, bars filled with enthusiastic tourists, life and energy oozing from every corner. He felt like the odd one out. He was a thousand year old hybrid and instead of enjoying life, like only a true immortal could, he was wallowing in this indescribable misery, he had let himself be trapped here instead of appreciating, like his…like Ansel pointed out, simple pleasures.

Reaching for his cell phone, he contemplated his next move. He knew he shouldn't do it, he promised, yet the words haunting him and the whiskey he had consumed encouraged him to search for her number.

There was nothing simple about her or _them_ but she was his greatest pleasure. And he had never promised not to contact her in any way, had he?

Pressing the call button, Klaus put the phone to his ear, wondering whether she would answer or not. Would she be angry? Irritated? Probably.

He decided to risk it for the simple pleasure of hearing her voice once again.

He waited, feeling slight fluttering in his stomach and a rush of excitement speeding through his veins, then there was a sound of someone picking up at the other end and his lips widened in a smile when he heard her familiar sassy response: "Klaus, this better be damn important, I have a Friendsgiving to plan."

"Hello, Caroline."

She answered. It was a start.


	14. B&B (Break-in & Breakfast)

**AN: Day 2 of 25 days of Klaroline. Season 4 AU, some time after 4x07. In other words, how Klaus managed to get another date from Caroline.  
**

" **i broke into your house thinking it was mine because i was drunk af and now you are making me breakfast." au**

* * *

The distant clattering of dishes and kettle chiming resonated across the kitchen all the way to the living-room, the vampire hearing of the blonde that was sprawled across the sofa picking up on it, the sound making her groan.

Caroline opened her eyes very slowly, wondering what her mother was doing that produced so much noise from the kitchen. Then it hit her. Her mother would not, in fact, be busy with anything at home, she was supposed to work a 24-hour shift at the station.

The next thing that hit Caroline was a massive hangover as she sprang hastily from the couch, the sudden movement wreaking havoc on her head.

She definitely shouldn't have drunk that fifth bottle of bourbon yesterday.

Or fourth, for that matter.

Taking account of her surroundings, Caroline realized she somehow ended up in the Mikaelson mansion and that couldn't mean anything good. Especially given she was missing her shirt and was sporting only a very flimsy bra and skirt.

Did anyone knew she was here? What the hell happened with her last night? Could she make an exit and pretend all of this was some weird hangover hallucination?

That last option sounded particularly tempting. But no, first she needed to cover herself with something.

The answer to that specific problem turned out to be quite simple, as she noticed a dark grey henley laid out on the coffee table next to where she was standing. She put it on instinctively, without thinking and only once a familiar spicy scent, unique to Klaus, enveloped her, Caroline recognized the shirt as his. Which did not stop her from inhaling in, reveling in the smell of sandalwood, musk and something that was so distinctly...Klaus. Then, as Caroline realized what the hell she was doing, she stopped abruptly, shaking off the sudden stab of arousal she felt in response.

Oh, denial, her second name.

Unfortunately, the fact Klaus had left her some clothing meant he was well aware of her presence and she wouldn't be able to leave undetected. Deciding to rip off the band-aid, she followed the noise and headed towards what was, probably, the kitchen. Perhaps, by some luck, Klaus kept an emergency stash of blood bags and she would be able to heal from the raging hangover that was troubling her. Also, finding out what the hell she was doing here would be freaking fantastic.

Caroline knew very well she shouldn't have indulged in that much alcohol last night, to the point where even her vampire healing abilities did her no good but, there were times in your life, you could do nothing but get royally pissed.

Like finding out your boyfriend may have been not as faithful as you expected, your best friend not only slept with devil incarnate but was also sired to him or stressing over what Klaus would do to the aforementioned _most-probably ex-boyfriend_ once he learnt of yet another half-assed attempt at his life.

She was furious at Tyler - it didn't mean she wanted him dead. The truth was, him cheating on her did not hurt nearly as much as his constant fawning over Hayley and following her every word, no matter how dumb and short-sighted her plans seemed to be. He was not only her boyfriend but they had been friends before, helped each other through the worst of times for both of them and now he trusted the bitchy werewolf more than her?

That was the deal-breaker.

Sighing heavily, she stepped into the space of the kitchen, her eyes almost coming out of her sockets as she watched Klaus, who was busy smashing eggs in the pan.

"You can cook?" she asked incredulously, any awkwardness she had felt before at the situation forgotten.

Klaus turned around, wide grin on his face, his eyes flashing with satisfaction at the sight of her in his shirt.

"You sound so surprised, sweetheart, I'm almost offended," he retorted all chirpy, scrambling the eggs as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him.

"The Original Hybrid cooking? I just thought you would have staff for that sort of things,"

"Normally, I do. I know how to cook, though, You pick up certain skills, love, while being on the run for so long…," he fell silent for a moment, gazing in the distance but then looked back at her, cheerful gleam back in his eyes. "Besides, isn't it customary for a gentleman to make breakfast for his overnight guest?" he quipped, sounding way too jovial for Caroline's taste.

"I am _not_ your anything, Klaus. What am I even doing here?"

"Oh, Caroline, only you can answer that question. All I know is I was woken up in the middle of the night to the banging at my door. I thought it was Kol and Rebekah, coming back from some silly college party they had gone to," boring his eyes into her, he licked his lips, gesture so erotic, Caroline gulped, tension coiling in her lower abdomen. Then, he spoke again, and judging by the expression on his face, her uneasiness hadn't gone unnoticed. "Imagine what a delicious surprise it was to see before I even managed to open the door, you flashed away and then crashed through living-room window."

Caroline felt a wave of embarrassment washing over her and was about to apologize, at least for her little breaking & entering stunt (Klaus was clearly loaded, he could afford a broken window) but before she could say a word, he continued.

"I must say, I was impressed, sweetheart, you didn't even cut yourself. My window and a 12th century vase you knocked on your way over while taking off your shirt were less lucky," he said while putting a plate of scrambled eggs on the counter, motioning for her to taste it. Reluctantly, she sat on the stool and reached for a fork he passed her, considering her next words.

"I...I must have been more drunk than I realized. I…"

"Worry not. It warms my heart that you think of here as your home, Caroline," Klaus cut in, sounding way too cheerful while he fetched a blood bag from the fridge, poured it into the glass and put in the microwave.

If he hadn't been so damn smug about the whole thing, Caroline would've probably found it quite charming, the way he was taking care of her. But, he was Klaus and clearly he couldn't stop himself from arrogance to save his life.

"I certainly do not think that! It was just a coincidence…," her voice faltered as Caroline realized she was completely unable to find a reasonable excuse for why she would end up here. Having decided to buy some time, she stuffed her face with a fork full of scrambled eggs, hoping the greasy food would make her feel better.

It was _good_.

She hadn't noticed the dangerous flick of the hybrid's eyes. Only when he placed a glass of warm blood in front of her, saying, "Drink it up, Caroline. You're gonna need it," in a low husky tone, she looked up at him, shivers crawling up her spine because of the suddenly intense look on his face.

"I don't think it was a coincidence at all, sweetheart. Perhaps…," he said, weighing his words, "Perhaps you simply wished to get some things of your chest. And by things, I don't only mean your shirt, however glorious it was to watch. Funny thing, among all your drunken mumbling, I've distinctly heard something about hybrids, unsiring and some outrageous, if not extremely offensive in its inadequacy, plan to kill me."

"Klaus…," She gulped loudly, finding herself at the loss of words yet again.

She had really fucked up this time.

Thinking of a way to get out of the mansion as fast as she could to warn Tyler, she glanced quickly towards the nearest window, considering whether she'd be able to repeat the trick from last night.

Noticing the motion, Klaus was at her side in a second, swirling the stool so she would face him and then trapping her between him and the kitchen counter.

"Ah, ah, ah," he drawled almost playfully, "Don't you think sweetheart, if I were to kill Tyler, I'd have done so the minute you passed out on my couch? No, seeing the distress young Lockwood caused you with his actions, not to mention his indiscretions with this insolent werewolf girl, I've come to the conclusion I'll let you decide what happens with Tyler."

"What?" she stammered, completely bewildered.

"Again so surprised, love. I've been known to show some benevolence on a rare occasion," at that, she couldn't help but huff in disbelief, making Klaus approach her even closer. His mouth on her ear, making her quiver, she wished she could say it was in fear. "Obviously, my good will does not extend to all the other hybrids. They _will_ die," he whispered viciously, chuckling at the outraged look on her face.

"You have a really twisted definition of benevolence, then," she bit, not able to hold her tongue. She'd never been, with him, whatever the consequences.

"I simply do not take lightly to someone threatening my life, love, why should I? As for Tyler, you have two choices. He can either die, rightly so, along with his idiot companions. Else, I could bleed him dry of vervain, or let Rebekah do it, she loves this kind of stuff. Then, I'd unsire him and compel him to forget all about Mystic Falls, hybrids, my family and me...you. And he'd live happily, wherever he chose to. I would do it gladly, Caroline...given the proper incentive, of course," locking his eyes with her, he flicked the loose strand of her blonde curls behind her ear, awaiting her reply.

"Incentive?" she croaked out, his ominous presence crowing her and making it pretty much impossible to think.

"Aw, yes, have I forgotten to mention that? So which one will it be, Caroline?" he mused, as if trying to sound innocent.

His smugness, once again, managed to break her out of her stupor.

"Cut the crap, Klaus. You know very well, no matter how things are left between me and Tyler and whatever your price, I will be willing to pay it. So get on with it."

Surprisingly, her brash response didn't anger him. Quite the opposite, he stroked her cheek with his thumb, in a gentle caress, looking at her af is she was the most precious thing in the world. Her breath hitched and she was unable to lower her gaze from him. As she was about to say something, he took a step back, allowing her more space and the spell was broken.

"I know that very well, Caroline. I can only hope that one day, you could show the same level of loyalty to me," he said and then grinned at her perplexed expression. "Is that so impossible for you to grasp, Caroline? That I would crave loyalty from you?"

That was, in fact, quite impossible for her to comprehend. He was the most powerful being in the world. Why would he need her loyalty?

"Oh, you will find out some day, Caroline," he quipped, as if reading her thoughts. "Now, as for this incentive...how do you feel about another date?"

* * *

It was only a decade and hundreds of dates later that Klaus confessed how he had known of Tyler's plans all along and used it to go out with her again.

Caroline knew should should have been raving stark mad that he had played her that way. But, basking in the sun of a private tropical island, her naked body sprawled on his, Klaus' hands travelling up and down her back, she found herself unable to care.

She wouldn't let him get away with manipulating her but…

It all turned out for the best, didn't it?

* * *

 **Hello, lovelies, how are you? I hope you're enjoying 25 days of Klaroline on tumblr, I sure am! So what did you think? I've always wanted Klaus to sneak his way into another date with Caroline after 4x07, how about you?**

 **Big thank you to all of you who are reading these drabbles, your reviews, favs and follows always make my day!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Kate ;)**


	15. Choice

**For day 4 of 25 days of Klaroline. Canon TVD but TO is mostly about Klaus, Rebekah and Kol causing mayhem in NOLA, with Elijah following them closely and cleaning up their messes (no Hayley or baby, as usual).  
**

 **Big thank you to arustykiss aka CKhybrid for beta work on this :)**

 **Hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

He had told Caroline that he wanted to be her last love. Klaus promised her he would never come back. But he had made one to himself as well, long ago.

He would never hurt her. He would never allow her to get hurt.

During the last few years, there were occasions when Caroline found herself in danger but Klaus never directly interfered. He had compelled a small troop of vampires to protect her at any cost, should her incompetent group of misfit friends fail to go to Caroline's rescue.

So, even though he struggled with it immensely, Klaus stayed away. While her mother was dying. When she turned off her emotions. When she thought she had fallen for Stefan. Every fibre of his being had screamed _Caroline_ but Klaus persevered and so did she, her light dimming but not put out.

This new atrocity that had befallen Caroline, however, pushed Klaus over the edge that he had been balancing on for so damn long.

And so Klaus found himself in the same place he had been all those years ago, standing on the doorstep of her house, about to go up the stairs to the blonde's bedroom. Except this time, neither Sheriff Forbes nor Rebekah's quarterback crush were there to let him in.

He was breaking his promise but there was no other way.

Some things, you just couldn't let stand.

* * *

Caroline was lying on the bed, her back to the door, clutching the blanket that covered her in a desperate gesture. Before, Klaus thought the scene reminded him very much of the night he had cured her of a werewolf bite. That was not the case. All those years ago, she had been dying but still emanated defiance, determined to meet her fate with her head held high, not bowing to him for even a moment. Gritting his teeth in anger, he observed her from the threshold.

What had they done to her?

This would not last long, Klaus thought mercilessly, already planning calculated steps of punishment in his head. Blood would be spilled and bones would be broken before any excuses could leave their pathetic mouths.

It was a job for later, though - Caroline was the priority.

"So you've heard, huh?" she croaked, the weak sound of her voice breaking his heart, the one he'd once thought he did not have.

"I have," Klaus said simply, taking a few steps into the room. If Caroline expected an apology, she wouldn't get it, he was not sorry for caring about her.

She turned over and leaned against the headboard, then looked at him, her gaze curious, sadness simmering in the back of her eyes.

"I've always wondered what it would be that got you to break your promise," she quipped, almost teasingly, a reflection of old Caroline still able to shine through in his presence, despite the circumstances. "I'd bet it was to be a lot earlier, though."

"I wanted to give you time."

"I know," she whispered and blushed, noticing him look at her still relatively flat belly.

Klaus approached her bed and slowly sat beside her, as if he was afraid to scare her away.

Caroline met his serious gaze and almost sighed in relief when she found no pity there. Deciding to address the elephant in the room, she said, "I did not think it was possible, you know. I am dead and pregnant with my former teacher's twins, how freaky is that?"

She tried to play it cool and laugh it off but it fell flat, Klaus' insistent grave expression making her nervous.

"It _shouldn't_ be possible," she whispered, "They say it's because I have normal blood flow and can support them that way but _I am dead_. How is it possible? It would be like you being able to impregnate someone, it's ridiculous."

"I should certainly hope so," he said, momentarily smirking at the absolute idiocy of such a scenario.

"What should I do, Klaus? I just...I don't know what to do," she uttered, dropping down her gaze, pulling her fingers nervously.

In that moment, everything between them shifted. She couldn't believe that she asked him, of all people, for advice and Klaus couldn't quite believe it as well. But over the last few months, she had been so utterly alone. Overwhelmed with expectations she wasn't sure she would be able to meet. Would be _willing_ to meet. And he came in her time of need and it was as if he had never left.

"That's the thing, Caroline. It is _your choice_. What do _you_ wish to do about it?"

"You know, you might actually be the first person to ask me that."

"Always at your service, sweetheart," he dared to tease her gently, though he grew serious the next minute when he reached out to cover her hands with his, the caress of his fingers on her skin soothing her slightly.

"I don't want to be pregnant," she said it so quietly, he was able to hear it only because of his hybrid hearing. Even then, it almost got subdued by two loud thumping heartbeats sounding from her abdomen, the living proof of the outrageous act the Gemini witches performed on her unsuspecting body.

 _It was a blessing for them that they were already dead._

"Then we deal with it," she looked up at him in disbelief, at the pure determination in his voice, the way he said _we_ , not _you_.

"But how can I? Everyone expects me to...Alaric...and Stefan said…," Caroline's voice broke and the tears she had been holding back for so long streamed down her face. It made Klaus stark raving mad, the way those bloody fools tried to belittle her, make her fit into those tiny boxes that were their minds. She was too damn good for them.

She was too damn good for this town.

"Caroline," he said earnestly, in attempt to get through to her, " _No one_ who has your slightest interest at heart, would make you do this. I've said you have a choice. That means, _whatever_ you decide, I will support you all the way. No judgement."

She freed her hands from his grasp and next thing he knew, Caroline was throwing her arms around him, caging him in a tight hug. Surprised at first, Klaus put his hands on her back, moving them up and down in a soothing motion. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, soft hair tingling his nose, the sweet fruity and vanilla scent that was still haunting him since their afternoon in the woods filling his nostrils as he inhaled.

They stayed like this for some time, Klaus happy he could provide her with at least a little comfort and that she didn't deny him a chance to give it to her. Leaning back, Caroline met his eyes and said, this time with the tenacity that he admired in her so much.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"I was hoping you would say that, love."

* * *

 **What did you think? Please, comment :)**


	16. I love you, actually

**AN: For day 6 of 25 days of Klaroline, just a silly little something that came to my mind. Fluffy, slightly cracky and cheesy.**

 **Also, loosely based on this prompt:**

 _ **You need to stop your drunken caroling outside of my window at 2 am.**_

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _I saw Caroline kissing Santa Klaus_

 _Underneath the mistletoe last night._

 _She didn't see me creep_

 _so busy being naughty with his pee…pee._

Damn, Kol surely got creative this time, Caroline thought, trying to fade out the annoying noise coming outside her window.

 _She thought that I was tucked_

 _up in my bedroom fast asleep._

"I wish she would tuck me in…," now Klaus joined his younger brother, slurring the words, no melody or rhythm, "My love, will you tuck me in to sleep? Caroline!"

"Go away!" she shouted through an open window, shutting it right after, having decided to ignore them both.

 _Then, I saw Caroline tickle Santa Klaus_

 _Oh, she tickled him so baaaad!_

 _Have mercy, sweet Caroline_

 _Santa Klaus likes to be tickled rough!_

Sighing heavily, she slumped down the wall, face buried in her hands. The jolly duo of Mikaelson brothers defiled some more of her favourite Christmas songs and then gave up, finally getting the message they wouldn't get a raise out of her that night.

When did her life become such a mess?

She knew exactly when.

* * *

After Elena had fallen into her life-long coma, Caroline decided to get out of Mystic Falls, leaving behind Stefan and his white picket fence fantasy.

That was not her dream anymore. Had it ever been, really?

First, she travelled some through the US, slowly discovering wonders of the world that were unobtainable to her earlier. She avoided pondering over why she didn't go for Europe at first possibility, even if she had dreamed of it for so long.

Travelling alone, she explored not only the monuments but also herself, her true nature.

Slowly relocating in the direction of South America, Caroline met Rebekah in some shady bar in Mexico. Surprisingly, that moment signified a start of a tentative friendship, commenced with them both getting uber pissed at the said bar, only to wake up just behind the border of Guatemala, no recollection of how they'd got there.

No tequila for the next decade for them.

Years had passed and after Rebekah's insistent prodding, Caroline gave in and moved to New Orleans, soon basking in the freedom guaranteed by the supernatural community there.

She only had one problem to face - that of the Original nature.

Klaus, unfortunately, took her being in his city as an invitation to pursue her in any manner possible.

And it's not like Caroline didn't want to go there - she'd stopped living in denial years ago. The truth was, she would often think of him over the years. What scared her though…Klaus' promise was the forever kind of offer and Caroline simply wasn't sure she was ready for that. Yet.

But now that he got her in his city (well, Rebekah did), Klaus took every opportunity to "properly court her", as he put it.

What was so proper about drunkenly serenading her Christmas carols every other night, a habit he picked up just after Thanksgiving, Caroline did not know.

She was all for holiday spirit, mind you, though, in this instance, she would love to get some sleep.

But no, there he was, 2 am sharp, like a clockwork.

* * *

He appeared at her doorstep, this time without Kol.

 _He's making a list,_

 _And checking it twice;_

 _Gonna find out if you were naughty or nice_

 _Santa Klaus is coming to town!_

 _He sees you when you're sleeping_

 _He knows when you're awake_

 _He knows if you've been bad or good_

 _Love, be bad, for goodness sake!_

Caroline would ignore him like she always did (or at least tried to) but after a few minutes of his god-awful singing (the only thing that redeemed him was that delicious accent of his), a loud thump could be heard and when she looked out the window, she noticed Klaus' body slumped at her door.

She should just leave him there, the thought crossed her mind. It would serve him right. It was not her fault he decided to get pissed to the point of passing out.

Losing the inner battle, she sighed in defeat and dialled Elijah's number, leaving him a message that his insolent brother was too drunk to flash back home.

Descending the stairs, she opened the door and pulled him across the threshold, then using her vampire strength to unceremoniously shove him onto her couch.

"Caroline," a faint sigh left his mouth.

Sitting beside him, she looked at his face and buried her fingers in his dirty blond curls, allowing herself the tender gesture while he was unconscious. She kept caressing his scalp until Elijah got there, small smile forming on Klaus' face upon her touch, the sight that made Caroline's heart flutter.

Damn. He was beginning to break her resolve.

* * *

Caroline honestly thought Klaus would be too embarrassed to show up the following night. She was wrong.

This time, however, having decided enough was enough, she opened the front door wide as soon as she heard the first tunes of his next Christmas carol arrangement.

"For fuck's sake, Klaus, just stop already!"

"Why would I do that, sweetheart? When you make it so delectable to rile you up?" he quipped, sporting his signature smirk and motioning suggestively towards her figure clad snuggly in a red flimsy robe.

Blush hitting her face, she stopped herself from tightening the straps of her robe.

"If you want to annoy me into dating you, let me tell you - it's not working. At least the dating part."

"Don't be a Scrooge, love. I merely want to get you into festive mood."

"Said the Scrooge himself. You don't even celebrate Christmas," she huffed in annoyance, trying very hard not to focus on the way his tongue was tracing the lines of his lips.

He was doing it on purpose, knowing very well what it did to her - Caroline was sure of it.

Suddenly becoming serious, despite his inebriated state, Klaus took a step forward, his body almost brushing against hers, hands propped on the door frame.

"What are you afraid of, Caroline?" he asked quietly, his tone earnest, eyes bored into hers intensely, the way he always looked at her.

She gasped, surprised at the question, so surprised in fact, she replied instantly and without any filter.

"You," Klaus seemed shocked with her answer, "I'm afraid of you. But not like in a frightened way, I just…you promised to be my freaking last love, Klaus! It was just fifteen years ago and I'm immortal! You want forever and I haven't even lived one human life yet! I just…Ugh, you're just so damn annoying sometimes! I just…," she knew she was rambling at this point but the words kept coming and she couldn't stop them.

"Caroline," his raspy voice made her stop her rant and she raised her gaze to him.

Klaus looked at her with a warm gleam in his eyes but also, understanding. Smiling mysteriously, he reached out for her hand and holding it to his mouth, placed a soft kiss on her wrist, the gesture making her shiver.

"It's ok," he only said, flashing away the next second and leaving Caroline even more confused than before.

* * *

Klaus hadn't shown up at her door for the last fortnight. Despite his absence, he haunted Caroline's thoughts constantly, usually making her grunt in frustration.

He really was impossible. It wasn't like him to give up and now that it seemed like he did, Caroline kept playing out probable scenarios of his next plans in her head and it was driving her nuts. To make matters worse, tomorrow she was to attend Christmas Eve dinner at the Mikaelson's residence Rebekah had invited her to.

Her not-so-festive thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Apprehensive of what she would find once she opened them, Caroline snuck a peek from behind the curtains and gasped at the sight.

Klaus was standing at her doorstep, _again_. This time he seemed very much sober, though, and there was a crowd of people behind him. As soon as they started singing melodious sound of "Silent Night", so unlike Klaus' usual warbling, Caroline realized they were carol singers.

Deciding to face the music, so to speak, she went on to open the door and face him.

Klaus was holding a pile of charts in his hands and as she appeared in front of him, he put one finger on his mouth, in silent request for her not to speak.

He was lacking his usual smugness and that got Caroline wondering what plan he had cooked up in his mind.

The scene looked strangely familiar…

Klaus revealed the first chart and it said:

 _With any luck, in a year or in a century_

Caroline gasped, realizing just what he was doing and pulled herself together to focus on the charts that kept coming.

 _I'll be going out with the most exquisite woman in the world_

 _(next chart was a painting he made of her)_

 _But for now, let me say_

 _Without hope or agenda_

 _Simply because you deserve nothing but the truth:_

 _For now, it's enough to just enjoy your company_

 _And my wasted heart will wait for you to be ready_

 _Until my body slowly desiccates._

Caroline stood there, in awe, unable to let out a single word. Nobody, ever, had done something so utterly sweet for her. And for Klaus, the Big Bad, to expose himself so much and show vulnerability, it meant everything. He was trying to alleviate her fears, the gesture conveying he was willing to wait, that it was ok for her to not be ready. He just wanted to be with her in _some_ capacity.

She didn't know how much time had passed, all these thoughts racing through her mind. However, Klaus must have taken her silence for rejection as he rushed the carol singers to leave. He was about to go as well when Caroline finally plucked up her courage and whispered, " _Wait_."

Spinning around, he looked at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I've just made hot chocolate, would you like to stay for a cup? Maybe watch a movie?" she croaked, her voice filled with unnamed emotions.

A wide grin spread across his face and Caroline reacted immediately. "Just don't get any ideas," she said, pointing a finger at him in a half-serious warning.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he murmured in her ear as he stepped over the threshold, the low hum of his voice making something in her belly flutter.

Boy, was she in trouble. Damn all those romantic Christmas movies.

* * *

 **I'm not even sorry, I couldn't help myself! Christmas is slowly approaching and I needed something fluffy. I hope you liked it, please share your comments with me :)**

 **Have a nice week!**

 **Kate**


	17. Make me Melt

**AN:** **Thank you all for reviews, favourites and follows, you are the best!** **I'm so glad you liked my last drabble. We've had fluff, now it's time for some sexy times :)  
**

 **This is first of my Klaroline Smutmas drabbles - big thank you to CKhybrid who beta'd it :)**

 **Prompt: klaroline have sex in the snow (obviously as vampire & hybrid) or they use snow while having sex. not really x-mas but it relates to winter.**

* * *

The sound of hurried footsteps and ragged breathing resonated through the woods, a young blonde woman running with all her might, navigating between the trees and doing her best to avoid roots and branches still lingering under the coat of snow.

It was December and Virginia was hit with weather as wintery as it could get, temperatures dropping well below zero and most of the ground covered with a thick layer of snow. Despite this, the woman was wearing the shortest red skirt you could imagine, paired with a white bustier top and a strange red cape. The conditions and her inappropriate clothing did nothing to prevent the mysterious blonde from running, though, as she seemed to be making her escape from some nameless threat.

Which, in fact, she was not.

Caroline Forbes was just in the middle of granting her Hybrid boyfriend his first Christmas present.

This year being their tenth Christmas together, she and Klaus decided to make it even more special with each of them sharing one of their fantasies and then playing them out. Klaus had already fulfilled her dream scenario, of her being the Egyptian Queen and him as her favourite slave, serving her in and out of bed.

All. Day. Long.

It had been glorious, enough said.

When Klaus confessed, with a wide grin, of his Red Riding Hood fantasy, with Caroline dressed in red cape and him chasing her through the woods like a Big Bad Wolf, she honestly thought he was joking. As it turned out, he, in fact, was not. However, she was never one to shy away from any subject and, to be completely honest, in their time together, they had done much freakier stuff than re-enacting an old time children's tale.

In a typical Caroline fashion, she focused on details, like her costume, parts of dialogue or appropriate time for their fantasy date (because running in the woods during full moon would've been a disaster) and forgot about others, like her panties.

You would think running across the woods sans her underwear, with cold air breezing through her scantily clad body would work wonders to decrease her arousal but that was not the case, as all she could think about was what Klaus would do to her once he caught her and that just got her fired up all over again.

She stopped for a moment, leaning on the nearest tree and taking a little break in attempt to scout her surroundings. There was no time, though as she heard some rustling in the near distance, which set her off to run again. A low chuckle echoed between the trees and she knew he was close, a sound of his laugh sending shivers down her spine, muscles clenching in excitement.

She vamped out of there but he caught her scent and she knew he would get to her in a matter of seconds, maybe minutes. Still, she gave it everything she got, he was really running after her and she was his prey at this moment, he just loved the chase and she would give it to him, it was in his nature, after all.

In their nature.

Suddenly, a tall figure pushed her into the nearest tree, rough bark scratching her back through the thin material of her cape. His lean body was caging her, tongue outlining the edge of his raspberry lips with his eyes hungrily raking over her form. He pressed himself even more into her, she could feel his pectorals crashing with her breasts, which made her catch a breath she didn't really need.

"And who do we have here? What are you doing in the woods in the middle of the night, sweetheart?" he whispered in her ear, his vibrant voice sending ripples of desire along her body.

"I…I'm just going back home," she stammered slightly and pushed her chest forward even more at the same time, evoking all her acting prowess to find a perfect balance between being scared but also provocative. It was his fantasy to chase her, play the Big Bad Wolf and have his way with her but deep down, Caroline knew Klaus didn't really want her to be afraid of him.

Humming in approval at her body's response, he traced his fingertips along the side of her neck, then pulled down the hood of her cape, revealing her long golden locks. One hand trailing down, making its way to her bustier, he buried his head in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"All by yourself? Were you not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf from the woods?" Her breathing hitched as his hand dipped into her cleavage, rough fingertips skimming gently along her sensitive skin, distracting her for a moment before she willed herself to keep in character and met his heated gaze. "Or were you hoping to get caught?" He licked his lips, his other hand darting down to her legs, clad in black sheer stockings.

"I just wanted to take a shortcut home, Mr. Wolf," she let out, making a feeble attempt to push him away but he overpowered her immediately, grabbing both her hands in one of his and pressing them over her head, making her even more vulnerable to his ministrations.

She gulped and he looked at her, his grin truly wolfish. "You've been a bad girl, love," he hummed lowly, his finger playing along the edge of her stocking. "Do you know what I do to bad girls?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Do you see how long my teeth are?" He let out his hybrid features for a moment and bared his fangs at her. Caroline gasped but not really in fear. She loved when he showed her his hybrid face, he was beautiful like this and during sex, she knew she had sent him over the edge of control that way.

"It's so I can bite you better," he said and she moaned in response when he demonstrated just how well he could, sinking his fangs into her neck, drawing blood. He reveled in the taste of her and she reveled in the sweet pain of bloodsharing with him, an acid bite of his poison already spreading but softened by the soft curve of his mouth on her skin and tender licks of his tongue. Retracting his fangs, he set his darkened gaze on her face and she bit her lower lip admiring his, marked with her blood. Next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers, demanding and hot, his hand grabbing her ass and squeezing it forcefully through her skirt, the other still trapping her hands so she wouldn't touch him. At the taste of her own blood, she felt another stab of arousal, her pussy throbbing in need. Her fangs emerged as well and before she could stop herself, she was piercing the skin of his raspberry lips, sucking greedily and enjoying the rich taste of his blood, iron mixed with something spicy, that had always left her wanting more of it.

He let her drink from him for a while so she took the fill she needed to cure his bite and then he tore away, savouring the taste she'd left on his mouth as he licked them clean with his tongue and then returning to their little game.

"Do you feel how long my fingers are?" he asked again, his hand diving under her skirt. He smirked when he realized she didn't have any underwear on. His fingers trailed down to her pussy from behind, teasingly circling her entrance, making her gasp. "Wicked girl," he whispered, "It's so I can pleasure you better," having said this, he pushed two of them into her and Caroline was so wound up from the dirty talk that her walls clenched around them immediately.

"You like that, sweetheart, don't you? You love your pussy being fingered by me?"

"Yes, Mr. Wolf. More…please," she mewled, getting into his fantasy, the way he hooked his fingers and dipped them further making her writhe in need.

"More? You are very greedy, aren't you, love? I love how tight you feel around my fingers. I can't wait to push my cock into you, you're so wet already, I can slide all the way inside you," Klaus said in a low raspy voice, adding a third finger, the angle allowing him to hit some of her more sensitive spots, making her putty in his hands.

"Yes…"

Feeling she was close, he retracted his fingers and she whimpered at the loss.

"Lick them clean," he ordered, his pupils dilating as she took his fingers into her mouth, cleaning them obligingly, the sight of Caroline tasting herself causing his cock to twitch in need. So he decided to play along.

"Do you see how big my mouth is? It's so I can eat you better," he purred into her ear and though it should've sounded ridiculous, it didn't, she was familiar with his mouth and what it could do and the thought of his tongue on her already sensitive pussy and in _her_ almost sent her over the edge. She looked at Klaus's face, her eyes burning with barely-contained desire and he must have sensed she was done with the foreplay because his gaze darkened as well. Then she heard a whooshing sound, next feeling herself sinking into the cold layer of snow.

Klaus covered her body with his, hands busy undressing her as fast as he could, shedding her cape and ripping away her bustier, then pulling up her skirt, making her gasp as the snow touched her hot skin as she was left naked except for her stockings. It was a good thing she was a vampire and couldn't really feel cold or get sick but she had to admit, the contrast of the heat emanating from them and the cold conditions was strangely arousing.

It had been snowing earlier and the snow was so fluffy, their weight sinking into it, it covered her body and her skin was so sensitive from all his previous ministrations so she was feeling it with every fiber of her body, each flake making her shudder upon contact.

She fumbled with his clothes, treating his Henley the same way he did with her top and then yanked down his pants, happy to see he hadn't worn underwear either as she clasped her hand around his hard cock, dragging it up and down and enjoying veins pulsing and the way it throbbed in her hand.

Klaus growled at that and in response, dipped his head down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, his fingers pinching the other one, making it perk even more. She arched her back, moaning in pleasure, pushing her breast closer to his mouth while her hand was busy jerking him off, her finger travelling to the tip of his cock, spreading the pre-cum she found there.

"Fuck, Caroline," he hissed, forgetting about their role-play. She smiled in satisfaction that she made him lose it and determined to one-up him even more, she got some of his cum on her fingers and took them into her mouth, his head raising to look at her. She licked them clean, holding his gaze. He snapped, trapping her hands again and then smirked dangerously, "You like playing with fire, sweetheart? Then maybe we need to cool you down a little?"

She looked at him inquisitively but he only kept grinning, a mischievous glint simmering in his eyes. He dipped down once more, licking the aureoles of her nipples with his warm tongue and when both were hard and taunt, he gathered some snow in his hand. Ignoring the shriek she let out, he covered both of her breasts with snow, circling the nipples with it, then started to slowly lick it off.

Caroline whimpered at the sensations, the way he warmed her up with his tongue, only to cool her with the freezing flakes and suck it off her again, it was all too much, he was only paying attention to her breasts and she was dripping wet from it, her pussy throbbing in need. She couldn't take it much longer.

"Please…I need…I…," she muttered incoherently as he grazed her nipple with his human his teeth.

"Yes, sweetheart? What do you need from me?" his raspy voice sounded strained, but also vibrated in satisfaction from getting Caroline just the way he wanted her.

Wanton and at his mercy.

"Fuck me. I need you inside me, Mr. Wolf," she could feel him smirk against her skin so she added, "I want your throbbing cock in my tight pussy, I want to clench it around you and milk you empty."

He raised his gaze at her after her last words, desire burning in his eyes and then he let go of her hands, that she instantly wrapped around his neck, beckoning him closer. Their mouths clashed together and he fell on her with all his weight, burying both of them in the snow as he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance, still trying to tease her as he trailed the tip of his cock along her pussy lips and then her swollen clit. She groaned loudly, arousal coiling in her abdomen and she darted her hands to his ass, sinking her fingers into his buttocks to rush him to fuck her already.

"Please," she mumbled against his mouth, her teeth grazing his lower lip and this time, he listened, pushing into her in one languid move as her hands moved up to his back.

"Yes," she mumbled and they both moaned as he filled her, his cock stretching her tight walls. She locked her legs around him, her feet digging into his ass and he set a punishing pace, pounding into her relentlessly. He hissed as her nails sank into his back, drawing blood and the smell of it surrounding them added to the sensations. His mouth lowered to her neck as her head shifted back, allowing better access to his tongue that was trailing lines along her jugular and then further south, teeth nipping at her collarbone as his cock kept ramming into her. Soon, they were both shuddering and moaning loudly, fluffy whiteness around them creating an impression as if they were floating on a cloud.

He took one of her legs and pressed it to his chest, bended, the change of angle allowing him to push into her even deeper, a guttural gasp she let out in response signaling her approval.

"Yes, just like that, Klaus, harder…harder," she kept moaning. She arched her back and pressed her chest to his, small hair on his skin tickling her sensitive nipples. Cradling his face in her hands, she brought it to her own, her tongue skimming along his jaw just as she clenched her muscles around his cock as hard as she could. He growled and pulled out almost entirely, making Caroline whimper at the loss, only to thrust forcefully again.

In and out. And again.

Feeling on the brink of release, Klaus fastened his movements, wanting them to come together.

"Look at me, Caroline," it sounded like a command and she listened, meeting his frenzied eyes, lust he felt reflecting in hers. "I need you to come for me, sweetheart, now," he muttered, moving his hips in a circling motion which made them both wild and she barely could let out a strained _yes_ in response.

At this point, his movements were rough and frantic, their game long forgotten. Soon, they were panting and when he hit one of her sweet spots, she cried out in pleasure, drenching his cock in her release, her walls clamping around him and sending him to his climax as he buried himself in her to the hilt.

They lay spent and sated in the snow, Klaus' head resting in the crook of her neck, the heat of their bodies literally making some of it melt. The air he breathed out tingled against her skin and then he raised his face to kiss the corner of her mouth, his gaze roaming over her tousled hair and her pliant form. She was glorious.

"Best Christmas present ever, love," he said, placing one more kiss under her ear, this time.

Her gaze heavy-lidded, she smiled at him and murmured, "Of course it was. We've made snow melt."

* * *

 **So...what do you think? Was it hot despite all that snow?**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate ;)**


	18. The Greatest Thing

**AN: For day 10 of 25 days of Klaroline - Things.**

 **Hope you like it, guys ;)**

* * *

They have so many... _things_.

Some years after Klaus left for New Orleans, she finally leaves Mystic Falls, decision long overdue.

She leaves alone.

She meets him in London, by chance as he claims, his insistence making her roll eyes at him, gesture so familiar between them, they're both soon grinning at each other.

They catch up and Caroline lets Klaus show her around his favourite places. Their hands brush against each other as they're strolling along London sidewalks and Klaus licks his delicious lips every time their eyes meet.

As they part ways, she swallows her pride and admits he was right - a small town would never be enough for her.

Surprisingly, Klaus takes it gracefully, though she can see a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He tells her there is so much out there for her to explore.

So much to see before...

* * *

In Argentina, he doesn't even try to convince her it's a coincidence.

She's swirling to the music in the arms of a hunky dark-haired man when suddenly, a whoosh of air rips him out of her reach and there are clear blue eyes staring at her instead, with an intensity known only to Klaus.

The music changes, and the tune of tango fills the room, their bodies hot against each other.

He compliments her moves, saying she has only got better since her Miss Mystic Falls days.

His gaze turns heated as she whispers in his ear that she 'knows better moves than these'.

The hotel room she's staying in sizzles with electricity and soon fills with low moans as two bodies continue this dance of theirs.

After, they sip champagne, feeding each other strawberries and Caroline has never felt more carefree in her life.

They talk and talk and talk and then a profound silence stretches between them. She leans down, kissing him hard on the lips and there is no room to talk anymore.

* * *

She's downing vodka shots mixed with blood in some underground club in Cracow. Caroline doesn't know the vampires she keeps company with, and she prefers it that way.

She feels shivers creep up her spine and knows Klaus is out there somewhere, his gaze fixed on her.

The fight breaks out and Klaus is on her instantly, taking a stake in the back for her. They take out half the bar together, Caroline's vampire instinct kicking in.

He doesn't need her protection but she cannot help herself.

After, they tend to their wounds, helping each other remove splinters of wood from their bodies. His blood calls out to her and soon, they're at each other's throats, but in a very delicious way.

Klaus licking off her blood from his lips is the most sensual thing she has ever seen.

In the morning, she finds a sketch he must have drawn while she was sleeping.

It's of her while fighting, her expression fierce and eyes full of fire, blood running down her chin, the caption saying " _Exquisite in light, glorious in darkness._ "

She knows she is both.

* * *

In Australia, she meets up with Enzo and Rebekah, having missed the pair dearly since their last meeting. While the Original sister has grown on her over the years, she doesn't envy Enzo, who has to deal with her temper tantrums.

As fate would have it, Klaus _accidentally_ runs into her again. Rebekah panics, her relationship with the dark-haired vampire had been kept secret from her brothers.

Caroline, once again, needs to play the role of little blonde distraction.

Except, this time, she doesn't even care to pretend it's such a hardship to do.

They take a stroll on the beach, Klaus listening to Caroline talking about her adventures and plans for the future, then sharing his own, until the sunset is upon them. Their fingers brush against each other just like in London but this time, he takes her hand in his, thumb tracing patterns against her palm.

They're quite alone, or maybe even not, and soon, there's sand grazing her back, Klaus' breath hot on her neck while her fingernails are busy drawing blood from his back.

* * *

It's years and many encounters later, not too soon and not too long, when she shows up at his door.

Caroline's not pleading, or nervous, though. She strides through the front door without knocking and flashes to the first floor, the distinct scent of Klaus, now so familiar to her, guiding her to his room.

She drops her suitcase by the door and takes a step inside, looking around with curiosity.

Klaus is out on the balcony, pretending to be busy, sketching.

She thinks he's such a goof for believing she'll fall for it, like he hasn't heard her the second she went in the front door.

Finally, he turns around and all pretense has faded, his face turning radiant at her sight, a wide grin on his face.

Caroline smiles at him too, her long-dead heart fluttering slightly as she's slowly walking up to him.

Fights. Challenges. Distractions. Champagne.

They have so many things.

She's going to be his last love. And he's going to be hers.

And that's their greatest thing.


	19. Eating Habits

**Klaroline/Klamuffin drabble. Caroline goes to NOLA to see for herself how low the mighty have fallen.  
**

 **Big thanks to CKhybrid for beta work on this ;)**

 **Warning : It's cracky and anti-to, anti-TO!Klaus, anti-klamille and anti-camille o'connell. So if you're into any of that stuff, you read at your own risk.**

* * *

Caroline Forbes strode into the New Orleans Mikaelson mansion like a woman on a mission.

And she was.

Ever since Rebekah had called her, muttering crazily about Klaus' latest obsession with muffins, the baby vampire couldn't find peace. The Original sister had gone on and on about the hybrid's unusual new taste, then told Caroline how furious he had been with her after she'd kidnapped his last batch of baked goods.

"He's going to dagger me as soon as he finds me, Caroline," she whispered fearfully, and then added, "And now my watch has ended, it's your turn," before ending the call promptly.

The desperate tone of Rebekah's voice and, to be completely honest, pure curiosity, led Caroline to fly out to New Orleans and see for herself, whether her blonde frenemy had been exaggerating or not.

The first thing to catch her attention, as she stepped into the complex, was how...run-down the place seemed. Their Mystic Falls mansion had been grand, but this? This place looked as though it was owned by the impoverished aristocracy. Warning bells went off in Caroline's head, just at the sight of it.

Using her enhanced hearing, she tracked Klaus down and flashed in the direction of the low slurping noises he was making. Caroline suspected he was draining some poor soul and got a little messy about it. However, after entering the dining room, she was welcomed with the sight of the hybrid drinking, what appeared to be a milkshake, through a straw and an enormous tray of muffins set out in front of him.

So Rebekah was telling the truth, after all, Caroline thought, feeling a little floored by the sight before her. What she found even more disturbing, though, was the fact Klaus hadn't even noticed or heard her, it was as if his supernatural abilities had dimmed, he was so engrossed in those damn muffins.

Caroline certainly hadn't expected him to go sugar-free while waiting for her to be ready but this? This was highly insulting. By the looks of it, Klaus' sudden taste in muffins didn't even include the more delicious ones, full of rich flavours but the blandest brand there had ever been.

If he was going to find entertainment while she was away doing her thing, the least he could do was make the most of it.

But no, he was just sitting there, in the dining room, like Jabba the Hutt, his face puffy from the overdose of saccharine, a tray full of those bland muffins in front of him. Truth be told, he looked as if he was going to fall into a sugar coma.

Klaus grasped one and was about to take a bite when Caroline flashed to him and knocked it out of his hand. At first response, tears welled up in his blue eyes, a sight that shocked her greatly.

It wasn't that she thought men couldn't cry but, for the love of god, the Original Hybrid tearing up over a muffin?

Something was fundamentally wrong here.

"What the hell are you doing? You're dead, you…," he started fussing like a child, then looked up and gasped in disbelief, "Caroline? Why did you do that, love? What are you even doing here?"

"Rebekah called me. At first I didn't believe her but, this is ridiculous! Klaus, you need to stop stuffing your face with those muffins! Haven't you heard the phrase, 'Moment on the lips, forever on the hips'? Well, in our instance, forever is a freaking long time!"

"But my therapist said…," he started, turning defensive.

"Klaus, god damn it, you're a 1000 year old Original, don't you think your knowledge of psychology is incomparably superior to that of a human doctor? What happened to you?" Caroline asked, dumbfounded.

"You're just jealous, sweetheart. It's petty of you," he bit out, unable to find a more eloquent retort and Caroline didn't even try to hold back an amused chuckle that came out of her mouth.

"Jealous of what?! This pathetic muffin? And please, like I'd want you now when you're basically a saggy bag of manpain and tears. Look at yourself!"

Surprisingly, he did as he was told without any remarks and in a way, that infuriated Caroline even more. Where was his pride? Charm? This dangerous vibe he had seemed to be emanating with every flick of his tongue across his lips, picture that had made her shiver every single time?

What had this place done to him? This was not Klaus she used to know.

Having decided shock-therapy was the way to go, she kept on talking.

"Look, I, Caroline, human-loving full-of-light Caroline, am encouraging you to go back to your old murdery ways. That should really tell you something."

Seeing a flicker of something familiar cross his eyes at her words, the baby vampire delivered her final blow by snatching the muffins from him and flashing away. She couldn't help herself and stopped at the threshold, yelling her words of goodbye so they would reach him despite his impaired hearing.

"You gotta love yourself, Klaus!"

* * *

After Caroline had left, he was just sitting there, still, his eyes drilled into the empty space where the muffins had lain. Now that they were gone, what was he going to soak his pain into? They may have been tasteless but carbs were just so hard to give up.

However, Caroline's words danced around his mind and the more he thought about how she talked to him, the more he was filled with rage.

But also…

Only Caroline dared to speak to him in such a blunt and unapologetic manner. It was something that drew him to her from the very start. A muffin, on the other hand, didn't have a personality and never said anything interesting.

Now that she had confronted him, he realized just how much he had missed that.

Ascending the stairs, he entered his bedroom, in hopes of finding some muffins he had stashed in his bedside table to soothe his pain. As he was passing by the mirror, Caroline's words flashed back to his mind once again and made him stop.

Klaus took a careful look in the mirror, the image he saw for the very first time not very appealing. Dowdy clothes, bags under his eyes, this vibe of utter self-loathing quite visible in his whole posture.

Caroline was right.

It was time to go on a diet.


	20. Enjoy the Silence

**AN: Second of my Klaroline Smutmas drabbles, hope you like! It's as far away from canon as possible, aka no magical babies here. NSFW, obviously.  
**

 **The biggest thank you goes to Angie (aka thetourguidebarbie/Angelikah) for taking time to beta this thing :)**

* * *

 _ **Established KC, the original siblings are sick of listening to Klaroline have sex all the time so they bet them they can't go a day (or whatever length of time) without. Turns out they can't and they attempt to have basically silent sex so they don't lose the bet**_

* * *

 **Christmas Eve**

"Yes, Klaus, just there...harder…" moaning loudly, Caroline arched her back, her hands gripping the headboard railings tightly.

"Bloody hell, would you keep it down already?! Stop, just stop!" the highly irate pitch of Rebekah's voice carried over the Mikaelson mansion, the interruption making Klaus growl that his sister dared to break off his time with Caroline. Raising his head from between her thighs, he was about to respond, in not so polite words, how much he didn't appreciate her comments but Caroline covered his mouth with her hand, answering the other blonde instead.

"No one made you listen, Bekah," she shouted, the look in her eyes turning even more heated when Klaus started to draw lines against her palm with his tongue.

"I can't help but hear you! You've been at it like rabbits since we arrived and those damn rooms aren't spelled!"

"You're just bitter that your loverboy hasn't shown up yet, sister!" they've heard Kol yell from across the hall.

"Piss off, Kol! It's all your bloody fault! You just had to scare away your witchy little girlfriend right before we came here."

Their squabble intensified and as they busied themselves with throwing more and more creative insults at each other, Klaus' gaze focused on Caroline's face, wondering whether his siblings' antics ruined the mood. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged, motioning his head back to her dripping pussy so he'd move along as he'd done earlier.

Soon, Caroline was back to crying in pleasure, luscious moves of his tongue against her clit doing wonders to tune out Rebekah and Kol's yells.

* * *

"Finally done with screwing your brains out?" Rebekah bit out as they descended the stairs and joined the rest for the breakfast.

"Don't be vulgar, Rebekah, I beg of you," Elijah tried to scold his sister, though from his next words it was obvious he was not pleased with the situation either. "Niklaus, Caroline, I truly admire that after over 60 years together, you still have...such longing for each other. However, it would be vastly appreciated by all of us if you limited your activities for the duration of our stay here."

The Mikaelson family chose to spend this year's Christmas in Mystic Falls, their reign in NOLA stable enough that they could all afford the trip. Although the Originals siblings usually couldn't care less about the celebrations, for Caroline it was always an important occasion and now that the passage of time allowed it, she wished to go back and visit her old childhood home.

Mikaelson Mansion had been left uninhabited for so long, nobody remembered the rooms had not been spelled to ensure some privacy for their inhabitants. This would not be such a problem had Davina, Kol's "witchy little girlfriend" been here, ready to "soundproof" rooms with a spell. As fate would have it, things between the pair had taken turn for sour just before Christmas, the still relatively young witch (80-year-old looking 30) growing increasingly fed up with Kol's lifestyle. He didn't seem particularly bothered when Caroline asked him about it, as he stated that while he cared for the girl, he just loved mayhem more.

Which led them to their current problem.

She sighed heavily and turned to Elijah, ready to appease the eldest Original when Kol decided to throw in his piece.

"Come on, 'Lijah, you think Nik will be able to keep away from the lovely Caroline for more than few hours? You demand too much, brother," he quipped jovially, making Klaus grit his teeth in raising anger. Acting cautiously, Caroline covered his hand with her own, in attempt to stop any physical acts of violence that would likely put Kol out of celebrations for a few hours.

"You know, now that I think about it, it would actually be interesting," Rebekah grinned, wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What would be interesting, _my_ gorgeous?" chipper accented voice reverberated across the room as the dark-haired man flashed to Rebekah's side.

Enzo and Rebekah got together some years earlier, having met when the Brit tagged along to New Orleans with Caroline, a relationship that could be best described as "steadily tumultuous".

"You would know if you had been here yesterday, like you promised," the blonde grumbled, ready to throw a tantrum in her typical fashion.

"Now, sister, don't fret. It's not Enzo's fault he's already tired of you. Frankly, I'm surprised it lasted that long," Kol chimed joyfully.

"Shut up, you wanker!"

"Come now, Bekah, calm down and eat your veggies," Klaus taunted her even more, and, in a typical Original fashion, a fight was just ready to break out . Upon Caroline's pleading gaze to diffuse situation, Enzo went on with his question.

"Is someone going to tell me what would be so interesting?"

"Ah, yes," Kol's head went up. "Watching Klaus trying to hold out on Caroline, of course."

"Hold out?"

"Yes, Enzo. Hold out, as in stop doing it like rabbits and allow your dear siblings a good night's sleep for once," Rebekah's biting retort came, making Klaus roll his eyes at his sister using the term " _dear_ " in relation to the pair of spoiled brats they were (Elijah excluded).

"I have nothing to prove to you, sister," he bit out. "Feel free to go back to New Orleans if you're so…"

"Fine, we'll do it. One day, starting now," Caroline's voice cut into what was probably a disinvitation of Rebekah to family Christmas.

Klaus' head shot back to her in disbelief but the blonde was never one to turn down a challenge. Plus, if the things were going to continue the way they had been this morning, they were headed for a bloodbath, which was not conductive to the cosy family holiday she had been planning.

"Alright, love. If you insist. I suppose we can control ourselves. And if we win, Kol, I want you to literally eat your tongue before you say anything about our sex life again," Klaus conceded, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he threatened his younger brother.

"We'll see," was Kol's only response.

"Please. We can totally do it," Caroline scoffed self-assuredly.

Totally.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

The rest of the day passed in a relative peace. As much peace as could have been achieved in a house filled with strong-willed and hot-headed Originals, that was.

Except it had been pure torture.

The thing was, once the bet had been made and Caroline realized she would have to be on a Klaus-cleanse for 24 hours straight, it was hard to focus on anything else.

Klaus wasn't particularly affectionate with her in public, but in the privacy of their home, they usually couldn't take their hands of each other.

She would put her hand on his neck, pulling his curls gently as they sat on the couch.

He would nip at her earlobe as he whispered in her ear.

At family dinners they would hold hands beneath the table, said hands often wandering off up their laps, teasing.

Today was no different, although with the forbidden element to it, the smallest touch was capable of almost setting them off.

At the end of the day, physically exhausted from restraining themselves, Klaus and Caroline retreated to their bedroom, each holding a bottle of champagne in their hands, with hope of soothing their sensory nerves and putting them to sleep.

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

The following day, Caroline woke up on top of Klaus, his body heat enveloping her deliciously, his morning erection pressing into her thigh and hands busy drawing patterns on the skin of her back. She groaned, the coil of arousal pooling in her abdomen at the feeling of their naked bodies intertwined together (they totally should've put some PJs on before going to bed).

"Good morning, love," she heard Klaus' voice reverberating in her ear, still raspy from sleep, and really, it was like he _wanted_ them to lose, with the way he kept making her shiver from his touch.

In response, Caroline grounded into his body, the swell of her breasts brushing against the chiseled lines of his chest. Klaus' gaze darkened at that, his fingers sinking into her hair and pulling her head back a bit, exposing her creamy white neck. Tremors running down her spine as his human teeth scraped along her jaw and then south to her jugular.

She rubbed against his pelvis, her pussy touching his cock. In an attempt to hold back a moan, Klaus' hips jerked, and soon, they were a mess of limbs tangled together, grinding against each other to release some of the unbearable tension.

Caroline stroked Klaus' shin with her foot, hands pulling at his hair as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. His breath hitched, which made her glance up at his face, and the intensity burning in his eyes sent shivers throughout her body.

The decision was made.

"Screw it," she whispered against his lips.

"Caroline?" Klaus mouthed the reply.

"Or screw me. We have nothing to prove, I won't apologize for having a healthy sex drive," she muttered ferociously in his ear. Klaus smirked in satisfaction and leaned forward to kiss her when she placed a hand on his chest to stop him and carried on. "Although...we could try to be quiet. I can't really stand for Kol to be smug about this."

"I'm not sure you can be that quiet, love."

She just looked at him, quirking her eyebrow, her expression clearly stating she was accepting his challenge. He made a move to flip them over but she reacted instantly, moving back to straddle his hips and cage him between her and the sheets. Leaning out, she grabbed the half-finished bottle of champagne from the night before and uncorked it quietly, then poured down some of it onto Klaus' chest.

"Caroline," a low rough voice echoed through the room, the hybrid's piercing gaze set on the baby vampire.

"What? I thought you said it was out thing," she whispered teasingly and lowered her head, her tongue darting out to lick the liquid off his body, Klaus' muscles flexing under her touch.

"I prefer to taste it on your skin, though," he mumbled, as Caroline continued her sweet torture. Soon her mouth was closed around one of his nipples, her hand travelling down to his already hard cock.

A low moan escaped his raspberry lips when her fingers locked around his shaft, stroking him up and down, lingering on the tip for a little bit longer as she grazed his nipples with her teeth.

She heard him gulp and a smirk formed on her face - he was the one that wouldn't be able to keep quiet, but knowing him, he'd try his best not to make a sound, not only to win against Kol but also in a challenge set between them.

He was at her mercy, though, no doubt about it, even if he could flip them them and fuck her into the mattress any minute. She flicked his nipples with her tongue alternately, her grip on his pulsing cock strong, jerking him up and down.

"Caroline." Her moves tore a soft moan from his lips, this time a hint of something dangerous in his voice.

"Soon," she whispered back, taking a small sip of champagne and holding it in her mouth.

Bubbles tickled her tongue when she bowed down her head and carefully closed her lips around him. Klaus let out a strangled gasp at the sensation of Caroline's warm mouth and sparkling champagne. Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked him off vigorously, enjoying the taste of him mixed with the alcohol.

Moments later, he was writhing under Caroline in desperate need of release, looking at her with a frenzied gaze. She swallowed and then traced the veins protruding along his cock with the soft swirls of her tongue.

"Yes, love...Just like that," Klaus breathed out with difficulty as she sucked in as much of him as she could into her mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat.

At this point, she was soaking wet, throbbing in anticipation to get her fill of Klaus. As her hand was about to dive down to her pussy, she heard Klaus' husky voice, "I need to come inside of you, Caroline." Shifting her eyes to him, she noticed the look of pure lust in his own, the sight making her shiver in longing.

Making a decision, she let him out of her mouth and, holding his gaze, pushed upwards to guide him into her pussy. Sinking onto his hard cock, she stayed like that for a moment, savouring the way he felt buried inside her _oh-so-deep_ , so full and good, her walls stretched, the girth of him causing amazing friction.

Caroline moved up, almost to his tip and then ground down again, and again, her eyes never leaving his.

It was so unnaturally quiet for them, buzzing from the outside and skin brushing against skin the only sounds heard in the room as Caroline rocked her hips, trying not to make slapping noises. Usually, both of them were quite explicit in their passion for each other, all soft moans and pleadings, breathy gasps and loud cries of pleasure, talking dirty to each other.

Now that they had to be quiet, though, the focus was on other things. Small things.

The flex of his muscles under her touch as she steadied herself, hands on his chest.

The crease of skin on her abdomen and waist as she rode him, swivelling her hips.

The sensual curve of her neck as she tilted back her head in abandon, getting lost in the rhythm.

The way his pupils dilated as she clenched her walls around him, chasing release.

She scratched his stomach with her nails and Klaus' barely-there control snapped, his hands gripping on her waist and then tossing her under him. Caroline almost gasped out loud as he rammed into her dripping pussy with force, her muscles contracting at the move.

Bending one of her legs, he pressed it against his chest, the move making him go in that much deeper. He retreated and then thrust into her slowly, the friction almost unbearable, his pelvic bone brushing against her over-sensitive clit. She was just so damn _slick_ , and Klaus' moves turned frantic, Caroline's gaze fixed on him, veins protruding under her eyes. Her hips bucked against his, her pussy throbbing around him, and he couldn't help but groan, trying to stifle the sound by burying his head in her neck.

Feeling his climax approaching, he sped up his thrusts, Caroline writhing under him and mewling into his ear.

"Remember, quiet, love," he whispered and she bit into his neck in response, attempting to suppress her moans. His warm blood spilled into her throat, its delicious rich flavour tipping her over the edge as he hit her sweet-spot, and his fangs sank into her jugular.

He soon followed her, slamming into her a few more times, making her toes curl. The way she clenched her walls around his cock sent him to his release, her name falling silent on the tip of his tongue.

Klaus lay slumped over her body for a moment, trying to collect himself from the most earth-shattering orgasm of his life. He looked up at Caroline and saw her smile at him lazily, her skin flushed and hair a mess on the pillow. They kissed, trying to be as silent as possible and then he flipped them over again so she would be on top. She locked her legs around his hips and then she was sprawled on his chest just like when she had woken up, this time his cock buried in her slick heat.

She nipped at his jaw from time to time and Klaus nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. They savoured the intimate moment, enjoying the silence when…

"We've heard you, you know!" Kol's satisfied voice echoed among the walls.

Lifting up her head, Caroline placed a sweet peck on his lips and whispered, "Worth it!".

* * *

 **So...? Hot or not? Please comment, I'd love to know what you think.**

 **Til next time, lovelies,**

 **Kate :)**


	21. The Lines of You

**AN: Day 14 drabble of 25 days of Klaroline, college au. Prompted by wonderful Tay aka candicemorgan on tumblr. Hope you like ;)  
**

 _ **kc + "our figure drawing teacher is an asshole, you stuck up for me when he started railing on my portraits" au**_

* * *

Caroline laid out her drawing set next to the easel before her and, having glanced carefully to the right, noted with relief her annoying classroom neighbour wasn't there yet.

Klaus Mikaelson. Aka the bane of her existence.

He had been Enzo's roommate since sophomore year and Caroline, being the Brit's best mate as he loved to put it, was kind of stuck with him, despite their _hate-hate_ relationship. To be honest, Klaus repeatedly expressed his desire to move it into more of a "love-hate" territory, sometimes in the most explicit words, only to later relish in Caroline's angry and heated retorts.

That was a thing about first impressions. No matter what you did, they tended to last. And Caroline's first impression of Klaus Mikaelson? He was an utter and utmost jerk.

She met him after having stayed overnight at Enzo's dorm, when she walked right into his naked chest in the morning. Of course, he mistook her for Enzo's girlfriend and, being the arrogant douche that he was, proceeded to hit on her.

Caroline was not amused.

Even though she knew Klaus and Enzo had become friends and he wouldn't do that now, Caroline still refused to be another notch on the bed of Mr. _I'm-Too-Cool-To-Call-Them-Back_.

Except she totally was.

Yeah. The last time Caroline had seen Klaus, they had run into each other at the local bar on a Friday night. As their banter grew more heated and the more alcohol they consumed, the closer they would shift towards each other.

So close, in fact, the night ended with Caroline, sprawled on the bathroom's sink, with Klaus' stubble scratching the inside of her thighs.

And then she knew, no longer suspected, his lips were capable of the most sinful things.

So she was more along the lines of another _notch on the sink_ , then.

Caroline brushed it off as a random hook-up, a case of impaired judgement and a treat she deserved after the break-up with her longtime boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore.

With whom she had been for almost 3 years and at first, it had been perfect. Actually, it might have been just a little too perfect, to the point of becoming boring.

Probably exactly this, as once she had fallen asleep during sex and it was not due to exhaustion, unfortunately. It was the wake-up call she needed to break things off.

Which brought her to the second worst part of her morning.

Giuseppe Salvatore, her figure drawing teacher.

Really, what had possessed her to sign up for classes taught by her boyfriend's father?

And then abruptly break up with the said boyfriend while at his house? As her professor, though, Stefan's father should really be professional enough to not hold it against her.

But he did. And his constant stream of subtle and not-so-subtle insults during class, whether they were directed at her or questioned her skills, was the main reason Caroline dreaded Monday mornings.

Another reason had just strolled through the door as Klaus made an appearance, taking a sit next to Caroline, a wide grin on his face upon seeing her.

"Good morning, love," he greeted her chirpily, a devilish glint in his eyes. "How radiant you look today."

"Save it, Klaus," Caroline bit out, not finding energy to deal with him right now as she was bracing herself to endure 90 minutes of teacher scolding.

"Come now, Caroline, surely you won't insist on pretending there's nothing between us anymore. Not after that delicious encounter of ours."

"Would you keep it down, please," she hissed angrily.

"That's not what you told me on Friday, love. The exact opposite, to be precise," Klaus kept taunting her, leaning towards her so close that his breath tickled against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

As she turned to face him, ready to shoot out a biting retort, Caroline was met with his burning blue eyes. For one heavy moment, she got so lost in his gaze, in how he was focused solely on her and the rest of the classed dimmed, as if an unnecessary background noise.

"Caroline, have it ever crossed your mind that I…"

"If you're quite finished with your quota of flirting for today, Ms. Forbes, I'd like to begin with today's lesson," the teacher's harsh voice reverberated across the classroom. "I know it might be hard for you but do try."

Oh, how she hated that bitter old man. It sounded as if Klaus was about to reveal something important and now she might never know. If Caroline was honest with herself, she was filled both with disappointment and relief at that thought.

Professor Salvatore went on to give out that day's assignment and oh, was it a dreadful one.

"During today's lesson, each of you will take a shot at drawing portraits. As we don't have a model available this time, I want you to take a look at the person next to you. This is the face you're going to draw."

Ok, so maybe it wasn't that _dreadful_ , she got to stare at Klaus' ridiculously handsome face without kicking herself internally for it. Though, the problem was, he'd get to study her features just as thoroughly and she was already feeling his intense stare fixed on her.

They proceeded with their task, Caroline already focusing on the blank paper in front of her. She could see Klaus' face in her mind, the sinful edges of his crimson lips, this joyous glimmer in his eyes whenever she would talk to him, however rude she would be. The way he devoured her with each open glance, never ashamed to let her know how attractive he found her. Her hand seemed to move on its own as she tried to transfer all those thoughts onto the paper and into his features.

They would steal quick glances at each other while they were drawing, scratches of graphite against the paper the only sounds filling the room.

Caroline got engrossed in her work, not paying attention to the outside world, in their little bubble of two easels. She certainly hadn't heard the footsteps of Professor Salvatore but soon enough he made his presence known with another sting at her skills.

"Honestly, Ms. Forbes, I cannot comprehend what had driven you to enroll in this class. You have no visible skills whatsoever. This one really looks as if painted by a 5-year old," Giuseppe's harsh words cut through the silence in the class, all head now pointed at Caroline.

She tried very hard not to blush or talk back, and give him the satisfaction that he'd provoked her and she took the bait. It was so humiliating though, and with Klaus right next to her, his gaze travelling back and forth between her and the sketch she had made of his face so far, his expression unreadable. Caroline was feeling so exposed right now and her teacher wasn't even close to be done with her.

"Just look at those disastrous lines. And the shadowing, it's just misplaced. Do you even know how to make a half-decent sketch? Honey…"

"That's enough," Klaus interrupted this tirade, his voice vibrating with contained anger.

"Excuse me?! Who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?" Professor Salvatore roared, clearly perplexed someone would dare to talk back to him.

"I think I'm a student whose parent donate a serious amount of money to this institution and what I'm seeing here is a teacher bullying young girl. Art is not something you can contain in a box of rules and it's not Caroline's fault you're too damn narrow-minded to see the beauty behind her works. It seems you should not be teaching at all if you have that much problems connecting to art."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"I don't know, am I?" Klaus smirked with that extremely annoying shade of self-satisfaction to it. Although this time, Caroline was too floored to be bothered by it.

He was defending _her._ He was getting into what could only be major trouble.

 _For her._

"That's it! Lesson's over, everyone pack your things. I'll see you in my office now, Mikaelson," the teacher's words broke Carline out of her thoughts.

The class emptied, people whispering lively as they walked out, Professor Salvatore and Klaus following after them. She glued her eyes to Klaus' figure, hundred thoughts going through her mind and then, he turned his head and looked right at her, winking playfully as he left the room.

As she was left alone, a sketch Klaus made of her caught Caroline's attention. Her breath hitched when she saw how he captured her. Was that how he saw her?

Something snapping inside of her, Caroline fell out of classroom and rushed towards Salvatore's office.

* * *

"Worried about me, sweetheart?" Caroline heard Klaus' cheerful voice as if he hadn't been just berated by the most malicious teacher on campus.

"I…I've seen your sketch of me. It was beautiful," she whispered.

"Oh," he looked a little embarrassed and it might have been actually a first time she found Klaus at a loss of words.

"What did you mean to ask me earlier? What should have crossed my mind?"

"That.."

"Klaus?" she probed, stepping towards him so that their faces were inches away.

"That I might just like you, sweetheart," he finally let out, looking at her uncertainly and the vulnerability in his gaze hit her with all force.

"Good," Caroline simply said and placed a quick peck in the corner of his mouth.

"Tomorrow, pick me up at 8. Don't be late," turning back and heading towards her next class, she quickly glanced back at him and winked, leaving dumbfounded Klaus behind.

She would give him a chance. He'd better make the most of it.


	22. Miss me when I'm gone

**AN: For day 16 of 25 days of Klaroline - Mates.**

 **Prompt: You had a business trip and I missed you so much that I kind of tore up the house in your absence like a dog with separation anxiety… sorry? AU**

 **AU, both Klaus and Caroline are werewolves.**

* * *

The annoying beep of an alarm clock cut through the silence of their bedroom and woke Klaus up. Groaning, he slowly rose and rubbed his eyes, then sprang to his feet in increasing panic as he registered the state he had left the room the night before.

If four years of marriage had taught him anything, it was that Caroline wouldn't have let it slide. He had to fix it immediately.

When they were apart, the mate bond would always manifest itself in the form of mild anxiety. An ambiguous feeling of restlessness, mix of longing and craving the other's presence, annoyance at the smallest nuisances. On occasions that he went away, Caroline would go on a cleaning binge and bake batch after batch of delicious cookies, so Klaus would go back to the almost sterile house filled with the delectable smell of pastry.

Which often ended with them having sex on a kitchen counter and then feeding each other with sweets.

As for Klaus, his symptoms were the exact opposite. He would grow agitated, his skin itching to be touched by his mate and his mind filled with visions of all the things he'd do to her if she'd been there. His wolf side would come out to play, the deep yearning for the hunt awakening within. Often, he went for runs in the forest to clear his mind and prevent himself from completely demolishing the house in his restlessness.

This time, however, when Caroline had gone away on business to secure a top client for her event-planning firm, the effects of mate bond were hitting Klaus with more force than usual. To make matters worse, he had the utter bad luck of suffering through the separation from Caroline during full moon that had occurred last night and the results were rather disastrous.

Taking a look around the total mess of their bedroom, Klaus could only hope he would be able to make it all presentable before Caroline went back. Then he remembered this wasn't the only room his wolf "worked" on the night before and that the whole house was trashed.

He was so screwed.

And not in a good way.

* * *

As Caroline opened the door and took a few steps inside the house, she was welcomed with the sight of utter distraction. The first thought to cross her mind was that they had been robbed. Then, she noticed a few carcasses of forest animals scattered on the floor and connected the dots.

Last night had been a full moon. She was away. Result: Klaus going literally wild and destroying the house.

Apart from dead animals, which was gross enough, Caroline noticed that their new living-room set of furniture was ruined, the cushions ripped and the wood scratched with claw marks. A gasp escaped her lips as she strode in further, the sight making the control freak in her scream.

He had torn down the whole damn wall. They had talked about this - as the spare room next to the salon was unused, Caroline wanted to take down the wall and make it all more spacious and better lit. But they had never reached a final decision and the sight of rubble on her favourite carpet made her cringe.

"Klaus!" she yelled, annoyance clear in her voice.

Caroline was ready to give him a piece of her mind that would probably start a fight of epic proportions. However, when Klaus finally appeared, looking so utterly miserable, her heart clenched in response. Seeing her mate in distress, her wolf instincts kicking in, she rushed towards him and locked her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He let out a sigh of relief and returned the embrace, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent.

They stayed like that for a while, revelling in the touch of skin against skin and Klaus felt at peace for the first time since he had dropped Caroline off at the airport.

"Welcome home, love," he said and she felt him smile against her skin. Grabbing his hand, she led them to the couch and sat in the corner (that wasn't ripped), pulling Klaus' head onto her lap.

"I see you've been busy remodelling," she teased, her fingers sinking into his blond curls, nails scratching the skin of his head lightly.

Klaus purred in response to her ministrations, the gentle touch soothing the wolf inside, her intoxicating scent overpowering his senses. There was something different about her, something that had eluded him so far but now that she was here, it was clear, he just didn't know what it was.

"I was wondering why it was so much worse this time around. Perhaps I simply cannot bear to be without you," he whispered, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek, his wolf satisfied when she leaned into his touch.

"Well, you better," she quipped, tracing the edges of his lips with her fingertips, arousal slowly coiling in her belly as his eyes darkened at her actions. Now was as good a time as any to tell him, Caroline figured. "I actually think I know why it was worse this time, though."

"Do tell, sweetheart," Klaus hummed, distracted with the way she was caressing his scalp, pulling at his hair from time to time.

"So...you know how mates are more protective of each other at certain times…" her voice faltered, waiting for him to put two and two together.

"Hmmm…" he only murmured in acknowledgement of her words.

Caroline scoffed, frustrated that wasn't going as she'd planned at all. She probably should hold back the petting but he just looked so damn adorable when he melted under her touch. Nevertheless, it was time to drop the bomb.

"You're gonna need to put that wall back up, you know," Caroline said and Klaus opened his eyes, looking at her with curiosity. "We're going to need it for the nursery," she carried on, stressing the last word.

His breath hitched and Caroline fixed her eyes on him, her body tensing as she waited for his reaction. Moments later, though it seemed a lot longer, a wide smile spread across his crimson lips. She let out a yelp of surprise as Klaus tugged at her gently and pulled her under his body in one swift move.

Low moans and ragged breathing filled the house as he showed her vividly just how happy he was, ravishing her in the middle of the trashed room.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment :)**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate.**


	23. I love you, actually (part 2)

**AN: Part 2 to "I love you, actually" (chapter 16).**

 **This one is even more cheesy than part 1 so I hope you're still in Christmas mood to read it :) Also, a little nsfw, at least partially.**

 **The boiled frog metaphor I used here is most definitely scientifically inaccurate, under no circumstances try it out. Also, I have no idea how long it takes for wood to decompose (probably less than 1000 years) but for the sake of this drabble, let's skip over this issue, please?**

 **Happy New Year to all of you!  
**

* * *

 _ **One year later...**_

 _ **(Christmas Day)**_

Caroline was lying on the bed, observing the darkening sky as the evening set upon New Orleans. She groaned, realizing that the evening of tossing on the bed and mulling over things didn't really help her with the emotional conundrum she'd found herself in.

Staring helplessly at the sky, Caroline thought back to all that had come to pass since a year ago when Klaus had showed up at her apartment, _Love Actually_ style.

That cup of hot chocolate she had invited him to turned into a dinner.

A dinner turned into going to the movies together.

A series of those movie dates (well, Klaus called them "dates", Caroline only glared at him in response) evolved into an extended tour of New Orleans, courtesy of the Original Hybrid.

Before Caroline even had the chance to notice, Klaus had embedded himself into her life so deeply, she couldn't imagine not seeing him or talking to him for an extended period of time.

Over the following year, she started to spend more and more time with him, much to Rebekah's chargin, who never failed to complain about how Nik had stolen her best friend from her.

Those damn Mikaelsons were quite a possessive bunch.

The problem was that, with Klaus' Christmas confession, the pressure was off and Caroline let herself feel comfortable in his presence and gradually, she let her guard down.

It was like that saying about boiling a frog - however scientifically inaccurate it was.

If you put a frog in a pot of boiling water, it would feel the heat instantly and jump out.

If you put it in cold water and gradually heated it to the point of boiling, it wouldn't notice the danger and boil to death.

She let Klaus, that adorable dimples and his constant but subtle attention sneak up on her. She was that poor boiled frog.

Terrible yet accurate metaphor.

And now here she was, staying as a guest in the compound, helping Rebekah with preparations for New Year's ball her friend had decided to throw on a whim, and spending the holidays with the Original family.

As if living in his close proximity wasn't hard enough on its own, Caroline was strategically accommodated in the bedroom opposite of Klaus' (no doubt on his insistence) and had spent most of her time at night trying not to imagine him sleeping naked in his bed just across the hall, the only night wear being the necklaces around his neck.

 _That she would pull on to press him against her body, the hard planes of his chest brushing against her hard sensitive nipples, his tongue…_

Stop.

 _Bad Caroline._

Those kind of thoughts about Klaus weren't particularly unfamiliar to Caroline, although she had done her best to keep them dormant since her arrival at New Orleans. Nevertheless, ever since her slip-up at this year's Halloween party, it was getting harder and harder for her not to indulge in the fantasies of Klaus ravishing her the way only he could.

* * *

 **(Halloween)**

 _The blood and alcohol were pumping in her veins, the dim lights and the low magnetic tune of trip-hop music in the underground club only adding to the liberating atmosphere._

 _They had gone out with intention of partying their way through New Orleans and ended up in the vampire club that was owned by Kol - the latest venture he amused himself with._

 _Earlier in the night Caroline had scoffed upon seeing Klaus in his usual jeans-henley-necklaces combination but now, after the parade of bizarre costumes some of the club attendees were sporting, she had to admit it was the best look on him. Besides, she hadn't worn anything extravagant either, simply posing as a she-devil in her red mini-dress with alluring cut-outs on the waist and a headband with horns (that she had lost some time ago). However, if the lustful looks Klaus was throwing her all night were any indication, she had made the right choice._

 _Caroline swayed her hips to the beat, tilting back her head and exposing her cleavage even more, getting lost in the music. She was well aware she was taunting him, she could feel Klaus' heated gaze focused on her as he moved beside her. Whether it was the carefree atmosphere of the club or the effects of the unnaturally long dry-spell, she grew reckless, enjoying the way she kept them both on edge._

 _She gasped as Klaus spun her around, his chest pressed to her back, his rough hands resting on her waist. Her muscles tightened and the arousal coiled in her abdomen in response, his hot breath brushing against her ear from time to time. They moved together in perfect rhythm, their bodies rubbing against each other, craving for more delicious friction. One of his hands dived under her dress through the cut-out, resting on the bare skin of her stomach, making her shudder. Caroline sighed and bucked her hips, grinding against his erection._

 _Growling into her neck, Klaus dipped his hand lower, stroking her hipbone and then skimming along the line of her barely-there thong. She arched her back in anticipation, any inhibitions long gone, the relative darkness on the dancefloor providing illusion of privacy. To be completely honest, the fact that they were out here, where everyone could see what he was doing to her, was turning Caroline on._

 _Sh them to see._

 _Latching one arm around his, Caroline nuzzled her neck to his head and then, with her other hand, grabbed his through the material of her dress and guided it towards her throbbing core. Klaus' fingertips danced teasingly against the lace of her thong, the way it scratched her sensitive skin there making her mad._

" _Klaus…" she whimpered, too far gone to feel embarrassed by her pleading tone. "I need you."_

" _As you wish, love," he whispered back in a husky voice, his sinful tongue gliding along her exposed neck._

 _Clutching her muscles in anticipation, Caroline moaned when Klaus' hand roamed under her panties, his fingertips circling her clit._

" _I love how wet you are for me, Caroline. So wanton and desperate for release, for all those people to see that it's me making you feel this way. Only me," he purred the words in her ear, his breathing ragged, letting her know he was affected just as much as she was._

" _Only you," she repeated and he pinched her clit at her reassurance, Caroline crying out as the sudden jolt of pleasure surged through her body, the sound drowned out in the loud music and noises around them. Suddenly, she felt his fangs slightly pinching her neck, setting her body on fire. Tipping her head to the side, she encouraged Klaus to go ahead. The exhilarating feeling of her skin breaking under his fangs drew another moan from her lips. There was a sting to his bite, the burn of poison he injected to her bloodstream, now flowing through her veins like a part of her. Reaching for his hand that was still resting under her thong, Caroline clutched it in hers and led it to her mouth, whimpering at the loss for a moment._

 _She could smell her arousal on his fingers as she brought them between her lips, sucking off her juices and revelling in the taste. Klaus hummed against her neck in response, delicate sound reverberating across her skin as he drank her in oh-so-slowly and strengthened his grip on her body._

 _Feeling her own fangs emerging, the veins under her eyes revealing the monster underneath, Caroline pressed his wrist to her lips and bit. The warm sweet liquid with a slight metallic taste flooded her eager mouth. It was glorious, the way the blood flowed between them, binding them together. His lean taut body embracing hers, the tension in his muscles releasing for a moment, his arousal that she could feel as her own._

 _The electricity was humming in the air between them, the world around them grew silent, people vanished. When they had their fill of each other, Caroline spun in his arms and kissed him with all she got, devouring his lips with her own, hungry ones. Hooking her leg around his hips, she ground onto his hard cock, rubbing her pelvis against his as her tongue delved into his mouth. She felt Klaus' moan on her lips, his hands diving under her dress and gripping her ass._

 _Groaning, she leaned back and looked at his face, the heated gaze and darkened eyes promising her all kinds of pleasure. Caroline smiled and Klaus did as well._

 _The night was only beginning_.

* * *

Groaning into the pillow in frustration, Caroline scolded herself for thinking back to that night. It would do nothing good.

She had categorized it as a lapse of judgement, never to be spoken of again and Klaus mostly complied, apart from a few lewd comments made simply in an effort to rile her up - as he very much enjoyed doing so.

Even a few days before, as they had been decorating the Christmas Tree (yes, Caroline was capable of convincing the Original siblings to "demean themselves to such an ordinary task", especially while in her _Holiday Spirit Mode_ ), Klaus would tease her with the fleeting touches of his hands. As he leaned over her while hanging the decorations on higher branches, she did her best not to sigh at his alluring scent enveloping her. The most trying moment came when he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up so that she could put the star on the top of the tree. Caroline held in a moan, the images of their dance flashing in her mind, the feel of his rough hands against her sensitive skin reminding her of all the things he could do to her body.

Of all the things he _had done._

Before things got out of hand, she made her escape and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

 **(A few days before Christmas Day)**

 _Rushing into the kitchen, set on getting a blood bag and calming down, Caroline stumbled as she spotted Kol._

 _It's not that she had something against Klaus' pesky younger brother, she had become accustomed to him over time and they had even been partners in crime on more than one ventures in and out of town. Right now, though, she needed to be alone._

 _No such luck, apparently, as Kol decided to talk._

" _Need a break from my less attractive brother, darling? He's known to be overbearing sometimes. Or all the time," he quipped with the ever-present mischievous gleam in his eyes._

" _You're one to talk," she bit back while getting the blood bag from the fridge._

" _Then again, since you've started dating, Nik has calmed down remarkably, at least when it comes to dagger threats. I guess I've got to show you my gratitude somehow, what do you say?" Kol continued as if he hadn't heard her, quirking his eyebrows suggestively._

 _Caroline almost choked on the blood she was drinking, "Ew, not even if you were the last man in the world! And your brother and I are not dating."_

 _Rolling his eyes very Caroline-like, Kol replied, "Oh, believe me, darling, you're dating. You may not be shagging, which is why Nik's been so grumpy as of late but you're definitely dating."_

" _I...we…" Instead of answering, as she could find no remark witty enough to make Kol loose the topic, Caroline just busied herself with gulping down the rest of blood._

" _Seriously though, I swear I've never seen Nik so smitten. And don't even get me started on his Christmas gift for you…" he trailed off, obviously trying to pick her interest. Succeeding at it, damn him._

" _What is it?" she pried, breaking every single rule she had about the sanctity and secrecy of Christmas gifts._

" _Are you sure you want to know, sweet Caroline? After all, once I tell you, your life may change forever…"_

" _Just tell me, Kol," Caroline bit out, her patience with the youngest Original and his games wearing thin._

" _Since you insist so nicely, Caroline...My dear brother is planning on giving you one of his necklaces. What's so special about this one, you may ask. Well, you see, this one is approximately one thousand years old and was given to him by Henrik. It's as close as Nik will ever get to the engagement ring if you ask me," Kol finished cheerfully, clearly enjoying the look of utter shock etched on her face._

" _Nobody asked you," she whispered before flashing away as far as possible._

* * *

Reaching under her pillow, Caroline's fingers clutched around the velvet box hiding the gift Kol had told her about. She opened it slowly, holding her breath once again just as she had done this morning when seeing it for the first time. The necklace wasn't luxurious by any means, a wooden chip with some runes carved out on the front and a golden chain. The time had left its trace on the carvings, making them less distinct. Caroline couldn't imagine the level of care Klaus must have treated it with that the wood had survived till this day. The significance of this gift hadn't escaped her either and what left her heart even more quivering were the freshly etched words on the back side of the chip.

" _Always and forever"_ in the old Norse as Kol had rushed to inform her, the echo of his whisper haunting her since morning.

Caroline may have told herself she still had reservations about Klaus but the truth was, they had been resolved right in that moment. He hadn't just given her some random piece of jewelry, it was the last remaining token reminding him of Henrik. And the fact he hadn't told her right away what the words meant only strengthened her in conviction that Klaus was indeed set on giving her time. He wanted her to find out the meaning at her own pace - too bad Kol hadn't got the memo.

Then again, Caroline couldn't help but arrive at the conclusion that the youngest Original did her a favour. She had been so set on waiting for the right circumstances and proceeding with caution that she'd missed all signs pointing to one simple fact.

The right time was _right now._

They may have had forever ahead of them but what was the point of wasting it if she knew what she wanted here and now ?

With the new-found courage, Caroline sprang to her feet and headed to the en-suite bathroom.

She had a grand gesture to reciprocate and damn her if she wouldn't look her best while doing so.

* * *

Dressed only in sweatpants, his back against the headboard, Klaus was trying his best to focus on sketching anything other than a certain blonde vampire's face.

Another goal for the evening: stop thinking about her lack of reaction to his Christmas gift.

He hadn't expected Caroline to rush into his arms and profess her ever-lasting love for him but anything other than a quickly-contained blush and a muttered "thank you" would have sufficed. Instead, she had fled to her contemporary bedroom in their mansion the moment dinner had ended, before he could even talk to her without the incessant bickering of his siblings over their heads.

Just as he started contemplating a trip to her bedroom, a sound of gravel hitting the window diverted his attention. Rising from the bed, his body tensed and in full alert, he took a few careful steps towards the balcony and then relaxed as he saw Caroline, standing in the garden, a vision in a wine red coat and heels. A wave of confusion flooded him, her bedroom was just across from his (he had made sure of that), why would she need to "knock" on his window?

He was about to ask her just that but she shook her head as if to stop him and then she opened her mouth, the sweetest voice filling the silence as she sang.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you..._

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care…*_

Klaus was listening, shocked to the bones, warmth slowly spreading through his body. Then the next moment, he was leaping down, kissing her and stopping her mid-sentence.

He could hear a small sigh of relief leave her body and feel her lips stretching in a smile under his. Her tongue delved into his mouth, demanding and hungry, their teeth scraping against each other, her fingers tugging onto his hair. Their lips melted together in long languid kisses, Caroline's body fit firmly against his chest, his hands travelling up and down her back in a slow caress.

After a while, Klaus ended the kiss, nipping at her lower lip the last few times before leaning back his head.

"That was certainly a glorious surprise, love, but to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, a wide grin he couldn't stop spread across his face.

"Well, let's just say I've reconsidered my position from last year and decided that I couldn't let you one-up me in the grand gesture and gift department," Caroline replied, something mischievous glimmering in her eyes.

"Oh, really? I must admit the gesture was splendid indeed but what about my gift, then?"

"So greedy," she muttered jokingly. "Well, it was more of a gift to myself at the time but I'm sure you'll appreciate it anyway," she said while loosening the belt of her coat, the lapels loosening just enough to reveal the peaks of her breasts covered in a taunting black lace. "I thought you could unwrap me upstairs?" Caroline bit her lip and shot him a sultry look from under her lashes as Klaus stared at her enticing figure, having realized she wasn't wearing anything but lingerie under her coat.

Her vibrant laugh cut through the night as he locked her in his embrace and wasted no time flashing them back to his room.

Suffice it to say, it was his favourite gift ever.

* * *

 _* All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey_


	24. When the Sun Has Set

**AN: GoT AU, with Caroline as Margaery Tyrell and Klaus as Robb Stark. In the spirit of full disclosure, I haven't read ASOIAF yet so it's based (very loosely) on tv show.**

 **There might be a slight Stefan shade, just to warn you.  
**

 **Big thank you to CKhybrid** **for a read-over, you're the best!**

* * *

" _When the sun has set, no candle can replace it"_

 _George R.R. Martin (A Storm of Swords)_

* * *

In the barbarous world of Westeros, you had to learn how to play the game in order to survive.

Caroline didn't want _just_ to survive, though. She wanted to flourish. She needed to excel.

She craved to rule.

Her ambitions weren't unfounded. Given the logical mind she was blessed with, her cunning dexterity, certain aptitude for garnering love and respect amongst her own people, Caroline was meant to be a Queen. Unlike her fool of a father, who allowed to be bossed around by her grandmother, she possessed the kind of determination that made things happen and achieved goals.

That's why Caroline had married Stefan Baratheon. She wanted to be the Queen.

When the news of Damon Baratheon's death and the alleged illegitimacy of his heirs spread across the Seven Kingdoms, his younger brother Stefan was among the first to stake a claim to Iron Throne. The whole family, the rumours had it, hated each other, between the eldest, Zachary, challenging Damon's rule and Stefan pining after his wife, Elena.

But that was all there was to it - rumours. The truth was far more twisted and complicated, not to mention interesting, as it often happened with gossip. While there was no doubt the brothers had their differences and a lot of bad blood between them, their familial bond was still strong, unlike the one between them and Zachary. Stefan might have disapproved of Damon's lifestyle and vice-versa, but in the end, there was no way he would stand idly by and watch Elena, with her bastard children, take over the kingdom that wasn't hers, very probably having murdered his brother to gain her goal.

As for the brothers' alleged altercation over the deadly beauty of Elena Lannister, Caroline knew for a fact it was as far from the truth as possible. While during his schoolboy years Stefan might have suffered from a small unreciprocated crush, those days were long over and now he embarked on a liaison with none other than Caroline's brother, Matthew.

It was of no surprise to anyone in Highgarden, after the news of Damon's death had reached them, that Stefan soon appeared, with pleas for support and army, to take back what was, in his eyes, rightfully his. And soon, Caroline was married off as a means to secure Tyrells future influences in the Red Keep, once it was taken back by the youngest Baratheon brother.

It probably should've bothered her to some extent, the fact her husband was head over heels in love with someone else, let alone her beloved brother. That, however, was not the case. While she liked Stefan well enough, in the bigger picture he was no more than a means to an end. He treated her well and with the respect she deserved - not that she'd allow him to treat her any other way. Still, her husband appeared to possess a natural tendency towards brooding and there were times he would get snippy, moody or even vicious. It was as if there were two Stefans - one that, while still morally challenged, was quite sensitive and attentive, and a second, who, it seemed, could eagerly rip her apart with his vile words if he was in one of his moods. As Caroline began to cope with her situation and make the most of it, she learnt that it was best appreciate her husband's better times while they lasted and avoid him when they ended.

It wasn't as if Stefan craved for her company anyway, enjoying the presence of Matt far more. Though it was generally of no difference to her, Caroline resented him for one simple reason.

She remained untouched since her wedding night.

Although she had no particular desire to be bedded by Stefan, the harsh truth was they did need to conceive an heir in order to secure their position as royal couple. However ridiculous it was, the respect held to her as a Queen would be lost if people were to believe she was unable to carry and give birth to a royal child. Stefan though, wouldn't even consider touching her, despite her persuasion to do so. No matter how many times Caroline told herself her husband simply had different tastes, she couldn't help but feel insecure, just a bit, and she hated it. Not to mention, she had been growing increasingly frustrated with his stubbornness and unwillingness to put their joined interests first - it was dangerous to her plans and that wasn't something Caroline could let slip.

She wanted to be _the_ Queen.

* * *

Looking at Niklaus Stark for the very first time, with those dirty blond curls, sun kissed skin and crimson lips, Caroline thought he could be mistaken for the man from the Reach. But then, upon closer observation, one just had to decide that was not the case. There was a glint of iron behind his eyes, loss and blood etched on his face. He was walking with confidence but paying attention to his surroundings, taut muscles and strong physique - no summer soldier looked nor moved like this. It was a body carved out by the harshness of winter, forged in ice and the cruelty of life.

At 21, mere two years older than Caroline, Niklaus Stark had been already named the King in the North. With thousands of soldiers in his command, he had heretofore fought half a dozen battles and none of them were lost.

"You're staring, my wife," Stefan's venomous voice rang in her ear.

He was feeling somewhat bitter, her husband, over the fact he had to join forces with the young Stark to conquer King's Landing. But an alliance with his older brother, Zachary, was out of question, given he was more of an additional opponent to the Iron Throne, and they needed more men if they were to defeat the Lannisters first.

Young Wolf of Winterfell, on the mission to break his sister, Rebekah, out of Lannisters' claws and on the path of revenge for his father's death would make the best ally. Especially since he had no interest in the Throne himself. He just wanted the North and that was a small price to pay for the rest of Westeros.

Caroline understood it perfectly, had even been trying to convince Stefan of the benefits of such a solution and though he mostly agreed, he resented sharing the glory with someone else. She could only hope his attitude wouldn't sway the young Stark towards Zachary and ruin their plans. _Her_ plans.

"I've never seen somebody from deep North, my king. I'm merely curious," she whispered back, as Niklaus was slowly approaching the podium set in the middle of the camp, the enormous grey direwolf beside him. Stefan seemed to be satisfied with her answer, at least for the time being and the truth was, the young Stark did spike her interest.

His father, Ansel, had been imprisoned and then executed by Elena (Caroline no longer thought of her as a Queen, even if namely she still was one), after having discovered too many of her secrets. Niklaus had rushed at once to his father's rescue, only for the news of Lord Stark's death to reach him after his first victory against the Lannisters.

It was said his wrath had known no bounds, riding out on his wolf during battles, the beast ripping out throats and crushing bones, its master showing even less mercy, barbarian, basking in the blood of his enemies.

"Your Grace," the accented rough voice called out to her and Caroline was embarrassed to realize she had almost daydreamed her way through introductions.

He looked at her, and it felt as if his gaze was burning through her skin, her breathing becoming laboured for no apparent reason as she tried to pull herself together enough to reciprocate the greeting.

"Your Grace," she said, her smile, as always, impeccable and striking.

"My Lord is quite enough, your Grace. I do not contend for the Iron Throne and Westeros," Niklaus replied, humbly lowering his gaze, though the subtle stretch of his lips suggested slight amusement of the speaker.

"But you are a king in your own right, chosen by your lords. You deserve the title," Caroline insisted.

"Nothing was yet deserved, your Grace," he let out, in quite the harsh tone, and then, catching himself on it, added, "Let's not bother ourselves with titles. Your husband and I are to be allies, after all."

The silence prolonged, Stefan, Matt, the lords and the crowd observing their staring match, though it was as if there were only two of them on that field. Caroline could feel her heart trying to beat out of her chest and yet could not find a reason why the man affected her so much. Their moment almost tipped over the point of awkwardness but then, the loud animal growl resonated through the space, the direwolf pacing towards the podium where she was sitting with Stefan.

"Grey Wind, come back!" the Stark yelled as he went after the animal.

She probably should've been afraid and yet, strangely, she wasn't, looking at the beast with curiosity, fascinated by its deep black eyes and mighty body. Matt was rushing towards her, in an instant, and Stefan hastily shifted back, ready to save his own skin, the move making Caroline smile bitterly for a split second. The wolf slowed down and jumped on the podium, nudging her hand with his nose, licking it a moment later. It tickled and she giggled, trying to reign it in to maintain her royal posture. But then Lord Stark reached the platform, his breathing ragged and gaze bewildered, the wolf choosing this moment to nest its head on her lap, smudging her gown beyond repair and Caroline couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed out loud, tilting back her head, petting Grey Wind as she tried to compose herself. The crowd was quiet, as if charmed by the sound, and when she raised her gaze to Niklaus, this time a genuine smile was on his lips, Caroline knew she had just made a new friend.

* * *

He liked looking at her.

The cacophony of angry voices filled the tent where the Council was being held, the Lords of the North and Stefan's advisors disagreeing upon the strategy.

He'd steal a glance at her every once in a while as he tried his best to listen to the fools. Klaus noticed the way she would flinch, as Stefan said something vastly inappropriate or simply foolish. How her eyes would travel carefully from man to man, cold and assessing, not that one could tell unless they were attentive enough. Her touch, in contrast, seemed gentle and caring, as she petted Grey Wind and scratched him behind ears, the vile beast putty in her hands.

Klaus had considered her a fool at first, just one more silly girl sold off to marriage to make an alliance and gain influence. Had even taken pity on her, with how she reminded him of Rebekah in this, sent off to King's Landing to make a wife for Elena's bastard son, only to be kept captive as leverage. Klaus had learnt over the course of the last couple of weeks, that was not Caroline's case, though. She was clever and calculating, set on her goals, determined and still, somehow remained warm, kind, making people love her with ease.

It wasn't _that_ hard to admit - he was intrigued. People called her the Rose of the South but he could clearly see the steal covering her thorns. What was even more surprising, though - Grey Wind seemed to be enamoured with her. The beast that tore out the throats and feasted on the flesh of his enemies, that snarled at anyone who approached him, let alone attempted to touch him, was now the Queen's favourite pet. It was startling in its uniqueness.

Then there were the rumours, of course. The whispers of a cold bed and a parade of lovers, a husband more interested in the crown and Queen's brother. Knowing very well how wild the folk's imagination could run, he tried to disregard the gossip. Klaus himself, was said to ride out to battle on his wolf, or drink the blood of his enemies afterwards, the tales he didn't care to deny, as it spread fear among Lannister soldiers. But with Caroline, he could tell there was some truth to it. From the blatant disregard her fool of a husband had shown her more than once, to the way her smile never quite reached her eyes, Klaus recognized something about the Queen, very few knew.

She was lonely, even if loved by many.

He couldn't resist and glanced at her again, meeting those warm blue eyes. Happy to catch her looking, he held back a grin, entirely satisfied with the way her chest rose as she swiftly took in a breath of air. Lady Tyrell wasn't unaffected either.

And despite constant reminders of how she was a married woman, too ambitious and cunning, Klaus found that Grey Wind was not the only one growing entirely too fond of the young Queen.

* * *

"Now, that is a fine example of a man, you Grace," Katherine's cheeky remark, her lady-in-waiting, broke her out of her thoughts as they took a stroll through the camp. Lifting her gaze to the sight before her, Caroline stopped in her tracks, observing Niklaus Stark as he trained sword-fighting, three men against him.

The breeches he was wearing accentuated his strong legs, his chest sweaty, the linen of his loose chemise sticking to the taut muscles underneath. The sight of him like this made something stir within Caroline, the desire for a man she had long forgotten. She was by no means innocent, the liberated atmosphere of the South being favourable to the self-awareness of young girls. As the daughter of House Tyrell and sister to two older brothers, she'd still be pretty well-guarded but nevertheless, there had been stolen kisses, secret meetings, curious glances. She chuckled, thinking back to the boy she had lost her innocence to, the poor lad having been too nervous to truly enjoy himself, only to be later punched and almost called out to a duel by Matt, so overprotective of his beloved sister.

But that was no boy before her. That was a man.

The sound of her laugh drew the attention of young Lord Stark, Caroline meeting his gaze head on, managing to keep the blush in as he caught her admiring him so openly. She saw him sending back his men with a nod and she did the same, turning to Katherine, who looked at her with an amused expression.

"You may go now, Katherine," she dismissed her, trying to sound casual.

"I bet I may," the lady drawled in reply, adding as she left, "Do enjoy yourself, Your Grace."

Caroline glared after her but held back any retort as Niklaus had already approached her, looking all too tempting for her comfort in a leather jacket he had put on.

"Your Grace," he bowed his head in greeting, his intense gaze focused on her from under his lashes.

"Please, do call me Caroline. We're alone," she insisted, resenting being so formal with him.

"Then you must call me Klaus...Caroline," his tone was teasing, the mirth sparkling in his eyes. In this moment, he looked very much like a boy.

"Must I, really? No one orders the Queen, you know," grinning back at him, she motioned for them to continue with her stroll.

"Except her King," it came out harsher than he intended, it seemed, and the air between them thickened with tension.

"No one orders me," her voice was quiet, yet fierce.

"Yes...so it would seem."

The camp stretched out before them and the silence stretched between them as they were walking, but it was a friendly one. Caroline would steal a quick glance at him from time to time, occasionally catching him doing the same, a flutter in her belly everytime she did.

"How do you fare, Your...Klaus?" she finally asked, scolding herself internally for such an inappropriate question. He had just lost his father, how could he fare?

Frowning slightly, he took a moment to mull over her question and then softly replied, "Right now, I focus solely on defeating the Lannisters and freeing Rebekah. I cannot let myself think of anything else...I shouldn't." He whispered this last part, his eyes flaring up with intensity as he set his gaze on her, almost accusing.

Her pulse sped up, her mind left blank for a second in search of a response. At the same time, she noticed the vast difference between Lord Stark and her own husband. While she was sure the Young Wolf was not the most noble among the men, if his cunning war tactics were anything to go by, he had been fighting for his family. Was still. Stefan, on the other hand, had no qualms using his relationship with Matt to get what he needed from her father and pursuing the Iron Throne. Even if he had done it partially to avenge his brother's death, it was still for mainly selfish reasons. She was no better, though. But if Caroline had to pose as a bargaining chip between her own father and the youngest Baratheon, she would sure as hell make the most of it.

"You are fighting for something dear to you. I understand," she finally remarked.

"Do you?" His tone was slightly unbelieving and she probably should have taken offence but then, she had never hidden what she craved for nor did she care to make excuses for it.

"Just because our priorities differ, it does not mean I'm unable to understand yours. Or admire them," Caroline said, her tone delicately scolding.

Klaus glanced at her, his expression unreadable and his tongue gliding over his lips in an unconscious move, as he pondered over her statement. Her body warmed in response to the sensuality of the gesture, her mind filling with visions of her own lips capturing his in what would probably be the most dazzling kiss.

"An admirable quality to have, my Queen...Caroline," came his reply as they reached the fork in the road, each path leading to their respective tents. "It seems we've come to the crossroads," Klaus mused as they stood there, clearly meaning more than a mere bifurcation of the paths.

"So it would seem," Caroline stated, enjoying the way her name sounded sliding off his tongue, like a gentle caress. "I shall see you at the feast, Klaus." She turned left, trying to walk away slowly despite the burning gaze she felt at her back.

The wind carried his soft whisper, "I shall count the minutes... _my_ Queen."

* * *

He was looking at her. _Again_.

They were all gathered in the main tent, a feast before the battle tomorrow in full bloom. Her skin was burning because of the attention he was giving her, his eyes following her every move. There had been touches, brief, accidental or not, making her shiver, the desires she had kept hidden for so long ready to burst out with the brush of his rough skin against hers.

Now she was the one observing him, as he was dancing with her lady-in-waiting, Katherine. Despite her best efforts, Caroline couldn't quite deny the pang of jealousy she felt at the sight, even if she didn't have the right to stake a claim upon a man.

Not that it was something she wanted, mind you.

"You should take advantage tonight, my wife. We're riding to the battle on the morrow, who knows if your beloved shall return alive," Stefan leaned to her side and whispered in her ear, acknowledging her for the very first time during the feast.

"I'm sure you'll be quite fine, my _dear_ husband. I don't think they make the King ride out with the first wave of soldiers," Caroline replied, a tinge of sarcasm in her tone not entirely masked.

"Oh, but I'm not referring to myself and you very well know it," came Stefan's cheerful reply, as if he reveled in making her uncomfortable. Her eyes quickly darted out to look at him, Caroline surprised that he would bring up this particular subject. He had never cared before, not once asked if she'd tried to fill the void in her bed and she was not the one to divulge in his relationship with her brother as well.

"They say he never dies. That he can't be killed," Caroline didn't even attempt to deny anything nor pretend not to know whom Stefan spoke of.

"Anyone can be killed," a rough voice cut through their conversation and when she raised her eyes, Niklaus was standing before her, his hand outstretched in an invitation. "May I have this dance, my Queen?" he asked, the blunt determination with which he stressed the word "my" making her blush.

Caroline barely nodded in response, placing her hand in his warm, bigger one. As they began to dance, those strong hands rested securely around her waist, a coil of pleasure rising in her lower belly at the contact. Her gaze met his and the way he slowly licked his lips while looking at hers was just too damn tempting, though she could not do anything about it In an attempt to divert her attention elsewhere, she asked, "How do you enjoy the festivities, your Grace?"

"Klaus," he corrected her in a soft voice, and then added, "I haven't been in favour of this feast but I am right now, my lady."

"Why not before?"

"Dusk before the battle is no time for a feast, your Grace. We will fight and people will die. There is nothing to celebrate," he replied, harsher than he'd meant to.

"I know," Caroline admitted quietly.

Something in her tone clearly struck him as he eyes her closely, realization quickly coming upon him.

"You're worried about your brother," Klaus stated with warmth, brushing soothing circles on her waist and back with his thumbs. Her eyes flickered across the room, stopping on Matt with Stefan, engrossed in conversation, leaning in just a little too closely. Caroline could see the admiration in her brother's eyes, this particular way you looked at someone and saw a whole world in them, etched on his face. She gulped, fully knowing that if it came down to it, Matthew would do anything in his power to ensure her husband's victory and safety.

But at what price?

"Why did you marry him?" came the unexpected question.

"I…," she found herself at the loss of words, surprised how well his words coincided with her own thoughts.

"I know it was not for love. But is the crown really worth it? Do you want to be the Queen that much?" his tone was growing louder and more accusatory, Caroline's eyes glaring at him with anger.

How did he dare judge her?

"Not here," she hissed, leaving his embrace and the tent, bidding goodnight to those who she encountered on her way out.

Feeling his haunting presence behind her, Caroline was not that surprised when a strong hand grabbed her by the waist as she made her exit, and pulled her towards the dark isolated spot in the back of the camp.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped, taking a look around to see if they had been seen.

"I'm going insane...over you, love," Klaus chuckled bitterly, with the wild look in his eyes. "It matters not that you are the most maddening, enthralling, perplexing creature I've ever come across," taking a step in her direction, he imprisoned her between his body and the tent, his musky scent overpowering Caroline's sense.

She'd been certain he was drunk, having made such a scene but his breath was clear of alcohol. He smelled of forest, steel and spices, the strange combination so very him and so intoxicating, she found herself drawing near him, breathing in as he carried on.

"It matters not that you have married this dolt, who's only dimming your light, just so you could have the Iron Throne. It matters not I have a father to avenge and a sister to save and I need your husband to make it happen," he whispered fiercely, his warm lips brushing against her cheek, darting lower, towards her jaw, nipping at it, daunting.

Her breath caught, hands travelling up to his neck and the dirty blond curls she had pictured her fingers sinking into so many times.

"Niklaus…" his name escaped her lips and she loved the way it tasted on her tongue.

"I can't help but want you," the words brushed against her ear, his tongue skimming along the lines, then down the curve of her neck, teeth scraping, lips sucking on the skin. Caroline shuddered, her breaths uneven, muscles tightening with anticipation of his next move.

Their eyes met, a jolt of electricity shot between them and then, his mouth crushed with hers, demanding, devouring, yearning. She pulled on his hair, molding her body into his, the thin fabric of her dress grazing her sensitive nipples, shivers rushing down her spine. His hands flung to her hips, locking her against him as his tongue flicked across her lips, as if savouring her taste. Caroline sighed into his mouth when he pushed his thigh between the folds of her dress, in pursuit of more delicious friction, chasing their high. Almost riding his leg, tension coiling in her abdomen, drive, push and pull that she had to keep hidden for so long, awakening now. She craved to touch and be touched, to taste, to feel, to explore but still, it was him that she wanted.

They went on and on, tongues clashing against each other, a groan escaping him as she bit on his lower lip. Klaus's fingers were stroking her hips, probably bruising the skin under her thin dress. Caroline tugged on his chemise, dying to feel his skin against hers and she was well on her way to rip it apart when someone's loud laugh cut through the silence of the night. They pulled away, their breaths ragged and cheeks flushed. She wanted to say something, to save the situation and make him stay but the spell was broken. His eyes were longing, fixed on her but one look on his stone cold face told her what he was about to say. The glimmer of honesty was over.

"I cannot afford to fall for your charms, my Queen. However much I may want to," Klaus let out, his tone biting, yet so utterly resigned. He went back to being the Young Wolf in this moment, strong-willed and fierce, always fighting the battle. Promptly turning away from her, he headed to his part of the camp, walking with long determined strides.

Caroline stood in the same spot for a while, trying to comprehend what had just happened between her and the King in the North. Taking in a long breath to calm herself down, she decided not to return to the feast either, not in the mood to be around other people right then.

The thing was, even when he had left her in anger, after having made her way to the tent she was sleeping in, Caroline discovered a direwolf resting beside her bed. Smiling upon the sight, she was relieved that despite everything that had transpired this evening, Niklaus had still made sure she would feel safe throughout the night, leaving Grey Wind to guard the nightmares and fears away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading:) So how did you like it? I've always wanted to do a Klaroline GoT AU and since Robbaery is the pairing I've been obsessing over for some time now, I naturally went this way about it.**

 **Just so you know, I'm planning part 2 to this.**

 **Please, share your thoughts with me, you know I'm always grateful for those!**

 **Till next time,**

 **MrsAgentCooper.**


	25. Terms of Surrender

**AN: Thank you all for your wonderful response to the last chapter, I was simply amazed! Also, there were some anonymous requests for me to write part 2 of "When the Sun Has Set", so I'll reply here: Yes, I will absolutely write part 2, I have other projects I've committed to but I'll steadily write it this and next week :)**

 **This one is based on a prompt from the amazing Sophia Chase:**

 _ **Scientist Klaus Mikaelson and environmental lawyer Caroline Forbes find themselves stuck together in close quarters in Antarctica on assignment during a vicious snowstorm. What can they do to pass the time, besides arguing…**_

* * *

Being an environmental lawyer had always been a dream job for Caroline.

That was until she met one Klaus Mikaelson, a British scientist and the Royal Prick.

The Ultimate Bane of Her Existence also known as the Best Orgasm of Her Life.

In her line of work, Caroline had done some pretty crazy things. She had almost got herself chained to the tree while taking statements from the protesting activists. She may have ruined one or two pairs of perfectly fine heels before she learnt that wearing wellingtons to sample collection on contaminated fields was actually a pretty practical thing. Right now, working for the US Government, she'd got sent to research station on Antarctica. It was a new joint project ran by the States in cooperation with the United Kingdom, to study glacial movements and explore its effects on climate change.

The real challenge though, was working with Klaus _I'll-annoy-your-panties-off-you_ Mikaelson.

Especially now that they had been stuck in their station (entirely too small for both Caroline and Klaus' ego) for the longest week of Caroline's life, due to the ongoing raging snowstorm. What was raging even more though, were her hormones, between only the two of them under lock on a limited space and the memories of the most delicious interlude they had shared few days prior to the snowstorm, carved deep in Caroline's mind...

* * *

 _ **Two weeks ago**_

 _They had been going at it for two straight hours now._

 _Pretty much since the meeting had started, Caroline and Klaus were at each others' throats, lost in discussion about the appropriate method for sample collection. The rest of the attendees kept quiet to avoid getting caught in the crossfire, although it was mostly unnecessary, with the two of them so engrossed in their fight, they didn't pay attention to anyone else._

 _Even now that the conference room had emptied good 20 minutes ago, they were still arguing, trying to make the other see their point of view._

" _Look, Klaus, I'm saying this the nicest way possible but…you know nothing about this new regulations and the way you've been operating for the last few months cannot continue," Caroline said in exasperated tone. Seriously, what it would take for this guy to see anything beside the tip of his nose? The fact his tongue would slide along his oh-so-perfect crimson lips every now and then did her no favours, too._

 _Damn him for being both pig-headed and attractive._

" _Sweetheart, I have two PhDs and years of experience. No one will tell me how to do my job, not even someone as lovely as you," Klaus' voice was slightly mocking as he took a few steps in her direction, his figure looming over her._

" _Well, unless one of those is a law degree that provides you with knowledge on how to conduct research without provoking international incident, I most certainly will tell you how to do your job!" she poked his chiseled chest with her finger, making a point._

" _How bossy. I love it," he whispered, his eyes darkening with lust as they darted to her luscious mouth._

" _Be serious. Look, you just cannot do that! The treaty clearly states that all…" his lips landed on hers, interrupting the argument halfway._

 _One kiss turned into another, hot and fiery, teeth scraping and lips nibbling, his hands diving under her blouse, and then they pulled apart, flushed and gasping for air. Klaus was still unconsciously skimming his fingers along the bare skin of her back and Caroline looked up, her gaze heavy-lidded and full of lust. It was as if they were searching for something in each others' eyes, only for him to slant his lips over hers again a moment later._

 _She whimpered into his mouth, her arms locking around his neck, her chest crashing into his chiseled muscles. He cupped her ass, pressing her even more into him and then groaned as she rubbed against his growing erection._

 _To be honest, he was semi-hard from their argument already and her deft hands travelling down his back and then cupping him through his jeans weren't helping matters. All the pent-up tension broke out and they had no words left, pouring it all into their desire for each other._

 _Nibbling on his jaw, Caroline slowly pulled down his zipper and ran her hand along his length, her touch making him shudder with need. He swiftly pushed down her pants, his patience wearing thin and then his fingers found their way under her black lacy thong. He smirked, amused that she would wear such flimsy lingerie even at the South Pole, it was so…Caroline.  
His amusement turned into satisfaction at her gasp when he flicked her clit, two fingers pushing into her wet pussy, her walls clenching around them forcefully._

" _Need you…inside me. Now," Caroline whispered in hoarse voice, her lips sucking on his neck between words, which made him even harder, if it was possible._

 _Plopping her on the conference table, Klaus pulled her legs apart and pushed aside her panties, thrusting into her in one slick move. She hooked her legs around his back, feet digging into his ass as he moved inside of her. Their heavy breathing and panting filled the room, his lips nipping at her collarbone, the way his scruff grazed her skin making her nerve endings tingle._

 _She squeezed him with her inner muscles and he growled, almost losing it, biting slightly on the skin in the crook of her neck._

 _It was rough and fast, her back hitting the hard surface of the table, his guttural groans ringing in her ears._

 _He changed the angle, hitting just the right spot, eliciting a low moan from Caroline that he quickly swallowed with his lips, her back arching as she moved her hips frantically. He repeated the move, again and again, searching for release, her pussy throbbing and on the verge of orgasm. Fingers digging into her thighs, he plunged deep, again and again…_

* * *

He was thinking about it. _Again._

Which wasn't exactly a hardship (except that it was) but proved to be extremely distracting.

Klaus couldn't honestly say he was an environmentalist at heart. He was a scientist. One blessed with analytical mind and taking full advantage of it - evaluating outcomes, studying phenomena, nature…people. Their expressions, quirks, ambitions, what made them tick. He was all for exploring horizons, chasing after solutions and looking after answers, whatever the cost, really.

He had been at this station for a few good months, preparing, taking samples and analyzing. And then came Caroline Forbes, with her bossy yet chirpy attitude, with opinions and conditions, about to ruin all his hard work with all her international laws, EU's policies and Antarctic Treaty System.

He enjoyed observing her.

The way she would nip on her lower lip with her teeth when nervous. He adored how the shy Antarctic sun would play in her blonde curls. The only thing more radiant was her smile. And sometimes she would smile at him, subconsciously, before realizing that she was supposed to hate his guts.

The beauty she possessed ran so much deeper than her skin. Her beliefs, fierceness, unapologetic manner with which she stood up for what she believed in were admirable…fascinating, even if he kept arguing with her over them.

But he would gladly study the puzzle that was Caroline Forbes for a _very_ long time.

The problem was, ever since their tryst in the conference room, Caroline had been doing her best to avoid him. As of few days ago, due to the snowstorm, she didn't have much choice in the matter. They had been cut off, the rest of their crew trapped in the sister station nearby. Although they had a good power source, they needed to save it. Spending hours or days in separate rooms was out of question - much to Caroline's chagrin and Klaus' delight.

After some logical persistence on Klaus' part, they had even started sharing one cabin at night - unfortunately, it was the one with two single beds, much to his disappointment. He decided to pick his battles, though.

Every single night they would lie in their beds, after hours of busying themselves with quarrels and research, the silence stretching between them filled with more tension each day.

They wouldn't last this way much longer, Klaus thought as he sat on his bed, waiting for his turn to shower.

Just then, Caroline emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a towel, drops of water still lingering on her skin, travelling down her long lean legs. He couldn't help the rush of excitement surging through him - she was exquisite.

"I forgot my PJs," she explained, blush slowly creeping on her face under his intense stare. "Could you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Klaus asked, feigning innocence and continued when she didn't answer. "Like I've seen you naked? You're set on denying the fact but I have and very much enjoyed it, I'm not going to forget that."

"Stop," she fixed her eyes on him, her stance fierce. Even in only a towel, clutching nervously on its edges, she looked regal.

"Why? Contrary to what you say, we have to talk about it sooner or later, Caroline." Standing up, he approached her in long strides, his eyes boring into hers. "Admit it, love, there is something between us."

Their faces were inches away - he could feel her breath on his neck and see freckles on her nose.

"No," Caroline whispered, lowering her gaze, her long eyelashes casting shadow on her cheeks.

"Why not?" He raised her chin, making her look at him.

She leaned into his touch, biting her lower lip as she searched for right words. Klaus loved when she did that, always wishing it was his teeth that did the biting. Finally, she answered, "It would be a disaster. We're too different. And we always fight."

"But you still love it," he said with smug conviction, brushing his nose against hers, satisfied after hearing her sharp intake of breath at his closeness.

"No, I don't," her lips lingered just inches from his mouth.

"Yes. You do," Caroline kissed him in response, leaning against him, the towel barely hanging between their bodies as she threw her arms around his neck.

Klaus deepened the kiss while lowering his hands to her ass, squeezing it roughly and making her whimper. She pushed him forward, loosing the towel in the process and he let out a low groan of satisfaction at the feel of her naked body pressed to his. Hitting the edge of bed with his legs, he sat on it as she playfully nudged him back, his eyes shamelessly raking over her glorious form before she straddled him.

"So how about that method change?" Caroline asked as she nipped at his jaw.

"Well, we can always negotiate, can't we, love?" Klaus chuckled lowly at her persistence, even in the position they were right now.

"Fine. But be prepared to lose, _love_." Undoing the buttons of his shirt, she wriggled against his pelvis, making him hard in seconds.

"I wouldn't exactly call that losing," he cooed in her ear, biting it teasingly as he flipped them over, her laughter filling the cabin.

* * *

 **What did you think of this one? I have to say, I just loved this prompt, it was so much fun to write!**

 **Till next time ;)**


	26. Last Night's Blast

**AN: Written for the awesome Luce lclrgsl on tumblr, based on her prompt:**

 _ **Klaus is forced to go to couple therapy session with his gf only to discover that their therapist is Caroline aka the women he had an affair with just yesterday!**_

 **I tweaked it a little, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _He swipes her hair over one shoulder, trailing kisses along her neck as she fumbles with her keys. Hands locked on her hips, his cock is hard against her ass and she loses her focus, arching her body into his so there's not an inch between them._

 _She's riding him, hips swirling slowly as her fingers dance on his chiseled chest, teasing him. Changing her position, she hovers over him, face to face, clenching and relaxing her muscles while rocking up and down on his cock. His mouth is on her ear, teasing and biting, whispering filthy promises of what's to come._

 _Their hot bodies are sliding against each other, skin glistening with sweat as he fucks her into the mattress. She can feel his laboured breath on her chest as he's pounding into her relentlessly, tension coiling in her belly. Arching her back in pleasure, she lets out a strained moan, nails digging into his back. "Minx," he whispers and starts thrusting harder, tearing another groan from her._

 _He slings her leg over his shoulder, rising his gaze to meet her eyes, heated, penetrating, consuming. The change of angle sends her into a frenzy, her pleads for more reverberating across the room._

 _His teeth scrape against her shoulder blade as he's slamming into her from behind, his body covering hers. She's rolling her hips along with his thrusts, throwing her head back in bliss when he hits her sweet spot. Her knees are giving away but he's holding her tight, his nimble fingers flicking her clit as she's whimpering, pleading for release, so greedy despite the multiple orgasms he has already delivered._

 _It's almost dawn and he's going down on her, luscious tongue sliding between her slick folds, lapping at her juices. This man will be the death of her, the thought rushes through her mind as her body stretches, thighs flexing under his touch, her hands tightly gripping the headboard. She sighs and bucks her hips, pushing herself closer to his sinful mouth when he sucks on her clit._

 _She comes hard and then his lips slant over hers, swallowing her moans and she can taste herself in the kiss. Feeling hot all over, her body is seeking his, arms locked around his neck and leg hitched on his hips._ _And then it starts all over again and…_

* * *

The irritating ringtone of her alarm clock resounded across the room as Caroline was slowly, painfully coming to, waking up from the most delicious dream.

Except, it wasn't a dream if the pleasant ache between her thighs and her burning muscles were anything to go by.

They had met at the bar the night before, Caroline drinking away the memories of the disaster that had been her relationship with Stefan Salvatore.

And this man, Klaus, had been a perfect distraction, with his crimson shapely lips, dirty blonde curls and dimples.

 _Those freaking dimples._

His lips would curve in a sinful smile whenever he looked at her, his tongue flicking across his mouth and causing her to lose her train of thought more than once.

Most importantly, it didn't seem like he was feigning interest in her, he was genuinely _hungry_ to know things about her and soon, the shots she had been downing were forgotten, Caroline totally immersed in the conversation with the charming stranger.

There had been lingering touches, his hand resting on her thigh just a tad too long or her fingers sinking to his hair whenever she would pull his head forward to whisper something into his ear.

Her name rolled smoothly off his tongue when Klaus asked her what her plans were for the rest of the night and Caroline easily replied, "For you to take me home."

So they had gone back to his place, hands roaming freely as they sat in the back of the cab, her thigh hiking up his hips as she subtly rocked her pelvis against his, not paying attention to the annoyed driver.

After that last round, she waited till Klaus fell asleep and scrammed the hell out of there, not even leaving her phone number behind. She felt somewhat regretful, not to mention guilty about it, as her and Klaus really seemed to hit it off. The truth was though, it was too soon and too fast for her to get into something new.

Sighing heavily, Caroline pushed down the covers of her bed and prepared mentally to get into high gear, starting her day unusually late in the morning. She had patients to get to and a couple therapy session after lunch that might turn out to be quite challenging.

First though, she needed shower desperately because she heavily smelled of a _man_ , the musky scent of Klaus still lingering on her skin.

If she was honest with herself, Caroline kind of liked having his scent imprinted on her.

Shame she wouldn't see him again but it was better to remain a one time thing.

Really.

* * *

Klaus tried to block out Kol's annoying talk on their way to the therapist, quite an easy task at the moment, with flashbacks of last night and the glorious blonde taking over his mind.

It might have seemed strange, taking a couple therapy session with his younger brother (and it was) - in their instance it was all because of his little sister. Klaus honestly doubted Kol could become less of an annoyance after therapy but Rebekah had been quite insistent. For the last couple of weeks, they had been away at their summer house on the family vacation she would force them to take once in awhile. The siblings wagered he and Kol wouldn't be able to restrain themselves from fighting for a mere day - the bet Kol had keenly taken, only to lose it for both of them by being the irritating pest that he was.

"Stop sulking, Nik, it's unbecoming as our dear brother Elijah would say," Kol's sarcastic voice cut through the silence as they approached the door to the therapist office after the last patient walked out.

"I'll stop sulking the minute you stop being infuriating, which is never, so…" the words died on his mouth when the brothers entered the office, the sight of the familiar blonde stopping him in his tracks for a brief moment.

She hadn't been there once he woke up and that really put a dent in his plans of making her breakfast and ravishing her again, possibly negotiating a dinner date out of her in the process. To know that she had simply walked away after their night, leaving no phone number either, was not only bruising to his ego.

It seemed like a missed chance.

Klaus smirked with satisfaction, musing that perhaps not all was lost and revelling in Caroline's shocked expression before she took control of her emotions.

"Hello there, darling, don't you look like a tasty little thing. I'm Kol, the most dashing of Mikaelsons brothers," Klaus growled angrily as his brother took a step towards Caroline and lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Charming. _Doctor_ Caroline Forbes," she hissed through teeth, her tone biting yet still somewhat professional and polite as she introduced herself.

"Behave or I'll tear out your liver, Kol," tossing out the warning, Klaus pushed himself between her and his brother. "Hello, Caroline," he drawled, the name like a velvet on his tongue and then he opted for a gentle handshake, his finger drawing against the pulse point on her wrist for a moment.

Feeling her shiver under his touch, he smiled cheekily and sat next to Kol, opposite of Caroline, leaning back on the chair and boring his gaze into her.

Clearing her throat, she busied herself with shuffling papers on her desk, then looked up at both of them and asked, "So…what seems to be the problem? I have to admit, this seems like quite the unusual situation for me to handle."

"Oh, you see darling, Nik here has the constant problem with my enthralling personality, being the old grump himself. I, on the other hand, am quite fetching. Hence, we tend to fight occasionally, the situation which seemed to aggravate our lovely family lately," Kol quipped, winking at Caroline in the process, looking entirely too happy with himself.

"I argue, Kol. You bicker like the baby you are," Klaus snorted. He was already irked with the situation, looking forward to the moment he would have Caroline all to himself.

"See, what I have to put up with, Caroline? I can call you that, can't I? I'm sure we'll be a really close friends soon."

"Like hell you will," Caroline heard Klaus mutter under his nose and so did Kol, shooting his brother a curious glance. She decided to ignore it and take control of the situation. Suffice it to say, she was shocked to see her one-night-stand here and found herself in a somewhat precarious position. Dropping them as clients was the only way to go, even if she suspected both brothers weren't one bit serious about the entire therapy session.

"You may call me Caroline, sure, but stop with the endearments, I am not your darling. And as much as I regret to say this, I'm afraid I won't be able to oversee your therapy," she said sternly.

"Oh, and why is that, love? Afraid you won't be able to keep it professional?" Klaus taunted and she couldn't help but squirm a little under his heated gaze, the flashes from last night rushing through her mind and a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I have no idea what you are implying, Mr. Mikaelson," she replied, raising her eyebrow as if in a challenge to divulge on a topic with Kol present.

"Mr. Mikaelson? You wound me, sweetheart. I thought we were closer than that," his eyes were fixed on her face, both of them so captivated in the staring match they engaged in, it felt as if they were alone in the room.

Which…they very much were _not._

"Bloody hell, you two shagged, didn't you? Ah, this is just too precious, I can't wait till I tell Bekah about this!" Kol's perky voice interrupted their moment, Caroline catching her breath and Klaus looking like he was ready to murder his brother.

"You will do no such thing Kol. Not unless you want me to tell her all about this friend of hers you've dating for weeks. Imagine our sister's reaction to that," he spoke in a mildly threatening tone, revelling in Kol's fallen expression.

"You bloody arse, you wouldn't dare!"

"Well, leave us alone and keep quiet, then your secret's safe with me."

Kol shot Caroline a look that could be described almost as sympathetic when he let out "Good luck with my prick of a brother, darling." He was gone the next moment.

She crossed her arms in a defensive stance and glared at Klaus, who couldn't help but admire her beauty and fierceness.

She was glorious in anger.

"That was rude. I hope you have a good reason for being a dick."

"You left," he replied simply.

"I did. So hurt ego, that's your excuse?" Her eyes flared and Klaus gulped nervously under her gaze.

"Why did you leave?" he asked earnestly.

Caroline bit her lower lip, pondering his question. He seemed genuine and the vulnerability he showed for the first time since entering her office earlier, pushed her to be honest with him. "I just got out of a serious relationship and it could be only described as a complete disaster. Besides, how could I know you wanted me to stay?"

"Well, now you know, love." She rolled her eyes at the endearment. Those Brits really had a thing for it. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Caroline" _yet_ , Klaus added in his mind. "And I'm sorry for the scene my brother and I caused. But…I would love a chance to get to know you better. And I think you're interested as well, if you're honest with yourself. So how about we start with that dinner and see how it goes from there?" he proposed, sporting the best version of puppy eyes he could muster.

"That actually sounds…extremely reasonable," Caroline said slowly, trying not to be swayed by his freakishly adorable face.

And failing hard.

"I know. I surprise even myself at times," he remarked all smug.

"I see modesty runs in the family," she quipped. "Ok then. Dinner on Friday, pick me up at 8. And don't be late."

"You won't regret it, Caroline," he said smoothly. "I see you soon." Placing a gentle, lingering kiss on her cheek, Klaus turned to walk out the door.

"I already am," she muttered under her nose, bracing herself for the ride.

* * *

 **What did you think of a twist? Kol and Klaus in therapy together? Please leave a comment ;)**


	27. His Lips

_**AN: Based on prompt, though it went in a unexpected direction.  
**_

 _ **"We're totally just best friends but I caught you staring at my lips when I was talking and now I'm weirdly turned on by it and woooow this is NOT WHAT BEST FRIENDS DO BUD" KLAROLINE AU**_

 _ **Hope you like it and thank ya'll for your kind words, reviews, follows and such! You're the best ;)**_

* * *

It started with his lips.

Admittedly, it didn't really start with his lips, given she had been friends with Klaus since she'd been four years old.

But his perfectly-shaped raspberry lips were the main reason Caroline was now pressed back flat to the tree, with Klaus' mouth hot on hers. Kissing frantically, the wolf under her skin purring in need as they remained somewhat hidden within depths of the woods.

And despite her mind telling her repeatedly this was not an activity best friends were supposed to engage in, the animal in Caroline had other ideas.

Especially when it felt so damn _good_.

* * *

Caroline had known Klaus Mikaelson her entire life. They were one pack, after all.

And Mystic Falls pack was not an ordinary one. Descendants to the first wolves inhabiting this land thousand years ago, they were blessed with the most precious gift - freedom from the moon.

Werewolf gene was no curse - there was no need to trigger it, no need to suscept oneself to the moon cycle. Their connection to the nature was coming from within, their strength building through connection to the pack. The ones in whom the ancestral gene was the strongest, could shift from the youngest age, the rest usually went through the first shift around adolescence.

The first conscious memories Caroline could remember are of her and Klaus, running carefree the young pups they'd been, chasing one another in the back garden of Mikaelson mansion.

Rebekah's human face, sprinkled with tears of childish fit as she couldn't join them.

Klaus' pup taunting her, even as a five-year-old that he was, to go further, to run faster, to bark louder.

* * *

There were rumours, of course. Tales of a lonely wife, vicious husband and a father, stranger wolf passing through.

She had never dared to ask Klaus about them, even if deep down she must have realized, with the way he would flinch on mention of Mikael's name, how his eyes would glint with steel and the wolf snarled, when hearing younglings and old gossips call his mother names.

The first time it'd happened, Caroline had been ten years old. She was tossing and turning in bed, feeling restless for no apparent reason, her skin cold and distress crawling up her spine.

She was about to get up and check on Klaus when she felt another wolf's presence behind the door - he had shifted and sneaked into the house. Caroline let him in, cold fury a child should not be capable of filling her as she noticed the cuts and the cripple of his back leg. He changed, falling naked onto the floor, bruised and battered, and she rushed to cover him with her body, lending warmth to his shaking one.

They had never talked about it but since that night, Klaus would seek solace in her presence. She kept a secret stash of clothes for him in her room and when he would come, they would lie in the tight embrace on the bed, Caroline's wolf crawling out of its skin to soothe his. He would never cry but she could feel the anguish beneath, just as well as she could hear the rambles of laughter fighting to break free whenever they would run in the woods, grass and leaves compliant under their paws.

* * *

He had stopped coming when he'd turned seventeen. Even if he would still drive her to school, sit with her and their friends at lunch or let her order him around when she was in the midst of planning a dance, Caroline felt like she had lost something.

They had been best friends but she could feel his wolf slipping away, cringing from her touch and it _hurt_. She wanted to nuzzle into his neck and play - it was only natural, the animal underneath craved for touch and Caroline had never questioned it. Sure, she might have felt it more intensely with Klaus than the others but wasn't it normal? They had known each other forever, it was only natural she felt most comfortable with him.

"What is it?" she asked once, throwing her pride out of the window. She needed to know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _little wolf_ ," Klaus seethed, pulling his hand away from hers.

He had never called her that, not since she'd told him she found it demeaning, not endearing and hearing it now made her wolf snap and bare its teeth.

"Fine. Find me when your asshole phase is over," her claws coming out, she wrenched the sketchbook he had been drawing in out of his hands, in spite, her sight fixed forward.

She didn't know then it would be pages of her face looking back.

* * *

Being with Tyler didn't really feel right.

But it didn't feel wrong.

And it was good, belonging to someone, her young seventeen wolf hungry for touch.

Tyler's caresses had never sated it completely but she would survive.

So when they broke up, it wasn't supposed to hurt that much. But while deep down she knew it wasn't forever, Tyler seemed to have a different idea. Words were exchanged and they cut deep, as harsh truths only could.

Caroline had been lying awake, looking at the moon with tears streaming down her, when she felt the mattress behind her shift and then his earthy scent enveloped her, just as his arms did. She wanted to fight it but her wolf calmed down, revelling in the familiar presence.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline barely let out, her voice raspy from overflowing emotion.

"You needed me," Klaus simply whispered, his nose nuzzling into her neck.

"So you'll stop being a dick?" she could feel his lips curve in a smile at that.

"Can't promise you that, love," he quipped, only for his hands to attack her waist and belly, tickling and playing.

Caroline laughed, pushing him back, ready to get even. They pounced on each other playfully and she flipped him on his back, their faces inches away. Only after few seconds she caught herself staring at his lips, their luscious curves calling to the animal under her skin. Then Klaus smiled at her, the way he used to and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, his musky scent stirring something within but also calming her down.

They fell asleep like that, nestled in each other's embrace and slowly, Caroline healed.

They healed.

* * *

It happened again at her prom.

Klaus was her date and she couldn't be more happy, having missed him badly while he was away at college. They caught up and drank and had fun, and Caroline felt...sated. For the first time in a while, she was at peace, her wolf purring against her skin in contentment as she danced with her friend.

His hands were placed firmly on her waist, her arms around his neck as they moved in unison. She could feel Klaus's taut muscles against her body, his lips against her cheek and then her claws were itching to emerge, to scrape his skin, to…

 _Mark him._

Her breath hitched and he leaned back, looking at her with mirth in his eyes. She swallowed hard, her eyes drawn to his mouth as if by magnetic force. He smiled, tongue curling along his lower lip and Caroline could feel arousal pooling in her belly.

 _Those damn lips._

"What are you smirking at?" she attacked, trying to snap out of it.

"Nothing," he said annoyingly calm, sounding victorious.

* * *

It was her 18th birthday and her father had organized a celebratory hunt with the pack, starting with the bonfire.

Klaus wasn't here.

And Caroline could understand that, he had a lot on his shoulders with the finals and so but it just…

Sucked.

She hadn't seen him since prom and although they had been talking on the phone, it wasn't enough. Caroline missed his voice, his laugh, his...touch. Her wolf was yearning to run with his, to be petted and because of that, she decided to stop kidding herself.

If only Klaus had been there.

Having survived the bonfire, she was trying to appreciate the hunt with her pack but in the end, Caroline knew there was only one wolf her wolf wanted to run with tonight.

They shifted and spread out, and after their first kill, she was slowly starting to get into it when her sense caught on to familiar scent. She followed, leaving her pack behind and just as she passed the big oak tree, another wolf pounced onto her.

She knew it was him, his scent felt like home, his familiar dirty golden fur gleaming under the moon. Despite the elation and the crawling under her skin, Caroline decided to punish him for making her wait, her wolf suddenly feeling playful. Smacking him with her paw, she ran away, knowing very well he would follow. Soon, they were a blur of teeth and fur, nudging, scraping, biting.

And then, she felt his hot _human_ lips on hers, enticing her into the steamy kiss as his naked body pushed her against the tree.

Nudity was nothing abnormal among the pack, with the wolves shifting together a usual occurrence. She had seen Klaus' naked body more than once.

Now it was different.

Because her body was on fire and then his tongue sneaked its way into her mouth and all she could think of was biting him, drowning him in her scent.

She wanted it all, Caroline thought as she moaned, Klaus' mouth tracing the lines of her neck and sucking on her pulse point.

"What took you so long?" she sighed, determined not to give in that easily.

"What took me so long? Sweetheart, I've been waiting for you to catch up since we've been pups," he pushed his thigh between her legs, making her groan.

She had a perfect answer to that.

"Well, I'm all caught up. But now I think you'll have to catch me first," Caroline smirked playfully, her wolf fully aware they would both enjoy the chase. She pushed him back and ran away, shifting, the animal in her growling in satisfaction when it felt Klaus rushing after.

And thus the courtship began.

* * *

 **So how did you like that one? Please, comment ;)**


	28. Valentine's Surprise

**Based on prompt: Everyone thinks I have a crush on your friend but actually I like you which is even more embarrassing. Klaroline au please**

 **This little thing for Klaroline Valentines - Feels Day on tumblr. Hope you like ;)  
**

* * *

One thing everyone knew about Caroline - no one did holidays quite like her. Which in itself, was an understatement of the year.

Weeks before Thanksgiving, she would pester everyone with charts, game plans and assigned tasks, so that everything would go beyond perfect during family/friend dinner.

Christmas was a crazy time, with Forbes' house always winning the contest for the best decorations (numerous but tasteful, Caroline's number 1 rule) and if one even thought of not doing Secret Santa, they got another thing coming.

This year's Valentine's Day, however, did not particularly put Caroline in a jovial mood. And the reason for it?

He had just sat across the table, his dirty blonde hair mussed by the wind, dimples that could only be described as sinful showing as he smiled at her. Caroline could feel this tingling in her lower abdomen, the same one she had been experiencing for some time now around Klaus. The feeling that screamed big time trouble, given that, one - he was one of her best friends, and two - he seemed to suffer from the same affliction as most of the male population of Whitmore College. He had a crush on Elena Gilbert.

Caroline had known Klaus since her first day at the campus, when during his begrudging attempts to help Rebekah move into their dorm room, he also managed to annoy the crap out of her. She was quite adamant in fending him off that time but soon, she learnt that Mikaelson's came in a package deal and if she were to be friends with Rebekah, she would have to get used to all of them. Because as much as this family couldn't go through the conversation without almost (literally) spilling blood, they would always stand up for each other. And gradually, over family dinners, camping trips (she so wasn't fan of those) and vacations at their Hamptons bungalow, Klaus had also snuck up on Caroline. So much, that Rebekah had become pettily jealous of the amount of time her older brother and best friend would spend together.

Their time together, though, had become visibly shorter in the recent weeks, as Klaus had spent every minute between his courses on following Elena Gilbert like a lost puppy. It's a miracle he could spare her a minute now, for their daily coffee routine, Caroline thought bitterly as Klaus told the waitress his order.

"Hello, love," he let out lazily, the timbre of his voice spreading goosebumps on her skin. "I'm so glad we got a chance to meet. I haven't seen you in ages and it's a bloody shame."

Charming, as always.

"Yeah, I wonder why that is," she drawled, her irony too biting to come off as a joke.

Damn, Caroline, keep it together. This is your friend. _F.R.I.E.N.D._ Nothing more, nothing less.

Klaus met her gaze, guilt written over his face as he said, "I'm sorry, Caroline. I know I haven't been around much lately but I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll even binge watch one of those disastrous reality shows you have such a fondness for with you."

"Well, insulting my tv preferences certainly won't help your cause," she quipped, trying not to sound too happy.

"Come on, love. Tomorrow night, what do you say?" he reached out to hold her hand, his thumb slowly caressing her palm.

There was a moment of deep electrifying silence as she stared at their joined hands, her throat dry and this damn tingling feeling again at the rise.

"I can't tomorrow," she finally said. "It's Valentine's Day, Elena and I are going on a double date with Damon and Stefan."

He let go of her hand. She could tell he was upset.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were into one of the Salvatores. Is it the boring one with perfect hair or the annoying one?" he chuckled but it was stinging with a bite.

"I'm not. Not that it's any of your business. Damon has been asking Elena out for ages but given his reputation, she wants to test the waters first. So she asked me to do this. Who knows, Stefan might turn out to be the one," Caroline teased, trying to drift his attention from Elena with Damon. His clear jealousy over her colleague hurt but she didn't want to see him hurt either. Elena wasn't worth it.

Seeing his pained expression at her words, she knew it didn't work. They changed topic, squabbling a little about Rebekah's latest boyfriend, Enzo and why Klaus should leave them be, but it was clear his mind was wandering elsewhere. Soon, he excused himself and ran out of the coffee shop, leaving Caroline to the turmoil of feeling she did not appreciate.

* * *

One thing that sucked more than crushing hard on your best friend?

Being stood up.

Caroline was staring at the fridge, contemplating whether to spend this Valentine's _so-not-fine_ evening with the bottle of wine or a pack of ice cream.

Klaus' angry face as she told him about Damon and Elena appeared in her mind out of nowhere.

Both ice cream and wine. No arguments about that.

Stefan had called an hour ago to inform her that he had fallen ill, the most blatant lie if she'd ever heard one - he sounded fine to her. Even then, it only irritated her because she wouldn't be able to distract herself fror this whole Klaus thing. And also, wasn't it a common courtesy to back out of a date earlier than just before the said date? She had gone through her pampering routine for nothing and now she got no one to show off her new red cut-out dress to.

And it was cute. Like…deadly cute.

Rebekah had gone out with Enzo just after the phonecall and she had to nearly push her out of the door, assuring she was fine to spend the evening alone. It was still preferable to being a third wheel on her friend's date. She had no wish to watch Enzo being all lovey-dovey over Rebekah and vice-versa, only to hear them bicker like an old couple the next minute.

The chirping of her phone broke Caroline out of her sullen thoughts. Her lips turned up in a reluctant smile as she read the message.

 _Heard about the bloody Salvatore from Rebekah. Say one word and I'll ruffle his hair beyond repair._

And then another one.

 _On the bright side, we can still have our binge-watching date. Meet me in the art room in 15 minutes, love ;)_

Smirking at the thought that Klaus was actually willing to defile his beloved projector with the newest season of _The Bachelor_ , Caroline decided to go. Opting not to change (at least someone would see her in her dress-to-kill and the fact that person was Klaus - an added bonus), she stashed a bottle of wine and some crackers into her handbag and headed to the art room.

Having opened the door, she stopped in her tracks. The room was lit by tens and tens of candles, the soft slow music reaching her ears. Klaus was nowhere to be found but there was something else that drew her attention. Because the projector was on, alright, but it wasn't airing the fine reality tv that _The Bachelor_ was.

It was Caroline. And Klaus.

The sequence of their photos, sometimes with other people, mixed with sketches of Caroline that could be only drawn by Klaus.

 _Caroline laughing at Kol who got locked out of his apartment._

 _Caroline and Klaus at their favourite local pub, after winning the pool tournament._

 _Sketch of Caroline dancing with Rebekah, their faces laughing, full of joy._

 _Caroline planting a big smoochy kiss on Elijah's terrified face._

 _Caroline and Klaus playing by the sea, her eyes sparkling with fury after he threw her into the water._

 _Caroline and Rebekah, piggy back riding Klaus and Enzo after some wild college party on their way to the dorms._

 _Caroline's smile._

 _Caroline's hair._

 _Caroline's hands._

 _Caroline._

The door behind her crackled and then, his raspy voice, "Hello, Caroline."

She turned around, realizing too late her face was prickled with tears and he would see. Then she thought it didn't really matter.

"Klaus," she barely breathed out. "I…what…how…? How long?"

His crimson lips stretched in a gentle smile. "Forever, it seems. Certainly since the first moment I met you. This atrocious date you planned with Stefan was the last draw. I knew I had to act if i didn't want to lose a chance with you."

"But you like Elena!"

"Where did you get that from?" he seemed genuinely baffled.

"Gee, I don't know, you've been running around after her for weeks now?"

The sound of his loud chuckles reverberated through the room. "Sweetheart, I only pestered Elena for so long because Elijah has the - as you would put it - worst case of hots for Katherine, her cousin. I was trying to get a phone number out of her, that's all. How could I want her when you're…you."

"Oh," for the first time ever, Caroline actually didn't know what to say. Then something clicked in her mind. "So…Stefan's sudden illness is on you, I guess?"

"See, that's one of the reasons I adore you. So much more than a pretty face," Klaus cooed, taking long purposeful strides towards her. "But in this instance, it was actually Enzo that helped me. Worry not, he merely persuaded the younger Salvatore to find another date. I must say, I have rarely approved of Rebekah's boyfriends but this one might be a winner," he said jokingly, his fingers reaching out to her soft curls, the gesture causing shivers crawl from her scalp down her body.

"As if Rebekah lived for your approval. Get over yourself, Klaus," she scoffed, leaning into his touch at the same time.

"And you keep me on my toes. Another reason for my hopeless adoration," he said ardently, his thumb caressing her cheek. "Is it hopeless, Caroline? Will you be mine?"

She couldn't help but swoon at his words but it was the utter honesty in his eyes that convinced her. Still, she wouldn't be Caroline Forbes if she simply gave in.

"Who knows? Keep trying and I just might," she whispered, before leaning into the first of the many kisses to come.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think :) Did you like it? Was it fluffy enough, haha?**


	29. His Lips (part 2):Her Smile

**AN: I've forgotten to mention I've reached a little milestone with this drabble series - 200 reviews! Thank you all so much, I appreciate each and every one of them, just like favourites and follows.**

 **By popular demand, this is part 2 to "His Lips" (chapter 27), written for smut day for Klaroline Valentines. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

It started with her smile.

Unlike his mate, if you asked Klaus to pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen for Caroline Forbes, he would be able to come up with an answer in an instant.

It was the moment her rosy baby lips curved in the most radiant smile that had almost blinded 5-year-old Klaus.

Then she shifted into a pup and scrammed away for him to chase her, a habit Caroline would carry on for years to come.

He did always catch up with her and when he did, that smile was the first thing to greet him.

Through the years, Klaus had made many attempts at depicting her smile in numerous sketches, only to deem each and every one of them unworthy. It was just something about Caroline that you couldn't confine in the canons of mere beauty. She didn't smile with just her lips, it was the flicker in her eyes, the melody on her lips, the subtle grace in her moves.

She was vibrant. She was warm. She was furious. She was strong.

The wolf crawling under his skin was calling out to her and with years slowly passing on, the call itself had changed. From the innocent puppy love to the primal painful longing, it was the song as old as the world, the loud desperate howl in hail of his mate. The animal longed to cover her in his scent, claim her wolf as her own, mark her for everyone else to see. It wailed in hurt when Klaus had been trying so hard to contain it, wolf within caged and unable to connect with his mate.

Caroline wasn't ready, though. The knowledge that she didn't feel for him what he did for her was killing him, slowly circulating in his veins like a poison and soon, the only way to survive was to leave her. It was too much, too soon and she wasn't ready. The last thing he would ever want was to taint her with his bitterness and see his beloved smile fade away.

Klaus was a patient man. It was the wolf that urged him to act. Nonetheless, he would wait, as long as it took. Even now, the cracks were already there, the animal under Caroline's skin prickling to come through, to touch, to lick...to taste. Her resolve to remain oblivious was admirable in its sheer perseverance, the stubbornness his mate certainly didn't lack. Still...

Caroline Forbes was worth all the wait in the world.

* * *

 _Present_

It had been the sweetest torture, dating Caroline Forbes.

The werewolf courtship was composed of the set of rules and she chose to defy them all.

To be honest, Klaus wouldn't have it any other way. Just as she had promised him that day in the woods, Caroline was eluding him the best that she could. He really did have to catch her first. The wolf in him was growling at the way she just wouldn't submit to him, making him restless and grumpy. Caroline knew how to soothe him, though, her smooth skillful hands and nimble fingers adept at petting his skin, pulling his hair, leaving his wolf at her mercy.

It was full moon and they had been running together, their wolves chasing each other, pouncing on the other playfully, petting each other with their paws and licks of their animal tongues.

She had him on the verge of losing control. In this form, the animal was that much more dominant, his beast longing to mark his mate in the most primal way. Before he realized it, he had shifted back to human form, Caroline along with him, her naked body sprawled under his just as her wolf had been seconds ago.

"Got you," Klaus drawled with triumphant smirk adorning his face, teeth nipping her jaw, trailing down lower to her neck, lips sucking on her pulse point, surely bruising the skin.

She moaned, arching her body to mold tight against him, her leg hitching on his hips. The friction made him shiver as she rubbed herself against him frantically, her nails scratching his back. It made him lose focus for a few seconds too long and she was right there to take advantage, twisting her body and flipping them over in an instant.

"Oops...spoke too soon," Caroline crooned, playfully grazing his earlobe with her sharp little teeth. Her hands darted downwards, caressing the hard planes of Klaus' chest, the wolf in his growling when she placed a trail of wet hot kisses down his body, to the v-cut just below his abdomen.

"Caroline," he seethed through his teeth, his tone coloured with lust and danger. He palmed her ass, squeezing her firm buttocks in his hands. She pressed her thighs together in response, her pussy throbbing in anticipation, the way he was pressed taut against her making her aware of every single nerve in her body.

"Klaus," she answered, her voice pure innocence while her hand travelled down and locked around his hard length. "Who knows. Maybe I'll pet you enough to make you submit," her wolf couldn't help but be playful and she smirked when she saw his strained face, her thumb flicking across his tip.

"Fuck, Caroline," he hissed when she took him in her hot mouth. His fingers tangled in her ruffled hair and soon he started to buck his hips while she sucked him off, hollowing out her cheeks. Klaus was in heaven and hell at the same time, her tongue swirling around his cock, bringing him almost to the edge. But his wolf needed more, he craved to claim her, cover her lithe strong body with his. "Enough," he let out, his voice hoarse.

Surprisingly, Caroline released him with a loud _pop_ a few moments later, raising her heavy-lidded gaze to meet his eyes, darkened with lust. She brushed her body against his, moving up, until their faces were inches apart and then their lips crashed, melting together in a heated kiss.

It wasn't enough, Caroline thought, writhing and rubbing, her damp heat pressed against his thigh.

She wanted more. _Needed_ more.

Soon, they were a messy tangle of skin and limbs.

 _Grabbing. Biting. Sucking._

She didn't even notice when Klaus flipped them again, not until he buried two fingers in her pussy, making her cry out in pleasure, her walls clenching around them. She purred in his ear as his lips closed around her stiff nipple, thumb pressed to her clit. He sucked on her skin, leaving purple marks along her chest and her wolf growled in satisfaction, longing to belong to its mate.

Leaves and branches scraped against her back, chilly forest air caressed her damp skin and Klaus' body radiated heat, pressed tightly against hers. Legs locked on his arse, she tilted her hips in abandon, along with the movements of his fingers, nails drawing blood, dipping forcefully into his back.

It was too much. It was too much.

 _It wasn't enough._

His mouth darted up to her face, breath hot against her ear as Klaus whispered all kinds of obscenities and sinful promises, tension coiling in her lower belly at his husky tone. And then he slipped a third digit into her tight wet pussy and she went over the edge, clenching around his fingers. Caroline slumped plaint into his arms, purring in contentment but his wolf was still there, still in heat, still demanding. Before she knew it, he maneuvered her body on all fours, and she whimpered as he thrust into her from behind.

Klaus growled, her delicious heat enveloping him tightly, just as he coated her body with his. Chest to her back, he set a frantic rhythm, satisfied when she rocked her hips against his. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he needed to make her come once more, this time around his cock. Dipping his head, he bit on her neck in a possessive gesture, the wolf under his skin prodding him to leave as many marks on his mate as possible. Caroline cried out at that and then let out soft little whimpers as he covered her breast with his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He purred against her skin, her name on his lips and then she squeezed him tight with her muscles. Klaus swore, his other hand clasping firmly on her hip as he slammed into her hard and fast.

She tilted back her head and cried out his name when her orgasm hit her with force, soaking his cock with her arousal and then Klaus growled in her ear, spilling his seed inside her. They were both panting loud as they collapsed on the forest ground, the afterwaves of pleasure pulsing through their bodies.

Klaus pulled Caroline on top of him, still craving more, seeking to be closer. She nuzzled his neck with her nose, then brushed her cheek against his. Their hands were roaming, busy petting each other, soothing the beasts underneath.

Klaus had never felt this happy in his life. He didn't think it was possible to feel happier.

And then, she locked her eyes with his and smiled.

And he realized he was wrong.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! Smutty enough ;) ?**

 **Till next time :)**


	30. Make Me Melt (part 2): Make Him Kneel

**_AN: Part 2 to one of my Smutmas drabbles, which can be found_ _in chapter 17._**

 ** _Some people requested part 2 to this one and since I'm currently on the wave of feels that was this 5-second Klaroline mention...why not?_**

 ** _This is basically PWP, so nsfw, obviously._**

* * *

Caroline gasped in awe when she entered the dining room. Klaus had really outdone himself this time.

Days earlier, they had decided to celebrate their 10th Christmas together by confessing and playing out their fantasies. While Klaus admitted he had dreamed of pursuing her dressed like a Red Riding Hood to his Big Bad Wolf, Caroline confessed her desirable role playing scenario would be one of Egyptian Queen and her favourite slave. At that, he just curved his lips in the most sinful smirk and told her to worry only about her own costume and leave everything else to him.

That proved to be the best decision, really, Caroline thought, as she took a look around.

The dining room had been transformed completely, with the long table at the front, covered with all kinds of exotic fruit, cream, caramel and a wine fountain. Next to it, there was an ancient looking throne, made of ivory and gold, heavily encrusted with jewels and Caroline could swear it looked too authentic not to have been stolen from some museum. The centerpiece of the room, however, was the enormous four-poster mahogany bed, with the thinnest chiffon drapes around it.

Klaus was standing by the table, clad only in a linen coverlet fastened dangerously low around his hips, the taut planes of his chest left for her to admire.

It all screamed decadence and sin, and Caroline was all about it as she sauntered confidently into the room. She wanted to smile at how Klaus had gone out of his way to recreate her fantasy but she kept in mind that right now, she was not Caroline. She was his Queen and his Mistress, she thought as ambled forward, her silk, almost transparent gown revealing her long lean legs with each step she took.

"My Queen," like a true slave, he bowed when she reached him, his eyes cast down, although he still managed to steal a heated lustful glance, looking from under his eyelashes.

"Niklaus," she licked her lips and pressed a finger to his chest, "It's come to my attention that you are mine to command today." Her finger roamed, slowly scraping its way down in a teaseful play. Caroline could feel his muscles flexing even under this smallest touch. She could see how hard Klaus was fighting for control, so as not to just grab her wandering hand, press her to his body and have his way with her. The power she felt was invigorating, tension slowly coiling in her lower belly. She could tell the moment Klaus caught the scent of arousal, the flicker of gold glimmering in his eyes.

"I'm yours to serve, _my_ Queen," he said almost innocently, but Caroline could hear a glint of playfulness in his voice. That was unacceptable. She would make him take her seriously if needed. She would bring him to his knees.

"Good," she drawled, raising her hand and patting him on the cheek. "Be a good boy and feed your Mistress, then." Walking off to the throne as she said it, Caroline noticed the way his jaw clenched, his eyes darkened with lust when he followed her, clearly taking up the challenge.

It was _on_.

* * *

"More," she moaned lowly, hands clutching to the armrests of the throne she was sitting on, head thrown back in pleasure as Klaus sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Oh, he had _fed her_ , alright.

Her beautiful gown was lying in shreds on the floor and the feast moved to her very naked body.

The delicate puffs of cream she had licked off his fingers, his eyes devouring her when she sucked them off.

The most juicy pieces of peaches, their sour sweet taste mixing with the unique taste of Klaus between the many kisses they had shared.

Wine he had drunk off her belly button, circling it with his crafty tongue, skimming down her over-sensitive skin as the liquid dripped lower…

And it wasn't the only thing that was _dripping_.

Just the sight of Klaus, kneeling between her parted thighs, looking at her with that unadulterated longing and pure admiration that she knew very well were not any part of role-playing, did her in.

He grazed her nipple with his teeth one last time and then locked his eyes with hers, his fingers digging into her thighs.

"What would you have me do now, Mistress?" he asked, the question rolling off his tongue like a sinful promise of what was to come.

"Lick me. I want you to make me come with your tongue," Caroline laced her voice in steel, even if she was trembling to her very core.

"As you wish, my Queen," came his hoarse response. He sat on his knees, facing her already soaking pussy. Licking his lips, he parted her folds with his fingers, spreading the wetness over her slit. "Delicious," he whispered, as he tasted her arousal, closing his mouth around one of his digits.

Caroline clenched her inner muscles, the erotic sight sending her senses into the overdrive. She needed more. And she needed it now.

"Stop stalling. Make me _come_ ," she demanded, glaring at him.

"Yes, my Mistress," it came out almost meek but Klaus had never been meek in his entire life and then she gasped out loud as he drove two fingers into her, sucking hard on her clit at the same time. His other hand closed around breast, massaging the delicate skin.

Soon, Caroline was writhing on that throne, fingers tugging at his dirty blonde curls while he worked her throbbing clit with his mouth. She whimpered at the loss of contact when he withdrew his fingers, only to let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal as his slick tongue dived into her, his lips closing on her engorged folds. Bucking her hips frantically, she chased her high, crying out obscenities into the air as Klaus sucked and licked and sipped, all the moves making her wild. Then he pinched her clit, fingers of his other hand pulling at her nipple and Caroline came _hard_ , in a toes-curling, eyes-rolling, earth-shattering orgasm.

Her breathing ragged, she didn't have one moment to collect herself as Klaus was already there, mouth crushing with hers, and she locked her legs around his hips while she was tasting herself on his lips, arousal pooling anew in her whole body.

* * *

They were on the bed, Klaus lying on his back with Caroline straddling him, her arousal marking his skin in places where she had rubbed against him, his cock hard in her hands.

The hybrid made a move as if he wanted to get up, his arms reaching to envelop her but she stopped him with hand placed flat on his chest, pushing him back to the mattress.

"Lay down," the command left her mouth, her human teeth grazing the swollen flesh of her lips. "I'm your Mistress and I want to take you like this."

His eyes flared with gold at the words but to her surprise, he leaned back obligingly, heated gaze fixed on her and fingers digging into her hips instead.

Caroline knew Klaus wasn't one to submit and he would have his revenge after today.

But it would be such a sweet price to pay, she thought, as she sank onto him _oh-so-slowly_ , his girth spreading her walls deliciously, the friction making her squirm. Their eyes locked and Caroline swallowed loudly, seeing all kinds of promises flicker in his gold irises, veins protruding on his face.

She could feel her own vampire emerging from underneath and though she was dying to taste his warm rich blood, there would be time for that later. Right now, she wanted _control_.

Leaning back, Caroline arched her spine and settled her hands on his knees, steadying herself. She started moving, rotating her hips and then sliding up and down his cock.

"Fuck, Caroline," Klaus groaned, forgetting about the role-play as he rocked in rhythm with her, the angle making him hit all the right spots. They both looked fascinated at their joined bodies, as his cock thrust in and out of her, stretching her pussy.

"Klaus...I'm so close," she whimpered, her muscles clenching around him as he hit her g-spot.

"Come for me, love. My Queen. My Mistress. You look glorious like this, riding my cock," he cooed, his words spreading warmth through her body and then he quickened the pace, driving her to the edge.

The room filled with their moans, air thin around them with the drapes around the bed, only their breaths heard with the rest of the world shut down.

Klaus placed his hand on her lower abdomen, gently stroking her skin, in contrast to the fast pace of his hips. Slowly, it dipped lower and when Caroline could feel the first waves of her climax approaching, he firmly pressed his thumb to her clit. "Come for me," he whispered and she did, her body jolting forward at his sudden caress as she went over the edge.

"Klaus," she cried out, spasming around him violently, her release coaxing his own and he came with her name on his lips, shaking just as she was.

"That was incredible," Caroline murmured against his ear after she flopped boneless onto his chest, nuzzling into his neck. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, my Queen. This was just the beginning," Klaus assured her confidently, flipping her onto her back and under him, his crimson lips travelling down her chest.

"Yes," she sighed as his tongue licked at her slit once more, gathering their mixed juices.

The day was, indeed, just beginning.

* * *

 ***slightly nervous* So...? Please review and tell me if you liked it or not ;)**

 **Till next time,**

 **MrsAgentCooper.**


	31. Of Phone-calls and Ever-afters

**_AN:Prompted by wonderful Sophia Chase, she requested a klaroline drabble based on "Never tear us apart" by INXS (such a Klaroline song, this one).  
_**

 ** _I've never written a "song drabble" before and it ended up being...weird, I guess. I hope you still like it ;)  
_**

 ** _As far from canon as possible, aka no magical babies but I did use some bits of canon._**

* * *

" _Two worlds collided  
and they could never tear us apart"_

Some memories, it seems, remain so engraved into the depths of one's mind, there is no getting rid of them. No going back.

 _The raspy whisper against her skin._

 _Leaves and branches scrunching up her back as he thrusts into her, strong, frantic._

 _Relentless._

 _Their eyes meet and she finds she can't gaze away._

 _She won't._

" _Caroline." Caroline, his voice dances against her skin, accentuated melody, beautiful, loud, in harmony with their sweaty, tangled bodies._

" _Klaus," she sings along, muscles clenched, nails in his back, his blood on her fangs._

 _Bliss, such a bliss._

 _Two forces of nature, moving together, towards one end._

 _Is this the end, though?_

 _Klaus. A whisper._

 _Caroline. A song._

* * *

In the end, she doesn't know why she calls him.

Maybe it's because she feels guilty? It can't be, though.

Yes, she shredded the picture he had drawn for her at the Bitter Ball. Which did nothing to eviscerate him from her memories, if Caroline were to be honest with herself.

Her fingers dance on the screen, both impatient and indecisive, then it only takes a split second for her body to catch up with what her heart craves for, with her mind set on burying it in the darkest corners of her being.

One signal. Two.

He answers.

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" It's unexpected but he won't question it. Why would he, if she's there, willing to talk to him?

"I shredded it," she lets out, exasperated. "It's gone, Klaus."

But it's still burnt in my mind.

 _You're still burnt in my mind._

She would never admit that, though.

"Tell me what happened, now," he's commandeering, harsh, but yet, oh-so-worried.

"Your drawing, I destroyed it." It's not an apology. Still, why does she feel the need to tell him that? Why does she feel this burning pit in her stomach? Spreading in her veins. Guilt. Caroline knows the feeling so well, this time, however, she's surprised to find it.

It _shouldn't_ be there.

There's a long charged silence stretching between them but from his long, drawn out breaths, she can tell Klaus is hurt by her admission, by this blunt attempt to erase him.

A sound of tongue sliding along his lips, those crimson, skillful lips that would bring her to the brink of insanity if she let them.

He inhales in. And out.

"It changes nothing," Klaus chuckles darkly. "Oh, Caroline…I will draw you a thousand more pictures. Shred them if you wish to. It doesn't make us any less inevitable," his tone is low and menacing, the aggravating promise echoing in his voice prods Caroline to end the call promptly.

It doesn't help.

His words are still blaring in her mind, ominous, tempting, dangerous.

* * *

" _We could live for a thousand years  
But if I hurt you, I'd make wine from your tears"_

"Hello, Caroline."

It's Klaus that answers the phone and it knocks the wind out of her.

This voice, in its hoarse tones and ragged beauty, she hasn't heard it since their last conversation. Whatever existed between them, Caroline decided to bury it deep, not to contact him again, from this profound need to control the flame that would set ablaze everytime they were close. Everytime she thought of him, really.

So she tried not to.

But like memories, some truths cannot be hidden.

There is only one set of lips that chants _Caroline_ like no one else's.

And they don't belong to Stefan.

Stefan!

"What did you do to Stefan?" Caroline demands, a little embarrassed she managed to forget all about him while lost her inner turmoil.

"Your boyfriend remains unharmed, love," Klaus chortles in response and if there are undertones of anger in his voice, he hides them well. That he knows, comes as no surprise.

She sighs in relief that Stefan is safe for now, even if he's busy dealing with yet another supernatural mess (courtesy of Damon, as always). Too busy, it seems, to keep his girlfriend updated.

In the end, good old and reliable, doesn't turn out to be quite what Caroline has anticipated.

It's a bizarre peculiar pain, this realization that something you craved so long ago, that was deemed the best choice for you, it isn't exactly…the right fit. Nevertheless, she might be too stubborn to let go just yet.

She's Caroline Forbes, damn it. She makes things _work_.

"Good. And let's keep it that way, shall we?" she teases but there is an underlying warning in her tone and Klaus gets it as he hums in assent.

They talk after that, for what seems like forever, catch up on their lives, almost like regular friends do.

Caroline feels secure, for the first time in so long, and she laughs, truly, sincerely laughs, the vibrant sounds a symphony in hybrid's ears.

She has stopped keeping her guard up during their conversation, finally found a steady ground she so craves and maybe that is why, as they say their goodbyes, Klaus decides to go for it and unbalance her once more, like only he can.

"I promised I would never hurt you, Caroline," he sounds so serious now, like a deadly creature that he is. "So he lives, for now, if that's what makes you happy. But don't sell yourself short, sweetheart, don't compromise yourself. You deserve the world, Caroline and he can't possibly give it to you. And once he fails you, there will be no mercy," Klaus is the one to disconnect the call this time.

And it's fortunate that he does, because for once in her life, Caroline has no words to retaliate with, no logic to stop the storm in her.

* * *

" _Don't ask me  
What you know is true"_

She's always the one to call him.

Caroline suspects it's because of the promise he vowed to keep that day in the woods, the one she was determined enough to demand.

What does it say about her determination to forget him, these phone calls that have been increasing in occurrence as of late. But she keeps telling herself that it's no harm.

Just a bite.

A quick dip in the water.

Tasting but never really consuming.

"Klaus," the name burns low in her stomach, flame that cannot be contained.

"Caroline," as always, it rolls of his tongue in a sinful promise. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time? Another history essay? That Enzo bloke annoying you? If you want his head bitten off, I'm here to serve you, sweetheart," he muses.

"It's over," she slurs the words.

Calling Klaus when she's just a little too tipsy? Probably not a good idea.

A sentiment that has never stopped her from doing this before.

"What happened, love? Are you alright?" his voice loses all its teasing undertones, instantly on alert.

"I'm fineee, hold your horses, you Big Bad Hybrid," she grumbles on and he smirks, whatever has happened, his Caroline is still there. "My relationship, on the other hand, is not. And you're the first person I choose to confide in, which is hilarious, considering you're probably planning on throwing the parade as we speak," she continues to ramble.

"Still think so low of me, sweetheart? You know I'd never celebrate anything that caused you pain. Speaking of which, I assume Stefan is ready for all the torture that befalls him once I get a hold of him?"

"Don't you dare, Klaus! It wasn't…I…we didn't…" she can't seem to find the right words. "I've decided to leave Mystic Falls. On the other hand, Stefan decided to watch Elena's coffin for the next bajillion years like some guard dog, while Damon is off, probably wreaking havoc on innocent people. He didn't hurt me. He just…"

 _Didn't love me enough._

"I was kidding myself," she whispers instead.

"He's a bloody fool, love. Only a fool wouldn't see you for a treasure you are," he notes, as if it was an universal truth of a world.

And it's so easy to fall on that for a moment, to erase her self-doubt with his unyielding admiration. Still, she needs more.

"Did you mean it, Klaus? What you said to me after graduation…did you mean it?" she lowers her voice to a whisper, suddenly shy.

A low growl comes as a response and she can hear him take several deep breaths to call himself, her question somehow enraging him.

And Klaus is, in fact, enraged. Furious at the younger Salvatore for being so foolishly blind, that he has shaken Caroline's confidence so much, she needs to inquire about what should be a given.

"Never ask me that again, Caroline. Never. You know the answer," he responds solemnly before she ends the call.

With a smile on her face, Caroline starts to pack.

It's time to leave it all behind.

* * *

" _I told you  
That we could fly"_

Next time Caroline calls him, she's at the airport.

"So, where do you think I should go next? Europe or South America? I've done most of the States and a change of scenery is in order," she muses cheerfully.

"And you deemed I'm the person to ask for travel tips? I'm flattered, Caroline," Klaus quips, her good mood infectious.

"Gee, I wonder why, _Mr. Paris-Rome-Tokyo_?"

"Touché. Anything particular you're in the mood for, love?" his tone is suggestive or so she thinks, because when is it not with him?

 _His hand gripping her hip._

 _Her legs locked around his waist, tree bark scratching her back._

 _Scents of their blood mixing in the air, his fangs buried in her thigh._

"Caroline?" he prods and he sounds as if he knows exactly what she's thinking about.

"Something peaceful. Drama-free. Exactly what I need right now," she croaks, happy he can't smell the arousal caused by the images of them together.

Klaus takes a moment to answer, deliberating whether to tease her some more but eventually, he answers, "Well, if you are in need of peace, love, why don't you try one of my favourite hide-outs? The Andes are as serene as they are vicious, but that is nothing that you can't handle."

His steady faith in her is astonishing, as always, although she should really get used to it by now.

"Maybe I'll meet a hummingbird of my own," Caroline jokes, still uncertain how to respond to such obvious statements of affection from him.

"The world is yours for the taking, Caroline. Don't be afraid to grab it."

"I'll talk to you soon, Klaus," she whispers.

* * *

" _I…I was standing, You were there  
Two worlds collided"_

She's always the one to call. But this time, Klaus finds himself unable to resist. They haven't spoken for almost three months, the longest break they've had in years. With each passing day, he's feeling more on edge, fingers itchy to dial her number, so he could hear her vibrant voice again.

He thought they were getting close, he was so certain of it. How could she push that away and not look back? Klaus could feel his _however long_ diminishing from a century to years and now?

Now, they're taking steps back and he cannot accept that. Not when he knows how it feels to have her so close to his grasp again.

Usually, he can busy himself with ruling the supernatural in NOLA, threats, blackmails, assassinations and all that jazz but today, the image of Caroline can't seem to leave him. The sound of her voice echoes in his head and he has never felt her so near, yet so distant at the same time.

So he calls.

"Klaus. Has something happened? You never call me," she sounds surprised but not angry, her heels clicking against the pavement and he imagines her strutting along the street in a busy city somewhere.

"I haven't heard from you in quite a while, love. I've…missed you," he admits sheepishly, deciding honesty is the best policy, especially with Caroline Forbes.

He can hear her stop in her track and smirks, almost seeing the small blush that is probably adorning her face by now.

"I've missed you too," she replies quietly, only to liven up the next second. "Your timing couldn't be better, actually. I've just landed back in the States. I was about to call, you know."

"To detail all your adventures before going on another one?" he teases, despite this burning longing he has to see her.

"Not quite. I'm done with my escapades for a moment," Klaus can hear as some door croaks when she opens it, followed by loud thump, probably of her suitcase hitting the floor. "But I do want to talk to you," she continues.

"Well, I'm all yours, sweetheart."

" _Good_ ," he instantly turns his head at the words and then the door to his bedroom opens. His breath hitches as he takes her all in, sunny, warm, smiling. Throwing her phone onto his bed, Caroline saunters over to him and captures his lips in a long, hungry kiss.

"Because I'm here," she adds while ripping off his shirt and then, for a very long time…

They don't talk at all.

* * *

 **Reviews are so good for the writer's soul ;)**


	32. I Like You To Stare

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews! They always make my day, you have no idea :)**

 **And in reply to review by ilovetvd (for His Lips p.2) - it was Caroline and Klaus' first time together but it wasn't their first time having sex in general. Hope I cleared this up :)**

 **This one is based on prompt from the awesome Tay/candicemorgan:**

 _ **kc+ "i'm on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and you step in and stand up for me" au**_

 **Nsfw-ish.**

 **Title from "Stripper" by Soho Dolls.**

* * *

The low sensual beat resounds across the room, leaving Caroline with only seconds to adjust her low-cut red lace bustier before it's time to saunter over to the stage, her hips swaying seductively to the music.

Most of the lights are dimmed, with her in the spotlight as she glazes assessingly over the crowd.

He's there, sitting in the corner, as he always is.

Electricity fills the air and humidity etches on her skin in droplets of sweat while she's moving her body in a sensuous rhythm, wrapping herself around the poll. Caroline can feel hundred eyes on her but there is only one gaze among the mass that holds the power to unravel her. So she focuses on the dance instead, her muscles flexing as she arches her back with a feline grace, her head tilted back to expose the luscious lines of her cleavage. In a few moments, she'll have even less on, as the bustier and the minuscule skirt will have to be dispersed, with the crowd cheering on.

Caroline doesn't mind, though. Along the way, she has learned to revel in the act on some level. There is no shame in enjoying nudity and this - her body, the nakedness, the slow uncovering of the mystery - she has come to treat them as instruments, means to an end. Use them to play men (and women!), to intrigue, to entice.

The more decadent the atmosphere, the more crowds the club attracts. The more erotic her act, the more people come to see her specifically. The more gazes she holds during her show, the bigger tips she might get.

Perhaps it's never been her dream job to become a stripper but it pays the bills just fine and if this is what gets her to finish college, so be it.

Easy math, really.

Losing herself in the music, Caroline can feel the murmur of the crowd humming against her skin, but it's the burn of _his_ gaze that's scorching right through the surface. His penetrating eyes rake over her frame while his fingers dance on the sketchpad and she just knows it's her he's drawing. The thought stirs something in her, arousal pooling in her abdomen slowly, dangerously as the excitement prickles at her skin. She stifles a moan but the heat glimmers in her eyes, a rush of blood to the head adorning her cheek with a slight blush.

The crowd whistles and roars.

* * *

She met Klaus in this club months ago when he waltzed in to _Mystique_ with a semi-inebriated rowdy group of men, apparently celebrating his brother's bachelor party. The future groom was sporting a stuffy suit paired with the most painful expression on his face, making Caroline wonder whether it was because of the entertainment or perhaps soon commitment he was to make.

Surprisingly, with all this serious aura he managed to catch attention of Katherine, one of the Mystique's most notorious dancers, who claimed someone needed to ruffle his perfect little feathers.

Caroline didn't inquire about what had transpired between the two that night but Katherine did leave him with ruffled hair and his impeccable tie loose and crooked.

As for her, it was the younger brother that attracted her gaze, his shapely raspberry lips and dirty blond curls enough to make any woman's mouth water.

He wasn't looking just at any woman, though. His eyes were focused on Caroline, shamelessly tracing her every move as she danced and slowly undressed. Usually, she had no problem distancing herself from the crowd but that night, all she could think of was the stranger devouring her with his gaze. He didn't make any lewd comments, he didn't push money in her thong, he didn't stare at her boobs.

He just watched. As if he wanted to memorize her inch by delicious inch.

And then, Caroline made the mistake of looking back, their eyes locked in the dance of their own as she moved to the beat of the music. The buzz of voices around them faded or so it seemed, and it was as if there had only been the two of them in the club. The moment lasted mere seconds, perhaps, but still, the raw attraction she had never felt before took Caroline by surprise. The man's lips curved in a slight smirk then, making his features even more attractive and she had to fight to keep her balance around the poll. Having decided not to let him win that silent duel of theirs, Caroline took special care with her following routine, adding extra sway to her hips and flexing her body to the extremes. Next time her eyes landed on his face, the smirk was gone and she was the one to smile triumphantly as the man admired her in a quiet abandon.

Later that night, when Caroline was informed by Alaric she had a client waiting for her in one of the private rooms, her skin prickled with reluctant anticipation. Walking in, she shot a quick glance towards the sofa and shuddered upon seeing the familiar lust-filled eyes that had been haunting her for hours.

Reigning in her emotions, Caroline told herself she was with just another client and that was all there was to it. She started to sway her body in a slow sensual rhythm, yet the movements were somewhat lacking, tinted with cold and professional grace.

It turned out the man was having none of it. "No. Dance for _me_ ," he interrupted with stern voice, laced with command and the tone made her toes curl.

And she did. Dance for him, that was. The music beating in her ears and reverberating against her skin, Caroline seduced him with her body, holding off the moment they were face to face with an excruciating control. Then, it was her breath on his cheek, her hips gyrating against his lap, the air almost crackling with sparks.

"What's your name?" he whispered in her ear as she braced her arms on either side of his head, pressing her chest against the hard planes of his body.

She looked at his face and realized it'd been yet another mistake as she drowned in the stormy blue depth of his eyes. "Caroline," she swallowed and then leaned back, putting a bit of a distance between them. To be honest, she had no idea why she had given him her real name. Maybe because, out of numerous men attending the club, he was looking at her as if he had really seen her and that, somehow, had earned him the right to at least know her actual name.

"Caroline," the way it rolled off his tongue was pure sin and it sent a shiver down her spine. She saw him licking his lower lip, as if he was savouring the way it tasted on his mouth. "I'm Klaus," he added and she was tempted to do the exact same thing.

She was sure he would taste _delicious_ on her mouth.

Turning her back on him, _Klaus_ , she swiveled her hips, thighs brushing against thighs, goosebumps rising on her whole body. Caroline could feel his erection pressing into her and bucked her hips in response. Grinning in self-satisfaction when she heard him groan, she repeated the move, revelling in the power she felt.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Klaus' fingers grazed the extra-sensitive skin of her abdomen, his touch delicate, reluctant, as if he was seeking permission. Caroline must have lost her mind but she grasped his hand, motioning it to spread just over the line of her thong.

"Turn around," Klaus let out, fingers digging into her hips and she did, her gaze roaming over his body, taut with tension, his eyes full of longing. Lifting her right leg, he placed her foot on the sofa next to his knee. He held her gaze while his fingers were busy stroking the delicate skin of her inner thighs, Caroline's breathing getting heavy. His hand gripping her other leg, Klaus pressed his mouth to the area just above her knee, placing soft butterfly kisses along the lean lines of her body, heading towards the apex of her thighs.

Caroline could feel her thong dampen, air filling with the scent of her arousal. Reaching out, her fingers sank into Klaus' curls just as he teasingly bit into the soft surface of her inner thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Hand wandering towards her core, he swiveled his tongue around the bite in a tender caress, her inner muscles throbbing at the touch. Tugging at his hair with her nails grazing his scalp, she revelled in the low sounds of purring that escaped his lips and vibrated against her skin.

She bucked her hips when he cupped her through the thin material of her panties, all reason lost in the heat of the moment, in the darkened gaze of this man. And then, she was stifling a throaty moan as his thumb rubbed against her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Unexpectedly, the rushing sensations broke her out of this daze they had both found themselves in. Tearing away from him, Caroline registered Klaus' lids heavy with lust and his disoriented expression at the sudden loss before she bolted to the door and fled the room with a croaked " _I can't_ " on her lips.

* * *

Since that night, Klaus has become the regular customer of Mystique, attending strictly on nights that she's set to perform. The most common explanation among the girls that he has somehow convinced ( _slash_ coerced) Alaric, their boss, to give him her work schedule.

Like that's not creepy, _at all_.

But still, Klaus has kept his hands to himself (mostly) and never harassed her in any way. And the truth is, Caroline felt safe around him and still does, actually. They might have gone a bit over the line a time or two, lost in the unresolved tension that's always heavy around them. Perhaps a touch lingering a bit too long, whispers in the ear, lips hovering just above the skin.

What keeps her from sleeping with him, Caroline doesn't know. The thrill of the chase, the sweet torture of _almosts_ and slow burn of the chemistry crackling between them. Maybe, just maybe, she's afraid it's all there is to it, the game - and then it will all turn out to be one hell of a letdown.

No.

She knows it's a lie. Whatever would transpire between her and Klaus, Caroline just knows it would be incredible. This much tension doesn't burn up into nothing.

Perhaps she just enjoys torturing them both, Caroline thinks as she's gyrating her hips over another man's lap. She can see Klaus sitting across the room, glass of bourbon locked tightly in his hand while he observes her every move. The man is a bit older and has this sleazy vibe about him that stops her from being relaxed, the way his heavy breaths brush her back making her shiver, but so not in a good way.

Deciding to focus her attention on Klaus, she lowers herself even further onto the man's lap, her tongue sliding over her lips. Fingers whitening when he clenches them around the glass, Klaus' gaze darkens with lust and Caroline loses her breath. The world around them stops and so do her movements, she soon realizes when the man's angry voice tears her away from all her dirty thoughts of Klaus.

"Hey, I didn't pay your fat ass to just sit on my lap, sugar, get it moving!" he yells, painfully pinching her buttocks at the same time.

Tears well up in her eyes at the sharp pain but still, she slaps his hands away and calls for security, only to have her arms grabbed by him with enough force to bruise the skin. Caroline digs her heel into his foot and the man lets go, surprised with the sudden stab of pain, although it seems to only infuriate him more. He jolts towards her but then he's stopped by Klaus' fist, whose eyes glare with blazing fury.

"Lay your dirty hands on her again and you won't have hands," he snarls, shaking the man by the collar.

"Klaus, stop. He isn't worth the trouble," Caroline pleads quietly, looking around and taking in the commotion they've caused. "I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor," she adds more sternly when he still doesn't let go.

"As you wish," Klaus drawls as he pushes the other man away staggering, and before she has a chance to speak to him, both of them are being led out by the security.

Alaric makes her take the rest of the night off after that and she's actually grateful, the overflow of contradicting feelings making her head dizzy with confusion. When she steps out of the club, she sees Klaus leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for her. He's not seething in anger like he was half an hour ago and the look he shoots her way is that of…concern? And it just makes her warm and fuzzy inside a bit - which doesn't help at all.

"Are you alright, love," he asks, his worried eyes roaming over her body.

"Yes. Thank you for your help, even if I didn't really need it," Caroline replies snappily, trying to suppress the warmth that spreads in her belly.

"Really, you didn't? Well, then I apologize love, for my unwanted assistance as you clearly had it all under control when that arsehole was manhandling you," Klaus drawls, a flash of irritation crossing his face.

"Just like you're doing right now?"

"I'm just saying, a bit of gratitude would be appreciated."

"So what, I'm supposed to swoon because you've done one decent thing? Doesn't work like that, buddy," Caroline defies him, it seems she's always set to defy him.

"No. But how about…I cannot get you out of my head no matter what and I can't stand the thought of something happening to you?" She draws a sharp intake of breath at that, floored by his reply. Before she gets the chance to respond, he adds, this time teasingly, "Come on, Caroline. Clearly, there is something between us. Take a chance. I dare you."

She bites her lips, considering her next words, because really, _he just had to make it a dare, didn't he?_

"I really wish you didn't dare me. Now I feel compelled to agree," she teases. "Alright. Pick me up after my shift on Friday. You get one chance so use it well. Oh, and don't think you'll get free lap dances if we start dating," Caroline chides but her eyes are laughing.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love."

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome! Please tell me what you think of it ;)**


	33. When the Sun Has Set (part 2)

_**AN: Big thank you to**_ _ **arustykiss/CKHybrid**_ _ **for a read-over (minus the final section so any mistakes there are entirely on me - just as the rest of them, lol).**_

 _ **Also, thank you to all of you whose reviews and kind words encouraged me to write part 2 to this even more.**_

 _ **Part 1 can be found in chapter 24 of this drabble collection.**_

 _ **Trigger warnings: character death (NOT Klaroline though) and there is a scene of drowning. And nsfw.  
**_

 _ **PS. Klaus-Jeremy conversation was inspired by Robb Stark - Jamie Lannister scene in GoT.**_

* * *

 _6-year-old Caroline was basking in the sunlight, dipping her feet in the warm waters of the Mander river. She was playing on its shallow shore, under the scrutiny of her two brothers. They had lost their nursemaid some time ago, the elder woman too slow to keep up with their antics. Lorenzo was chatting playfully with some palace maiden, the 15-year-old already used to working his charm on the female population of Highgarden. Although he seemed busy, Caroline could feel her brother's vigilant eyes on her whenever she would stray too far from the shore._

 _Matthew was building a sandcastle just a few feet away from her; the structure in his hands reaching impressive size. It was blazing hot under the summer Reach sun in the quiet lazy afternoon and the rough waves were calling out to Caroline. She looked back at Enzo and carefully, taking small tentative steps, she ventured further and further into the water, the chilly current of the river providing the welcome refreshment._

 _For a while, it had been glorious, the cold enveloping her as she was floating on, lazily moving her arms and legs. Suddenly, her foot slipped on the rock and she went under, the river pulling her deeper into the abyss with unstoppable violence._

 _She could hear Matthew's faint cry, subdued from the distance, as he sprang to his feet and instantly dived after her and Enzo's panicked "No!" when he rushed right behind him. Struggling to keep above the surface, the water pouring into her mouth and nose, Caroline fought against the current. Using all her strength, with the waves hitting her in the face, she tried to push through but it was too much._

 _Too cold._

 _Too far._

 _She's gasping for air but it was getting harder to breathe, as if her lungs were stung by hundreds of icy needles, hurting with every inhale and exhale. Her body was feeling heavier by the minute and it was hopeless, the idea of dying passing through Caroline's mind for the first time. Then, someone's hand locked on her arm in a strong grip._

 _Matt._

 _Pulling her in, he pushed her into the arms of Enzo who was few feet behind, trying desperately to get to them faster. Her mind protested, the thought of both her brothers in danger unbearable but her body was weak and pliant. Catching her, Enzo hauled Caroline out of the water, his arms latched so tightly around her as if he were never to let her go again. Sand warm under her feet, she sighed in relief before violent coughs overpowered her and then she felt her brother's grip loosen, a loud splash of water alarming her._

 _But it was too late. Enzo was too late, making sure she got safe to the shore. The current tore Matthew away, his frame breaking under the rough power of the water._

 _Caroline wanted to scream for help, for her dear brother to come back but the words stuck in her throat, unable to leave her mouth. She shook and writhed, trying to get out a sound, but it was of no use._

 _Matthew._

 _Matt._

 _No._

"No!", she woke up with a scream on her lips. The dawn was slowly shying away, the sun emerging from the night sky.

It was time.

The joined forces of the North and Reach were riding out to battle against the Lannisters at this exact moment.

This nightmare that had woken her up felt so painfully real and now she couldn't even go to Matthew's tent to make sure he was in good health.

Shaken, shiver creeping up her spine, Caroline hovered under the furs, scared of what the morning might bring.

* * *

The morning came and it felt too late and too soon at the same time. Caroline was standing still before the entrance to the main tent, only her clutched hands betraying any signs of worry. The truth was, she longed to pace around, caged like a wounded animal, but to show a weakness had never been an option. Caroline knew she had to appear strong, even if at the very moment, she was crumbling underneath.

The horns blew and the sound of hooves stomping hard on the cold solid ground carried on the wind. She saw Klaus' bannermen first, then the rest of the Northern army. Matt wasn't among them and he wouldn't be, Caroline thought, clinging to hope as if she was drowning and it was her last saving grace. But the more soldiers passed her by, the darker her thoughts turned and the candle of light within her was slowly dimming. It was put out completely the moment she saw Klaus' solemn face, his eyes conveying the hard truth better than any words could.

Then, Highgarden troops arrived with cortege formed in the middle, two bodies settled on the fur stretchers next to each other. Stefan and...Matthew.

The ground shuddered below her feet. The world shook in its hinges. Yet, Caroline was still standing, moving towards the bodies on her trembling legs. She wanted to cry but knew that was not an option, the crowd's gaze fixed on her, seeking any kind of weakness, anticipating a public breakdown.

In spite of all odds, the tiny flicker of hope rose within Caroline as she told herself Matt was just badly injured, that this was the reason he was lying so still, buried deep in the furs, pale shade covering his skin. But, just as quickly as it soared, the feeling died in a swift, yet excruciating moment of clarity when she took in her brother's breathless broken body, stained with blood.

His stone cold skin send chills along Caroline's arm as she took Matt's hand in hers. She fought so hard to keep the despair she felt inside, the internal struggle making it difficult to breathe. Lips quivering as she bit back a sob that threatened to leave her mouth, Caroline tasted iron in her mouth, the bite so strong it drew blood. Her hands clasped on her brother's icy ones, arranged on the hilt of his sword.

He had fallen in a warrior's death at least, she told herself. But it was no consolation.

Because he had died for her. And for Stefan.

 _He might as well have died for nothing._

At that thought, Caroline felt bile rise in her throat, her lungs felt close to failing, with her breathing becoming more and more erratic.

She couldn't be here anymore.

Caroline was about to crack, her polished exterior barely hanging on its hinges, but then, she felt Klaus' hand on her back, an unexpected warmth spreading through her. Like an anchor, keeping her grounded and offering the slightest comfort - still, it was enough, keeping her from going over the edge and losing her steel control.

"Come now, love," he whispered, gently steering her away. "Let's get you back to your tent."

"But I need to take care of him...them. He's so cold, your Grace. I need to take him somewhere warm. He's a soldier of summer. He shouldn't be so cold," Caroline whispered, already making arrangements things that needed to be done in her head, her gaze unfocused when she talked to him.

"I promise, he will be," Klaus said solemnly. "Your soldiers will lay both your husband and Sir Matthew in his tent before…"

"Before the burial," Caroline finished blankly.

"Yes. Forgive me, my Queen, but it needs to be soon. We cannot afford the diseases to spread among the rest of our men."

"I know," her answer was cold as she managed to hide back in her shell. It actually helped, that unavoidable practicality. The fact Klaus felt no need to coddle her was like an intake of fresh air to her lungs, resolving the blurriness that had overtaken her mind.

He was escorting her back to her tent, her elbow resting softly in his hand, the firmness of his grip keeping her steady. Caroline could feel the curious glances thrown her way from every side, the crowd waiting for her to break, to wallow in the misery cast upon her in just one faithful morning. Raising her head, she repelled each of them with a proud stare of her own.

She was a daughter of Highgarden. She would bow down to nothing. Even grief.

Matthew would not want her to break down.

They had finally reached her tent and Klaus was struggling to find the right words. She had gone so cold in the matter of mere seconds but he could see the silent despair brewing just underneath the surface as it resembled his own.

"Caroline, I…" he began but she interrupted him immediately.

"I know," she simply replied, looking at him with a tumultuous mixture of pain and gratitude. Her name sounded so right on his lips and Caroline's guilt burnt with a brute force as that sensation brought her pleasure even at a time like this. But the comfort of his voice was a luxury she had allowed to coat her for far too long.

It was high time she faced all that had transpired.

"Should you need anything, Caroline..." his voice trailing off, the promise behind his words rang clear between them. There was a gleam of concern and understanding in his eyes, the familiar bond of loss and pain stretching between the two delicately, yet so firmly, while they sank into one another's gaze. Breath hitched in her throat when Klaus, despite all reason, leaned forward, closing the distance and she couldn't help but revel in the musk of his scent, all earth, sweat and…

 _Blood._

That broke her out of the daze, Matthew's bloody face flashing before her eyes and Klaus must have guessed her thoughts when he drew back instantly, a flash of guilt crossing his face.

"Thank you. However, I shall not keep you from your duties any longer. Congratulations on the victory, your Grace," Caroline let out, retreating to her tent not waiting for his response, the scorching burn of his gaze imprinted on her back.

* * *

Caroline was lying on her bed that night, unable to fall asleep.

In all truth, she was even reluctant to close her eyes, fearing the ghosts she might see in her dreams. The whole day, she had kept herself busy, planning, writing letters, strategizing her next moves. But now the dusk faded over the camp and Caroline found herself not exhausted enough.

Not enough to sleep a dreamless night.

Not enough for Matt and Stefan not to haunt her.

There was no love lost between her and her husband. She was no hypocrite to play a grieving widow and the truth was, no one actually expected her to. Still, Caroline could feel the sting of loss when she thought of Stefan, his genuine smile when he spoke of her brother, rare moments they laughed together, over the glimpses of childhood she shared with him, reminiscing her and Matt's antics with Enzo watching over them.

Stefan might have been abrasive and dismissive towards her most of the time but Caroline had long ago trained to brace against men's underestimation and take advantage whenever she could. She put up with her husband's attitude as in the end, they were aiming towards the same goal. And that used to be all that mattered.

She had not lost a lover. But she did lose an ally. And she had never felt more alone.

Caroline had wanted to be _the_ Queen.

For now, that was no longer an option.

But vengeance was.

It was Jeremy Lannister who had killed her brother, the soldier had reported to her earlier in the day. He had been fighting with Stefan and Matthew rushed to shield his lover from the fatal blow. And the iron pierced right through his heart.

His gentle, loving heart.

Stefan managed to wound the Lannister boy and Klaus's soldiers held him captive. After that, her husband supposedly threw himself into the worst of the fight, taking out the enemies with wild fury, seeking death. And death had found him - and Caroline could only hope Stefan had found absolution in that. But she could seek none, for the sacrifices her brother had made for the both of them.

A stifled sob escaped her mouth and Caroline realized the pillow was soaked with her tears. She only needed to get through the night, and then in the morrow, she would be back to her usual strong self - and Lannisters would rue the day they had earned her wrath.

The furs covering the entrance to her tent rustled and seconds later, a giant wolf leapt onto the bed right next to her.

"Grey Wind," she whispered, reaching out to pet him behind the ears, the low murmur that came from his muzzle proving the animal approved of her actions.

With the wolf nuzzling into her neck, his warmth offering the similar comfort his master had before, Caroline remembered Klaus' words when he had escorted her to the tent - and she had been too desolate to capture their magnitude.

 _We cannot afford the diseases to spread among the rest of our men._

 _Our_ men.

Perhaps it had been nothing or possibly, it had been a lapse on his part. But the words lifted some of the overwhelming heaviness off her chest. In that moment, with Grey Wind's weight sprawled against her body, his eyes so similar to Klaus', Caroline did not feel so alone anymore.

And finally, she succumbed to sleep. A silent one.

* * *

The following morning, Klaus strode purposefully towards the barracks that held Jeremy Lannister. He felt exhausted from the sleepless night, his mind haunted by Caroline's solemn desolate expression as she had bidden him farewell before escaping to her tent.

His resolve had been an inch from cracking and he had almost kissed her. It was a good thing she had drawn back - in these circumstances it would've been a mistake. The last thing he wanted to do was take advantage. Even if he recognized Caroline was not the woman that would allow being played or taken advantage of - no, she was resourceful and cunning enough to be the player, not the played.

Yet, yesterday, there had been an utter honesty in her despair. Perhaps not everyone would see it that way but, Klaus had always been more perceptive than most people. And he was very keen on observing the young Queen.

Was the misery imprinted on her face reserved for her brother solely, or the husband as well? The question formed in his mind before he was able to stop it and although he could not believe himself to be so crude, it was burning at him with white jabs of rage. It made him feel dirty but the uncertainty kept eating at him.

Pressing his fingernails into the flesh of his hands, Klaus fought to keep his attention on the man before him as he opened the door to his cell and went inside.

Hatred rose in his chest, unlike anything he had ever felt, upon the sight of the dark-haired man, bruised and battered, blood dried on his face and hands shackled to the wall. This was the man who had been responsible for his little brother's death after he had been unfortunate enough to catch him with Queen Elena. Father to the bastard spawn who had ordered to behead his father.

Man who had killed Caroline's brother.

"Well, look who it is. Niklaus Stark. The King in the North," Jeremy's voice was strained but still managed to carry a mocking tone, his gaze challenging when he faced Klaus.

"I know not why you continue to be so smug, Lannister. Your troops are crushed," Klaus drawled, slowly drawing his sword from the sheath.

"One won battle doesn't make you a victor. Elena will send her forces and you will be biting the ground soon enough," the Lannister was young and cocky but looked at him warily when Klaus set up to lazily graze the blade along his weary flesh.

"Ah, the lovely Elena. The same one who has been busy gathering all royal armies in the Red Keep? It seems the love has blinded you, Lannister."

"I do not know what you are speaking of," the man's voice waned, a low ominous growl reverberating along the cell giving him goosebumps. Just a moment later Grey Wind's giant posture appeared like a shadow behind Klaus' back, Stark's free hand sinking into the beast's fur.

The man and the beast, united in fury. One.

"You need not pretend anymore, you fool. The whole Seven Kingdoms know the truth now. My father saw to that before that sadistic spawn of yours executed him," Klaus hand trembled with his anger, the blade cutting through the skin of Jeremy's cheek. A few droplets of blood stained the steel, the Young Wolf mesmerized by the sight as he fought for much needed control.

"Your father died a traitor," the young Lannister taunted, clearly trying to rile him up even more.

"My father was loyal to the Crown and all you Lannisters will burn paying for your sins!" Klaus yelled in Jeremy's face, his last words a fuse that unleashed his temper. Breathing heavily, he pulled back, even though every inch of his body was aching to spill more blood, to avenge all those he had lost. He could almost feel his sword piercing though Jeremy's skin, then his sternum, crashing muscles and bones on its way. How the blood would gulp from this man's mouth, his body convulsing and fighting to keep air in his smashed lungs.

But he could not afford to kill him.

Rebekah was still imprisoned in the Red Keep and even though Elena Lannister was as traitorous as she was beautiful, Klaus knew his sister was objectively safe. If he continued to keep young Jeremy alive as a leverage.

He could not afford to lose anyone else, he thought, Rebekah's clear laugh echoing in his head as he calmed himself.

"I will burn House Lannister to the ground and you will pay," he promised with a menacing smile, revelling in the fear that glimmered in the eyes before him.

"What right you have to pass judgement on us?"

"I'm the King in the North. There are no rights anymore. Only winter and death," he spoke silently, Grey Wind grazing Jeremy's face with his fangs before following his master.

* * *

The light midday breeze caressed her cheeks when Caroline of House Tyrell stood by the riverside, with Klaus on her right and Lords of the North behind. Soldiers of both North and Highgarden stayed in silence to bid their respects to her brother, husband and all their fallen brothers.

Matthew and Stefan rested in two wooden rafts, their bodies covered with plain cloth. Her brother looked peaceful, a gentle smile adorning his face even in death. In Highgarden, he would have been buried in flowers, sent away to eternal life with sweet tones of harps floating in the air. Here, in the middle of war, Caroline had simply put a garland of wild flowers around his neck, their colours vibrant in contrast to his pale skin.

The rafts were let go, the slow current of the river, unlike the one from her nightmare, lulling the two soldiers to eternal sleep. She started singing then, the old hymn that their mother had taught them when they'd been children, telling the tale of brave soldiers, might and glory. Her captivating voice carried on the wind, soothing the exhausted souls of those who survived the battle.

She was the most exquisite creature Klaus had ever seen, beautiful and strong in her pain. Her voice was like honey on his senses, smoothing all the sharp edges of his weary mind. Klaus would do anything to ease her suffering but knew that some things were impossible to fix. There were wounds that needed to heal on their own - he was painfully aware of that.

But that didn't mean his Queen needed to go through all of that alone - in fact, Klaus would make sure she would _never_ be alone again.

Two burning arrows crossed the air and stuck to the boats, setting them aflame. Caroline's voice wavered at that, tears slowly stringing down her face. He inched even closer to her, his fingertips resting gently on her lower back. His touch seemed to help keep her emotions in check, soothing circles he drew against the thin material of her dress having a calming effect.

The crowds slowly scattered as the rafts disappeared behind the line of horizon, until there were only Caroline and Klaus left by the shore.

"I want them dead. The Lannisters. All of them," she whispered, her voice steady and clear of all the tears she had shed.

"They will be. I promise," he grasped her hand in his, thumb brushing against the smooth skin of her palm.

She leaned towards him, burying her head in his chest, her sleek hair tickling his chin. It surprised Klaus but he molded his body around hers, enveloping Caroline in his arms, his cheek resting against her head.

"Good," her murmur reverberated against his chest.

They stood like this for a very long time, almost till the Sun has set and the cold of an early evening forced them back to the camp.

* * *

The feast was loud with laughter and dance, their men enjoying the night before another battle.

The only thing that stood between Klaus and the Red Keep was Jonathan Lannister's army, father of Elena and Jeremy. All they needed to do was survive another bloodshed and he would be one step closer to freeing his sister and getting his revenge.

 _Their_ revenge.

After the funeral, Caroline had been keeping distance from him and it was infuriating. He could understand her need to mourn but she did not need to be alone in that anymore. Their connection was as clear to him as it was to her, yet, she continued to cover it with hostile words and empty stares.

Was she detaching herself from him because she felt guilty? Was it because of Stefan?

She couldn't have _loved_ him. It angered him to even think so. Not because of her harboured affection for another man (though in all honesty it may have been a factor) - but because her husband couldn't be more undeserving of such devotion.

Looking around the room, he noticed the constant object of his thoughts slipping away from the feast. He waited for a few minutes before deciding to follow her out, moving like a shadow across the camp until he disappeared in her tent.

Her lady in waiting was brushing her hair when Caroline saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Klaus! What are you doing, barging here like that?" she exclaimed, standing up.

"I've simply grown tired of your running away, my Queen," he drawled, shamelessly raking over her body clad in the silk robe, the thin material accentuating her lovely curves.

"I will leave the two of you alone," the brunette said - Katherine, if he remembered correctly, her grin wide when she looked at her lady.

"Katherine!" she shot the woman disapproving stare.

"Your Grace," the maid nodded at him, her expression outrageously mocking as she left the tent.

"Why are you here? On second thought, you need not answer that. Just leave," Caroline snapped, clearly exasperated.

"What are you afraid of, Caroline?" he asked, striding towards her until they were mere inches apart.

"I do not know what you mean," she dismissed him.

He hated that.

"You know perfectly well. You have been fleeing on my sight since the funeral. What is it? Did you really love the bastard so much that you deny us what we both clearly want?" Klaus knew he had gone too far but he didn't care. Her breath mixed with the flowery fragrance that always accompanied her overwhelmed his senses, his heart beating fast with anger pumping the blood furiously through his veins.

"How dare you?!" Caroline yelled to his face, hands pushing at his chest. "I am mourning _my brother_! Who loved too much and sacrificed himself for someone so undeserving. And then, I find myself mourning Stefan. Matthew died to save him, it was all because of his selfish interests...and _mine_ ," her voice started to break. "If it wasn't for _me_ …" Tears were slowly falling down her cheeks but when he tried to wipe them away, she shook off his hands and took a step back. "Then tomorrow, you're riding into a battle again and...who knows how many will not come back," bracing her arms around her midriff, she fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Caroline...I was set on this course long before I met you. I have too many promises to keep to die on the battlefield," Klaus inched towards her, lifting her chin so that she would look at him. "But if I do die, I am glad that I have met you."

After his words, silence stretched between them, eyes boring into one another's as their breaths mingled together. Neither of them knew who moved first but there they were, mouths clashing and teeth grazing in a blazing fury. Caroline molded against his chest, her luscious curves fitting perfectly into the hard planes of his upper body. Klaus' tongue delved into her mouth, deepening the kiss and she sighed, nails scraping the nape of his neck.

She felt his lips on her throat next when he hungrily sucked on her sensitive skin, leaving red marks as he moved downwards. Arching into Klaus even more, the heat of his body like a cocoon around her, Caroline's hand sank into his breeches, cupping his throbbing erection.

"Caroline," came out his strangled gasp and she smiled with satisfaction - only to moan loudly when he sucked her nipple into his mouth through the silk of her nightgown.

His warm tongue swirled around the nub till it was taut and hard, grunt escaping him when Caroline circled the tip of his cock with her thumb.

It was too much too soon but somehow, it still wasn't enough. They moved across the room, frantically ripping away their clothes until they crashed with the table in the middle. Turning her around, Klaus put her hands on the wooden surface, his erection pressing into her ass while his fingers darted into her soaking pussy.

Hooking her arm around his neck, Caroline angled her head so he would kiss her. Klaus' lips skimmed over the line of her shoulder, teeth biting into the skin as he crooked his fingers, hitting just the right spot inside.

She sobbed, rutting her body against him in a frenzy, searching for even more delicious friction.

"I adore you, Caroline. I crave you, all the time, like drowning men needs the air," he whispered heatedly, his words hot on her skin, his other hand darting out to pinch her nipples. "You're mine, you're _my Queen_. Say it," his thumb grazed her clit and she shivered, biting her lip so hard she drew blood.

"I'm yours. I'm yours and you are mine, Klaus," his name mixed with taste of iron in her mouth.

Caroline whimpered when he withdrew his fingers, only to slam into her from behind.

"Yes. My Caroline," he nuzzled her neck, his chest flat against her bare back. Setting a fast punishing pace, he thrust wildly in and out, filling her to the hilt as she rocked her hips to let him in as deep as she could.

The tent filled with their moans and sounds of skin slapping against skin and they melted into one another, moving together in pursuit of release. Caroline felt tension coiling in her belly, her body quivering and walls throbbing around his cock. Klaus placed his hands on hers, their fingers intertwining. The gesture was intimate, smoothing the fierceness of their coupling. She bent further onto the table, changing the angle and the next time he filled her, it sent her over the edge. Caroline cried out her pleasure, while she could hear Klaus grunting in her ear as she milked his orgasm with her clenching core.

They stood like this for a while, revelling in the closeness until their breathing calmed. She groaned when he withdrew from her, her shaky legs barely supporting her body. Klaus wasn't in a much better condition, she noticed with satisfaction, his hair tousled and skin marked with scratches. He planted a few butterfly kisses along her jaw and then took her in his arms, devouring her with darkened eyes, a wide grin on his face.

Placing her on the bed, he rested next to her, spooning her in the cradle of his arms, their legs twining together.

"Rest now, love. You are going to need it," Klaus whispered teasingly in her ear and indeed, it wasn't long before both of them succumbed to sleep.

They made love throughout the night, one waking the other with firm touches and slow caresses, basking in each other's bodies.

When Caroline woke in the morning, place next to her was already empty and cold. She tried to focus on the pleasant soreness of her body that was still humming with pleasure but in the end, it was to no avail. Covering herself with the fur, she ventured outside and stared into the distance, hoping silently this war wouldn't tear another person from her.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this one :) I'm really curious (and nervous, lol)!**

 **There will probably be another part to this.**

 **Thank you for reading, lovelies and till the next time ;)**


	34. Closing Argument

**AN: Your response to my drabbles just blows me away! Thank you all so much!**

 **This is an (early) birthday drabble for Paula aka howeverlongs on tumblr, you should go check out her blog if you haven't already, lots of great klaroline stuff there!**

 **This is part 2 of "The Heat of an Argument" (chapter 6) but it can be read as a stand-alone.**

 **Nsfw. C'est la porn (at least to some extent).**

 **Based on prompt from the lovely Tay:**

 _ **kc + "you always like to make me embarrassed by leaning in too close or hitting on me, but i'm used to it now and one day i decided to retaliate i.e. hit on you" au (bonus for smut!)**_

* * *

"Are you ready to close them?" His raspy voice brushed against her ear, raising goosebumps all over her skin.

The court was back in session and so was Klaus, it seemed.

Which was highly unfortunate since she was about to deliver her closing statement to the jury and there she was, with her knees trembling and her panties damp.

Caroline should have known that when Klaus had offered his assistance to be her second counsel on this case, he'd had an ulterior motive.

Which was to make her die from unresolved sexual tension.

Ever since their last encounter in his office (what an understatement for him giving her the most intense orgasm of her life), Caroline had been set on avoiding him, having decided to shake off this strange connection that kept on pulling her into Klaus' orbit.

Unfortunately, it seemed the bite mark he had left on her shoulder that evening would fade sooner than their mutual attraction. To make matters worse, Klaus appeared to have changed tactics regarding his approach. Instead of annoying her on every possible occasion, he went out of his way to get near her any chance he got, leaning in just a tad too close to be appropriate, grazing her thigh under the table during meetings, whispering things he'd like to do to her in her ear.

And even if she'd got used to his flirting by now, it did not mean she was impervious to it. In fact, it became clear with this latest development, Klaus never failed to turn her on, no matter where they were.

It would probably be a lot easier to just give in to the temptation and…Klaus. At this point, Caroline was seriously contemplating what exactly had been stopping her from doing so. It's not like she hadn't already dipped her toes in the water - and what mind-melting experiences those had been. Sex was one thing though and whatever could bloom between them - it was too uncontrolled, too wild. Also, just because Klaus aspired to have them fuck on every surface of their law firm, did not mean he wanted to pursue any kind of relationship with her.

Which was fine in itself as with her busy work life, Caroline had done no-strings thing more than once. However, given they were name partners in one law firm, the stakes were higher than usual.

And Caroline wasn't sure she was ready to pay the price.

* * *

After delivering the most inspired and lively closing argument of her career, Caroline hurriedly parted with their client and dragged Klaus to the nearest empty courtroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she spat, jabbing her finger straight into his ribcage.

"I have no idea what you're raving on about, love," he spoke, feigning innocence.

As if he could've pulled that off.

But damn, those lips should be forbidden by law.

 _Pull it together, Forbes._

"Cut that crap, Mikaelson. Stop harassing me."

Smirking, Klaus lifted his hand and traced his fingertips along the line of her collarbone, making her shiver. "I think someone needs to refresh their memory. It's not harassment if you want me to touch you, sweetheart," he beamed.

"You're delusional," Caroline croaked, her throat suddenly dry.

"Am I?" He stepped closer. "Tell me, Caroline. Have you dreamed of me since that night at my office? Of how good it would feel to come on my fingers? Or with me buried deep inside of you?" His palm travelled down her chest, caressing the lines of her waist and then dipped low to the curve of her hip, slowly skimming lower. "If my hand was to creep up under this delightful skirt right now, would I find you dripping?" Fingers dancing along the hem, they wandered under the material, stroking the smooth skin of her thigh. "You want this, just as much as I do."

Her lips inching towards his, Caroline gripped his hand to guide it further up her skirt when all of a sudden, Klaus stepped back.

"Too bad you won't be getting it today," he crooned, turning back to the door and leaving her alone in the courtroom, speechless.

* * *

 _A week later…_

Caroline grinned widely when Klaus almost tipped over his glass, just after her foot slid along the muscles of his calf. He murmured an apology and glared at her from across the table. Smiling innocently, she continued her conversation with Mason and Tyler Lockwood, prospective clients they were trying to close - while her toes slipped under his slacks and pressed to his skin there, massaging it gently.

Katherine had smirked knowingly when Klaus had insisted one name partner wouldn't be enough to land Lockwood Conglomerate, the newest business they were trying to poach and that he would be travelling with Caroline to assist her on that matter.

For the whole week since their courtroom confrontation - one that had inspired countless sex dreams and fantasies, leaving Caroline either extremely frustrated or at the mercy of her own fingers - Klaus had seemed determined to keep taunting her. He would send her messages detailing every dirty thing he would love to do _with her_ , leaving Caroline hot and bothered at the most inconvenient times. When in the same room, he would behave overly tactile.

He would rest his hand on her lower back whenever they went to the meetings together. Press his thigh into hers while they were sitting on the couch in her office, working on the case together. Curl his skillful fingers into the loose strands of her hair when he was working out a way to solve an exceptionally complicated legal matter.

It seemed innocent enough, and yet, those little sensual gestures left her wanting so much more.

Damn her stupid hormones and his ridiculous attractiveness for transforming her into this quivering mess each time she was in his proximity.

So, naturally, once Klaus had so arrogantly invited himself to this business trip, Caroline decided that enough was enough.

It was revenge time.

Hence playing footsie under the table as Klaus was putting on his A game to convince the Lockwoods to switch the law firms.

Watching his fingers clutch the wine glass forcefully each her foot skimmed over his skin was extremely satisfying.

She had a vicious streak in her too, _sue her_.

As Caroline started working her charm on Tyler and Mason, her leg stretched to rest on Klaus' lap, toes curling to rub his groin. He nearly choked on his drink, coughing roughly and then shot her the dirtiest look he could afford in the present company.

"Is everything alright, Klaus?" she asked, raising her brow in a silent challenge.

"I'm fine," he remarked shortly, his eyes boring into her.

The tension between them grew so thick, you could cut it with a knife and Caroline was amused by the fact the Lockwoods seemed none the wiser. What amused her even more was the way Klaus gulped and then drained a glass of water when she brushed his hardening cock with her foot.

In truth, Caroline was very well aware she was playing with fire and yet, there was no way she would be stopping soon. Finally, she understood why Klaus appeared so keen on " _raffling her perfect little feathers_ ", as he once described it.

It was _fun_ , to watch him unravel under her touch. It was also turning her on, the flames of arousal igniting her body.

Nevertheless, the negotiations carried on, both of them working together to get the Lockwoods to sign with their firm and by the end of the evening, they succeeded. Tyler didn't say as much, too busy flirting with Caroline (which she allowed, to some extent - it wouldn't hurt and once he was their client, she would have a perfect excuse to shoot him down) but she had been a lawyer long enough to know what _hook, line and sinker_ looked like.

The hotel restaurant had emptied by the time they said their goodbyes, Caroline politely handing Tyler her card when he asked for her number, noting the way Klaus' jaw clenched at that.

 _Interesting._

They were on the way to their rooms, Klaus' hand settling on her back as per usual lately, when he suddenly steered her towards the coatroom. She gasped as he backed her to the door, his eyes intently raking over her dark blue dress, that had conservative neckline but still hugged her every curve.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus snapped.

"No idea what you're raving on about, _love_ ," she repeated his words from the week before, staring at him defiantly.

"No idea? Tell me, Caroline, what were you thinking while flirting with this bloody fool, Lockwood?"

"Seriously? I made sure you had a hard-on for the bigger part of dinner and you're mad over some harmless flirting?" she looked at him in disbelief, the storm in his eyes taking her in.

"I could hardly call it harmless. He was all over you." Klaus inched his head closer, his breath caressing her cheek as he spoke, "I had nothing against the footsie, love. It's another extremely _fond_ memory I have to collect of you. _Us_."

"I had it under control. You didn't expect me to offend him when we were in the middle of business, did you?" she replied, choosing to ignore his latter statement. The warmth spreading through her body was harder to disregard, though.

"He's to be our client. The pup shouldn't have touched you," Klaus gritted his teeth, the wave of anger rolling off him. But there was a hint of something else in his undertone, something similar to… _concern_.

The thought had Caroline looking at him curiously. "Wait…are you…you're worried about me," she said, taken aback. "Or is it that you're just pettily jealous? Which you have no right to be, by the way."

The look he gave her shuttered her to the core.

 _Raw. Need. And. Tumult._

"Both," he whispered, eyes darting to the floor.

This kind of vulnerable honesty that Caroline had never seen in Klaus before managed to achieve what weeks of his teasing had not.

She gave in.

Cupping his cheek, her thumb slowly gliding across his stubble, she forced Klaus to look at her before launching herself into his chest and kissing him.

It started out slow, her tongue sliding over his crimson lips in purposeful languid strokes. His hand darted out to her hair, fingers sinking into the blonde curls, the other resting on her waist. He seemed to devour her with his mouth, thirsty for more. Their tongues clashed together as the kiss turned from gentle to wanton, Caroline's fingers gripping the lapels of his jacket.

They tore away from each other for a moment, gasping for air. Klaus nuzzled the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. Honey and rich and so damn enticing.

"More," he croaked, teeth grazing the sweet curve of her shoulder, then pulling down the wide strap of her dress.

Heat burst in her whole body and Caroline was only able to hum in approval, attacking his lips again. They stumbled across the room, almost falling onto the empty rack as they struggled to get rid of their clothes. Finally, Klaus settled them against the dresser in the far corner of the room, his fingers fumbling with the zipper of her dress.

"Just pull it up," she chuckled into his mouth. She knew it was madness and the noises from the lobby reminded her they could be caught any minute - but it only added to the thrill.

"I want to touch these lovely breasts, love," he almost whined in response, sucking on the soft skin of her collarbone, marking her.

"Next time," she let out ruggedly while unbuckling his belt and yanking down his pants along with briefs. "I'm hot and horny and this is a very _not_ private closet. I want you _now_ ," she added before falling to her knees.

"Caroline." A low moan tore from him when she started stroking his cock. "You don't play fair."

"I know my competition well," she teased before clasping her hand around the base, tracing the long throbbing vein with her fingertip. Pumping a few times, up and down, agonizingly slow, she revelled in the hoarse groans he was trying to stifle. She looked up at his face, holding his intense gaze while sliding her tongue over her lips seductively and then she dived forward, taking him into her warm mouth.

Klaus sank his fingers into her hair, tugging at it as Caroline sucked in forcefully, hollowing out her cheeks. She swirled her tongue around his tip, teeth gently grazing along the length of him, which made his weak in the knees. Breathing harshly, he bucked his hips, hitting the back of her mouth, Caroline's low hum reverberating against the sensitive veins of his cock.

"Fuck," he hissed, desperately gripping the dresser with one hand when she began fondling his balls, tension coiling in his lower abdomen.

He knew he wouldn't last long like this.

Tugging at her hair with more force, Klaus let out a long sigh as she released him from her mouth gradually, nipping at his skin in the process. He propped her up on her feet and hoisted onto the dresser, the swift move making her gasp. Slanting his lips over hers, he purred when he tasted himself on her, the saltiness of his arousal mixed with her unique sweet flavour.

After pulling up her dress, he spread her legs, positioning himself between them. Caroline scowled at him when he ripped away her panties, the flimsy material landing in his pocket. His hand wandered to her wet slit, fingers circling her entrance as he nibbled at the skin behind her ear, shivers rushing down her spine in response.

Klaus swallowed her cry when he pinched her clit, Caroline arching her back and rubbing her breasts against his chest, frustrated with the layers of clothes that were still between them.

"I need you. Now," she whined, palming his ass and pushing him closer to her pussy. "Fuck me good, Klaus. Fuck me _hard_."

Hearing her wanton words, he lost all control. Scooting her closer to the edge, he took his rock hard cock and moaned when he plunged into her in one slick move, her delicious warmth enveloping him.

"Look at me," Klaus managed to grunt, fixing his eyes on hers as he hooked her legs around his hips. The clunking sounds of the dresser filled the room when he started pounding into her in long deep thrusts, holding her gaze.

" _Yes_ ," she sobbed, nails digging into the material of the jacket on his back, her hips rocking in sync to take even more of him in.

They moved with increasing rush and whenever he hit that one particular spot, she would let out those little whimpers that drove him wild. Burying her head in the crook of his neck when it all became too much, Caroline bit his shoulder, branding him just like he had marked her weeks ago in his office.

Klaus changed the angle of his thrusts, fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs and Caroline purred against his skin in response. Feeling the burning sensation rise in his body, he breathed out in a raspy voice, "Come for me, Caroline."

Her breath hitched as he brushed her swollen clit with his thumb and soon, she was overwhelmed with the wave of pleasure, her walls clenching around his cock as he kept fucking her, riding out his orgasm.

They stayed like this for a moment, calming their ragged breathing and quivering bodies. Klaus tugged a loose curl behind her ear, looking at her cautiously, not knowing what reaction to expect.

Boring her eyes into him, Caroline said in her most serious tone, "I just have one question for you, counsel."

"Ask away, sweetheart."

"My room or yours?"

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought of it :)**

 **Thank you for reading and commenting, lovelies.**

 **Till next time!**


	35. Things You Said - mini drabbles

**AN: Mini drabbles I wrote for the writing meme on tumblr. Short and sweet - mostly ;)**

 **Your constant support for my writing constantly amazes me. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **1\. klaroline+ "things you said I wasn't meant to hear"**_

Klaus can hear rustling and faint voices from outside the coffin. It's all muffled, as if coming from a great distance.

His body is burning - dry, bloodless, _lifeless._ He has lost a sense of time and place so long ago. He has been lost in silence for what seems like eternity and now, these strange noises are like feast, feeding his starved senses.

The wood croaks and then a loud _thump_ follows, his tiny prison shattering in a violent collision with a surface of some sort.

"Hey! Watch it, Enzo!"

An angry voice.

 _Her_ voice.

A symphony. A radiant melody. A hummingbird's song.

The vibrant tones of that voice tempt his weary mind back to life.

Then there's this other voice, smug and annoying.

"What's the matter, Gorgeous, afraid I'll damage your precious cargo?"

"No!" A sigh. "Yes. Just be careful, we don't know what they've done to him exactly."

"See now, Gorgeous, it's almost like you care." It's that other pesky sound again.

 _Gorgeous?!_ Only Klaus can call her endearments. And she's far more than gorgeous. What kind of peasant came up with that?

"Cut the crap, Enzo, you know I do care. Otherwise you wouldn't agree to help me. Of course the minute I decided to show up at his door and ask him to show me the world, like the jerk predicted, he would get himself desiccated. It's just my luck."

There's some more squabbling but the hybrid's eardrums refuse to listen. They only want to hear that one voice.

He feels this long forgotten warmth, a sunlight, perhaps? And there is something nudging at his mouth, liquid pouring over, rich and intoxicating…blood. A faint touch of smooth skin across his jaw, maybe a hand cupping his cheek.

"Come on, Klaus. I need you to wake up. You promised me, remember? To be my last love. How are you going to do that if you're rotting in some stinky coffin?"

He wants to smile but his muscles don't work, neither do his vocal chords. But then the blood circulates his system, slowly melting the sleep away just as her voice lulls him to open his eyes.

Klaus blinks as the light invades his eyes, sees the waves of blonde and the shine of her smile through the lashes.

Still, to his utter annoyance, he cannot let out a sound but hopes she knows what he would say.

 _You brought me back._

* * *

 _ **2\. klaroline + "things you said when we were the happiest we ever were" and "things you said when we were on top of the world"**_

 _Somewhere in the Andes_

They had been trekking for a painfully long time now and despite her vampire status, Caroline was pretty much over it already.

"Are we there yet?" she whined at Klaus' back.

"Patience, love. You said you wanted to do this, remember?" he peeked at her, that annoying smirk adorning his gorgeous mouth.

"I must've been in the post-orgasmic haze or something."

"I agree that's highly probable." He slowed down a bit, his hand resting on her lower back.

"Your modesty is astonishing," she drawled and then added, "Can't we just speed to the top?"

"It's not about the result, Caroline. It's about the journey," he said so smugly, she just had to punch him in the arm.

"Thank you for your wisdom, master Yoda. Figures, you're as old as him."

"I believe you've come to enjoy my…experience, sweetheart. But never mind that. We're here," Klaus whispered in her ear, sounding very pleased with himself. His lips lingered on her temple, leaving it with a soft caress of his kiss.

All the mild irritation flew out of Caroline's mind once she was presented with the view spreading before her. The raw beauty of the mountains colliding with their sharp edges, earth melting with the sky.

It was breathtaking. In fact, the only thing that had ever amazed her more was the man standing beside her, the one holding her hand.

Caroline was certain the moment couldn't be more beautiful but the nature proved her wrong. Among the whistles of the wind, a hummingbird's chitter echoed through the air. She could feel Klaus' hold tighten around her hand, his thumb rubbing against her wrist.

"It almost makes you sentimental, doesn't it?" he mused, caressing her with his gaze.

"It does. But it also reminds me how far we've come," she captures his lips in a slow sensual kiss, wondering just how much she feels at home, here, at the end of the world.

* * *

 _ **3\. klaroline + "things you said when you were drunk"**_

 _ **Post 4x17 - Caroline drowns her sorrows after killing the witches**_

Caroline feels a shiver creep up her spine as the heat of his gaze rests on her back. It's always been like this. The way she could tell exactly when he entered the room, when he was close.

She's nowhere drunk enough for this. _Damn her vampire healing._

"Throwing yourself a pity party, love?" The husky voice reverberates against her skin, making her toes curl.

Definitely not drunk enough.

"Go away," she grumbles, downing the rest of her drink.

"Careful, love. Even my benevolence towards you has its end," Klaus says, a dangerous glint flashing across his eyes.

"Benevolence? That's a funny word. And when were you so benevolent?" she slurs the word as she glares at him. "Maybe when you were going to let my friend die?"

"If I recall correctly, I did bury those witches for you. All twelve of them." He nods at the bartender to get him a drink as well. "Perhaps you should remember this the next time you call me out on my evilness."

"Yep, you're a real boy scout now. Stay away from the big bad me, I wouldn't want to corrupt you," Caroline snorts.

Klaus chuckles, leaning closer so that he hovers over her. It's menacing, the way every single cell in her body longs to gravitate towards him, his presence magnetic.

It takes every ounce of her will not to scoot closer, to breathe in his scent. But she's unable to stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"What do you want me to say, Klaus? That I was wrong? That I'm a hypocrite? They would _kill her_ , Klaus. I can't say I regret it because that would mean I regret saving Bonnie's life. I don't. I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to," she rambles, the alcohol flowing through her veins enabling her brutal honesty even more.

It looks like he's about to say something but no, she's not done with her drunken babbling.

"It's freaking hilarious, you know. Because you were right. We are the same. In a very twisted freaky way but we are," the blonde swings her arm as she speaks, almost knocking over his glass. Facing him, she holds his gaze, her eyes shadowed with conflict and doubt. "I'm so tired of pretending we're not. That I don't care," she whispers before her head falls onto the bar.

It's good thing she's busy mumbling under her nose as she doesn't notice Klaus' awestruck expression over her words. The hybrid listens to her breathing that's slowly evening out, his fingertips trailing along the smooth skin of her arm.

She's still asleep when he whooshes them to her bedroom, gently placing her on the bed and pulling the covers over her form. Klaus admires her silent beauty, remembering every line of her body to tuck it away safely in his memory.

She doesn't wake even when his lips skim over her cheek in a fleeting kiss, and as he jumps through the window into the night.

* * *

 _ **4\. klaroline + "things you said after it was over"**_

 _Enough is enough._

Or so Caroline kept telling herself after round nine of getting her mind blown by Klaus.

She had truly never been more grateful for her vampire stamina.

Her head buried in the crook of his neck as they lay on the forest ground, Caroline decided all she wanted to do was stay like this for the night, snuggling to his warm chiseled body and breathing in his earthy scent.

She must have been still high on his blood.

Klaus groaned as she suddenly sprang to her feet, pushing against his chest with her hands.

"What's the hurry, love?" he purred, his voice smug with satisfaction.

 _Don't look at him, don't look at him_ , she thought over and over while frantically collecting her clothing, scattered between the trees.

Damn.

She looked at him.

And what a delicious sight that was.

His slightly muscled body spread on the ground, his hair mussed up by her fingers, leaves sticking out of it here and there. His eyes darkened with lust, raking over her appreciatively, inch by heavenly inch.

"It's over," Caroline mumbled, swiftly pulling on her top and jacket, then stuffing her bra into one of the pockets.

She _liked_ that bra.

 _Okay, still totally worth it._

Something inexplicable glimmered in the hybrid's eyes, but for sure, it was dangerous. As he got up from the ground and sauntered over to where she was standing, his moves calculated, Caroline realized it was the Klaus everyone feared - except for her.

"It's over _for now_ , Caroline." It was a menacing whisper in her ear, making her tremble from head to toes.

"You promised," she insisted, refusing to bow down.

"I did. But that's not the only thing I promised you, if you recall," Klaus countered, standing before her with complete disregard for his nudity.

Caroline wished she could ignore it that easily.

"But worry not, love, I will stay away from _Mystic Falls_ ," he said, gracefully slipping into his pants. Looking up to held her gaze, he added, his tone turning serious now, "Just remember that I'm always within your reach should you need me, Caroline. No matter what promises were made."

She just nodded, completely speechless. After shrugging on his shirt, Klaus inched towards her, capturing her mouth in long consuming kiss, their bodies melting together for a moment again. Leaning back, he feathered her eyes, cheeks and temples with his lips.

A goodbye.

"Oh, Caroline, it's not a goodbye." Oops, she'd said it out loud. "It's a _see-you-soon._ "

* * *

5\. _**klaroline + "things you said to her after she said my name"**_

 _ **This happens some time after the crossover when the spoilers of certain bartender's death prove to be true.**_

 _ **Full disclosure: haven't watched TO in ages (apart from CO) so I don't really know what Aurora is like.**_

"Clearly Cami's death has taught you nothing, my sweet love," Aurora's mocking voice reverberates across the room as she clearly revels in Klaus' shocked expression. "You see, you can bury me behind a wall of bricks but I always come back."

The hybrid's features quickly form into the mask of calm, his steady gaze piercing when he focuses on the red-head. "It seems your punishment was just as pointless, love. As you very well know, Camille has met her end. You have no leverage left now."

"Oh, I think I do," she drawls, a gleeful grin spreading on her face. " _Caroline_."

Her back crashes with the wall faster than she can blink.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Klaus growls, his hand gripping her by the neck.

Aurora is gasping for air, her throat crushed and her feet jerking a few inches above the floor. "I will get my revenge," she manages to croak, the last scraps of reason lost along with her beloved brother.

His smile is ghastly when Klaus attacks her neck, ripping the flesh apart with his fangs. He leans back, admiring the damage he's done and then darts forward, snarling in her ear, "I would love nothing more than to make you suffer for the next few centuries since you've dared to speak _her_ name. Oh, the things I would do to you, _my sweet love_." His tone is mocking as his fingers sink into her chest and clench around her heart.

"Nik, please..." Aurora's eyes are filled with panic now, body writhing in a hopeless struggle.

"Sorry, love. This little game of ours was entertaining but I cannot risk _her._ "

Klaus watches the life leave the red-head's eyes, her body slumping to the floor as he weighs the heart he's just ripped away in his hand.

 _Good_ , he thinks. New Orleans is ready for its Queen. His Queen.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! So how did you like my take on these? Any favourites? Please comment ;)**

 **Till next time**

 **Kate ;)**


	36. Things You Said - mini drabbles (2)

**AN: This drabble collection has officially broke 300 reviews! Yay! Thank you all so much, you're amazing :)**

 **Both this drabbles are in one universe and the first one was written for day 2 of klaroline AU Week: Butterfly effect.**

 **After the death of her mother, Caroline, along with Bonnie, decided to leave Mystic Fails and headed to NOLA. No unicorn or otherwise magical babies whatsoever, Kol is well, alive and delightful, as usual.**

* * *

 _ **kc + "things you said when i was crying + things you said after you kissed me "**_

The angelic tones of her laughter reverberate against Klaus' skin and he cannot do anything else but revel in them. These tiny drops of heaven that her vocal chords drop on his long-cursed soul are everything he has longed for in the last few months.

Everything he has wished for.

Death of Caroline's mother rested like a dark shadow on her daughter's shoulder. When she arrived in NOLA, with the Bennet witch in tow, it had been an entirely different Caroline than the one Klaus had remembered from the woods.

Emotionless. Indifferent. Quiet.

She hadn't really turned it off but to Klaus, she might as well have.

But he hadn't lived a thousand years on this Earth for nothing.

He could be a patient man for things he deemed worth it (and by then, he couldn't imagine a world where she wouldn't be). And still, with the way she was then, the hybrid could always see the real Caroline peeking through this stony exterior she wrapped herself with.

Bruised, but not broken.

 _Never_ broken.

Like bricks from the wall, _together,_ they teared away the barrier that separated her from the world. From Klaus. Months and months it took but she survived. She persevered.

Still, for so long, she wouldn't really laugh.

Up until now, when this evening, Bonnie has shown her witchy extraordinaire ways and cursed Kol into a form of kitten for the night.

Klaus had a number of issues with the situation, for mainly security reasons, but decided to forgive the witch, since Kol had been a particular pest this evening.

Not to mention, it was bloody hilarious.

And it made _her_ laugh.

So much in fact, that Caroline is still chuckling as they stroll to the Mikaelson mansion from the bar, after leaving Kol with Enzo (another pest) and Rebekah guarding him (but also taking numerous pictures).

"Did you see his face, Klaus? And how he tried to escape Cami from giving him a belly rub? I can't...I can't..." her head falls back and Klaus basks in the light of her joy, painting her face with little wrinkles, she giggles so hard.

Truth be told, he might be a tad bitter it hasn't been him to bring her to these tears of delight, which he now helps swipe from under her striking eyes. It's a selfish thought and it cannot be helped, for he wants to be the one to give her all the world.

But now, it does not matter, since she is _his_ world and she is shining so brightly again.

And then it's like she infects him with this euphoria and it swells within him and right about now, he cannot hold it in much longer.

Her tears of joy linger on his fingertips when he cups her cheeks and kisses her, hungry, thirsty, languid.

Caroline sighs into his mouth and their breaths melt together as Klaus tastes the divine flavour of her laughter from her lips.

The French Quarter falls silent around them and then there's only his whisper on her skin.

 _I love you._

She gulps and her eyes lock with his, stormy ones. She looks and looks and looks til finally, those perfect lips of her curve in a small delicious smile. A quiet little laugh escapes her mouth.

And this laugh speaks, _I love you, too._

* * *

 _ **kc + "6 things you said under the stars and in the grass & 16 things you said with no space between us"**_

 _Around 100 years into the future._

They were lying on the grass behind their Tuscan villa, their bodies intertwined and hot after the last round of hot hybrid vampire sex. The midnight picnic was the final mark of their 75th anniversary celebration, all planned by Klaus as a surprise.

The moment of silence stretched between them as their ragged breaths mingled together. The dark starry sky was their blanket and the warm summer air caressed their sweaty bodies.

It was peaceful.

It felt like belonging.

Caroline lied sprawled over Klaus, her thigh pushed between his, breasts pressed against his chest and her face buried in the crook of his neck. The hybrid's arms keeping her in a close embrace, his deft fingers dancing on the soft skin of her back as she snuggled to him.

Breathing in their mixed scent and savouring the taste of one another on their tongues.

Not even an inch between them.

"A lifetime ago, I'd never thought it could be like this," she whispered in his ear, as if worried not to spoil the peace with her words.

"Caroline." His voice purred like the sweetest melody, reverberating in the silence. "I had dreamt of _this_. That you would come to me. The life after life after life…of this." He tugged the loose strands of her hair behind her ear, his gaze intense and loving at the same time.

Leaning into his touch, she closed her eyes, their years spent together flashing in her mind.

Travelling. Fighting. Making love.

How strange, that she'd had to die to truly live again. And that she had never felt more free than once she'd given in to him.

"It's a good thing that I'm a vampire and I can't die of happiness," she teased, nibbling at his jaw.

Klaus chuckled softly and then flipped them over, his chiseled frame looming over her. "It's a good thing indeed. Happy anniversary, _my love_ ," he murmured as he slowly slipped inside her again.

"Happy anniversary, Nik," Caroline managed to gasp before talking became the last thing on her mind.

It was a good thing that they couldn't die of pleasure either.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please comment :) I'd love to know what you think!**


	37. Secret Relationships Can Lust

**AN: Written for klaroline AU Week, day 3: Adversaries. A tiny little bit inspired by Pitch Perfect. Prompt by candicemorgan on tumblr, beta work by CKhybrid (thank you, you're both awesome!).**

 **Nsfw.**

 _ **kc + "you look so good and so many people are trying to pick you up and i can only sit in the corner and seethe, and now people are giving me concerned looks" au (hidden relationship ftw!)**_

* * *

A loud huff escaped Caroline's mouth when the red-head's hand flirtatiously travelled up and down his arm.

Really? The girl should definitely learn better moves. How could Klaus be falling for that? Not to mention his companion had some serious case of crazy eyes going on.

"What's wrong, Care?" Elena's concerned voice rang in her ears.

It's funny given the brunette's stupid rules were what had put Caroline in her current, extremely frustrated state in the first place.

"It's nothing," she bit out, doing her best not to snarl as she noted the way Klaus was leaning towards the girl, as if he wanted to hear her better.

Judging by the way he smirked, he was very well aware she was watching and seething, and he sought out to make her jealous.

Like she would've fallen for that.

They had known each other for almost 3 years, since the first day of college when they had met during auditions for a capella bands. Caroline had got into Mystic Tunes, an entirely female formation that was currently under the reign of Elena GIlbert. Klaus, on the other hand, joined the ranks of French QuarterNotes, ran by Marcel Gerard.

From that moment, Klaus had been doing everything in his power to irk her, insisting she secretly longed to "have her perfect little feathers ruffled". The truth was, she loved antagonizing him just as much. They were both strong-willed and revelled in rivalry, and Caroline enjoyed having someone who wouldn't just try to butter her up to get her into bed.

It was quite the opposite, actually, as he more or less annoyed her into sleeping with him.

Perhaps it was the fact that under all those jabs and quips, lay genuine affection. And maybe it was because the fierce competition between them was an unbelievable turn-on. Until at one of the parties her control snapped and she dragged Klaus to the nearest closet, high on Mystics' win in State Championships.

The problem was that just as Caroline and Klaus revelled in the rivalry, so did their a capella groups. Hence, Elena's stupid ban on sleeping or maintaining any kind of closer relationship with QuarterNoters, under the threat of banishment from the group.

Fortunately, the brunette would be leaving at the end of this year - and Caroline was the first in the run for presidency after her.

 _Guess who would be changing all the rules then?_

As for now, they needed to keep it under wraps, since Caroline had no intention of being sacked from the squad. Carrying on a secret relationship was certainly enthralling, with all the sneaking away and almost getting caught. Yet for the same reason, it was also highly inconvenient.

Like right now, when in the midst of riff off after-party, all Caroline wanted to do was pull the red-head away from her man and smack her hard.

No, she _clearly_ wasn't jealous. At all.

"Are you sure everything's fine? You've been grumpy ever since we arrived," Elena focused her doe eyes on the blonde.

"She's not getting laid, it figures she's moody." You could always trust Katherine to be blunt.

"Really, Kat?" Elena asked in disbelief, "Can you stop being gross for a second?"

"I don't know. Can you take that stick out of your ass for a second?"

Sighing, Caroline quickly fled the scene, the twins' squabbles so not on a list of things to do tonight.

 _Unlike Klaus_. He was quite high on that list.

And perhaps some alcohol, she thought, as he was so damn busy with that crazy girl.

Staring at the wide range of beverages, Caroline went for the nearest bottle of tequila. She was downing her first shot when a rich earthy scent hit her nostrils. Desire flooded her body as Klaus stood behind her, reaching over her shoulder for a drink of his own. Pressing close to her, he made sure that his touch lingered as long as their secrecy allowed.

"Drowning your sorrows after that loss, love?" he baited her and took a swig of bourbon.

Turning around to face him, she countered, "Please...it was all because of one stupid rule. We would've smashed you otherwise."

Leaning towards her, he whispered, "A bit bitter, aren't you, Forbes? Perhaps I can sweeten this night up for you?"

Caroline licked her lips, drawing Klaus' attention to her crimson-coloured mouth. "You could. Won't that red-head miss you, though?"

"Jealous much?"

"Please...Mikaelson, don't embarrass yourself," she scoffed.

After checking that no one was looking their way, he reached out to clasp her wrist in his hand. "It wasn't exactly a no, Caroline. You do know you have nothing to worry about?"

"Of course I do. Still it was annoying to see her all over on you," she admitted.

"I do like that side of you," Klaus quipped, the corners of his mouth perking up in a small smile.

A mischievous glint flickered through her eyes when she asked, "Wanna see more?"

"Whatever do you mean, love?" He cocked his brow in question.

"Meet me in the park outside the stadium in a few minutes and I'll show you," she purred in his ear before walking away.

* * *

When Klaus got to the bench she was sitting on, Caroline caught his hand and hauled him towards the nearest grove of trees, scrupulously looking around to check if anybody could see them.

As soon as they were out of sight, her tiny hands pressed against his chest, pushing him to the bark.

"A little rough tonight, are we, love? he taunted, peering at her from under his lashes.

"You love it when I'm rough with you," she said, pulling onto his necklaces and slanting her mouth on his.

Outlining his lips with her tongue, she thoroughly enjoyed each and every crease of skin, her hand diving under his shirt. They melted into the kiss, devouring each other with long hungry strokes. Caroline scraped the lean plates of his abdomen with her nails and smiled with satisfaction when he groaned into her mouth, his muscles trembling under her touch.

"Caroline." His lips roamed down to her neck, then he started sucking on that one sensitive spot just under her ear, making her purr in pleasure.

To retaliate, she grazed his nipple with her fingertips, enjoying the way the taut bud hardened under her ministrations.

Which wasn't _the only_ hard thing, if Klaus' erection poking against her hipbone was anything to go by.

He went down even further with his kisses, nipping at her collarbone, her skin itching with anticipation and want. She had different plans though, as she stopped Klaus from ripping off her top. "It's my turn."

"Really, love? Because I don't recall having mine," he whined, pressing her more into his body.

Caroline smiled devilishly, her hand slowly descending to his buckle and swiftly unfastening his pants. "Oh, you won't regret it, I promise."

Slowly falling onto her knees after she yanked down his pants and boxer briefs, she held his gaze as she closed her hand around his hard cock. Her mouth watered a little when she noticed the veins protruding on it. He was thick and warm under her touch and Caroline relished the idea of him moving in her, stretching her walls and making her whine in need, like only he could.

Teasing him with gentle strokes first, she drew her head closer, her tongue darting out and licking him from base to tip. She repeated the move a few more times, focusing on the veins visible under the sensitive skin, only to pull back a bit, blowing on it.

Klaus hissed in response, his fingers sinking into her curls when Caroline closed her hot mouth around his length. She started sucking him off, hollowing out her cheeks to provide more force to it. Her tongue swirled around him, adding to the tumult of sensations.

"Fuck, Caroline. Just like this, sweetheart," he groaned, his head tilting back and his fingers clenching more tightly in her hair.

She hummed as if agreeing, bobbing her head up and down as she took more and more of him in. Grazing his throbbing cock with her teeth, she reveled in how it tore out a low guttural moan from Klaus.

It might have been petty, or possessive, but she wanted to erase the red-head's touch from his mind. She knew very well she had nothing to be jealous of and she wasn't worried but still, the secrecy of their relationship filled her with this need to brand him as hers, to mark him. To be fulfilling those desires now proved to be extremely satisfying. To do so in a public park, at risk of being discovered, was turning her on even more.

The fact that he was at her mercy just now was only adding to the satisfaction, the grunts Klaus was giving out ringing in her ears like a glorious melody. Her fingers worked the base of his cock as her skillful tongue glided under and over the tip.

"You're bloody amazing," he panted, his eyes heavy-lidded as they met hers.

Looking at him, his cock still in her mouth, Caroline sank her hand under her skirt and thong. She hummed when her fingers thrust into her soaking pussy, the feel of her lips vibrating around him making his knees weak. His gaze turned feral as he watched her pleasure herself, his eyes dark with hunger and fixed on the in and out movements of her digits.

 _In and out. In and out._

"Caroline, I'm close," he croaked through his teeth in warning.

She drew her fingers back, pulling back her mouth at the same time. Klaus groaned in disappointment that turned into another sharp intake of breath when she spread her juices all over his length and then closed her lips around him again.

It was amazing, his taste mixed with her arousal and Caroline knew she could probably come with just one touch right about now, her pussy throbbing in need. Her digits travelled back to her center, brushing against her clit as she sucked his cock with force.

Klaus couldn't help but buck his hips, his cock hitting the back of Caroline's throat. His body tensed as her delectable mouth brought him to the edge. He noted how beautiful she looked, her cheeks adorned with a blush and eyes shining with lust, her hair disheveled. Watching as she rubbed her clit, he felt the moment her orgasm hit her, with her mouth clenching around him harder while she sucked him off.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and all it took was one more flick of her tongue to trigger his own release, her name escaping his lips. Heat spread through his lower abdomen and his hips jerked as he spilled into her mouth, the afterwaves of the most intense climax rippling over his trembling body.

Caroline swallowed his come, her tongue darting out to glide over her plump lips, savouring the taste of him. He was spent and deliciously sated but the sight made the desire rise in him once more. Pulling her up, he captured her mouth in a hot, fiery kiss, tasting his arousal on her. Cradling her face in his hands, thumbs brushing her cheeks, he caressed her with his tongue, their breaths mingling.

They ran out of air and she drew back, pecking him a few more times before. Pulling up his pants, Klaus followed her moves with his eyes, smirking when he saw Caroline wiping off her smudged lipstick (traces of which he was sure were still on his cock) and smoothing her hair.

"That was…"

"Mind-blowing? I know," she cut in smugly and then added, "We've been gone too long. I'll go first."

"Tomorrow at my place? Stefan is out of town," he asked, tugging a loose strand behind her ear.

"We'll see." She winked at him, then turned around. "Till next time, Mikaelson," she threw him a grin while strutting away, an extra sway to her hips.

"I'll count the minutes, Forbes." Klaus' gaze rested on her, admiring the tenacious beauty and he became very aware of one simple fact.

He'd never have enough of Caroline Forbes.

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you like the smut? Honestly, I think it was my first time writing blowjob scene alone *kinda nervous here***

 **Thanks for reading and till next time,**

 **Kate :)**


	38. No More Hiding

**AN: This is Klaroline!X-Men AU that's inspired by Professor X/Magneto/Mystique dynamic in X-Men: First Class. You don't need to be familiar with the franchise to follow this.**

 **Written for klaroline AU Week, day 5: Fusions.**

 **The biggest shout-out to CKhybrid for her beta-work on this as well as help in general!**

* * *

She always gets burned when she lets her real skin show. People are fascinated with her, but the fascination tends to fade away as they ponder the consequences of her mutation and the panic starts to set in.

So often humans rush to violence against those they fear.

Against things they don't understand.

And sometimes, she doesn't even understand herself.

* * *

Caroline had been travelling for five days, avoiding bigger cities and switching means of transport every evening. Her caution may have been unnecessary but, after an attempted murder she had nearly fallen victim to, she believed she was allowed some extent of paranoia.

While on the run, she'd met some of her kind, more or less friendly. There had been whispers of a safe haven for mutants, a place where they could flourish and develop their abilities, under the eye of an extremely talented and powerful telepath.

And so there she was, a skinny 14-year old, standing on the doorstep of the Salvatore Boarding House, fidgeting while trying to decide whether to ring the bell or not. To be honest, she was on the verge of turning back and making her escape but the door burst open before she could take a step back.

Did she have anywhere else to run to, anyway?

"Caroline Forbes," a voice of a young man cut through the silence. Blond hair fell perfectly around his face, deep green eyes looking at her with familiarity and...kindness. She could sense this aura of melancholy around him, and yet, when he smiled at her, Caroline felt the genuine warmth of it brush against her. "Come in, I've been waiting for you."

* * *

Stefan had always been so much better at hiding his mutation. In fact, he didn't really need to do anything and the unfairness of their situation hit Caroline hard. Her skin could adapt, form and shape, feign any features she were to think of, but it was exhausting. She'd had so many faces over the years, it was hard to tell who she was anymore.

She did not know.

At her 20 years, she held an immense power. Too great for someone of such a young age - or so Stefan kept repeating.

She could enter any building she set her mind to, the best security system in the world proving defenceless in the shadow of her abilities. She could tear away secrets from strangers, even the deepest, most guarded ones. Without using any force.

Unless completely necessary, of course.

Such power, Stefan would lecture, had capacity to corrupt the strongest and kindest minds. Upon discovering the depth of his telepathic talents, he had struggled too, forcing himself to stay within the socially-accepted boundaries, to not abuse his abilities. It was hard, to the point of agonizing pain, he had said, to live with the voices in his head and then stifle them. Controlling his gift was what had been keeping him sane. But what a life it was, to always dance on the verge of sanity.

Well, _she_ certainly wasn't weak.

Caroline wished no harm to humans, at least to those who didn't rush to cage her once they learnt of her mutant status. She had never used her powers to abuse anyone nor did she do so for personal gain. All she craved for in return was for people not to flinch in fear or disgust when they saw her true self.

Was acceptance too much to ask for?

Only sometimes, in her darkest moments, she would lie at night, sweaty and with eyes wide open, nightmares keeping her awake.

She wished she could remember how to forget.

For memory could be a cruel thing.

 _Acid splashed across her skin any time she would shift._

 _Steel blade slicing through her muscles and blood dripping on the floor._

 _Rough male voice ringing in her ears, yelling at her not to change, to stay...normal._

 _The cells of her body repairing themselves agonizingly slow, slower than the damage inflicted upon her._

Those nights she would remember, cries falling silent on her lips. Ripping her apart, flames of rage and hatred filling her veins. Wrath at the world and mankind bristled underneath her skin.

And it took so much of her energy to fight it, to keep the darkness in and not let it shroud her in a thick blanket. Even then, the questions rose like bile in her throat, leaving her balancing on the line.

 _Who were they to scorn her for being different?_

 _Who were they to deny her greatness?_

It had been so fucking exhausting, to keep herself from falling over that line.

* * *

Stefan called him his friend.

Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson.

Class Four mutant, probably one of the most powerful on Earth, with the ability to control and manipulate metals and magnetic fields.

They called him Magneto. Among those of their kind, he was a whisper, a shadow creeping through the night. She'd heard the rumours, of his family perishing during WWII, of his incarceration in the Nazi extermination camp. How he killed anyone who dared to step in his way in cold blood; a soulless beast bred by war.

Personally, she knew not what to think.

He would drop by the boarding house from time to time, almost always away on one of his secret missions, the details of which no one but Stefan seemed privy to.

Whenever he was near, Caroline felt his penetrating gaze on her, burning all the way to the scales covering her real body.

He observed, tongue flicking across his raspberry lips each time she lost control of her cover image and scales glimpsed through.

She felt this pull towards him, her blood calling out to him as if he used his powers on her. But he wouldn't.

Caroline wasn't sure how she knew it, how she'd become so certain in that knowledge. All she understood was that even if he was truly a monster many believed him to be, he would never violate her that way.

In the end, it mattered not. Soon enough, after finishing her education, she would leave the boarding house. It was high time to face the world again. Alone.

The thing was, the world decided to face them all.

* * *

Caroline didn't understand Stefan's fascination with Elena Gilbert.

Sure, she might've been one of the very few female CIA agents. And she was certainly beautiful, with those dark, innocent doe eyes and exotic face.

Still, she was naive and idealistic. And _human_.

What a deadly combination. For her and, what's worse, for everyone around as well.

They had assembled in the library with the most talented of Stefan's mutant apprentices. Bonnie, known as Emerald Witch, Lorenzo the Pyro and Katherine - the Ice Woman.

Then, there was Klaus, sitting nonchalantly in the far corner of the room, his fingers playing with lead bullets he was said to have on him at all times.

Judging from the incredulous looks he had been shooting the female agent, Mikaelson shared Caroline's opinion on the lovely Elena. She rolled her eyes at one particularly grandiose statement, then glanced his way, only to discover his gaze fixed on her. A shiver crept up her spine as the mocking smirk gradually spread on his face and eyes twinkled with amusement, a fleeting moment of understanding leaving her short of breath.

Still, Stefan seemed to hang on Elena's every word, even now when she was in the middle of introducing the worst strategized plan ever.

Caroline would know, she _loved_ making plans.

"If we unite, I believe we can win against him. Silas is planning on bringing destruction to the world as we know it. He doesn't care how many lives he will take with him, human or mutant. He just wants power," Elena babbled, exhilarated, her feral eyes focused on Stefan.

"World War III breaks out and he comes out a victor. A plan of a madman," Salvatore nodded, clearly impressed with the brunette and her reasoning.

The rest of her audience, however, remained visibly distant. Which was perfectly understandable when taking into account their respective histories, just how much they had all suffered at the hands of humans. It was hard to trust again, if not impossible.

"Unfortunately, the CIA has lost his trail, isn't that right, sweets? What do you want us to do, smoke him out?" Enzo snorted, playing with the flame on his palm.

"Yes, but…" Elena started, only to be interrupted by Bonnie.

"And what guarantee do we have that the agency won't lock us up the minute you stop needing us?" the witch asked, boring her eyes into the agent, her irises flicking with dark green strays of energy.

"Besides, your plan is a mess," Caroline added, shrugging when Stefan sent a scolding glance.

"I wouldn't even call it a mess, Gorgeous," Enzo quipped. "Just a whole lot of wishful thinking."

"But…" Elena seemed cornered, her innocent eyes widening in fear at Katherine sauntering over to her.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue? You poor thing," Kat's icy hand was about to close around the other brunette's neck when Stefan tore her away, his telepathic mind yelling at them to stop, to listen.

They didn't. The tension thickened, their abilities spinning out of control as they argued whether they should engage with the CIA or not. And then, one steady voice cut through the buzz.

"I know where he hides," Klaus spoke, his words laced with steel and his face a mask of concrete. "I will get him."

The library filled with silence, all eyes dead on Klaus. He might have appeared calm, almost stoic to everyone else in the room, but Caroline thought she managed to see through his cool exterior. Her heart fluttered when she took in his clenched jaw and tense muscles; felt the air vibrate with the energy he was giving off.

Caroline had no idea what prompted her to say those words. All she knew was the she had meant them. " _We_ will," she vowed solemnly.

Perhaps it was the well-concealed (but not well enough) flicker of utter despair and blazing anger gleaming in his gaze, one that too often marred her own face. Or possibly, she did it to feel the satisfaction of showing Stefan just how much she didn't need him as her big brother, that she was capable of making her own decisions at last. Deep down though, Caroline suspected it had to do with this strange kinship she began to feel for the other mutant, recognizing they shared the same pain.

Pain of not being enough.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind though, she tucked it neatly into the far corner of her consciousness, like she always did.

Stefan's loud protests faded away as she held Klaus' assessing gaze, her insides melting at the way he seemed to record every detail of her. The result of this inspection must have been satisfying as the corner of his mouth tilted up and he gave her a quick nod.

"We need to train first. You may be a shapeshifter, love, but you have no discipline over your body," he drawled, clear challenge in his tone as he gravitated the bullets in his palm.

Her brows furrowed in response, irritation crossing her features. That was how he repaid her for backing him up? He had another thing coming to him.

 _It was on._

* * *

After Klaus' blunt statement, the others followed, seeing an opportunity to prove to humans they were not a threat.

Well, except for Katherine and Enzo. The deadly female was used to living in the shadows, always on the run - and this war Silas was set on bringing about, there was no escape from it.

Enzo was in it just for kicks. " _Why let my fire get dimmed, Gorgeous_?" he chortled when Caroline asked. _"I'm still hoping to tempt you with it,"_ he wiggled his brows suggestively as she merely scoffed and pushed him away playfully.

Stefan, surprisingly, was the one most opposed to her involvement now that Klaus had got his say in it.

"Don't do this, Caroline. It's a mistake," he spoke quietly when everyone else had fled from the library, leaving the two of them alone.

"Why? Why don't you want me to be a part of this? You seemed all on board before," she glared at him, with hands hooked on her hips and chin lifted high.

"It's too dangerous," he said meekly, eyes darting to the floor.

"You knew that and were fine to accept those risks. Stop bulshitting me!"

"Caroline, you've not been yourself lately. Moody, out of control… And Klaus...he has a strange influence on you, you shouldn't go on that mission together."

Her anger flared to the roof. "Seriously?! I know I've been struggling lately but that is no reason to cut me off from this. And Klaus has no hold over me, I have no idea what you're talking about, Stefan," she was seething, hints of her original blue skin flashing through.

"See!" Stefan pointed at her blue scales. "You have problems with the simple cover, how can you expect to be trusted with more at this point? You used to be so good at this, Caroline, what happened?" The true concern in his voice weakened the blow delivered by his words, but only a little.

"You know very well what happened, Stef. My father happened. _Humans_ happened. Why should I…" she shook her head in frustration, unable to voice her thoughts.

"What, Caroline? Tell me," he looked so lost, as if he couldn't recognize her anymore.

Maybe he didn't. But she knew that peace she had once felt in this place, the feeling of belonging, of _home..._ it was shattered to pieces, the walls of the boarding house as well as her own skin suffocating, binding, restraining like the shackles her father had used on her years ago.

Her control snapped completely and there she was, standing before Stefan in her natural form. She inhaled deeply, relishing the air filling her lungs and the brush of it against her skin. Finally, her eyes darted up to Stefan, noticing his features shaped in a dumbfounded frown as he shifted awkwardly.

"Caroline! Cover yourself, for god's sake!" he looked everywhere but at her. "See! This is what I'm talking about! You are not trained to fight, you stopped controlling your shifting - you will be a liability in the field."

The scales on her skin spiked and goosebumps tickled her body before she heard his accented voice.

"And whose fault is that?" Klaus mused, settling himself against the doorframe. Caroline flinched and made a move as if to cover herself from his judging stare but when she looked at him, it was anything but.

His eyes raked over her form but it was admiring, soothing...like a soft caress. Somehow, there was nothing dirty about him observing her even if she could feel the slow tension coiling in her stomach and her heart pounding. Still, she wanted to wrap herself in these feelings he invoked like a warm blanket, shielding her from the cold sting of Stefan's rejection.

He was supposed to be her friend. Her brother. Why shy away from what was her true self? Was it who she was supposed to be? Or not?

Her head was spinning with questions that had no right answers.

Klaus' words brought her back.

"Fret not, Stefan, I said I would will train her and I will. To full combat form," he mockingly saluted towards the other man, then turned back to Caroline. "Be ready tomorrow at 6 am. And don't be late, sweetheart. We don't have much time." Smirking at the stunned silence he left behind, Klaus slipped away as silently as he appeared.

Among the turmoil of her feelings, Caroline sensed a new one prickling at her insides.

Anticipation.

And hope.

* * *

The next day, Caroline was set and ready in the gym, waiting for Klaus with curiosity gnawing at her bones.

She became aware of his presence seconds before he joined her, the magnetic pull that stretched between them catching her breath. "You're late," she croaked, swallowing hard when he pulled off his shirt, sweats set low on his hips, revealing the low V on his abdomen, dipping lower to…

"And you're distracted, love. See something you like?" he smirked at her, eyes shamelessly roving over her body clad in a tight black tracksuit, clinging to her every curve. Yet, he's seemingly unimpressed. "We'll start with a few basic moves," he simply said, motioning for her to come closer.

Standing behind her, Klaus bracketed her body, his breath brushing against her neck and sending a string of shivers down her back. He gripped her arms and moved them in the right position, then he arranged her feet. Caroline tried to gather her focus, instead of wondering what else those hands could do to her.

Before she was ready, he threw the first punch.

Due to her body's natural flexibility, Caroline had always thought she would be excellent at martial arts. She did have a basic training and used to have no difficulty in taking on her sparring partners, even Katherine who was the expert at fighting dirty.

Well, Klaus certainly proved her wrong.

"Dead," he panned, throwing her onto the mat and pinning her down. "Is that really all you can do, sweetheart?"

Yanking away his arm, she jumped to her feet and jerked her leg forward to kick him in the abdomen, only to have the limb twisted and shoved away with force. Moments lates she was back on the mat, caged between the floor and Klaus' body.

They were both panting hard, the muscled planes of his chest and thighs pressing into her heated flesh.

"Dead again," he whispered, pinning her arms above her head with one hand.

She could feel his breath on her cheek, her panties dampening with arousal as her control ran thin.

"You're stronger than me," she bristled through her teeth.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even using force," he shifted against her, settling between her thighs. "How much energy do you waste pretending, Caroline? To be something you're not?"

Caroline scoffed in reply, turning her head so as not to face him.

Klaus was having none of it.

Cupping her cheek with his other hand, he forced her to look at him, the true amber of her eyes glimmering through the blue and taking his breath away. "Don't let the world contain you, Caroline. Don't let Stefan cage you in this pretty little box where everything fits. You're a glorious creature. You leave me in awe. People should be at your feet, not the other way around." His fingers played with the loose strands of her hair and it was as if he was cherishing her with his gaze. But then his features hardened and he spat his next words. "When you fight, it's for your life. Do you prefer to be a pretty little human or do you want to stay alive, love?"

Before she had a chance to say something, to fight back, Klaus jerked away and left her alone, more confused than ever. Her heart was beating so fast as it rushed to burst out of her chest and her blue skin shone through, longing for his touch.

He seemed to have that effect on her.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought of it and leave a comment :) Did placing Klaroline in X-Men world work for you? What of Caroline's inner struggles and her relationship both with Stefan and Klaus?**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	39. Kiss Me Back To Life

**_AN: AU where Klaus broke his curse with Katherine in 1492 and then managed to kill his father. And then, in 19th century England, he meets Caroline..._**

 ** _Written for day 4 of Klaroline AU Week (Time Shift)._**

 ** _NSFW._**

* * *

 _[England, circa 1820s]_

Lady Salvatore's summer party was the highlight of the season. The fortnight long event with only the creme of the ton attending was one of the most sought out invitations among the London elite.

As a childhood friend of Elena and due to her status as the Duchess of Farington, lady Caroline Saltzman had been among the _fortunate_ ones to be invited. Usually, it meant that she would be condemned to mindless chitchat about fashion and latest gossip. Or, even worse, watching Lady Salvatore maneuver her affections between her husband and his brother, lord Stefan. All while Caroline's husband was busy drinking, hunting with other gentleman or frolicking with his latest mistress.

Luckily, those times were long gone.

This summer, she arrived at the Salvatore estate as the young, wealthy widow that had just come out of mourning.

And Caroline had intended to take full advantage of that.

Truth be told, she had been taking advantage of her newfound freedom for the last several days. And the gentleman peering at her from across the crowded sitting room was, very eagerly so, helping her with her indulgence.

Mostly, she had been indulging _in him._

Looking back at him from the cover of her fan, Caroline had to declare he was one the most handsome men in the room. His shapely, raspberry lips curved in a smile that promised her waves after waves of bliss. Then, there were his blonde curls, ruffled in an effortless, yet elegant manner, bringing back the images of his disheveled hair after many of their secret rendezvous'. The tight fit of his breeches and waistcoat accentuated the strong lean muscles of his body.

Body that she was fairly familiar with by now and quite fond of, if Caroline were to be honest with herself.

She had met Lord Mikaelson at the same affair over a year ago, a couple of weeks prior to her husband's, _how unfortunate_ , death. Along with his family, the gentleman seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, mysterious, unmarried and obscenely wealthy, a combination that guaranteed him the highest rank among the ton.

He had fascinated her from the very beginning, as Caroline could see that there was a very lethal man brewing underneath all that mystery. She could feel his vigilant eyes following her every move, the heat of his gaze boring into her back. He was a devil with the words, mercilessly attempting to seduce her. But that summer, Caroline still had a husband and affair was out of question, too much of a risk to her plans. She could see respect flash in his eyes whenever she would resist him, or better yet, defy him. It warmed the heart that had grown cold and guarded so long ago, once her father had traded the well-being of his only daughter for the opulence of the duke.

While spending a year mourning the loss of the husband that had actually been the blessing, the thoughts of Niklaus did cross her mind on occasion. Memories of the seduction game they would play were burning through the sleek sheets she lay on at night, her imagination running wild. _Making_ her wild. Recalling the whispers of his sinful words, that were spreading goosebumps along her creamy skin, prompted her hands to move, to rub, to roam.

In a way, she had never been alone during that year. Not when he haunted her thoughts. And the devil that he surely was, Lord Mikaelson never allowed her to forget him, to banish him from her memory. A few weeks after her husband's death, the first gift had arrived. It was a beautifully made globe, the unknown lands and continents shining like a beacon leading her on the path of her new life.

There had been some other presents over the time, flowers here and then, books or forbidden erotic poetry that made Caroline bite her nails in a very unladylike manner or blush like an innocent debutante.

One of the last tokens Niklaus sent, made her breath catch in her throat. The portrait of her, and it must have been painted both with such passion and control. The way the emotions rolled off it; yet, at the same time, it spoke of the precision with which its creator mastered the lines of her body.

Fiercely. Ruthlessly. With abandon.

Even then, Caroline knew, it would be exactly like this between them. Deep down, she longed for it.

It might have been very unladylike indeed, but when she saw her _not-so-silent_ admirer at Elena's party over a week ago, it did not take her long to fall into his bed. By now, it seemed as if that dance of theirs had lasted _months_ and Caroline felt, that after the shackles of her marriage, she was due for some well-earned gratification.

And truly, she deemed herself positively _gratified_ by Lord Mikaelson. In fact, it certainly wouldn't hurt to seize some of the glorious experience right about now.

Their eyes locking, Caroline smirked when he cocked his brow and motioned subtly towards balcony door that lead to the garden. According to the routine they had perfected over the week, she waited a few minutes after Klaus had left the room and then excused herself to follow after him.

Her pulse raced as she maneuvered her way across the labyrinth of hedgerows and flowers. It didn't take her long to get to the gazebo in the back, the path very much familiar by now.

The moment she stepped over the threshold, Caroline felt strong arms encasing her from behind. A shower of light feather-like kisses descended upon her neck, Klaus' hot skillful mouth devouring her ivory skin as if he was starving. _For her._

"I have been waiting for this all evening, love. This wretched woman should know when to leave her guests so they could entertain themselves," he whispered in her ear, his hand cupping her breast through her corset.

"This is my friend you are speaking of, my lord," Caroline let out breathlessly, arching into Klaus and grinding her lower body against his quickly hardening cock. She huffed in annoyance at how her undergarments were constraining her movements, skin crawling with anticipation.

His dark chuckle resounded in her ear as he swept her hair over one shoulder. "And indeed, my love, you need better friends," he stated wryly while his hands were busy untying the laces of her gown. "This was such an insolence, forcing us to listen to those mindless chits and their mundane music talents when all I could focus on was imagining how I take you on the nearest table."

Her gown fell down, with her chemise and corset following soon after. "How positively scandalous, my lord," Caroline gasped half-sentence when his fingers wandered under her drawers, which were already drenched with her arousal.

"No lords. My name, _Caroline_. Say my name." His husky voice caressed her skin as the tension coiled in her belly, her center throbbing with unrelenting want.

"Niklaus. Please, I need you now," she whimpered, angling her head to capture his mouth in a hot demanding kiss.

Their lips moved together in hard hungry touches, tongues swirling against each other, to taste, to devour.

 _To sate._

She mewled into his mouth when he ran his fingers along her folds, so deliciously slick and hot. The sound rang like the sweetest song in his ears, maddening, euphoric, pulsing in his veins.

He wanted to make her mad with desire, just like she made him. He craved to see her bite those full pink lips in attempt to muffle her screams, his name escaping them nonetheless.

In the hundreds years of his life, Klaus was fiercely persistent to avoid it but he could not help it with Caroline. He _needed_.

Hands gripping onto the delicate skin of her hips, he motioned her backwards, till her knees hit the bench inside the gazebo. She fell onto the velvet cushioning, sprawled before him and at his mercy, to his utmost satisfaction.

Her eyes darkened with lust and her breath hitched when he fell to his knees and covered her thighs with his hands. Her stare openly wanton, she lifted her hips a bit while he moved to tuck her drawers down slowly, his fingers not neglecting to touch every inch of her trembling limbs that they could reach.

Once the remnants of her lingerie were off, Klaus shifted closer, his hands firmly cupping her knees. Looking straight into her eyes, he parted her legs, in the move that was torturously slow, until she was opened wide to him.

Caroline gasped when his gaze fell to her exposed heat and then back at her, the heavy charge of energy pulsing between them. Then, his head dipped forward and she could hear him take a long deep breath. She gulped, feeling so utterly bare before him and yet, it was the most amazing feeling. It was as if he could not get enough, examining all of her. Taking her _all in._

The sight. The scent.

 _The taste._

The first brushes of his tongue were teasing, agonizingly so, and Caroline squirmed under his attentions, her fingers digging into the soft material of cushions in frustration.

" _Klaus_." A low guttural sound he tore from her cut through the night. She felt restless with need, the need that had been gradually building since the first time she had met him and now it had grown to a monster that was always starving. No matter how many times she had already fed it this week.

It was always hungry. _She_ was always hungry for more of him.

"What is it that you want, _my_ lady?" The raspy tone of his voice vibrated against her sensitive skin, shivers spreading all over her.

Her muscles tensed, awaiting the pleasure she knew perfectly well he could deliver. "You." Caroline's eyes darted to his as she spread her legs even wider and added shamelessly, "I want all of you, _my lord_."

He shuddered at her words, satisfaction filling the darkest corners of his mind . No one else would ever make her feel like this. He would imprint himself on her every bone.

Leaning back a little, he parted her glistening folds with his fingers. "Look, Caroline," Klaus demanded, his voice laced with steel. When her eyes, heavy-lidded and hazed, focused on her pussy, he continued, "See how flushed and swollen you are. All pink and ready. Just for me." Teasing her with light touches of his fingertip around her entrance, he stared in fascination with how her muscles contracted in response.

"Yes," she let out ruggedly. "Just for you. Please…Niklaus…" He drove her to the edge of insanity, having barely touched her. She needed _more_.

"If the lady so kindly insists," he smirked and then launched forward.

Subtlety long forgotten, Klaus lapped at her juices, revelling in her sour-sweet taste. Caroline's thighs clenched around him as he grazed with his teeth and then licked, his thumb rubbing on her throbbing clit with just the right amount of pressure.

She was getting lost in the sensations, heat pooling in her belly at the lavish moves of his extremely talented tongue. Her hand dived to his head, fingers sinking into the soft curls as she bucked her hips in rhythm to his caresses, desperate for release. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he focused on her folds, sucking in the swollen flesh. Her back arched as she mewled sweetly, her nails scraping his scalp. He preened under her ministrations, the scent of Caroline's arousal and her untamed passion sending a jolt of pleasure through his body, down to his cock.

Lowering his head, he licked the soft skin of her inner thigh, then neared her groin, the blood that was rushing in her veins just underneath calling to him.

"Do it. Bite me. I know you want to." Her voice was strained as she fought to calm her breathing.

They had never done it before, even though Caroline had figured out what he was long ago (well, the vampire part). She was a smart little thing and Klaus had been surprised, for the first time in forever, when she admitted her knowledge of the secret he and his family had kept for so long. Her words had stunned him and his first impulse was to eliminate the threat, no matter how precious that threat had grown to be to him.

But when it came to acting on his instinct, Klaus found himself unable to go through with it. Perhaps it was the honesty gleaming in her eyes, the earnest look that told him that once he earned her loyalty, Caroline would not betray him. Still, the years of paranoia should have been enough to push him in the right direction and the fact that they did not…It was mind-boggling.

Just like the fact that he refused to feed from her was puzzling to both of them. It wasn't from the lack of desire on hybrid's part. The scent of her blood, rich and intoxicating, was always teasing him, keeping him on the edge.

Any time they were close like this, the need to taste her overwhelming. And yet, he didn't want Caroline to think he viewed her as a mere feeding source. This level of consideration for his partner's feelings was something that had never occurred before and it was at least perplexing, if not unsettling.

"Are you sure?" he asked, putting these disturbing thoughts away for the moment.

"Yes. Taste me, Niklaus. I _want_ you to," she stressed the last words, her fingers tugging at his hair.

His fangs emerged and carefully, he pierced the ivory skin, her blood flooding his mouth and the heavenly flavour invading his taste buds. The unusual sweetness of it overpowered the metallic essence, making Klaus purr in delight. It was mind-blowing and the undeniable intimacy of the act was overwhelming. His senses were even more heightened, sensitive to all things _Caroline_.

The rushing beat of her heart. Low muffled sighs of bliss escaping her lips. The gentle creases of her skin as she moved, body straining under the glorious torture of his teeth and mouth.

Caroline gasped when she felt the sting of his bite, pain and pleasure blending together in one wave of sensations that made her toes curl. She could feel all of him, and it was mesmerizing, the way they were connected in that exact moment. She was in the most bizarre kind of haze, weakened by blood loss but reeling in adrenaline that was pumping in her veins. Falling and sinking and emerging all at the same time, throbbing and pulsing and quivering.

 _Teetering on the edge._

Then Klaus' finger found her clit again and squeezed it hard, the sudden stab of pleasure triggering her release. His name fell on her lips and she pulled his hair roughly as the ecstasy rippled through her body, and the world blurred before her eyes when her climax had her nearly passing out.

Cradling her pliant form in his arms, Klaus retracted his fangs and bit his wrist. He rushed to feed her with his blood and Caroline scrunched her nose a bit at the metallic taste but drank obediently upon his insistent but worried glare.

Next thing she knew, his mouth clashed with hers and the taste of his and her blood mixed together, along with the remains of her arousal on his lips. It all blended in one tantalizing flavour that was _them_ and Caroline let herself get carried away by this tide they brought on together.

* * *

 _[Later that night]_

The sweat glistening on their skin was cooled down by the summer breeze coming through the open windows, as they lay entangled together on her bed. He sneaked into her bedroom mere hours after they had separated from their outdoor rendezvous. Now, satiated and peaceful, the hybrid relished the feel of Caroline's body curled so closely around his. Her leg was flipped over his hips, her fingertips drawing patterns on the planes of his chest and down to his abdomen.

All these ministrations of her nimble fingers were really just taunting him for the next round of lovemaking and Klaus was ready to pull his insatiable lady under him and ravish her properly (or not so properly) all over again.

"When are you going to turn me, Niklaus?" Her quiet question echoed against his skin before he could do it.

The lazy atmosphere fell apart at her words, leaving him rattled. The truth was, he had thought about it, more than a few times. Had meant to approach the subject since he had known Caroline was very much aware of his supernatural status.

And yet, there she was, once again catching him off guard, something she seemed to have a particular penchant for.

"Are you sure, Caroline?" he whispered in her ear, tugging back loose curls from her face.

Propping herself up on his chest, she glared at him, clearly offended by the question. "Don't be condescending, Klaus, I beg you. I know what I want," she opposed to his doubt.

"Oh? And what is that, sweetheart?" He quirked his brow, intrigued.

"Freedom," she stated with no hesitation, and when he looked at her incredulously, carried on, "I realize that as a wealthy widow I have retained more freedom than most of the women in the society. I'm allowed to attend soirees without a chaperon. I might even enjoy an affair occasionally. Providing it is with a gentleman deemed appropriate by the ton, of course. This is not enough. I want more. I deserve more."

Her eyes flickered with fire and she looked very much like the aristocrat she was, majestic and fierce. All that even despite her nudity and disheveled appearance, Klaus noted, hiding his amusement. Stating it loud would certainly earn him a kick in the groin or a smack on the head from his duchess and he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Caroline…"

"Think nothing of it. It does not equal an eternal commitment towards me if that is what you fear. I am aware that, given your immortality, I can only hold your interest for so long. We will part our ways and that will be the end of it." Her tone was resigned and yet, she met his eyes with determined gaze.

He did not like what he heard at all, flickers of anger tickling at his skin. "Tread carefully, love. You are _mine_." In one swift move, he caged her under his body, gripping her hands in one of his and holding them over her head.

She was _his_.

The first time he had met the duchess, Klaus had been stunned by her beauty. But, in his 800 years, he had met and eaten many pretty young things, feeling no remorse afterwards. What set Caroline apart though, was the ferocity of her spirit, the determined glint in her eyes any time she would defy the society rules, rebelling against the bounds imposed on her as a woman, with the tenacity he had not seen among the bravest of men.

With the cards she had been dealt with, Lady Saltzman played the best game she could. He could not imagine the horror of a teenage girl sold to the aging duke for wealth and prestige. It was highly fortunate for her that her husband had only lived for mere two years after their marriage, leaving all his fortune to her with no other living relatives.

Klaus had never asked her about the circumstances of duke's death, deciding he would let Caroline keep her secrets for now. He could be extremely patient when there was a need for it and he had a strong suspicion that peeling away all her layers would prove to be the eternal pleasure of his.

It seemed they had been on the path to this exact moment from the time he had decided not to kill her. And now, it was inevitable.

She would be his _forever_.

Defiance glimmered in those ocean blue eyes. "If I am yours, then you are _mine. My lord_." She probably meant to disconcert him but truly, her words were like honey to his ears.

"Very well, then, _my duchess_ ," he drawled and then released her arms from his hold. Biting into his wrist, he said, "I will grant you your wish."

Taking his hand in hers, she closed her lips around the wound and sucked. His blood flowed into her mouth, the taste making her gag in disgust.

Klaus appeared amused by it and not at all offended when he spoke, "Just wait, my love. Soon, you will revel in the flavour. What a pretty ferocious vampire you will make." Then his features turned somber as he cupped her cheeks, thumb caressing the light blush on her skin.

"Just make it quick. Please," she swallowed, apprehension crossing her face for the first time.

"Worry not, my love. I will take good care of you." His lips loomed over hers, bracing himself to do what she had asked. To cause her harm in any way was torture but since they both wanted eternity, this was what needed to be done.

"I know," she uttered into his mouth.

Her trust, the treasure in itself, was what gave him strength to proceed. Taking her lips in a slow sensual kiss, Klaus sank his fingers in her hair. Caroline's body turned lax as she engaged in the smooth dance of his tongue against hers. She didn't notice his other hand resting on the other side of her head until it was over.

Then, there was only darkness.

And his whisper, echoing in her mind.

 _Forever._

* * *

 **What do you think about this one? Was the smut hot? Did you like the overall idea? Please comment, I always love to read your thoughts :)**

 **If you haven't, maybe you want to go back one chapter and check out the X-Men AU I've written for fusion day? I'm really curious if you have any insight about this one (and if you're interested in part 2 bc I may have something planned).**

 **Thank you for reading and all the reviews and favs and follows, they always brighten up my day!**


	40. For the Welfare of Hell Sinners

**AN: Written for klaroline AU Week, day 6: Mythical creatures. Prompt by nemesis729 on tumblr. Hope you like!**

 **Beta work by the always wonderful CKhybrid.**

 _ **KC: "I was an awful angel and as punishment I have to be your guardian angel and wow your super cute and nice but I still hate you"**_

* * *

Caroline didn't really believe in that "turn the other cheek" and "kill them with kindness" crap all guardian angels were taught.

Like, seriously, sometimes, she wanted to do less guarding and a lot more killing while observing her subjects.

Humans could be so damn moronic.

Like that Gilbert girl, caught between the two brothers and if someone asked Caroline, neither of them was worth the trouble.

The least she could do as a guardian angel was give those mortals a little push to set them on a right path.

Unfortunately, that didn't sit right with her Boss at all and he accused her of interfering too much.

Her last assignment had been the final nail in her coffin. So to speak.

* * *

" _Someone's in trouble, Gorgeous," Enzo sang with glee, although his eyes appeared a bit solemn. He was usually the go-between guy for the Guardian Squad and over the centuries, they had forged a tentative friendship. It was filled with squabbles and banter and even some drunken shenanigans whenever he could descend from the skies to the mortals, his duties usually keeping him busy._

" _What is it, this time? Is it about the younger Salvatore? Because I honestly didn't mean to scare the douche that hard. But come on, that guy had some nerve, leaving his girlfriend with no word and fleeing to Europe with some chick that appeared out of nowhere. He had it coming."_

" _You've shaved his hair when he was asleep, Gorgeous," Enzo stated gravely._

" _He'll save a fortune on conditioner," she scoffed._

 _Enzo rolled his eyes, suppressing the grin that was threatening to light up his face. "And will spend it on hair-growth products. But never mind. It's about the O'Connell case." His tone was serious now._

" _So, I've gone a tiny bit overboard. It's not a big deal," Caroline sighed dramatically._

" _You've set her wardrobe on fire," her friend noted stoically, somewhat used to her antics by now._

" _Well, someone had to get rid of those granny clothes. I did her a favour, really," she almost shuddered, recalling the bartender's heinous choice of unflattering cuts and unforgiving patterns._

" _What about her boyfriend?"_

" _You mean that biker that was using her as a soundboard for his man pain? She's a psych major, she really should know better. Honestly, I did…"_

" _Her a favour? Gorgeous…" Enzo sighed, exasperated. "This was your last strike."_

" _Seriously?! I've been so good...mostly," she whined, fidgeting._

" _You know how the Big Guy is. I've tried to convince him but he thinks a little...exile will do you good,"_

" _Exile?" Swallowing hard, Caroline asked weakly._

" _Gorgeous...You're being sent to hell."_

* * *

And that's how she had landed here, set with the ridiculous task of being the devil's guardian angel.

Aka Niklaus Mikaelson. Aka, the most annoying being in Hell, Heaven and Earth.

What had she done to deserve this, again?

"Well, from what I've heard, sweetheart, you've been a very naughty girl," Klaus' husky voice rang in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Oops, did she say that out loud?

"Seriously? Could you be more creepy?" Caroline snorted, facing him with a determined look in her eyes, fingers clutched on the stack of papers she was holding. "And my name is Caroline. I understand you're a bajillion years old but one small detail like this should be easy to remember."

"Caroline, then," her name rolled off his tongue in a delicious wave of raspy timbre and accent, making Caroline regret her earlier insistence. It was just too damn..tempting. How on earth did he come with an accent like this?

 _Focus, Caroline._

She had come to his office with a mission and she wouldn't fail. She was Caroline Forbes, for god's sake.

"Right," she stuttered, searching for something vigorously in the documents as she tried to pull herself (and her hormones) together. "So after that far too long prelude, can we get to the point? I wanted to talk to you about our action plan." She handed him a huge colour-organized chart.

"You know I'm all yours, sweetheart," Klaus crooned, peeking at the paper before returning the full heat of his gaze towards her.

"I'll pass," she ground out. "So, back to the plan. I thought now that we've finished Phase One and most of the apartment complexes are in the final stages of construction, we could move on to Phase Two. That means development of all kinds of facilities...some pools, entertainments units, Netflix. Then we could probably progress to Phase Three and start with some organized events, group activities, that sort of thing. I actually…"

"Ah-ah-ah, hold your horses, love. I did not agree to any of this. I can see no reason I should trouble myself with ordering this Netflux you speak of," he smirked again, casually leaning back in his armchair. He revelled in how upset he'd made her, admiring those glorious sparks of anger flashing in her eyes.

"Really, Klaus?!" Caroline's arms flung to her head in a dramatic gesture. She was actually close to stomping her foot. "We've talked about this! One, it's Netflix, grandpa. Two, I've told you like a hundred times already - no one will want to go to hell if you keep this up! You need to keep up with the times!"

Looking entirely too amused, he slowly flicked his tongue along his lips. Her body tensed in response, arousal slowly coiling in her belly. Klaus was too attractive for _her_ own good and he was very well aware.

On Earth, Caroline used to notice all those hot hunky men - just because she was an Angel, didn't mean she was a saint, okay? Still, she had never felt a desire so carnal until she met Klaus. But then, he would open his stupid perfectly-shaped mouth and spoke in that absolutely delicious accent - only the words coming out never failed to annoy the crap out of her, breaking the charm.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to want less people in hell, aren't you, Caroline? You're an Angel, after all." His tone was clearly mocking when he stood up, sauntering over to the other side of his desk, only inches between them now.

"I hate you," she seethed through her teeth. It had been a months-old argument between them by now, ever since she had arrived. Backing down was not an option.

* * *

 _Stamping her foot angrily, Caroline rang on the huge obsidian bell again. She had been waiting forever and her patience had been long gone. She had no desire to be here but if there was no way to get out if this, she would face the devil head on, not camp out at the gates of hell._

 _The guard took ages to let people in. That had been the first offence._

 _When the scruffy looking demon finally opened the gates, Caroline was met with another disappointment. Having heard some stories here and there, she had expected lavish parties, champagne fountains and a sinful opulence and luxury all over._

 _That so was not the case._

 _For one, accommodations were atrocious. Common bathrooms? Hell no!_

 _Then, there was the fact it all seemed kind of...boring._

 _The only thing not boring in hell was its master. Klaus. Although Caroline would never admit that out loud._

 _After she sprang into his office for the first time, set on giving him a piece of her mind, Miss Southern Heaven style, his gorgeous face, those dirty blond curls and sinful lips made her literally stop in her tracks._

 _All that stopped her from humiliating herself and drooling all over him was the blood dripping body hanged in the far corner of his office. When what she mistook for a carcass gave out a series of low painful moans, Caroline realized she had caught Klaus mid-torture._

" _Ah, my fallen guardian angel. I've been expecting you, love." Wiping his red-stained hands in the handkerchief, he reached out and kissed her palm, chuckling once she scrunched her nose in response._

" _My name's Caroline. Torture, really? Isn't it a bit medieval?"_

" _I see you're trying to set me on the path of righteousness straight away. You will come to see I'm not so easily swayed, sweetheart. But perhaps I'll be the one leading you to temptation?" Klaus coaxed, wiggling his brows suggestively._

" _Ew. Really, you start with sexual innuendos already? When hell freezes over."_

" _I can arrange that," he leaned towards her whispering, his breath grazing the sensitive spot behind her ear._

 _Stifling the shiver, Caroline shot him a stern look, one that had always made her mortal proteges see the light and do what_ _she wanted_ _was right. "Look, you may make fun all you want but if you keep this up, you'll be out of the job in the next century. No one will sin enough to be sent to hell if they know they'll only die of boredom."_

" _Boredom? Oh, do tell." It seemed she had struck a nerve._

" _Where do I even start? Your filing system is crap or non-existent at best. How do you expect to find anything in this mess? I wouldn't let a dog stay the night in those dumps you call apartments and don't get me started on the lack of basic comforts. Netflix, anyone? I realize reception might be a bitch here but we live in the world of wifi and satellites. Just make some freakin' effort! Just...If you're gonna be bad, be better at it, for god's sake," Caroline let out in one breath, compiling the list of necessary tasks at the same time._

 _During her fervent monologue, an array of contradicting feelings crossed Klaus' face. From irritation and anger, to amusement and glee, he devoured her with his bone-deep penetrating gaze. He was intrigued. Observing Caroline as she kept busy designing charts for her list, he cupped her chin so that she would look up at him._

 _She gasped at the contact and glared at him but he spoke first, wide grin on his face, "We're going to have so much fun together, Caroline."_

* * *

"No, you don't. You really are a terrible liar, Caroline," Klaus spoke, his fingertips skimming over the inside of her arm.

She gulped. "I'm an angel. It's kind of a given." Could the sass distract him?

"Oh, I find you extremely distracting already, love," he mused.

Damn! Aloud again, Caroline? Really?

"That's beside the point. We were talking about progressing with my plan. So your beloved hell wouldn't become a dump site, remember?" she countered.

"Ah, but sweetheart, your distraction abilities are very much relevant to this conversation." His hand was wandering over her collarbone now while his eyes raked over her form. He stopped to admire her lean long legs accentuated by ridiculously high heels, her luscious hips hugged by the silk material of her white dress.

She should be the image of innocence in it but she was anything but.

"I don't see how," Caroline replied confused, trembling slightly when Klaus reached out to slip his fingers through her loose curls, tugging at them in a gentle caress. Honestly, she tried to step back. She did.

"It's quite simple, love. I sign those papers and agree to all of this and you...you will go out on a date with me."

Caroline scoffed, crossing her arms. "Just like that? Are you ever serious?"

"I am. I fancy you, Caroline. It should be obvious by now."

A blush crept over her cheek, her heart pumping furiously. "Ok, even if I believe you, where would we even go? Thanks to you, it's not like there's anything to do here," she said triumphantly.

"I haven't heard any words of rejection, love," he smirked. "As for entertainment, leave that up to me. I wouldn't have you bored during our first outing."

"Our _only_ outing. Alright, then. I agree to those terms. But sign right now." She shoved the papers into his chest.

That muscled chiseled chest.

"You don't trust me, love?"

"You're the devil. Need I say more?"

Klaus' grin widened at that as he signed the documents. "There you go, Caroline. I'll pick you up tonight," he whispered, placing a fleeting kiss in the corner of her mouth.

"Deal's a deal," she muttered, his spicy scent going to her head a little.

She was at the door when his smug voice stopped her exit.

"Oh, and I actually did pre-order that movie service, Caroline. How else will we netflix and chill on our dates?"

"Yeah, that's not until at least date number three, buddy," she giggled at Klaus' lost expression, then shut the door behind her.

"I'm glad you're accepting there will be numerous dates, love!" Caroline shook her head as she heard his yell.

In fact, a string of dates followed.

And boy, did they _chill_ on some of them.

* * *

A few years later, when Enzo informed her of the end of her exile, Caroline stunned him with her answer.

"You know...I think I'm gonna stay. I can do a lot of good in here."

* * *

 **How do you like this one? Caroline as a rebellious guardian angel? Klaus as the devil? Please comment :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	41. Pet Me More

**AN: Dragon!Klaus is in a bit of a mood during winter because the cold pisses him off. Caroline needs to pet him regularly so he won't set their apartment or anything else on fire.**

 **Another one written for klaroline AU Week, day 6: Mythical Creatures. Short and sweet ;)**

* * *

Living with her dragon boyfriend hadn't always been easy. Sure, both his human and natural forms were gorgeous, and a regular shifting prevented him from tearing apart their 2-bedroom apartment but still, there were a few tiny minor details that took some getting used to.

Like how he would set their sheets on fire almost every time they had sex. It was a good thing Klaus had learnt how to miss her hair. Dragon or not, he would be a dead man otherwise.

Or right now, when he was going through one of his winter moods, this season's particularly frosty temperatures "rubbing his skin wrong". How come, given he was a freaking dragon and was perfectly capable of keeping himself warm, Caroline had no idea.

The point was, the old bugger demanded she pet him at least 3 times a day.

Which was why Caroline was flying on her boyfriend during her lunch break, hidden under the cover of cloudy winter sky.

 _Freezing her ass off._

Still, it was a better alternative to Klaus turning their home in a pile of ashes due to his frustration.

With grace, they landed on a large forest clearing outside the city where the snow was scarce. Caroline used Klaus' thorns to climb down and he drew in his wings, scooting to a giant scaly ball. Her brows cocked when he stretched his head on the ground, peering at her expectantly.

"Really, Klaus? A little _please_ wouldn't hurt, you know. I haven't eaten, I'm freaking cold and you're just lying here, expecting to be petted," she chastised him, her hands on her hips.

He shot her a dragon equivalent of puppy eyes as a means of reply - and Caroline could never resist those. Then, pulling out one of his wings, he put it around her, the wing web creating a shield from wind and cold for her.

She melted a little at the gesture and inched closer to his head, taking off the gloves and gently resting her hands on his muzzle.

Klaus preened under her touch, his gaze, that retained every bit of intensity it held in his human form, focused on her. His eyes filled with gratitude when she caressed the skin under his eyes, his long lashes tingling at her as he blinked.

Biting her lip, Caroline decided to tease him a little. Her hands skimming down, she found the particularly ticklish place under his jaw and moved her fingertips over it. Immediately, but still mindful not to hit her in the process, Klaus jolted his head and huffed in annoyance. Hot air blew from his nostrils, enveloping her.

"Ew. You have some serious dragon breath problem, Klaus." She scrunched up her nose, trying not to breathe it in.

His eyes narrowed and he looked positively offended. To soothe him, she raised on her toes and reached the spot just under his ear. Taking her time, she petted the area, scraping the skin with her nails from time to time. Klaus hummed in pleasure, the sound reverberating deep from the inside, causing the ground to shake slightly. Caroline patted him along his muzzle with her other hand, his tail straightening and then arching up at her ministrations.

After a few more minutes, she decided that he's had enough and ceased her movements. A low roar of disappointment escaped his throat and he rushed to nudge her leg with his muzzle, looking at her pleadingly.

"Fine. Just a few more minutes, though," Caroline caved, internally cursing herself. But damn, she just couldn't say no to him when he was so vulnerable.

And the smart bastard took full advantage of it.

"You're lucky to have me, you know," she carried on, rubbing him on the neck, his body trembling subtly under her palm. "Not every girlfriend would put up with this. And you're so going to pet me once we're home."

Klaus' eyes flickered with gold at her words and his jaws stretched, forming a wicked smile. It was like a promise.

That he kept thoroughly. So well, in fact, Caroline had troubles getting up from bed the next morning, her legs still feeling a jelly.

Well, she certainly felt appreciated and motivated to pet him more.

* * *

 **So...? What do you think :) ?**

 **Thanks for reading guys and for all your wonderful comments, follows, favs so far!**


	42. I'm Dyeing to Know You

**AN: For day 7 of klaroline AU Week, tropes. Beta'd by CKhybrid who's just awesome to read over so much of my writing :)**

 **Prompted by the amazing austennerdita2533 on tumblr.**

 **This is the last of my Klaroline AU Week drabbles. It has been wonderful and thank you all for reading and commenting in any way on my works! You guys are the best!**

 **Can't wait for the next event!**

* * *

 _ **If you dye your hair, your soulmate's hair color changes as well and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke him/her because you just woke up with your hair colored like a rainbow and it's your first job interview at a prestigious company what the hell. Oh, and your best friend just took a picture to post online and wait—what, how many likes is that? (Soulmate AU)**_

* * *

Klaus hated the soulmate thing passionately.

If it weren't for the bizarre side-effects, he would probably never pay it much thought. Some people were always on the lookout for their other half - and well, he wasn't one of them.

He liked his life as it was, fate-less and with no complications.

Well, apart from one tiny little detail.

His soulmate apparently loved experimenting with her hair. Which in itself, wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing. However, one of the effects of the bond meant dyeing one's hair resulted in the respective change occurring on your mate's head.

Everyone else thought it was hilarious.

As for Klaus, he found he wasn't as easily amused. Especially given his supposed soulmate would always choose the most unfortunate moments to dye her hair.

Right before his first date, it had turned a vivid shade of blue (who would want blue hair?!). For prom, he had been sporting a pale shade of pink with singular brighter streaks - his date had _not_ appreciated (it didn't go well with her dress or something ridiculous like that). Suffice it to say, the night had turned out to be a bust for him. As did many other nights.

Elijah's stag party and a wedding - a ghastly shade of green. Which had almost made his brother reconsider Klaus' participation in the wedding party as his best man, deeming his appearance inappropriate and "disruptive of the main theme."

Rebekah's graduation - a ridiculously bright orange. His sister had told him to stand in the back corner and _not_ acknowledge that they were family.

One time it had started changing colour during sex - even now, Klaus could recall the blow to his ego when the chick laughed in his face during the act while his hair turned from blonde to red.

If Klaus was sure of one thing, it was that he would put that incessant girl through torture, then slowly choke her if he had ever met her.

For now, though, he would be satisfied with just a little revenge, Klaus thought, while furiously applying six different kinds of dye onto his curls. He realized he would have to face the outside world tomorrow and go to work as usual - still, it would be worth it. His only hope was his pesky little mate was in the middle of something important or had grand plans for the next few days. It would certainly be a fascinating spectacle to watch, but the satisfaction he derived from the prank would do.

As for his colleague's at work, Klaus would simply grit his teeth and live through the day. He had suffered through situations like this already. Like that one time in high school when Kol took a picture of ombre hair he was currently wearing (black to flaming red - it looked like his head was set on fire) and posted it on every social media site he had an account on.

Thus making Klaus the hero of the school meme.

The memory made him shudder.

Yes, he definitely deserved a little revenge.

* * *

Caroline was honestly going to kill her soulmate, whoever the jerk was.

So alright, she might have experimented with her own hair colour _a few times_. Still, she was 25 and fresh out of grad school now, keeping the changes of her blonde curls relatively mild as well as few and far between.

Unless her soulmate was a lively 7-year-old who had spilled a bucket full of paints all over his head, this was not an accident.

This had been done with premeditation, Caroline thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, the bright streaks of every colour in the rainbow hurting her eyes.

No matter how furious, she had to give it to her mate - he had impeccable timing, seeing as she was on her way to an interview for her first big-girl-panties job.

She adjusted her hat one last time before walking out of the bathroom on the executive floor of Castle-Gerard Designs, the biggest advertising agency in New Orleans. After a one-year internship in one of the most prestigious firms in New York, Caroline was thrilled to be offered a place in their marketing team.

All she needed to do was get through this interview.

She was Miss Mystic Falls, dammit. She would nail it, just like everything else so far, Caroline pep talked herself, straightening her back while going down the hallway.

"Mister Castle and Mister Gerard will see you in a minute, miss." The redhead that greeted her didn't even hide her incredulous look as she stared at Caroline's hair peeking out from under the hat.

The blonde waited for a few minutes, impatiently tapping her foot and then the door to the office opened, revealing three _fine_ looking men. Two of them she identified as Lucien Castle and Marcel Gerard - but it was the third man that caught her attention.

With that effortless nonchalance, he was wearing a charcoal suit and a dark blue tie that accentuated the ocean depth of his eyes. If that wasn't enough, his face was simply gorgeous, with very kissable crimson lips stretched in a smirk and dimples adorning his cheeks. More than that, the moment she laid her eyes on him, Caroline could feel this strange pull towards the man, with her muscles tensing and breath catching in her throat. An unexpected wave of euphoria and anticipation hit her as she tried to calm the intense fluttering in her lower belly.

Perhaps she would have given into this turmoil more easily if it weren't for one simple fact.

The man was sporting a wild mix of colours on his hair, suspiciously resembling her own.

Strutting towards the office, she shot him the dirtiest look she could in public, internally rejoicing in his bewildered face as he took her in. Caroline was so tempted to stop and give him hell but she had worked her ass off to get a job offer like this and she wouldn't ruin it now. Regardless of the man's stunned expression and the curious glances her future (hopefully!) employers were exchanging, she walked into the office after Marcel's invitation.

* * *

Klaus sat in his office, pensively looking out the window.

He had always thought meeting his soulmate wouldn't really have this great of an impact on him. He didn't quite believe in the stories of fluttering hearts and love at first sight that Elijah and Stefan had been sharing with him and that he had dismissed as fairy tales.

After meeting the girl who perfected her death stare on him, Klaus had to admit he had been wrong. While he still remained very much annoyed with her, there was no denying the impression she had left.

Even with the ridiculous hair colour she was wearing thanks to him, his soulmate was the most mesmerising woman he had ever met. Despite the ferocious glare he'd been the (un)lucky recipient of, there was just something about her, this light that seemed to be emanating from within.

Light and fire.

And Klaus wished to warm himself in it for as long as he could.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor and doors shutting with force interrupted his musings.

"So it's you," she said, her tone accusatory as she stood with arms crossed on her chest.

"It would seem so, sweetheart," Klaus stayed while his eyes raked unashamedly over her body.

That was what he saw first apart from the hair - her long lean legs, hugged by the sinfully tight pencil skirt. All he wanted to do right now was skim his fingertips up those thighs to the curve of her hipbone and then…

"Hello! My eyes are up here, buddy," she bit out chidingly. "And I'm so not your _sweetheart_."

"Well, I can hardly address you any other way, love, since I don't know your name."

Scoffing in reply, she bit her lip, drawing his attention to her plump mouth. He almost missed it when she muttered "Caroline" under her nose.

It fit her. It was strong and beautiful, just as she was. "I'm Klaus," he said, bowing his head a bit.

"I suppose I have you to thank for all the under nose laughs and smirks I got during the interview? Nicely planned. How did you freaking know?"

"I have to admit it was a happy coincidence, Caroline. Although I was hoping to catch you during something of importance," he had no intention of denying it.

"Why on earth would you do that, _Klaus_?" she all but spat his name.

"It might have been a sort of payback for the adolescence hell you've put me through, if I'm being completely honest."

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "That's incredibly childish."

"And dying your hair blue is such an adult thing to do," Klaus shot back unbelievingly, arching his brow.

"I'll let you know I was a teenage child of two divorced, workaholic parents. It got their attention, alright?" Caroline whined, hands gesturing vigorously as she spoke.

"I'm sorry love, I thought you were trying to convince me you're an adult," he mused.

"I don't need to convince you of anything. I don't care what you think."

She was certainly a vision with her blue eyes glaring at him, standing proudly before him with her chin held up. His mind was admiring her tenacity while his body longed to inch closer, to brush himself against her ivory skin.

Klaus had already loved antagonizing her, even if just to feel that fierce gaze fixed on him and see her face lit up with a myriad of emotions - but he could also sympathize with her. Growing up, he used to try very hard for his parents _not_ to notice him - unlike Caroline. Still, he recognized it all came from the same feeling of loneliness.

They were quite the same, Caroline and him.

Not fighting his urge to get closer anymore, Klaus stood up and strolled to her. As her sweet spicy scent hit his nostrils, he noticed with satisfaction that she shivered upon his proximity.

"Go on a date with me, Caroline," Klaus crooned, as if afraid of scaring her away if he asked louder.

"Are you serious?" she huffed, curls bouncing under the ridiculous hat she was wearing.

Reaching out, he swiftly took it off, happily noting that she didn't flinch away from his touch. "We had a years-long spat, love. I'm over it already," he murmured, enthralled with the loose curls that spilled around her face, his fingers running through them.

For a few glorious seconds, Caroline leaned into his touch, gently closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Klaus could swear he heard a soft purr leave her mouth as his nails scraped her scalp and the sound sent a wave of arousal through his body. To his utter disappointment, she tore away all too soon, her features anxious.

"Come on, Caroline. Don't tell me you aren't even a tad curious about this. Take a chance," he taunted, his eyes pleading.

"And what exactly makes you think you're worthy of that chance? By the way, saying you're my soulmate doesn't count." She was looking at him expectantly.

"Maybe I'm not. But I see you want to find out as much as I do, Caroline. Besides, you can dye your hair the most atrocious colour if I anger you."

Flicking her tongue across her lower lip, she drawled, "Tempting. Not sure my roots would appreciate it though."

Chuckling, Klaus took a few steps towards her. "What do you say, Caroline?"

A glint of playfulness touched her lips as she cradled herself even more against him, tiptoeing to whisper in his ear. With her small warm hand resting on his shoulder, Klaus found himself unable to focus, his senses overloaded with _her_.

"I might just say yes. I do have one condition, though," the blonde all but purred in his ear, then scraped it teasingly with her sharp little teeth.

Slightly hovering over Caroline, Klaus was about to place his lips on her cheek and explore further when she stepped away.

"Dye your hair back to normal. This is so not your colour," she quipped, turning to walk away as she winked at him, bounce in her step.

Well, Klaus did love a challenge.

* * *

 **As usual, I'd ask you to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought :) Anything you particularly liked? Didn't like? Hit me, haha!**

 **Thank you for reading and for all your support, it really means a lot!**


	43. His Beloved Henley-Stealer

**AN: Because Caroline wearing Klaus' henleys is one of my favourite headcanons. This is short and fluffy.**

 **Inspired by twitter talks with candicemorgan and lclrgsl.**

 **Thank you all for all your reviews, comments, favs and overall support of my work :)**

* * *

Having spent centuries roaming the Earth, one tends to accumulate quite the assemble of fortune and goods.

That matters very little however, if a man lives under one roof with the professional thief, a stunning, _not-so-baby-anymore_ vampire.

Sifting through the depths of their joint walk-in closet, Klaus curses under his nose when he finds a big pile of nothing on his shelf.

"Caroline!"

There's a low angry grumble coming from the bedroom, the rustling of sheets and then there she is, leaning against the doorframe. And for a moment, the hybrid forgets the reason he called her for.

Almost a century together and the sight of Caroline Forbes, leisurely standing in nothing but his henley in front of him, still manages to knock the breath out of his lungs.

 _Always._

Her blonde curls are messy, still tousled from when he ran his fingers through them at night, buried deep inside her glorious body. Lids heavy from sleep (and they really didn't get that much sleep last night), she's rubbing her eyes looking entirely too adorable, with a little pout adorning her face, telling him exactly how _unamused_ she is by being woken up at this ungodly hour.

"What is it, _love_?" she asks teasingly, fixing the sleeve that rolled down her shoulder, the shirt too large for her, covering her ass and resting in the middle of her thighs.

"It seems you've stolen the last of my clothes from me, sweetheart. And I have a meeting in French Quarter I need to attend," he drawls, his eyes roving over her form shamelessly, appreciatively.

Her mouth curve in a smirk and she licks her delicious lips as her own curious eyes wander over his naked chest.

Because they might have been together for decades but they never fail to _see_.

To crave, to need, to take and give in return.

She's a regal vision and even though he has seen her in the most luxurious garments over the years, haute-couture, lace, silk or leather, this is by far his most beloved sight.

Buried in _his_ clothes, wearing _his scent._

The wolf in him growls at the thought and it stirs something deep in him, possessive and primal. Because even now when Caroline is _his_ , he can't help but be a greedy bastard that wants more.

He always, always itches for more of her. Needs more.

She's not a thing to possess though, she's a steel force to be reckoned with, wild and untamed and yet still, she belongs here, at his side, just like he belongs at hers.

She belongs in this worn out fabric, wrapped in his scent and Klaus can't help but watch with a satisfied grin how the material dances around her lean legs when she saunters over to him.

"Stolen? I have stolen nothing. What's mine is yours, isn't it what you always say, Klaus?" She looks at him coyly, her fingertips brushing across his chest and lower to his abs, his taut muscles flexing under her expert touch.

Dipping his head, he places quick feather-like kisses in the crook of her neck, relishing in the sweet and a little salty taste of her skin. Caroline preens under the caress, angling her body to allow him better access and the curls of her hair flick against his nose. The unique fragrance of honey, spice and lilies mingles with his own and hits his nostrils, making him thrive in the sensations.

He could stay like this forever, being the connoisseur of _all things Caroline Forbes_ the biggest accomplishment of his thousand years long existence.

How he wishes he could ditch this meeting with witches now. But it's imperative for Caroline's safety and that's one thing he will never gamble on. "Of course it is, Caroline. Still, I do need something to wear," he murmurs into her skin.

"You have other clothes beside henleys, you know. Wear a shirt," she pouts, her fingers wandering absent-mindedly over his back now.

Klaus leans back and looks at her with those damn puppy eyes of his, earning a deep suffering sigh from the blonde, who takes a step away from their embrace.

She frowns, playing with the edges of the fabric as she contemplates whether to give it back or not. Suddenly, a devilish grin spreads over her features and her daring gaze meets his. "Well, if you insist, I guess you can have it back," Caroline taunts and Klaus gulps when she pulls the shirt over her head, sensually, tortuously slow. Standing bare before him, she hands it over to him, revelling in the way the hybrid seems to devour her form openly, caressing the soft lines and curves of her body with his eyes.

Turning back, she peeks at him from behind her shoulder and winks. "Good luck at your meeting then," she throws as she struts back to their bed, putting an extra sway to her hips.

All the blood has flowed to his aching cock by now and his breathing is ragged but somehow - and it's a bloody miracle, taking all the willpower he wields- _somehow_ he manages to flash away from the house, throwing the discarded shirt over his head in the process.

 _Oh, how she will pay for this_ , Klaus muses as he rushes to the bar in French Quarter, just in time, too.

Before he enters though, he takes a moment to himself, breathing in the scent of Caroline that's now lingering on his clothes. He realizes she must have hogged this one for some time and the thought makes him smile.

What a clever devious thief she makes, the precious thought crosses his mind.

Almost drunk on the essence of honey and spice and lilies, he ponders that perhaps he won't kill all the witches here after all.

* * *

Hearing Klaus leave, Caroline gets out of bed and tiptoes to her secret stash. She can't help but smile smugly, recalling the hybrid's stupefied expression when she gave him his shirt back.

 _The smell has started to wear off from that one anyway._

Making plans to re-stock his wardrobe with some new henleys, Caroline puts on a dark grey one that she just snatched from his days ago. She knows she will pay for her little stunt once Klaus gets back but for now, the image of him, rock-hard and all worked-up on that meeting makes her giddy.

It doesn't hurt that his payback usually involves a lot of orgasms. Toe-curling ones.

Going back to bed, she sinks into the soft material, the earthy, slightly musky scent that it's giving off still rich. It envelops her and mixes with the fragrance of her own, creating the addictive blend that is all them.

 _Caroline and Klaus. Klaus and Caroline._

That's her favourite scent.

* * *

 **Do you like this headcanon? Please tell me what you thought of this, I'm always interested in your insight.  
**

 **With the next drabble this collection will reach 100k words - yay, exciting! Thank you for reading, you all really keep me going :)**

 **Kate**


	44. The Teacher Trap

**AN: With this drabble I'm officially reaching the 100k word milestone on this collection! Yay!**

 **This is a drabble written for lovely Rachel aka themikaelsoncupcake who was so generous to donate to Klaroline Gives Back initiative. Thank you so much and I really hope you like this!**

 **This drabble is based on her prompt:**

 _ **Klaus is a single parent of twin girls, he receives a call from their first grade teacher, Ms Forbes, who wants to see him immediately regarding their behaviour in class.**_

* * *

"You think it's gonna work?"

Rachel looked at her twin sister looked earnestly, patting her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I know it will, Pheebs."

"But what if Ms. Forbes hates us?" Phoebe's lips quivered with worry.

"If she marries daddy, she can't be mad at us anymore," Rachel reassured her.

She knew it would work. It _had to_ work. That was the plan.

* * *

Klaus was staring at the phone as the conversation he had finished just minutes ago left him startled. It had been the twins' new teacher on the other end and her angelic voice was still ringing in his ears.

Angelic voice that had been quite angry with him, if he were to be honest.

He had been busy painting in his studio, something he dabbled in whenever he had a chance and that was certainly one of those moments. With his sister Rebekah and her boyfriend Matt taking the girls to the park, he was free to concentrate on the latest piece he had been working on.

That was, until a phone call from the twins' school put a stop to his artistic endeavors.

" _Klaus Mikaelson."_

" _Hello, Mr. Mikaelson, this is Caroline Forbes speaking. I'm Phoebe and Rachel's new teacher," the woman introduced herself._

" _Ah, yes, the famous Ms. Forbes. I've been hearing quite a lot about you, love," he purred into the speaker._

 _Flirting with his daughters' newest teacher from the get-go was most probably a horrible idea and yet, Klaus couldn't help himself. The melodic timbre intrigued him from the start, compelling him to imagine exactly how the owner of this sweet voice looked like. Perhaps she was a mysterious brunette or a fiery blonde, her long curls bouncing around her shoulders while she explained something to kids in class, gesturing vividly._

"" _Well, that's great and all, Mr. Mikaelson but now I'd like you to do less talking and more listening, if you feel so inclined."_

 _Yes, definitely a fiery blonde._

 _As unnecessary as it was, given she couldn't see him, Klaus fought to repress the huge grin threatening to curve his lips before he answered, "Forgive me, love, I'm all ears now."_

 _"It's Ms. Forbes," she corrected him and Klaus' mind filled with endless scenarios involving him in an empty classroom with a very strict, angry Caroline._

 _Seconds later, he scolded himself internally. He couldn't believe he was having fantasies of his daughters' teacher and all based on just her voice._

 _How entirely inappropriate._

 _It must have been much too long for him._

 _But perhaps it wasn't that strange considering the constant praises the twins had been singing about their new teacher for weeks now. It was all "Ms. Forbes likes this" or "Ms. Forbes said that" with them lately. It was only natural that he was curious about this woman who completely won over the hearts of Rachel and Phoebe. The girls hadn't had much opportunity for female companionship besides their aunt Rebekah. With her extremely busy lifestyle, their mother wasn't present much and it was something Klaus regretted greatly._

 _While he and Aurora might have had their differences (mainly due to the fact that she could be plain crazy sometimes), she was still the mother of their children and the girls adored her. However, with her current modelling job, she had developed a habit of dropping them off whenever she could, regardless of their custody schedule._

 _Klaus was doing everything he could to offer his girls as much stability as it was possible but still, it somehow felt like it wasn't enough. And the very obvious attachment both Phoebe and Rachel had developed for their teacher certainly peaked his interest._

" _Anyway," she continued, "I was wondering if you could come by my office some time this week? I'd like to discuss your daughters' recent behaviour in class."_

 _The request and the stern tone that had been used with it immediately alarmed him and the smirk that had been lighting up his face from the beginning of this conversation faded now. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Ms Forbes?"_

 _There was a deep sigh at the other end of the line, followed by some low murmuring that almost made Klaus smile again because of how adorable she sounded. "I've grown really concerned with Phoebe and Rachel's attitude lately. They were behaving like angels at first but now they are like these totally different kids and this really worries me and I can't figure out the reason and so I thought perhaps we could talk about it because maybe there is something they are going through at home? Not that I'm placing the blame on you, of course I'm not, but I have no idea and this is my first serious teaching job and it looks like I've already screwed up so this is all seriously...," Caroline rambled hurriedly._

 _He chuckled involuntarily, slightly impressed that she managed to let out so many words in one breath and then he took his opportunity to cut in, "What exactly did the girls do, sweetheart?"_

 _It seemed she was too distraught to scold him for using endearments this time as she went on, "There were a few pranks but it's really the sudden change that puzzles me. I don't want to worry you for no apparent reason but I've always thought it's good to face all problems head on. So could we meet some time this week?_

" _Of course. I'm picking girls up from school tomorrow so we could discuss it then. Would it be convenient for you, Ms. Forbes?" Klaus inquired, wanting to know what the problem was as soon as possible. The twins had always had a mischievous streak, but had never done something serious enough to grant a call from school. The father in him worried if something might have eluded him. Or was it just an overreaction on part of a new, still very much enthused teacher?_

" _Yes, absolutely!" Came the enthusiastic reply._

" _It's a date then," he spoke softly, yet confidently._

" _It most certainly is not, Mr. Mikaelson," she retorted, making him chuckle as she promptly disconnected the call._

 _Oh, the sass_ , Klaus admired as he was staring at the phone in his hands. One thing was certain, now he positively couldn't wait to meet Ms. Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Smiling brightly at the kids running out of the class, Caroline tried to reign in her nerves. She was about to meet with Phoebe and Rachel's father in a matter of minutes, providing he would be cordial enough to get here on time. She hoped that would be the case as with each passing moment, she was growing more and more anxious.

Caroline was confident enough in her own qualifications but still, the position in this exclusive primary school in New Orleans was actually her first teaching job. And on top of that, she was about to experience her first parent-teacher conference, or rather, a meeting. She had moved to NOLA just a few months ago, leaving her hometown and a broody boyfriend behind. She had nothing against Stefan's white picket fence dreams or actually, she wouldn't have, if he hadn't tried to force them upon her. With no consideration for her own hopes and goals, like seeing the world outside Mystic Falls.

Well, if he thought Caroline Forbes would let anyone walk all over her, he had another thing coming.

"Goodbye Ms. Forbes!" Rachel's merry voice broke her out of her thoughts. The class had emptied by now, except for the troublesome twosome standing before her.

In her profession, Caroline had always been taught not to get overly attached to her pupils. This had proven to be a bit difficult with the Mikaelson twins. The girls were bright and uncommonly outspoken for someone their age - and those exact traits reminded Caroline of her at the same age. She was also aware of their "divorced parents situation" and that was certainly something she could sympathize with, coming from a split family herself.

The truth was, the girls hadn't caused any trouble up until a few weeks ago. They had always paid attention in class, taking active part in all discussions, activities as well as doing their homework. The change in their behaviour wasn't subtle at all, it just happened one day with their first prank. After that, it would be a little joke here and a little stunt there, like putting a fake snake in her drawer or filling the whiteboard markers with glue. From Caroline's perspective, their actions weren't mean-spirited (although that fake snake hoax had come close - she hated those) but they were disruptive to the class environment nonetheless. Something had to be done.

Before Caroline had a chance to say goodbye to her favourite mischievous duo, a deep accented voice could be heard from the door, "Hello, angels."

"Daddy!" the twins shrieked, running into the arms of the blond stranger who was most probably Mr. Mikaelson. The man crouched and enveloped the children into a giant hug, kissing their temples in an affectionate gesture.

The scene stole a smile from Caroline, whose heart warmed at the clear love he looked at his daughters. There was also something vaguely familiar about his features, the deep crimson of his perfectly-kissable lips and his sandy curls. Phoebe and Rachel's father was certainly attractive, inconveniently so.

 _Pull yourself together, Forbes._

She meant to have a serious conversation with him after all, nothing more.

Rachel pulled away a little, curiosity simmering in her bright blue eyes as she peered at her father, "What are you doing here, Daddy? You always wait outside."

"I just need to speak with Ms. Forbes for a moment, pumpkin," he explained, messing her blonde hair with his hand until the girl escaped with a giggle.

"Did we do something wrong, Daddy?" Phoebe asked with worry marring her face.

Smiling gently at his other daughter, he tipped her chin so she would look at him and said reassuringly, "Of course not, sweetheart. But Ms. Forbes is your teacher and we need to talk about some adult things."

Nodding, Phoebe prodded further, "Like when you and Mommy talk?"

"Something like this, pumpkin."

"But when you and Mommy talk, you always yell at each other," the little girl's lip trembled as she squinted at her dad.

Sighing, Klaus hugged his baby girl once more, his gaze meeting Caroline's over her shoulder, "I promise it won't be like this, sweetheart. Isn't it right, Ms. Forbes?" He smirked in a silent challenge, knowing very well she could only answer that question one way with the kids present.

 _What a smug bastard he was._

Also, damn him, because the way his ocean blue eyes bore into hers was making her insides melt and she couldn't have that.

"Of course it won't," Caroline croaked, sending him a glare. Well, at least she wasn't nervous anymore, she was just annoyed.

"See, little loves? Now, can you wait outside so that Ms. Forbes and I can have a chat?"

The twins nodded enthusiastically in agreement. A gleeful flicker crossed Rachel's eyes before she went on to say, "Sure thingy, Dad. Chat however long you want."

The girls exchanged a knowing glance, making Klaus entirely too suspicious. In his defence, they did grow up around their uncle Kol (or rather, he was growing up with them), so he actually had reasons to question their behaviour.

After the twins had left the classroom and closed the door, Caroline couldn't help but scold him. "You really have some nerve, don't you, Mr. Mikaelson," she scowled at him, hands on her hips and her eyes throwing daggers.

Klaus thought she looked just exquisite. "Please, call me Klaus, love. And need I remind you that we promised to behave ourselves?"

"Vividly," she deadpanned. "And if you insist on using these entirely inappropriate endearments, you might as well call me Caroline. Now, could we get to the point?"

At that, he grew serious, a deep frown staining his handsome face. "Absolutely. Your telephone actually concerned me a great deal, _Caroline_. The girls have been behaving nothing short of stellar at home so to know they were acting out during class...How did I miss it?"

The clear vulnerability of his words earned him a gentle smile that brightened up her already sunny features. "Oh, no, please don't blame yourself. It's impossible to notice everything. And children are just little mysteries, you know?" Caroline's face lit up as she spoke, her hand closing over his on the desk in a comforting gesture. Upon contact, a little jolt of electricity seemed to skip between them, causing her to retract her hand just as quickly.

His bewildered expression told her he felt it too, profound silence stretching between them as their eyes locked together. Caroline couldn't force herself to look away, the intensity of his gaze holding her in place. She kept wondering where she had seen him before, why it was that he seemed so familiar. Klaus' eyes flickered to her lips and the next moment, he made a move as if he intended to lean towards her.

 _He's a father of your students, for god's sake, Caroline. You barely know him._

The thought crossing her mind was like a bucket of cold water and in an instant, she stepped back, the moment broken. Clearing her throat, she lowered her gaze to the ground for a second before she continued with the conversation. "Like I said over the phone, it's nothing major, just a few childish tricks so far but it shouldn't be ignored," Caroline explained, cringing internally at her hoarse voice.

As Klaus nodded, she delved deeper into the subject matter, listing the more resourceful pranks the twins had been practicing in class. To be honest, he couldn't help but feel a bit impressed at the craft and intelligence behind some of them. It made him recall his own childhood and the practical jokes he and Kol would play on Rebekah. Involuntarily, he let out a low chortle at all the memories of his sister running after them and dubbing them "bloody wankers" or worse.

"It's not funny, you know," she chided him, pursing her delectable lips.

"I know, I know," he kept chuckling nonetheless.

Caroline rolled her eyes, a glint of mirth gleaming in them for a fleeting moment, "Then stop laughing."

Composing himself, he held back another fit of laughter and asked, "What would you have me do, then, love? About the twins?"

"Well...it could be nothing but from my experience, behaviour like this manifests as a sign that children want more of our attention. Or perhaps there is something happening in your family that's disturbing them and this is them acting out," she suggested delicately.

"Their mother's getting married," Klaus grumbled. "But they are thrilled about it. Already training a walk down the aisle to be perfect little bridesmaids," he finished, smiling at the image.

Biting her lower lip, which immediately drew his attention to the perfect-shaped mouth, Caroline pondered his words before her reply. "Still...this is a change that could bring on this kind of behaviour. Even if the girls seem enthusiastic at first sight. What I would suggest is spending more time with them, maybe…"

Klaus interjected immediately, "Love, if you're insinuating that I'm not spending enough time with my children, then you're sorely mistaken."

"What? No, of course not! I've read your file, I know you work from home and are a main caretaker. I was merely going to suggest spending more time together _actively_. Like participating in a project, perhaps? Our school is actually in the midst of preparing a local fair, the money we'll raise is going to fill the funds of public schools nearby. A lot of parents take part along with their children but we still need more entertainers for the main event. Perhaps you, Phoebe and Rachel could try?" she fluttered her lashes at him, feigning innocence.

"I...I really don't know, love," he stuttered, getting unusually flustered under her deliberate stare.

There was a slight commotion outside and then the twins' excited squeals could be heard from behind the door, "Yay, the fair! Please, Ms. Forbes, we want to sing and Daddy could play the guitar for us! Please!"

Laughing, Caroline mused, "It seems our conversation wasn't so private after all." She ambled to open the class and let the girls in, since it appeared they had been listening in on them anyway. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind and she narrowed her eyes, peering at him. "Wait! I knew you seemed familiar! Klaus Mikaelson, of course! You were supposed to be like the next Ed Sheeran! I was sure I recognized that voice from somewhere!"

"Familiar with my work ,sweetheart? You do have an excellent music taste then," he smirked. The truth was, he indeed felt flattered. After the twins had been born and Aurora's modelling job had taken off, his own music career took a backseat after the release and a mild success of his debut album. He still wrote songs and played in one of the most popular pubs in New Orleans but for now, his main focus was on Rachel and Phoebe.

 _Perhaps one day._

"Don't flatter yourself," she scoffed right before two balls of sunshine flew into the room, flinging themselves straight onto Klaus.

"Daddy, will you play for us?" Rachel pleaded, her pale blue eyes peeking at him from under her lashes.

"Yes, please, it will be so much fun! You'll see Daddy!" Phoebe pitched in, wearing the exact same look.

The look that had been long ago patented by his dear sister Rebekah.

One he had never been able to say no to.

Letting out a deep sigh, Klaus nodded, "Yes, I will play guitar for you, sweethearts."

High-pitched squeals filled the classroom as the girls started jumping around in joy, hugging each other as well as their father. Caroline smiled widely upon the sight, the happiness evident on their faces reinforcing her belief that she had made the right decision in calling Klaus in.

With little smirk curling her lips, so very similar to her dad's, Rachel leapt to Caroline and circled her arms around her teacher's legs. "But Ms. Forbes, you must sing with us! Please? You have an angel's voice," little girl lifted her eyes pleadingly.

"Yes, Ms. Forbes, it won't be so scary to sing with you! Please…" Phoebe chimed in, never failing to support her sister.

Looking at those two adorable angels, Caroline knew she'd lost that battle even before it began. She glanced at Klaus, who was observing her with this irritating knowing smirk.

"What do you say, love? Up for joining our fantastic trio?"

And join them, she did. Permanently.

* * *

Rehearsals for the school fair turned into heated discussions and long conversations.

About their lives, their dreams, hopes for the future.

He kissed her for the first time during that fair. She was so anxious before their performance, rambling nervously (in that way of hers he would always find utterly adorable) and he couldn't help but mold his mouth over her delicious lips, the kiss taking their breath (and some of the nerves) away.

The kiss turned into a date and then another one and another after that.

Soon, she was not only dating him but also the twins and his intrusive siblings.

And she didn't mind at all. None of them did.

Because they were family.

* * *

Years later, at Klaus and Caroline's 10th anniversary dinner, Rachel and Phoebe didn't hesitate to tell the tale of how they got their dad and "Ms. Forbes" together by orchestrating their little scheme of unbearable school pranks.

Looking at her husband and the loving way he gazed at her, their 4-year old son seated at his lap, Caroline couldn't feel anything but gratitude.

It was a prank of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Once more, Rachel, thank you so much for donating to this cause and I hope this met your expectations :)**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, guys! Thank you for reading :)**


	45. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**AN: This is a klarolinegivesback incentive for  suchaglamorouslie. Thank you for your generosity and donating to this cause! I hope you like what I wrote for you :)  
**

 **This starts with smut, ends with fluff, with some fun brotps in the middle. Nsfw.**

 **The one where Caroline gets hot and dirty with her hybrid and then gets ready for a night out with her boys.**

 **It's a standalone drabble but it's the same universe as "His Beloved Henley-Stealer" (chapter 43).  
**

* * *

The mild sunshine of late afternoon caressed her face and hair, making her curls light up like a golden crown.

Quite fitting, if someone asked Klaus, since she was the Queen of New Orleans. _His_ Queen.

Having just come back from his meetings, he stopped at the threshold of their bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, admiring the view that welcomed him.

Caroline was sprawled on their bed, face buried in the pillow. The covers had been thrown aside, her back bare for his eyes and his boxers resting low on her hips. His wolf growled at this, the sight of the blonde covered only in his underwear touching the most primal part of his nature.

She looked stunning, this baby vampire - although she would fiercely object to be still called as such, after over 50 years of blossoming in the supernatural world - who had taken over his life in ways Klaus would have never imagined allowing another person to invade.

But she was not just _another_ woman _._

She was _Caroline_.

His friend, his lover, his mate.

Normally, Klaus would be surprised to see Caroline in bed at this time of day but very soon he realized the reason for it. Since it was Thursday, she was getting her beauty-sleep (as she would call it) and gathering her strength for her outing later in the evening.

The realization made his wolf restless, given the fact her night out did not include him. The beast in him prickled at his skin, prompting him to act, to mark her and leave his scent on her skin.

Soundlessly, he ambled towards the bed, shedding his clothes on the way. He crawled up to her and covered the blonde vampire with his body. Caroline stirred, purring contentedly at the warm weight that closed around her. He brushed her tousled hair aside, revealing the creamy neck, and then rested his mouth just there, in the crook of it.

Caroline's scent hit his nostrils, making him hum in delight. His tongue darted out to skim over her skin in a languid caress, her body preening under his ministrations.

She tasted heavenly.

Klaus revelled in the savory blend of saltiness, honey and the unique flavor of Caroline herself. Peppering feather-light kisses along her spine, down to her shoulder blade, he slowly turned her onto her side, positioning himself behind her. Her skin was smooth and damp against his, the curves and valleys of her body calling for his touch.

"Hmm, Klaus," she sighed when his hand covered her breast, her back arching into him. Rolling her nipple between his fingers till it was hard, he sucked on the skin of her neck, shoulder, so eager to mark her; his other hand swiftly pulling down the boxers she had stolen from him. Caroline let out the most delectable little whimpers, running her foot along his calves and snuggling to him as close as possible.

They acted as if they were in heat, hungry for each other. The blonde reached out to his back, her nails digging into his firm arse. He hissed in response, bucking his hips, erection resting in the apex of her thighs. They were already drenched with arousal and he moved the tip of his cock over her folds, groaning at the incredible feeling of her sleek heat surrounding him.

His deft fingers wandered south, circling her clit teasingly, barely grazing over it. "Klaus," Caroline let out a frustrated huff.

"What do you need, love?" he asked innocently, nibbling on her ear.

"Fuck-," she moaned when he pinched her clit, "-me. Now! Klaus, please."

"Oh, I intend to do just that, sweetheart. But first, you will come on my fingers like a good girl you are," he murmured heatedly, his breath hot on the nape of her neck. The next moment, he sank two digits into her wet folds, making Caroline bit on her lip at the torturous friction.

She licked the iron taste of blood from her mouth, relishing in it. She could almost feel the lingering flavour specific to Klaus, it still flowed in her bloodstream since drinking from him just this morning.

He was delicious.

The wave of pleasure rushed over her and Caroline let herself get swept in the sensations. His bare chest molded to her back, all chiseled muscles and hot skin. Sharp fangs scraping her shoulder, his hard cock nestled between her folds. "Fuck...yes, _more_ , Klaus," she rode his fingers, moaning loudly in satisfaction when he added the third one.

Klaus loved the frenzied whimpers escaping her mouth, all the frantic movements as she writhed beside him. She was stunning like this, flushed, focused on chasing her release, eyes glimmering with lust. Curling his fingers inside of her, he smirked at another cry she let out when he hit her sweet spot. "You should always wear just my boxers, love," he whispered while rubbing his thumb around her clit. "Just one quick pull and you're here, bare and lovely, ready for...me," he blurted out the last word after Caroline squeezed her thighs together, the pressure sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

As she kept doing it, he murmured in a warning tone," Love."

"Fuck me, Klaus," the blonde bit out breathlessly, while rutting against his erection even more furiously.

"Come...first," he gritted out, using vamp speed to finger-fuck her harder, thumb pressing to her clit.

Caroline arched her back and stilled for a second before crying out his name. Well aware he couldn't take much more, Klaus slammed into her from behind while her pussy was still throbbing and oh-so-sensitive.

"Klaus!" A strangled moan died on her lips and then they were moving in abandon, her core clenched tightly around him, his hand pulling back her thigh to rest it on his. The angle made him go even deeper and they both knew they wouldn't last much longer.

Her hand darted out to palm his cheek and she motioned him towards her, angling her neck for Klaus to feast on. Wordlessly accepting the invitation, he bit her, sharp fangs piercing the delicate skin as he pounded into her.

Her potent blood overwhelmed his senses and Klaus could feel his body straining, on the brink of orgasm. And from the way her walls tightened around his cock, coaxing him even further inside, Caroline was close too.

Holding out his wrist for her to bite into, he sped up his thrusts. She mewled as she devoured his blood, a droplets trickling down her chin enticingly, her fangs buried in his flesh.

The feel of their blood flowing together in one bloodstream pushed them over the edge. They were a tangled mess of limbs on the bed, rushing after their climax together. Caroline clenched her jaw on his wrist at the same time her inner muscles trembled around his shaft, her toes curling at the intensity of her orgasm. Groaning into her neck at the tight hold she had him in, Klaus jerked his hips a few more times, spilling his release into her.

Breathing heavily, Caroline slumped in his embrace, licking off the blood around the already healing wound on Klaus' wrist. She hummed in bliss at the euphoric taste, her lips lovingly grazing the skin there, making the hybrid purr in her ear, "Caroline."

"Hmm," she couldn't gather much more of a response, feeling deliciously lax and sated. Klaus' hand rested on her bare stomach, fingertips gliding along her skin. She snuggled her head under his chin, preening under the soft touch. "You know, I need to take afternoon naps more often if that's the wake-up call I'm going to get," she finally said, amused.

"Well, love, it appears I need to rejoice in your presence while I can, before you abandon me this evening," he grumbled, a hint of pettiness colouring his voice.

Smirk spread over Caroline's face at his childish tone as she turned in his arms to face him. "Don't be a baby," she chided him playfully, planting a loud peck on his nose before she sprung out of bed with renewed energy.

Time to get ready for her Date Night.

* * *

Caroline loved her routines. People who knew her realized sooner or later, it was part of her personality, the perfectionist inside of her shining through.

That was true to a certain degree.

But more than that, Caroline found them reassuring. For however well she had grown into her vampire skin or however exhilarating life with the Original Hybrid had been, she took comfort in keeping that little human part of herself safely stashed.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not entirely so, a huge chunk of those routines involved Klaus.

Thus why, after their mind-blowing sex session, Caroline was purposefully flitting between the bedroom and the en-suite bathroom, getting ready for her night out, just like every other Thursday.

She could feel his eyes on her when she curled her hair, his gaze burning once she shed her robe and went on to pull on her lingerie. He was shamelessly sprawled on the bed, naked, not bothering to cover himself, arms under his head and a smug smile on his face. And it was so damn tempting to stop what she was doing and join him for yet another round but that would make her late.

Fighting the arousal coiling in her lower belly, she strutted to the en-suite with an extra sway to her hips. She took out Klaus' cologne from the cabinet, rubbing some of it on her wrists and behind her ears. Some might have considered it bizarre but Caroline loved the fragrance, and it smelled somewhat different on her skin.

She was slipping on her favourite ankle boots when he came up behind her on the bed, letting out a growl of satisfaction when he smelled his scent on her. "Sure you want to go out, sweetheart?" he started peppering kisses along her neck. "I reckon I'm able to provide you with entertainment far better than these fools," he continued, fingers trailing the path from her knee to the apex of her thighs.

His words made Caroline smile. Klaus' persistence in his attempts to deter her from going out was a part of their routine by now as well.

"Nope," she replied, playfully. Shooing away his wandering hands, she grabbed her clutch, a huge grin curving her blood red lips when she heard the commotion downstairs.

The pout on his face was adorable. "They're here. Bloody fantastic," he whined, not even trying to be quiet.

She just laughed in response, leaning over his body to plan a big smooch on his jaw. "It's just one night, _love_. Don't wait up and don't murder anyone!" she shot Klaus a glare before rushing out the door.

With a painful groan, he flung himself onto the bed, covering his eyes with his hands as if he was able to suffer from migraine.

He hated date nights.

* * *

"Caroline, darling, come down, the man of your life is here!" She could hear Kol's cheerful voice as she descended the stairs.

"Oh, Enzo's here?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him, all innocence.

Clutching his heart, the younger Original looked at her, greatly offended. "You wound me, darling," he scowled.

"Your theatrics are in the full swing this evening, I see. Just peachy," Marcel groaned.

"It's called charisma, Marcel, though I suppose you wouldn't know," Kol jabbed back.

Just when Marcel was about to retort, Lucien chimed in, "Now, now, where are your manners? Our darling has been standing here for close to 5 minutes, looking like a goddess and neither of you bothered to notice." He rushed towards the blonde and offered his hand as she got down the last few steps. "Let's leave these fools and have fun on our own, what do you say, love?"

Caroline just rolled her eyes at their antics, well used to them by now.

Part of their charm, they all would say and surprisingly, it was true.

Except for the charm part.

"Well, I would say exactly how perfectly edible Caroline looks if I didn't know Nik is surely seething nearby with daggers close at hand," the Original sneered at the dark-haired man.

"I miss Enzo," Caroline sighed, smirking when she heard a loud huff coming from upstairs at her words.

Hooking his arm around hers, Lucien led them out of the mansion, with Kol and Marcel in tow, bickering. "I admit I do not envy the poor bloke. Cruising with Rebekah must be exhausting. Stuck on a yacht with no place to escape her whining."

"Bitter she wouldn't sleep with you, Luci?" Marcel taunted, causing Lucien to scrunch his nose in disgust at the nickname.

"Nah, I prefer the elder Mikaelson sister, if you must know."

Kol lived up a that, "Freya? What a scandal! Sadly for you, I know she very much prefers her dates to be a little more _alive."_

"Oh, worry not, my friend, I'm positive some parts of me spring to life at her sight just fine," the vampire turned around, wriggling brows at Kol suggestively.

"Ugh, really, Lucien?" It was Caroline's turn to show her distaste. "Seriously, you won't win her over with lines like that. I thought after 900 years you should know how to be smooth?"

Kol sneered at that, "Smooth? The cheap Casanova here? Not with my sister, he's not. It's embarrassing really, how the mighty have fallen."

"Yeah, because you know nothing about being smitten with the witch?" Marcel pitched in. "I recall that Caroline's friend with penchant for giving you aneurysms and each time she visits, you follow her like a lost puppy."

"How dare you?! I absolutely do not!"

Looking at him with a moderate pity, Caroline was just about to admit it was true and he did but before she could, Lucien joined in on teasing Kol and her companions fell into one of their usual squabbles.

She rolled her eyes at their ridiculousness, all of them hundreds years older than her and it meant nothing. Still, a gentle smile threatened to curl her lips.

She just loved date nights.

* * *

"...so Nik was two-timing this witch once and she didn't take it so well. Poor thing was delusional, had no idea my dear brother doesn't do commitment," Kol paused at the death stare Caroline sent his way. "Until he met _you_ , _my darling_ , naturally. The witch cursed him 'to bark like the dog he is', she put it, I believe. It was hilarious for some time, until he ripped out her tongue and killed her, of course."

They had gone to the new bar just outside of NOLA, a little dingy if someone asked her, but still, it had karaoke night going on and that would do the trick. The crowd consisted mostly of vampires and a few humans here and there, and it was loud, smoke-filled and hot.

Tequila was pouring left and right as they were sitting in the booth, the trio of vampires entertaining Caroline with stories of Klaus. Some of them she knew but still, a thousand years was hard to cover, even if you had spent decades together.

Plus, it was fun to hear the other side of events, not overshadowed by her hybrid's ego, all while she was waiting to kick some serious ass at karaoke.

As Kol finished his tale, Marcel let out an amused chuckle, diverting everyone's attention to him.

"What is it?" Caroline peered at him, curious.

"It just occurred to me how amusing it is that Klaus is probably wandering the mansion, seething in anger that we dared to take you out and half the time here you've spent grilling us for some stories on your boyfriend. If he only knew," he kept grinning, his sharp white teeth at full display.

"Well, it's better he doesn't, no need for him to be even more smug than he already is," Caroline scoffed.

"Aye, let's drink to that," Kol raised his glass and they all downed yet another shot.

She was pleasantly tipsy by now and was just about to pry for more, perhaps whether there was a portrait of long-haired Klaus anywhere, because she would so pay to see that.

It would have to wait, she realized, as the DJ chose this exact moment to announce the next performers. "And now, please welcome our next volunteers - Marceline aka Marcel and Caroline!" the man shouted from behind his table at the stage.

Lucien and Kol looked at the pair incredulously but the blonde chose to gracefully ignore it. "Ready to rock, Marcel?" she grinned at her karaoke partner.

"Always am, sweets, especially for you," he winked at her before hitting the stage.

A wave of yells and whistles resounded through the room and then the first tunes of the song Caroline had chosen started, causing Marcel to look at her with a mixed expression of amusement and disbelief.

Well then, he would follow the words of Cyndi Lauper and just have fun.

* * *

"Girls just wanna have fun? Marcellus, really?" Kol mocked, imitating Elijah's most judgemental tone.

Marcel just rolled his eyes in a very Caroline-like manner before retorting calmly, "I realize this may come as a foreign concept to you, Kol, but I'm comfortably secure with my masculinity."

"Do you two ever stop with the bickering?" Caroline chided them as she sauntered over to their booth and grabbed her glass. She was flushed after their performance with all the jumping she'd done on stage with Marcel, the enthusiastic cheers of the crowd still ringing in her ears. All the singing made her thirsty and not only for alcohol, if she were honest. She remembered the taste of Klaus' blood this afternoon and the thought made her salivate a little.

"No," they both responded at the same time, only to glare at each other.

"Well, at least you agree on something," Lucien chuckled.

Drowning the last of the booze at the table, the blonde decided to get another round herself and leave the boys to their verbal sparring. The bartender noticed her right away and fetched a few tequila bottles but as she was about to head back to their booth, a male arm closed around her waist in a strong hold.

"So much alcohol for a little girl like you? I guess I should join you for a drink?" A drunken voice slurred in her ear.

Using her enhanced senses, she focused on the man who had been giving her the unwanted attention and also, the major creeps.

Slower heartbeat. That specific scent. A considerable but not overwhelming strength.

A vampire. One around her age, perhaps a few years older.

She could take him if need be.

In the Quarter, no one ever dared to bother Caroline. The scent of Original Hybrid always clinging to her skin was enough to scare off any potential threats or lame pick-ups. This guy must have been either new to New Orleans or lacking self-preservation skills since he dared to manhandle her. He was still clutching her in a tight grasp despite her urgings to let her go or else. She was glad Klaus hadn't decided to show up and stalk her tonight, otherwise it could have ended in a bloodbath.

Then, the guy grabbed her ass and Caroline knew it would end in a bloodbath anyway.

Glancing back, she noticed Kol, Marcel and Lucien had already sped to the bar, observing how she would handle the situation. Damsel in distress she was not and they knew it - although they also knew Klaus would skin them alive if anything happened to her.

She tore herself away from the assailant but he was relentless and her resistance was only making him more aggressive. "Where do you think you're going, bitch?" he hissed in her ear.

If her murderous glare wasn't a warning enough for him, then he was indeed stupid. Polite smile etched on her face, she handed the bottles to Kol. "Hold them for me, will you?" she asked so that she wouldn't smash them over that jerk's head. Instead, she gripped his arms and kneed him in the groin, her vampire features in full display.

"Bitch! You will pay for this!" He growled, whooshing them away and pinning her to the wall in the far corner. His fangs elongated and he leaned towards her, clearly meaning to rip into her throat.

He never got the chance.

As Caroline dug a heel into his foot and pushed him away, a male arm dived into her offender's back and tore out his heart. It was Lucien's figure that emerged when the now dead body plopped onto the floor.

"I had it," she sneered.

"I know you did. But taking out the trash in an outfit like this? Atrocious," he eyed her Chanel leather pants and red silk top, Caroline scoffing at his response.

Before either of them had a chance to continue their little spat, another vampire rushed to Lucien, aiming a wooden chair leg at his heart.

It turned out that her assailant had even dumber friends. Half a bar of them, actually.

Caroline's gaze locked with Lucien's as he took out his attacker without breaking a sweat. Kol and Marcel joined them promptly, their faces and clothes bloodied. A crowd of two dozens of vampires or so surrounded them, _silly little things_ , not aware of the age and strength they dared to challenge. Cocking her brow, Caroline sent her companions defying stare.

Seemed like she would have to get her clothes dirty after all, she quipped while knocking out the first guy to her left with a hard punch.

Nights in _their_ city were never boring.

* * *

At 3 am in the morning, Klaus was perched up against the headboard and engrossed in sketching. His blonde would probably throw a little fit about him waiting up for her and his overprotectiveness but he was very well aware how she secretly enjoyed it. Biting his lip, he focused on his drawing and frowned, still not satisfied with the way he captured the lines of Caroline's eyes and that particular look of hunger and elation that had glimmered in them in the afternoon while she had drunk from him.

A distant sound of voices tore him away from his work, a crooked smile twisting his mouth as he heard a familiar mix of goodbyes, bickering and Kol's obnoxious jokes. A moment passed and the front door was pulled open with a creak, the faint smell of blood accompanying it putting the Original on alert.

Before he had a chance to rush to the door, Caroline had already vamp sped to their bedroom, opening them with a loud thud. His eyes widened at the sight of her, her attire bloodied and torn in some places, her boots hanging on her fingers as she leaned against the frame. Slowly, he calmed down as she appeared to be unharmed. The thought that none of them - not Kol, Marcel, or Lucien - would leave her at the mansion if she'd been hurt in any way was reassuring as well.

Nonetheless, he leapt to her in an instant, hands carefully wandering and checking every inch of her body, just to be sure.

"I'm fine, Klaus," she sighed, catching his hands and placing them on her hips, her head dipping down to the warm place in the crook of his neck. "You smell nice," she murmured into his skin, fingers delving under the fabric of his Henley.

Kissing her temple, he scooped her into his arms, "Let's get you to bed, sweetheart." She would tell him all about it tomorrow.

"But I want to have more fun!" she pouted adorably when he placed her gently on their bed, fumbling with her clothes and struggling to get out of them.

Messy hair, droplets of blood her and there, eyes still glinting with bloodlust - she looked exquisite, his Queen, regal in anything and everything she did.

Even if it included scattering each piece of her clothing around the room.

"Perhaps once you've had a good night's sleep, love?"

The suggestion made her glare at him, "Klaus! Have you seen this?" she pointed herself, now clad only in red racy lingerie. "I'm hot, high on blood and turned on. So do you want to fret over me or do you want to end this night with a bang?" Crawling to the edge of the bed on her knees, she hooked her arms around his neck.

"You're inebriated," Klaus stated, not without a hint of amusement.

"Perhaps a little tipsy, nothing more," she corrected, squinting at him funnily.

"If you say so, love."

"Oh, I'll prove it to you, mister." Pulling him onto the bed with her, Caroline flipped them over. "I want sex! Do dirty things to me," she demanded shamelessly while ripping away his shirt. Almost falling onto his chest, she went on to bite and lick at his shoulder.

Blood rushed through his veins and he could feel himself stirring at her ministrations. Still, he knew drunk Caroline and she would be fast asleep. Fingers sinking into her hair, he started massaging her head in a soothing motion. At the caress, she tucked her face into her favourite place right over his clavicle, breathing in his scent while his other hand kept stroking the smooth skin of her lower back.

Soon, the room filled with Caroline's steady breaths as she fell asleep, sprawled entirely over Klaus.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered into her curls, the pleasant weight of her body on his the last thing on his mind as he succumbed to sleep as well.

And damn, the dirty things he did with her body in the morning?

Another reason Caroline loved Date Night.

* * *

 **Comments? I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! I know it was 50/50 Klaroline with brotps so how did that work for you? What did you like best? Please share your thoughts with me ;)**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	46. You Brought Me Back

**AN: Another incentive written for klarolinegivesback and the very awesome lynyrdwrites, who has an excellent taste in ships and kittens. Thank you so much for your donation and I can only hope you like this story.**

 **This is a Klaroline/Marvel crossover with Caroline as Tony's daughter and Winter Soldier!Klaus. Chronologically, it takes place after Civil War (there might be some spoilers ahead) but it's not really canon-compliant with Marvel Cinematic Universe, I just picked what I love from it :)**

 **Triggers: mentions of mind manipulation.**

* * *

Most people would say being the daughter of a billionaire was like living a dream.

Well, those people clearly didn't know Tony Stark.

For the better part of her childhood, Caroline had no idea who her father was. She had spent the first fifteen years of her life on Asgard with her mother Elizabeth, who happened to be the youngest sister of Odin. All she knew was that her father was a human, the fact Loki had never failed to allude to during their many squabbles. Her parents' fleeting relationship sparked during the war between Asgardians and the Fire Demons, a conflict that had somehow spread over to the furthest edges of Nine Realms, including Earth.

How could her father have come up with an idea that she needed protection, that it would be safer for her not to be associated with Tony Stark, Caroline would never understand. Having grown up among gods and half-gods, she couldn't imagine anything that she wouldn't be able to handle. What were the mere dangers of Earth in the face of Odin's wrath or the fights between Thor and Loki that had shaken the palace grounds more than once? Sif's anger whenever the God of Mischief would pull one of his silly little pranks on her?

To think for a second that whatever human perils awaiting her on Earth would scare her off, after she had experienced life among gods and the politics of the Nine Realms, was a sign of significant arrogance on part of her father.

After all, Caroline was far from being a plain half-god. And she wasn't a god, either.

She was something else entirely.

* * *

Here, on Earth, Caroline could be, and usually was, viewed as a teenage girl, too young to know what's best for her. When in reality, she was so much more. She was so much older. Her skin might have been young but her scales wore the wisdom of her ancestors and the history of Nine Realms. Human years were irrelevant for her kind, it was the miles flown under her wings that mattered. There was nothing she feared and nothing she couldn't face.

Although perhaps, in retrospect, it was Caroline who had been the arrogant one.

For whatever she had thought she knew, whatever she'd been certain she was prepared for, it hadn't made her ready for... _him_.

Since moving to Earth to live with her father, Caroline had been slowly getting to know all the Avengers. Natasha, with her deadly grace and vigilant eyes, who had been teaching her hand-to-hand combat and knife-throwing. Her barely-there smile, that still managed to warm her skin, was something she wasn't giving right and left and Caroline considered it a personal accomplishment when after weeks of training, she had been favoured with one.

Then there was Steve, acting like a giant awkward teddy bear most of the time and yet, barking orders with the voice of steel at missions. His old-fashioned demeanor making you wish to strangle him at times and yet, he commanded loyalty like no other. Caroline knew he would take a bullet for her as well as put a bullet in anyone who dared to dream of hurting her.

If there was one thing Tony Stark and Steve Rogers agreed on, it was the absolute priority of Caroline's safety. That, and the hobby they made of scaring off all of her "suitors", as Cap would put it.

After a short while, she was deeply integrated with all of them. She loved talking to Clint and Sam, drowning them in details of her dating life during their coffee runs, without which both of them would be grumpy all morning. Rhodey was a ball of sunshine, even during the worst of his rehabilitation trainings and it seemed like he's made it his life's mission to put a smile on her face. Wanda was always curious of other realms, the happiness that gleamed in her eyes at Caroline's tales clouded occasionally with a shadow of grief.

Over time, they all bonded together around her, over shared secrets, covert missions (that her father allowed her to take part in after months and months of arguments and some professional nagging courtesy of Pepper) and spilled blood. No exceptions, with their little quirks, faults and pain, she wanted it all and she was ready to take it and give even more in return.

They had all become her family or actually, something more. They were all _hers_.

Except, perhaps, the long-lost friend turned into a Hydra assassin with an icy gaze that nothing and no one could hide from. When he looked at her, her second skin prickled to get out and fire burned deep in her chest, the creature inside of her dying to take its claim despite all the warnings of her rational mind.

Like she'd said, she wasn't ready for him at all.

* * *

 _[Longing.]_

 _Laughter filled the streets. Hot summer air rested on his damp skin. There was a fair in the city and Brooklyn smelled of cotton candy and sweat. It smelled like home._

 _[Rusted.]_

 _His bones ached, the way they hurt an old man just before the rain. With each excruciating screech of metal, shivers would crawl up his spine. Joints crackled as he forced them to move, muscles that had been long forgotten, burned, crashed under the weight of the passing years._

 _He hurt all over._

 _[Seventeen.]_

 _How long had it been? How long since the Whisper started sipping poison in his ears? Since he stopped being who he once had been? He felt so bloody old._

 _[Daybreak.]_

 _The Voice was resilient. For what seemed like eternity, it had been his only companion and now, it was the only thing he knew. The Voice poured like honey but its words were iron and blood._

 _Only blood, blood...Blood._

 _[Furnace.]_

 _The blaze and smoke were everlasting, they seared down to his bones, marrow melted. All the memories were torched, and all the feelings incinerated, till there was nothing left in him. Nothing but the barren desert. And all it remembered was the agony. The agony and the Voice._

 _[Nine.]_

 _The monster had many heads. And every time you cut one off, a new regrew in its place. Hail. Hail to the monster._

 _[Benign.]_

 _Soft and pliant. Lax. And ashes piling on his bones. His mind was lagging behind, his skin crumpling from dryness. Inferno turned into frost. Frost that could never end. It would be better if it didn't._

 _[Homecoming.]_

 _What a strange word it was. Home. The Voice kept telling him he had none. Home was the seat of the electric chair he had been tortured on. The smell of blood and metal. Once, there had been this vague sense of something else, something more, like the girl with straight blonde hair and a whiny voice. A skinny boy with pale blue eyes. Yet, no matter how hard he struggled, with each whisper of the Voice, the glimpses faded further and further away._

 _[One.]_

 _The silence had been overwhelming at first. It screamed at the inhumane frequency, it pierced whatever had been left of his soul. He thought himself deaf and after the ages of loneliness, even the Voice sounded like the sweetest melody. What a treacherous swan song it was._

 _[Freight car.]_

 _Sparks coming off rails reflected in that boy's eyes. Tortured and guilty. His grasp was weakening even though he was trying so damn hard._

 _It was a long way down._

 _Nik._

 _Nik._

 _Nik!_

 _Hold on._

 _Who was this Nik? Who was this boy with pain etched on his face?_

 _It was a long way down, steel edges and ceaseless darkness. And he couldn't hold on, not any longer._

 _Nik!_

 _He descended into the pits of hell._

 _Good morning, soldier._

 _Hell. How entirely fitting. Hell was emptiness. Hell was blankness. It was a red star on his arm, redder than blood._

 _Ready to comply._

 _Comply! Comply, comply, comply…_

Klaus woke up with a silent scream dying on his lips and cold sweat glistening on his face.

He hated the cold. But he didn't know anything else. Even if he did, he couldn't remember it.

Taking long deep breaths to slow down his raging heartbeat, he threw back the sheets sticking to his damp skin. He swiftly jumped into his sweats, having decided one could never be too careful roaming around the Avengers Tower, even if it was the cold dead night. With so many of them occupying the same space, going in and out on the missions, you never knew who else could be awake.

Once he arrived at the kitchen, Klaus smirked, already regretting his choice to put on the pants.

She was there. The ruffled curls and sleepy eyes gave her this adorably dishevelled look, one that still managed to knock the breath out of him. The strap of her top just refused to stay in place, slipping off her shoulder in the most enticing manner, as if it's sole purpose was to tease Klaus.

She was Tony's daughter, for fuck sake's. And their relationship had been strained enough already and that was an understatement of a century.

What kind of relationship you had with someone whose parents you had killed?

Even if he had been under Hydra's influence, his hands like an appendix of someone else's body, his conscience bleached.

With time, Tony had grown to be gracious enough to allow him an apartment within the walls of the Avengers Tower. Because despite all the fighting, dark secrets and quiet betrayals, in face of all their differences, Tony still, unyieldingly, cared about Steve - and Klaus had always been the Cap's brother of choice.

It was one of those things Klaus had noticed the blonde in front of him and her father had in common - they were warriors, each in their own right, profoundly loyal and devoted to those they considered friends.

Lethal yet caring.

The prudent decision would most certainly be to greet her and then go on about his business. However, rational thoughts had left him approximately around the moment he laid his eyes on her sunshine hair and smile.

Caution was overrated, anyway.

"Couldn't sleep, sweetheart?" Smirking, he felt a rush of satisfaction as she visibly stiffened at the sound of his voice.

He knew very well she wasn't afraid of him. Caroline had never feared him, even when she'd learnt of his part in her grandparents' death. But she was _aware_ of his presence, her body tensing whenever he was around and the possible reasons behind it brought about an unusual giddiness.

"Seems like I'm not the only one," she stated drily in response, taking a sip of warm milk she was nursing in her hands.

He sent her an amused grin as he headed to the fridge, grabbing a huge box of ice cream out of it. "No rest for the wicked," he grinned at her while propping a spoonful of it into his mouth.

Caroline shuddered at the sight, repulsed at the idea of something that cold touching her tongue. "Well, you said it, not me," she replied, her vigilant eyes noting the slightest changes in his expression and cringes of his muscles. The fact was, he might have smiled at her but it lacked the usual warmth. The warmth that always seemed to caress her skin whenever he would look at her and the creature crawling under her human exterior adored it, preening under it. Also, the fact he hadn't addressed her in his typical manner, with one of this British endearments she pretended so hard to hate, spoke volumes of his actual mood.

Klaus could feign all he wanted but she knew something was bothering him. And, despite all her efforts to crush it down, there was this deep need gnawing at her bones to _know_.

From all the Avengers, the Winter Soldier was the hardest one for her to read. Naturally, it might have been partially due to the fact that he was just about the newest addition to the team, even if his history with certain members, not excluding her father, ran deep.

He was so full of contradictions that the puzzle drove her dragon mad. Caroline could recognize the deep devotion he held for Steve, the steel will to protect all of them obvious with every calculated strike he threw during ops. On the other side, more than once she could see the ruthlessness of his nature, the cold chill of winter reflecting in his irises anytime he would take life. Sometimes Nat would spoke of him too, and when she did, Caroline could see the shadow crossing her eyes, like the old wraith that was lingering in the far corner of her mind.

It wasn't enough to stir her away though. Because as violent as he could get, as cold and closed as he sometimes was with her, Klaus had never once hurt her. More than that, he _listened_ to her, in fact, every time she spoke, she could feel _his_ hunger to know _her_ tingling underneath her scales.

Hunger that very much mirrored her own and that, right now, prompted her to dig deeper.

"So what was the nightmare about?" she prodded, cocking her brow as Klaus choked on the spoonful of ice cream he took into his mouth.

Gulping loudly, he sent her a quizzical look. "How did you know?" he asked, face molding into the iron mask he presented to the most of the world.

That would just not do.

"Well, apart from the fact that it was etched all over your face till a minute ago? Call it intuition," the blonde coaxed him to answer.

For a moment, she wasn't sure he would respond as he kept fiddling with a spoon, his eyes studying the table in front of him. "I did have a nightmare," he finally whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Caroline offered delicately, her gaze flicking to his fingers which were holding the spoon in a tight grip.

"I...it's...it's always the same. There's this man and his face is always blurry but his voice...He's repeating the words and I'm losing control. All control. I'm turning into a machine." The skin on his fingers turned paler and paler as he clutched them more forcefully, the spoon breaking in half with a crack.

From across the table, she reached to cover his hand with hers, thumb flicking to rub his palm in a soothing gesture. "You're not a machine. You won't go back to that. Just remember that you have people here that you care about, that care about _you_ ," she reassured him.

With a bitter smile, he nodded towards his metal arm, "Oh, but I very much am, sweetheart. And people I care about? I care about Steve. That tiny kid from Brooklyn who befriended the new guy with a foreign accent and too many bruises on his face. Who always sought trouble but he never failed to look out for me. And yet, when push came to shove, I was dead set on ending him. I could think of nothing else but ripping him apart, like I was ordered to do."

"But you didn't," she insisted, cradling his other hand as well and Klaus could swear he felt some of her warmth reaching the steel of it, even if it was impossible.

"It doesn't matter. I still managed to do far worse. Your grandparents being the most shameful example," he lowered his gaze, as if unable to meet her eyes.

The dragon roared, disgruntled at the turn of events. Flames of fury licked at her insides over what Hydra had made him do and how much he loathed himself for it. Perhaps it was better Klaus wasn't looking at her right now as he missed the fiery glint lighting up her focused glare. "Is that why you're always so protective of me? Out of guilt?" she asked, soured by the nagging suspicion.

Sweeping tongue over his lower lip, the action that stirred tension in her whole body, Klaus pondered the question, his fingers trailing over her knuckles and wrist, outlining the creases on her palm. "No," he denied decidedly, his eyes locking with hers at last and Caroline swallowed hard at the earnest expression hovering behind them.

They sat like this for quite some time, shadows moving across the kitchen as the sun began to rise. In friendly silence, he just kept stroking the smooth skin of her hand, making her dragon preen under the touch and it was as if he was aware how much she appreciated the soft caress. The ice cream he had been eating earlier melted completely when he mysteriously spoke, "I like your warmth."

The words murmured in a matter-of-fact tone made her glance at him questioningly.

"It's emanating from you, love. It's part of you," Klaus continued, smiling at her confusion. "Even if it's insufferably greedy of me, I wish I could wrap it all up around myself. Yet, there is this one person who, with all of ten words, can make me forget it in a matter of seconds. And then all I'll ever remember will be the cold. That's what keeps me up at night," he croaked, losing the smile immediately, his voice hoarse with stifled emotions.

Her heart broke a little when he confessed his biggest fear and Caroline could clearly see how lost he became in his past and these cursed words that still held so much power over him. His expression turned detached when she pulled her hands back from his hold but she only did so to stand up and stroll over to him on her way out of the kitchen. She stopped beside him and leaned over, whispering soothingly into his ear, "Sleep tight, Mikaelson. I won't let you lose yourself."

* * *

"Where's Nat?" Caroline's startled voice cut through the gym as she ambled in, frowning at the sight of Klaus that welcomed her instead of her favourite red-head.

"Why so disappointed, sweetheart? I'm wounded," he drawled, raking over her lithe form appreciatively. It was clad in a fitting top and tights and Klaus had never been more grateful that fabrics close to body were preferable during sparring.

In truth, Caroline was not disappointed at all. She revelled in the heat of his gaze, letting her own eyes trail up from the mess of his sand blonde curls, down to the necklaces hanging around his neck and the hard planes of his chest protruding against the elastic material of his t-shirt.

"That didn't answer my question," she retorted, tongue dancing over her suddenly dry lips.

Klaus followed the movement with that intense stare of his, one that seemed to be reserved exclusively for her. "Romanoff was sent to Budapest with Clint. Silas has been spotted there just hours ago. I took the liberty of replacing her this morning," he explained, his muscles suddenly growing tense.

Before she started opposing to the idea, Caroline realized something, propelled by the dark shadow haunting his eyes.

Silas, doctor of medicine and Hydra operative, had been the one to brainwash Klaus into Winter Soldier.

It must have been hell for him, to stay put on a mission like this one.

"Did my father…" There were no words to ask this delicately. And she was too blunt to try.

Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her hesitation. "No, sweetheart. Even your father wouldn't be able to make me stay," he finished dryly. "Steve suggested it would be better, actually."

Because if there was one person Klaus attempted to listen to, it was surely Steve Rogers. And perhaps Caroline.

"So what do you say, Caroline? You're not afraid of a little sparring session, are you?" Oh, how he goaded her, and with that evil grin on his face. "I dare you."

He really shouldn't have said that.

"You're on," she bristled through her teeth, excitement coiling down her abdomen. Her dragon was out and ready to play, her teeth sharpening and her nails prolonging, so much that she would need to watch out not to claw out his eyes.

Or worse. That would be such a shame, after all, the creature in her protesting at the thought of Klaus being hurt, even by her own hands.

Circling around the mat, they held one another's gaze, assessing the opponent. His eyes widened upon noting the subtle changes in her body and the feral expression etched on her face. Then, it happened so fast, neither was certain who threw the first punch. Their bodies fell into the focused dance, both expert at foreseeing the other's reaction, as if they were one.

It spoke of his prowess that she only noticed something was amiss after long minutes. Klaus wasn't using his full force and he avoided hitting her with his metal arm.

He was giving her damn preferential treatment.

And that, the pride of her beast could not take, anger flaring in her chest. "You're taking it easy on me," Caroline growled, losing her reason. She blocked left hook and latched her foot around his ankles, with intention of knocking him down.

"I would never," he grinned, literally sweeping her off her feet with a kick of his leg. Taken by surprise, she landed on her back and he followed, pinning her between his body and the mat.

The room filled with their heavy breathing, two chests moving in one rhythm. His knee moved between her thighs, her hands imprisoned in the tight grip of his over her head as he propped himself on his metal arm. They stared at each other in a fight of wills and she just couldn't stand the victorious smug smirk twisting his lips. At same same time, she was so utterly exposed and it wasn't a bad feeling at all, quite the contrary, she could already smell the arousal pooling in the apex of her thighs. All she could hope for was that Klaus' senses weren't that acute.

Or that they were and it would distract the hell out of him.

The shiver crawling along the surface of his skin told her he wasn't immune to her either and that was something Caroline was set on using to her advantage. Raising her foot, she rested it against his side and trailed it along his leg, hip and arse. His breath hitched and the grip he had on her loosened, allowing her to free her hands swiftly.

She smiled triumphally, bracketing his torso between her thighs, her fingers latching onto the leather band he wore around his neck. "Necklaces on the training session? Seems like yet another mistake after underestimating me," she mused with satisfaction, playfully tugging at them and drawing him nearer in result.

Tracing her cheek with the steel finger of his artificial arm, Klaus gifted her with the cheshire grin that highlighted his adorable dimples. "Maybe that's exactly what I wanted you to do with them?" he asked, the sparks that were surely glinting in her eyes, reflecting in his now golden irises.

Possessively, she pulled him by the necklaces in her hand, her mouth closing over his with a loud moan they shared. They rocked against each other, his hips cradled between the soft valley of her legs, her hands sinking underneath his shirt. Her dragon was awake and roaring loud, with scraping teeth and gnawing claws.

Klaus could feel every inch of her glorious body molded to his own and the wonderful heat she radiated was melting the very memory of ice from his mind. He tasted fire on her tongue that delved into his mouth and claimed dominance over the kiss. Angling her head so that he could devour her deeper, he wondered, like many times before, just what exactly Caroline was.

Who was this creature with rings of fire around the irises of her eyes and the way she set everything on her path ablaze, much like she'd done to him? He loved the possessive manner with which the fiery blonde was claiming his lips right now, her clawed fingers drawing patterns on his back - something that should probably alarmed him and yet, he was too consumed by the hot sweet swipes of her tongue to care.

Caroline had to keep her breath under control so that she wouldn't puff little flares of fire in his face. Which was close to impossible, with how he strived to push her over he edge of sanity. His hands busy with kneading the muscles of her inner thighs and skillful lips nibbling on the sensitive skin of her mouth. In the end, she just couldn't hold it in any longer, fire blazing from her whole frame. Yet, when she detached herself from him, scared to see the consequences of their passion, she registered none. Her fire didn't scorch him, even though it should.

Which could only mean one thing, she realized, as they shared a bewildered heavy-lidded look.

She had already marked him to be _hers_.

* * *

The annual gala for Tony Stark's foundation was an event all Avengers gathered for, none of them willing to pass on the opportunity to raid the open bar.

It was a function Caroline hadn't attended at first, her father set on protecting her from the cruel world he lived in and was devoted to change. Nevertheless, no one, even the relentless Tony Stark, could survive his daughter's unwavering attitude for long, especially since she had Pepper on her side.

Hence, right now, she was dancing with Steve, refraining heroically from wincing any time he would step on her toes.

She was already planning dance lessons in her mind for him anyway. It was perplexing, how someone so graceful and agile during combat could be simultaneously so hopeless at dancing. Finally, as the first notes of waltz resounded across the ballroom, it was her father who stood to her rescue.

"Cap," Tony nodded towards her dancing partner in acknowledgement before unceremoniously stealing her from his arms. "Take a pity and dance with your old man, darling girl," he sighed miserably, although the gleeful spark that crossed his gaze contradicted the words.

Rolling her eyes at her father's theatrics, Caroline fixed their dancing frame and fell into the rhythm of the waltz. "You know, this feigned humility doesn't suit you, dad. Like you would ever think of yourself as old," she scoffed at him.

"I truly cannot help my dashing ways," Tony mused, waltzing lively across the ballroom, other couples swiftly retreating before them. Completely disregarding the tempo of music, he twirled her around playfully, making his ferocious blonde ray of sunshine lit up in laughter.

The gesture made her think of a little girl learning to dance with her dad, standing on his feet to make herself taller, something she was deprived of by the decisions of her parents. Yet, Caroline couldn't hold her resentment for long, for when she had descended to Earth from Asgard, she hadn't only gained her father - she'd gained a whole family. _And perhaps even something more_ , she pondered, as her eyes caught the sight of Klaus sitting by the bar with sulking Steve and Natasha.

Her attention partially shifting back to Tony, she kept casting subtle glances at metal-armed soldier while sassing back at her dad's daring statement. "When is Pepper back from her business trip anyway? Your ego passes the border of insufferable while she's away."

That remark earned her a scowl. "Have you no respect for your elders? Who on Earth taught you those manners?" he chided her but there was mirth colouring his voice that assured her he couldn't be happier with her sassy ways.

Well, she was her father's daughter, after all.

With a corner of her eye, Caroline noticed Klaus following her every move with predatory gaze, the smile curling his lips both subtle and dangerous. The dragon under her skin preened under the attention, reaction she couldn't hold back, with goosebumps covering her skin. Focusing on the conversation, she shot back with a huge grin, "Oh, you did, dad. And, you know, a bunch of arrogant Asgardian gods."

"Well, at least you'll have no problem upholding the Starks' reputation. It would be most unfortunate if you ended up a polite young lady," Tony grimaced as if the thought caused him actual pain. He noted the distracted expression on his daughter's face as well as the looks she kept sending towards the bar. He sighed when he realized it was Klaus who caught his daughter's attention, "Care, darling, I thought you had better taste. He's a dangerous man."

"I'm not a child anymore, dad. I've never really been a child. Besides, I can take care of myself, you know that," she met his concern with a stern tone.

"I know you can. But you'll always be my little girl."

"Ugh, I hate when you use that card," she huffed but grew serious when she noted the grave look in Tony's eyes. "I'll be careful, I promise," she added, squeezing his arm in reassurance.

"You can always eat him if he misbehaves," Stark cheered up at the thought. "He must have a death wish anyway because he's heading our way."

"Dad. That's not letting me take care of myself," Caroline scolded him persistently, just as Klaus approached them, a slight smirk adorning his dimpled face.

"May I have this dance, Caroline?" he asked with all the suave that he got.

And he got plenty, alright.

Letting go of her arms, Tony turned to him with a warning look and answered instead of her, "I suppose you might risk it, just remember to keep your hands to yourself or I might just cut off your other arm." With a wink at her, he strode away, pulling his phone from jacket pocket to call Pepper and inform her of this latest development.

Who was he kidding, she had probably known already.

"It appears your father doesn't like me, love," Klaus stated painfully, swinging her to the slow beat of music, her body drawn close to his in the most delicious way.

Caroline looked up at him with a crooked smile. "No kidding. How perceptive of you, it must be all that assassin training paying off," she mused before she bit her tongue. Why did she have to mention that?

A shadow crossed his darkened eyes but it seemed Klaus was determined not to spoil the rare moment they had together. "I am a man of many skills," he quipped, his brows perking up suggestively. "Dancing being one of them." Hands secured on her back, he dipped her almost to the floor, only to fling her back to his chest, their mouths inches away.

"Oh, but I am not so easily impressed, Mr. Mikaelson," she drawled, nails scratching the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine that she revelled in.

"Do I at least make a better impression than your teenage prom date?" he joked and to see him so mirthful for a change, in her company at that, left Caroline's dragon smug and satisfied.

"I went with Thor, actually," she couldn't help but poke his bubble of arrogance.

He literally pouted at that and Caroline couldn't stop from laughing because of the sulking expression he sported so well.

Planting a long claiming smooch on his lips, she kept giggling at his silly ways.

Hadn't he known, he had already been hers?

And dragon didn't part with her treasures.

* * *

Fury blazed through his veins.

Silas had escaped them. Escaped _him_. Again.

The Hydra operative had proved to be extremely resistant to murder, which was unfortunate, considering Klaus could think of nothing else. Except the gorgeous blonde fighting at his side.

In a completely unoriginal fashion, Silas had ventured outside Earth and brought the Chitauri to conquer the globe.

So far, Klaus had assessed their chances of winning to be 70 to 30, although he was only truly set on one thing - killing Silas.

With the grim thoughts filling his mind, he thrust his metal arm into the ribcage and ripped out a Chitauri's heart. Taking a look around, his heart sank with dread at the lack of Caroline by his side - she had been there almost the whole time. He signalled at Steve, who seemed uncharacteristically calm about the blonde's disappearance, and then rushed through the trashed streets of New York to find her, killing aliens on his path. There was this ominous out-of-place growling that reverberated through the air and Klaus felt compelled to follow it, as if the sound was calling to him.

Never had he been happier to see Tony Stark, the man emerging from right around the corner in his Ironman suit and flying his way. "Don't go that way, my daughter decided to get a little frisky," Tony stopped, grimacing over his words. "That sounded so wrong," he disappeared without further explanation.

Which wasn't needed anymore, as a giant _freaking_ dragon flew right over his head, spewing fire right and left, Chitauri army scattering in panic.

Yet, Klaus couldn't resist but step closer, admiration filling his features as he took in the regal creature that possessed Caroline's vibrant eyes and her unique scent. He neared her with no fear, somehow knowing she wouldn't do a thing to harm him.

He belonged at her side.

Fascinated, Klaus watched her tear apart the spaceship, her enormous wings moving with grace and fangs cutting with lethal accuracy. It wasn't until he felt a chill ran up his spine that he sensed danger. He trembled at the overwhelming cold that still haunted him in his nightmares, the Voice he hated with all his being hitting his eardrums.

 _Longing._

He spun around, meeting the freezing gaze of Silas, his dark eyes glimmering with malice. His opponent was over 100 feet away and Klaus ran towards him with all his might.

 _Rusted._

His bones started aching and he collapsed onto the ground, his muscles trembling.

 _Seventeen._

No!

He thought of Steve, the kid in the back-alley always defending what was right. But the image was slipping away, slowly deteriorating into the blankness.

 _Daybreak._

He tried moving but it was like his body wasn't his anymore, his mind detached from all the decision-making. Bile rose in his throat, mixing with the poisonous honey of the Voice.

 _Furnace._

Caroline. She was so damn warm and he loved it about her. With the last drop of will, lasting in the corner of his mind that she had taken over, Klaus forced himself to crawl towards Silas, hell-bent on ending this once and for all. He thought he could hear the echo of her sweet giggles as she danced with him, the softness of her skin against his cheek. He would never be cold again.

 _Nine._

He screamed in agony as the memories were being ripped away from him. Stolen.

Steel. Machine. Fading laughter.

Empty.

Empty. Empty. y.

 _Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car._

All he could hear was the Voice now. Good morning, soldier.

The choir singing. y.

Ready to comply. Comply. Comply. Comply!

An empty smile and hollow eyes.

Upon the Voice's orders, he headed towards the man in a red metal suit.

* * *

A menacing shiver crept over her scales, warning Caroline that something was fundamentally wrong. She chewed on a Chitauri, scrunching her nose at the vile taste when torturous screams of pure agony reverberated across her rough skin.

 _Klaus._

In desperate haste, she moved her wings, following her instinct to close in on his location. What she found, froze the blood rushing through her veins and it was a sensation her creature abhorred.

Klaus was fighting her father, with Silas watching nearby and even from the sky above, she could see the clear glee in his eyes. Pure hatred filled her heart and all she longed for was killing the man violently but it had to wait.

First she would need to stop her father and her man from killing each other.

With delicacy that she only had for those that were _hers_ , Caroline closed her claws around Klaus, pulling him away from her dad. Tony looked relieved and with a nod of understanding, encouraged her to fight for what she held dear.

Caroline flew to the nearest rooftop, Klaus thrashing against her embrace. She propped his body against the concrete wall and landed before him, trapping him in a cage of her wings.

Maddening anger overtook her, at the sight of his compelled body and imprisoned mind, reflecting in the blankness of his features.

He was hers. Nobody should make him forget that. Nobody should dare to touch him.

Willing herself to focus, the dragon reached out with her mind.

Klaus stared at the creature before him both in disbelief and awe, if he even was capable of such emotions in his state. In a mindless attempt to get out, he pushed against the thin skin of her wings, the she-dragon growling at him in response. Somehow, in spite of Silas' control and the steel shadow clouding his memories, he knew it was a female and that there was something familiar about her.

Then, a raspy melodic voice, so much different than _the_ Voice, echoed in his vacant mind.

 _Don't let him win, Klaus._

It was rough, but sweet, her tone wrapping him up in a warm cocoon just like her wings.

It wasn't so cold anymore, he realized.

 _You're mine. Don't you dare to forget that._

Hers…

The echo of her sweet giggles as she danced with him, the softness of her skin against his cheek.

Fierce eyes defying him as she lied trapped beneath his body, the wicked smile curving her lips when she titled her head to steal a kiss from him.

The same fire blazed in her eyes right now, as she was boring her ferocious steady gaze into him.

 _Come back to m e. Come back._

Angling her head, she nudged his jaw with her muzzle expectantly and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, nostrils widening in a deep breath of his scent. Lazily, Klaus reached out to pet the dragon, her back arching in pleasure at the firm touch of his rough hands. Caroline snuggled into him more and he continued to stroke her, smiling in delight at the low hum reverberating from the depth of her chest. A wave of images flooded his weary mind, a violent current that ironically, brought nothing but peace.

The battle was slowly dying down as they were resting on the concrete ground, city of New York spread before them. Klaus was cradled comfortably in the valley of her wings, dozing off, but he managed to voice the last coherent thought on his mind, "Thank you, Caroline. You brought me back."

The dragon smiled, with yellow flickering through her eyes.

Of course she did.

The dragon never parted with her treasures.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I would really like to know your thoughts on this one. I know it was an unusual setting, so...? How did you like it? Please let me know :)**

 **Till next time!**


	47. Somebody Save Me

**AN: This is a drabble for Sophie (** **champagne-in-nola) as an incentive for her Save Klaroline Magazine donation. Thank you so much for your generosity and I hope you like it :)  
**

 **Little nsfw.**

 _ **"I would love a drabble inspired by the fundraiser. Caroline is a reporter who needs a story to save her magazine/her job. So she obviously decides to track down the notorious Klaus Mikaelson. It can be as au, human, supernatural as the writer wants it to be."**_

* * *

"Forbes, this newspaper is like my baby, I can't let them shut it down! Do something!" Alaric's angry yells echoed through offices of French Quarter Journal, a magazine that Caroline had been working at for the last 2 years, since graduation.

It wasn't Vogue, alright, but she had to start _somewhere_ and the eclectic atmosphere of New Orleans kept her on her toes.

Right now though, after her editor-in-chief's meeting with the board, it seemed like Caroline could be out of the job pretty soon.

Yet, her sympathy towards Alaric was severely limited. Actually, she did her best to hold back the biting tone and a few harsh truths that had been lingering on the tip of her tongue.

Like, maybe, _maybe_ , if he was so attached to the magazine, he should've focused more on the engaging stories rather than trying to push his own political agendas and opinions, preaching to the choir that just didn't exist in New Orleans.

"Ric, I don't want to see this magazine get shot down either. But…" she didn't get to finish this sentence.

Alaric cut right in, "Excellent, we're on the same page then. Now, go find me a story. Find me anything!"

She was one moment from telling him where exactly he could shove his orders. On the second thought, though, if there was a slightest chance he would stay at his current position when they saved the magazine (and with Caroline's conviction, it would be a matter of _when_ , not _if_ ), she would like to keep her job. So perhaps insulting her boss wasn't the best idea.

Instead, she just shot him Caroline Forbes' patented _you're dead to me_ glare and marched out of his office like a woman on a mission.

 _Do something,_ she heaved.

But what?

* * *

Caroline sank on her chair and buried her face in her hands, missing the sympathetic look Enzo sent her from across the desk.

"That bad, huh? Ric finally went bonkers?" he asked, feet propped nonchalantly against the wooden surface.

Her head shooting upwards, she spared him a glance full of exasperation. It was a telling sign of Caroline's distress that she hadn't smacked his filthy boots from her pristine desk. "Pretty much. It's like he expects me to single-handedly save the magazine. Typical," she huffed her annoyance.

"Lazy wonker," Enzo agreed with venom oozing from his tone. He was working at the magazine part-time, doing investigative gigs, and the meager pay Alaric had hired him for didn't make the Brit the biggest fan of their boss. Quite the opposite, really.

She smirked at that, satisfaction sipping in her tone, "Well, it's a good thing the board is so fed up with Alaric that they gave me and the rest of the editors a free hand. He doesn't call the shots anymore."

"So what is it, Gorgeous? Don't you have any ideas how to revive this wretched rag?"

"Have you met me? I have _tons_ of ideas but in the end, it's not enough. We need more advertisers and those will only come if we have some big names attached to the magazine. Names bringing in more readers," Caroline explained patiently, already fetching her organizer to start a list of the these appropriate names.

Nodding in agreement, Enzo started studying her curiously as she relentlessly scribbled down possible candidates and categorized them at the same time.

Sometimes her organizational skills terrified him.

And yet, his friend seemed oblivious to the most obvious solution. "You know what you have to do, right?" Enzo's self-satisfied voice prompted the blonde to glance at him and his smug knowing grin made her froze.

"No," she balked, pointing a finger at him.

Which made him nod even more enthusiastically, "Yep. Come on, Gorgeous, you know it's the only solution. He used to be a star here."

"You're right. _Used_ to be," she wasn't caving in.

"Someone protests too much, methinks," he teased her, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Not so keen on renewing an acquaintance with the gentleman?"

The words he used made her snort, "Gentleman, my ass." Upon Enzo's insisting stare, she went on, "Look, he will never go for it. One, last I heard, he owns an art gallery now and only does photo shoots for National Geographic from time to time. Two, he's a dick. Actually, that should've been reason number one."

"Come now, Gorgeous, let's not pretend. We all know Klaus would happily made a photo shoot of roasted potatoes, if you were the one to ask him."

"I'm not even sure where he lives now. He disappeared off the face off the earth like a year ago," Caroline argued.

Enzo noticed she didn't deny his earlier statement. Interesting. Leaning back comfortably, he goaded her further, "Excuses, excuses. Never took you for a quitter, Gorgeous. How the mighty have fallen."

Ocean blue eyes narrowing to thin slits, she glared at him. "I am _not_ a quitter. You know what? You're the investigator. So do your job and _investigate_. Let's find Mr. Royal Ass," she seethed as she got up. "And get your filthy boots off my desk," she added sweetly, while knocking his feet off the said furniture, almost making him fall down from the swivel chair.

* * *

 _[Argentina, A few days later]_

Caroline was freaking exhausted. She had arrived at Buenos Aires hours ago and promptly checked into a hotel, only to leave it after a quick shower and a change of clothes. The truck she had reserved beforehand was waiting for her at the rental place nearby. All she had left to do was hop in and drive approximately 30 miles south of the city.

With his investigative abilities - which, Caroline was certain, included mainly annoying information out of people and sometimes seducing it out of them - Enzo had tracked Klaus down to Argentina, happily living in a hacienda just outside of Buenos Aires.

Well, Mikaelson had always been one fancy bastard.

Of course, he couldn't have made it easy for her and live somewhere in a city, preferably in the States so that she wouldn't be forced to spring a small fortune of a plane ticket.

She was so getting a refund for all the costs.

Even with all her preparations, she wasn't entirely ready for the drive on a bumpy dusty road. The sun was blazing and the air was dump, sweat clinging to her skin along with the dirt stirred up by the tires. The faster she drove, the worse it got. She thought it actually couldn't get _any worse_ but universe decided to take up her challenge.

Air-conditioning in her car broke down.

Soon, instead of singing along to Taylor Swift and destressing before the dreadful meeting, Caroline was left cursing absolutely everyone and everything.

But mostly, she was cursing Klaus Mikaelson and the possibility of working with him again.

He wasn't a bad co-worker. It wasn't that at all.

He was insufferable.

So sure, he was inventive and could be quite charming and helpful, providing it suited his interests. But goddamit, Caroline couldn't stand his constant flirting and smug _I've-slept-with-half-of-NOLA_ attitude. It was bad enough that most of women (and some men) working for the magazine appeared to be enamoured with him, and yet, Klaus seemed to be set on getting into her panties.

Well, he wouldn't.

 _Not exactly true, sweetheart,_ a raspy voice whispered in Caroline's mind, the self-satisfied tone suspiciously familiar.

Annoyed at herself, she bit her lower lip, rubbing her thighs together despite herself at the memory.

Yes, there had been that _one_ time.

 _The woods._

* * *

 _[Flashback - a year ago]_

 _Camping in the woods certainly wasn't one of Caroline's favourite pastimes. But that was where they had gone for this year's company retrieve and there was nothing she could do about it._

 _Here they all were, Just In The Middle Of Nowhere, Louisiana, and Klaus had been more annoying than ever._

 _He could be so stalkery and so annoyingly perfect at the same, setting up his tent just next to hers and then offering help with her own, in the sweetest manner possible._

 _Sometimes, she really had trouble recalling why exactly she'd decided to hate him. Klaus was clearly interested, had been for quite a while, and it was such a hard work to pretend his every little touch didn't set her skin on fire. True, her friends hated him, which was perfectly understandable given how he was a jerk to pretty much anyone who wasn't her. That probably should tell her something but Caroline was set on believing his different attitude had solely to do with charming her into his bed._

 _And these last few days, he'd seemed more determined than ever, always staying in her proximity. Squeezing in to sit next to her during bonfire, the rough fabric of his pants rubbing against her thigh. Whispering in her ear as they talked, till she couldn't tell if the blush creeping up on her cheeks was from the fire before them or the one he had set ablaze under her skin. His hand protectively hovering over the small of her back when they would hike through the woods, sending shivers up her spine with his touch._

 _This afternoon, to escape his haunting presence, she'd ventured away from the camp, under the pretext of getting wood for the bonfire. Rambling through the rough terrain and collecting twigs was so not her definition of fun but still..._

 _Desperate times called for desperate measures._

 _She wasn't sure whether she would slap him or jump him the next time he would brush a loose curl behind her ear and that wasn't a risk Caroline was willing to take._

" _Need some help, love?" A raspy timbre of his voice scratched against her skin, spreading goosebumps all over it._

 _She closed her eyes in an attempt to find her composure. Of course he found her. With a perfectly schooled expression of polite indifference on her face, she turned to him and replied, "Not at all. I was just finished with it, anyway."_

 _Despite trying so damn hard, she couldn't pull her gaze away from him. Why did his lips have to look so delicious and perfectly kissable? Or those lean muscles, peeking through the fabric of his signature shirt, playing on her imagination. She could almost see herself grabbing him by his necklaces and pulling him in to sneak her curious hand under that henley and get acquainted with his body._

 _Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Klaus' eyes shone with amusement as he stalked towards her in slow, purposeful strides. "It's getting late, you know. Wouldn't want you to get lost and get caught by the big bad wolf," he crooned as he got closer and closer._

 _Holding his gaze, Caroline took a few steps back, till she collided with a tree behind her. "Well, it looks like he's already found me," she shot back, jutting her jaw defiantly._

 _His smirk was dangerous, as though he was intend on devouring her in the middle of the woods - and perhaps he was. With hands splayed on either side of her head, he got her trapped between his body and the tree. "And what shall I do with you?"_

 _Involuntarily, she licked her lips and his gaze darkened momentarily. He wasn't just playing anymore. His hot breath brushed against her cheek as his nose grazed her ear. Neck. The line of her jaw. He was standing so dangerously close to her, she could hear him taking a deep long breath, an inhale of her scent. She gulped and the silence around them was so profound, they could both hear it, probably as well as the rapid beating of her heart. Then there was his mouth, looming over her face, the luscious raspberry lines that nudged her nose and threatened kisses in the far corners of her eyes._

 _Caroline only wanted to steal a quick glance but the moment her gaze locked with his, she couldn't look away. Her breath hitched when she felt Klaus' finger skimming along her side, down from her hipbone to the swell of her breast. Silence loomed over them and it was the loudest kind, sizzling with little jolts of electricity. Her hand darted forward, closing on his stubble. His lips curled in a smile at that and all it took, all it really took, was a freaking dimple popping up on his face._

 _And she thought -_

 _Well, screw it._

 _Screw h i m._

 _It a matter of seconds, they were locked in a tight embrace, pulling at their clothes, lips clashing in a kiss that was all hunger and teeth. His tongue delved into her mouth, hot and plundering. With fingers combing through her curls, he angled Caroline's head to deepen the kiss, molding her closer against his frame. Deep from her throat, a moan escaped her lips as he hit the roof of her mouth with his tongue._

 _Her skin prickled under his skillful touch, his free hand wandering over her thighs. As his fingers slowly neared the button of her jeans, circling it playfully, Klaus drew back and bored his eyes into her, a silent question in his gaze._

 _It seemed the time stopped for a moment and there was only the gust of wind and the rustling of the leaves under their feet. His breath came in ragged gasps while he awaited her response. Then, her body turned pliant in his arms and her head shifted in the most subtle nod as she reached out to trace his dimples with her forefinger._

 _In a heartbeat, the button was ripped off and her bra pulled down along with her top, shoulder straps torn off. Caroline shrieked at the contact of her bare skin with the bark of the tree. She wasn't sure when exactly Klaus got rid of her jacket but with the way his hand dived under the soaked fabric of her panties, she wasn't going to complain._

" _Yes," she hummed when two fingers plunged into her pussy, her nails digging into his shoulders. Rutting against his hand, she hooked one leg around his hips. With thumb pressed to her clit, Klaus curled his digits, reaching just the right spot. She felt so slick and hot and tight around his fingers and then there he was, with mouth hovering over her ear to whisper sweet nothings in that sinfully hoarse voice._

 _It was too much. Caroline shuddered, her teeth sinking into his arm in an attempt to stifle an embarrassingly loud moan._

 _He was too cocky as it was._

" _Ouch," he complained playfully, his hand kneading the thigh locked around his hips. "Liking it a little rough, sweetheart?"_

 _Her lips trailed the path along the line of his shoulder and neck, tongue and teeth scraping his earlobe. A satisfied smirk curved Caroline's mouth as he visibly shivered at her ministrations. "Stop talking," she whispered before biting on his ear as well._

 _Pushing another finger into her heat, he slowed down his movements, at the same time going So. Much. Deeper. "Too distracting for you?" Oh, his tone was so painfully smug._

" _Just think…" Caroline managed to groan. It was hard to focus, with his thumb rubbing her clit in slow tantalizing slides. "You can put…" - his fingers brushed against her g-spot - "your mouth…" - another strangled moan - "to a better use," she cried out, her hand fisting in his hair as she arched her back, riding the most toe-curling orgasm she'd ever had._

 _Her lids heavy and eyes fogged with lust, she watched like hypnotized as he extracted his fingers, moving them to his mouth and licking off the remnants of her pleasure._

 _Tasting her._

 _His smile was wicked. "You have no idea," he purred, lowering himself down her trembling body._

 _Caroline's hand snapped to stop him. "Later," she breathed out when Klaus looked at her questioningly. "I need you in me. Now." Her tone commanded while her fingers latched into the fabric of his pants and yanked them down in a swift move._

 _They went back to the camp way past midnight._

 _And by that time, Caroline had learnt exactly how many uses Klaus could make of his mouth._

* * *

Caroline let out a long frustrated sigh as the memories flooded her mind.

She got hot all over just by thinking about it and it had nothing to do with the blistering heat of Buenos Aires.

They hadn't talked about that day afterwards, even though Klaus had tried to. It had been awkward at first, sure, but Caroline had been determined to put it past them.

Although the truth was, there was one main, _true_ reason, Caroline didn't want to work with Klaus again.

Because, as much as she'd loved to deny it, the man just _got_ her. There was this connection between them, understanding of one another that never quite needed words.

And damn, if that hadn't scared her.

If they started working together again, there would be no skirting around it. "Time to face the big bad wolf then," she mused to herself as the lines of hacienda started to emerge before her.

Just then her car decided to get a flat tyre.

Freaking fantastic.

* * *

After calling for help, because _of course_ the car didn't have a spare, Caroline slumped onto the front seat, head banging into the steering wheel.

She knew it was ridiculous, waiting for road assistance, probably for hours, when Klaus' house was literally minutes away.

She just hoped he wouldn't notice the car.

"Hello, Caroline." A familiar lilting accent sang in her ears, making her jump in her seat.

"Dammit, Klaus, you startled me!" she whined, clutching her chest. It didn't help one bit that she was so wound up from her trip down memory lane earlier. It only got worse when she cast her eyes up to him, taking in his appearance.

Damn, he looked _good_.

His hair had this sandy streaks, clearly lightened by the sun, his lips the same crimson shade that had tempted her to nibble on them for hours that day in the woods. Muscles flexed under his white t-shirt that had smudges of paint on it. There was also a little paint splattered on his cheek.

His brow raised at her words and there was this irritating grin already forming on his face. "Forgive me love, but you're the one trespassing on my property," Klaus drawled.

"I'm not trespassing. I'm...visiting." She got out of car, angrily shutting the door.

"Visiting? Missed me, then?" His tone was insufferably smug, which wasn't that unusual for him.

Leaning against the car, Caroline glared at him, "Don't flatter yourself. Is this country big enough for your ego?"

"How you wound me, love. Well, if it's not a social call, perhaps you're here on business? Something to do with that magazine Alaric had dragged to the bloody bottom?"

"How do you know about that?" Surprise echoed in her voice.

Hands in his pockets, his smile was almost innocent. _Almost_. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm not keeping tabs, love."

"On me?!" she screeched. "How dare you?!"

"Oh, but you know I dare a great many things, Caroline," he purred, his tone dripping with innuendo as he inched closer.

She gulped, thinking of an answer while simultaneously trying not to stare at him.

"I suppose he sent you to persuade me to come back?" he continued.

For days, Caroline had been preparing for seeing Klaus again and getting him to freelance for the magazine (there had been charts and pros-and-cons lists and all). Of course, in his typical fashion, he proved all those plans useless. Still slightly bewildered (and angry) over the fact that he had been following her career, the blonde decided to win him over with honesty.

"No, Alaric didn't send me, he doesn't even know I'm here. But yes, I thought convincing you to go back would be the best way to save the magazine. As much as it pains me to say it, you're like a freaking legend in NOLA, okay? If word got around that you're working in FQ Journal again, we'd get our prime advertisers back. It wouldn't even need to be full-time, just a photo shoot here and there," she rambled without meaning to.

He seemed to revel in her voice, the corners of his mouth lifting in a warm smile. "Flattery might just get you everywhere. "But…" he trailed off, taking one more step towards Caroline, until she was almost trapped between him and the car, "What's in it for me?"

"What?" she stammered as his musky scent hit her nostrils.

"Say I'll agree to this. Say I will go back to help your little magazine. What do I get out of this deal?"

Her brows furrowed, Caroline took little time to ponder the question. "I don't know, what do you want, Klaus?"

His features lit up in a cheshire grin. Pulling back a few inches, as if not to crowd her, he simply replied, "A date."

"A date?" she chuckled. "You're impossible, you know that? Good to know I have completely wasted my time here." Sending him her patented death stare, she went on to hop in the car.

"I'm quite serious, love." His hand closed over hers when she placed it on the door handle. "The question is, how dedicated are you to saving that rag?"

Why did his touch have to be so distracting? Her skin tingled with awareness of his proximity. Better to get this over with as soon as possible. "Just a date?" she asked incredulously.

"Just a date. No expectations, no strings attached, no hidden agendas. Just on the condition that you'll be willing to give me a chance," he murmured, his thumb stroking her knuckles.

Caroline didn't know why exactly, perhaps because his words felt so heartfelt, and actually genuine but she found herself saying, "Okay, then. We have a deal."

His smirk should've told her then what she got to know much later.

This deal would last a lifetime.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and all your wonderful support :) Please share your thoughts!**

 **Till next time!**


	48. Mini Drabbles - Fluff

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favs, follows, kind words - you guys are amazing!**

 **Here we have just a few fluffy mini drabbles from the writing meme I did on tumblr. They might be bordering on nsfw side a bit in some places, not much, just a warning so no one reads anything that they don't want to :)**

* * *

 _ **Klaroline + "Why does anyone have to be naked?"**_

"This is so not fair," Caroline grumbled, completely outright about her annoyance with the current state of events.

And her clothing. Or lack thereof.

"Now, sweetheart, let's not say things we don't mean. All these scratches on my back tell me enjoyed it as much as I did," the annoying man lying right beside her on the floor sent Caroline his signature smirk.

A momentary lapse of judgement (or perhaps not so momentary, in fact, it had been building up for months now) and she had found herself stark naked in some fratboy's dormroom, with an equally naked Original Hybrid by her side.

Yes, Klaus had kept stalking her even in college.

"Can you still can it stalking, though, love? You called me this time, remember?" Klaus grinned entirely too pleased with himself, his fingers busy with stroking her hot skin.

Which proved to be extremely distracting, given she had just voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Distracting for Caroline Forbes? I've never been more proud of myself," the hybrid mused, his lips licking off the droplets of sweat from her forehead.

Again, Caroline?! Keep it together. All the orgasms must have melted some of her brains cells a little.

She didn't know what had prompted her to call Klaus this evening. Perhaps it was because Elena had ditched her again to spend time with Damon, as if she hadn't been doing it all the time already. Or maybe the party was just too lame for her taste and after the refinement and suave manners of a certain Original, she could only view the frat boys around her as a blood source.

Whatever it'd been, she'd called and Klaus had come, as she knew he would. He had scrunched his nose at the noisy tasteless excuse of a party, as he deemed it but as soon as Caroline had grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancefloor, his complaints ceased.

The humid air, the heat of their bodies and the stolen blood flowing in their veins - she blamed it all on the position she found herself in now.

And all the other positions they had gone through the last few hours.

They had danced for a while, their bodies molded together as close as possible and then, all of a sudden, Klaus excused himself to go find some drinks in the wretched place.

He had left her alone and so she had found a drink of her own. From some way-too-handsy fratboy and it was her favourite - B+. Glassed had fallen from the hybrid's hands as he'd come back from the bar. His eyes darkened dangerously when he took her in, her red eyes and veins under them, so glorious in her predatory ways. She extracted her fangs and compelled the boy to forget, slowly licking off the remaining blood off her lips as she looked at Klaus.

She barely had time to revel in the taste before his mouth took over hers and she was flashed upstairs, no regards for the crowd around them. They staggered to the nearest room, hurriedly losing their clothes on the way and the moment the door to the nearest room shut behind them, he was buried deep in her heat.

And as toe-curling as it had been, it had also felt _right_.

"Ugh! Can you stop being so goddamn smug? I'm having a crisis here!" she hit his chest, huffing.

"Scared of finally admitting our connection?" Klaus cocked a brow at her.

"Yes!" Caroline agreed angrily, causing him to look at her in surprise that she indeed acknowledged what they had between them. Straddling his waist, she looked at him earnestly, finger tracing the rugged line of his jaw and cheekbone. "There is something between us. There.I said it," she let out as Klaus beamed at her.

"Just why do we have to be naked now, you made me all those grand promises of cities and last love so I want proper courting and dates!"

"Oh, worry not, Caroline. There will be dates," he promised, his eyes flashing with yellow as he flipped them over and went on to ravish her all over again.

* * *

 _ **Klaroline + "I am alive...I can tell because of the pain"**_

"Did you sleep here, love?" Klaus' incredulous tone cut into Caroline's throbbing head like a knife, the young vampire letting out a painful groan.

"Shh," she hushed at him from the bathtub she had been sprawled in, her clothes in total disarray.

The blonde's unusual dishevelled state had been no doubt the consequence of her outing with his sister, the two hitting it off after the decades of petty fighting.

Well, even as best friends, they still fought just as much, if not more.

Klaus had spent the night in his studio, a typical occurrence when Caroline had gone out with Rebekah or the Pesky Quartet, as he christened Kol, Enzo, Marcel and Lucien.

How utterly irritating it would be, to sleep in their king-size bed alone, without Caroline's whole body wrapping itself around him.

Another series of grunts filled the bathroom when she made an unsuccessful attempt to get out of tub.

"Rough night?" he couldn't help but feel a little smug, for it was clear Caroline would be better off if she'd spent the night with him.

He _had_ tempted her with an orgasm or twelve.

"Could you keep it down? I'm dead. D. E. A. D. Actually, no. I am alive. I can tell because of the pain," the blonde mumbled, covering her blood-shot eyes with her hand.

"Vampires don't get hangovers, sweetheart."

"Really?" she was too tired to raise her brow at him. "Well, _vampires_ don't usually go to your sister's bachelorette party."

That was new. "Rebekah's getting married?"

Letting out a long suffering sigh that she had to go through these explanations, Caroline finally cleared up, "Not married, married. But she and Enzo are moving in together and we thought an impromptu party was in order. Since, you know, they're happy and you haven't kill him yet."

With a roll of his eyes at his sister's antics, Klaus leaned toward her and scoped her in his arms, ignoring her weak protests.

"Let me go, Klaus. Just let me die in peace. Seriously," she muttered into the crook of his neck.

"You need blood, Caroline. You'll feel much better then."

A whine escaped her lips, "But kitchen is all the way downstairs, I can't walk that far."

"Good thing I have your favourite flavour right here, then," Klaus mused very pleased with himself, sitting on their bed with Caroline nestled against his chest. "Go ahead, love. Have at it," he offered his neck to her.

She didn't hesitate, nuzzling into him with her hand closing over nape of his neck. With almost her usual precision, she sank her fangs into his jugular, taking generous delicious gulps of his potent blood, the euphoria of feeding from him already making her feel better.

Soothingly, Klaus stroked her back and she hummed in content, molding her body even closer to his.

She loved being with him like this.

"Better?" he whispered the question against her temple.

"Much better," Caroline stated with satisfaction, tilting back her head to lock her gaze with his, a mischievous glint in her eyes. In a swift move, she whooshed them forward and pinned Klaus to bed.

"How about I show you exactly how _good_ I feel?"

* * *

 _ **Klaroline + "I've been buying the wrong underwear."**_

Caroline had nothing to wear.

Which wouldn't be such an unusual statement if it weren't for the fact she had no _underwear_ left.

Like literally, none.

It was all Klaus' fault, of course. Against her undergarments, he turned into a true savage, ripping off lace adorning her body as if it personally offended him.

And now Caroline had to go out and she had nothing to wear under her sundress. She cringed at the thought of going commando. Sure, it was always a splendid option to go for during her date nights with Klaus - the blonde shivered even now, recalling all the deliciously wicked places they had ended up having sex at. But despite the weather in Nola being all humid and hot, it just wouldn't do - Caroline didn't even want to entertain the number of the poor sods Klaus would mark as his next meal, in case Caroline would accidentally flash them.

Pondering her choices, she sauntered over to Klaus' drawer and dug up a pair of his boxers. The shortest and smallest pair made of silk - not ideal but it would have to do. She smiled as she was pulling them on, thinking how Klaus' eyes would darken with lust if he would see her now. It's not like she hadn't worn his underwear before but it was usually confined to their mansion. Thinking of going out like this - branded by his scent and the way it would mingle with hers - it made her thighs clench in anticipation as she inched up her dress and admire the contrast of black silk against her milky legs.

"That's a rather particular combination, love. It seems I've been buying you the wrong underwear." Klaus' raspy voice reverberated along her spine, making her quiver as she watched his reflection in the mirror.

Leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms, his features showing just a hint of amusement paired with raw hunger looming behind his eyes.

"Oh, you," Caroline bristled. "You don't get to talk."

He dared lifting his eyebrow at her, that bastard. "Is that so, love? Correct me if I'm wrong but I caught you stealing _my_ underwear. How come you're the one that's angry?"

Hands on her hips, she glared at him as he sprang from the door and ambled forward, "Well, first of all, _love_ , I believe you once said "What's mine is yours" so exactly no stealing is happening here. And I am angry because _I_ have exactly no lingerie left all thanks to you."

"So I ripped a pair or two of knickers. I'd like to think that what transpires after would be compensation enough," Klaus purred, his tongue tracing the line of her earlobe. His deft fingers dived under her dress, trailing along the hem of her his boxers and teasing, teasing so well.

She shuddered, remembering all too vividly, just how _good_ this tongue and those fingers could make her feel.

"You owe me like a whole lingerie store by now," Caroline croaked, her voice growing weak as his hand cupped her ass and inched toward her pussy from behind.

His grin was wicked as one of his digits slid into her heat. "We'll go buy you some together. It's one shipping trip I suspect I'll fancy."

"You don't say," she drawled, hand clasping around his belt buckle.

Her planned outing was forgotten for now.

She couldn't help but smile in satisfaction when it turned out Klaus didn't mind ripping his own boxers off her as well.

He didn't mind at all.

* * *

 _ **Carenzo brotp/background Klaroline + "Something about you makes me want to commit extreme violence." + "Never mind, the moment's gone."**_

"You did WHAT?!" Caroline's voice cut through the silence of Enzo's lake house, the vampire in question peacefully sprawled on the sofa with Bonnie.

The peace wouldn't last for long, if it were up to Caroline.

Bonnie shot her boyfriend a questioning look, "What did you do?"

"Already jumping to conclusions that I'm at fault. I'm wounded, darling," Enzo feigned offense as the witch pushed him off the couch and strolled to Caroline.

"I'm sure he deserves it but try not to kill my boyfriend, Care. I'm kind of attached," she quipped on her way out, sending the blonde an apologetic smile.

Well, Bonnie had nothing to be sorry for.

"I'll try my very best," Caroline assured her with a smile of her own, losing it the moment Bonnie was out of the door. "Killing you would be mercy. When I'm done, you will wish for death," she spat at Enzo, who was grinning at her all innocent.

"I'm fairly sure whatever I've done shouldn't grant such drastic measures. Aren't you a tad too bloodthirsty, Gorgeous?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's just something about you that makes me want to commit extreme violence," she rolled her eyes unimpressed. "You know what you did Enzo, stop with the innocent act."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. All I did was just making sure your boyfriend knows the consequences he will face, should he ever mistreat you," he let out breathlessly as Caroline punched his arm at the words.

"Seriously?! First of all, he is so not my boyfriend! Secondly, I don't need protection from Klaus, ok? And it's so freaking patronizing that you think you need to have some kind of 'talk' with him," she spluttered, clearly frustrated.

For once, Enzo grew serious, gently resting his hands on her arms in a gesture meant to soothe the angry blonde. "Gorgeous, I was just looking out for you. I know you can handle just about anyone, especially the hybrid that turns into a complete puppy eating from your hands any time you give him the time of day. But you and Bonnie are my family and I protect my own. That's never going to change, you know?"

Caroline's anger faded away at his earnest tone, the sentiment very much shared by her - they were her family as well. Blinking away the tears that threatened to leave her eyes, she launched forward and trapped Enzo in a tight hug. "I know," she mumbled into his chest.

They were standing like this for some time, just taking assurance in each other's presence when one of them decided it got too emotional for their liking.

"By the way, Gorgeous, you've been shacking up in secret for months now, stop kidding yourself, you're head over heels for they guy," Enzo goaded.

"Shut up!" Caroline scowled, tilting back her head to look at his smug expression.

"We all know it, too. I mean, you're both quite verbal and loud about how much he's _not_ your boyfriend," he teased, doing little quotations marks at "no".

"I hate you," she snapped, pushing him away.

"It's not becoming to lie so much, Gorgeous. You love me!"

Earlier, Caroline would probably admit he was right, she indeed loved him for such a pesky older brother he had turned out to be but after this?

Never, she thought, pursing her lips and considering how to respond.

"What is it, Care?" Enzo inquired, interest peaked by her stubborn silence.

With a teasing smile, she turned around to the door, her voice full of mischief that she would leave his curiosity unsatisfied over such a silly thing. "Never mind, the moment's gone," Caroline threw over her shoulder and vamped out.

* * *

 **AN: Any thoughts? They all turned out quite fluffy but what can I say, that's just how my brains rolls, haha!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	49. Transylvanian Tackle

**AN: A *slightly* belated birthday drabble for Angie** **(thetourguidebarbie/Angelikah)** **based on one of her "bribe" prompts.**

 **This is nsfw.**

 **Also, I got so many wonderful reviews lately so I just wanted to say thank you :) You guys are awesome!**

 _ **"HP AU: Klaus is one of the best pro quidditch chasers in the league, and Caroline is the rookie chaser on his team that thinks he's an arrogant ass (and isn't afraid of saying it)"**_

* * *

Two angry figures landed on the ground and hopped off their brooms, effectively interrupting the regular morning practice.

"What the hell was that?!" the blonde yelled at the man with sandy curls, who was smirking rather arrogantly.

"I'd call it quite a splendid maneuver, love, although somehow I get the feeling you don't agree," he explained all coy, peeking at her from under his eyelashes.

The girl didn't buy his innocent act one bit. " _Somehow_ you get the feeling I don't agree? Gee, I don't know, maybe, _maybe_ because we were supposed to practice reverse passes and all you do is show off! Chelmondiston Charge, really, Klaus? Really?!" Her finger dug into his chest, making him wince slightly, much to her satisfaction.

The rest of the team hit the ground shortly afterwards, observing the sparring match from the safe distance. To be honest, the sight of those two fighting had become a common occurrence by now - didn't mean it was any less entertaining. Enzo and Lucien exchanged knowing looks. Silas, their trainer, joined them as well, following the argument with amusement etched on his face.

 _My two talented cupcakes, too precious for this world,_ he mused internally, blessing the day he'd decided to draft Caroline Forbes.

Cradling her finger in his hand, Klaus leaned towards the blonde. "Do I hear a trace of jealousy, Caroline? My nose still hurts after your failed attempt at Transylvanian Tackle last week," he goaded her, his thumb drawing patterns on her palm.

"That was _on purpose_ , you ass," she seethed, snatching her hand away from his grasp - and doing her best to ignore the way her skin itched with want under his touch.

Head thrown back, he dared to laugh at that. _Laugh_. "Perhaps it was. But haven't you ever wondered, sweetheart?"

"I am _not_ your sweetheart. And wondered about what, exactly?" she asked in spite of herself.

His mouth hovered dangerously close to her ear, the lilting timbre of his voice sending shivers down her body when he sang in that husky tone of his. "I've been at this game years longer than you. Haven't you ever entertain the idea what you could learn from the man of my... _experience_?" Smirking, as he heard her low gasp at his words, Klaus whispered heatedly, "Ah, the things I could teach you, Caroline," and then ambled away.

As she glared at his back, hands clenched in fists, she admitted, albeit reluctantly -

 _Point, Klaus._

* * *

And to think, months ago, she had actually been excited at the prospect of getting to know Klaus.

That seemed like such an abstract idea now, Caroline mused, washing off all the remnants of today's practice.

Well, _almost_ all of them. Too bad the shower couldn't erase the burn of his touch on her skin.

Living across the Atlantic, she had never had much chance at meeting the famous chaser personally. Yes, Caroline had done a year at Hogwarts as an exchange student but by the time she graduated, Klaus had already been playing for the big leagues. Back at home, she had clawed her way to the top, fighting with the sexist attitudes that still plagued the sport in some instances.

When she got drafted by one of the best English teams, Manchester Hybrids, Caroline didn't hesitate for a second. Truthfully, she was excited with the opportunity to play side by side with the famous Klaus Mikaelson.

To her utmost shame, she might have had a bit of a crush on him back then.

Only to find out he would turn into the bane of her existence.

It appeared as if it was above Klaus-freaking-Mikaelson to play with a "bloody American chit".

Objectively speaking, Caroline knew she was talented. She wouldn't be here if she wasn't. And yet, Klaus seemed to carry the notion that he was too good to co-operate with a fellow chaser.

Always taunting her with his remarks.

Always finding something to pick at, regarding her technique or style.

Her technique was flawless. Klaus Mikaelson would be one lucky man to experience her _technique_.

Obviously, as far as her crush went, she was well and truly cured.

Almost.

Caroline shivered at the memory, her hand lathering her chest with body wash, dipping down to her abdomen…

There was that _one_ time.

The _Tryst-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named._

The whole team had been out celebrating their win against Chelsea Pygmy Puffs, some dingy pub on Diagon Alley their first stop. Firewhiskey was pouring down in streams, with Caroline in seventh heaven as everyone was congratulating her on her success.

She had scored more points than Klaus. No one, not even their third chaser, Lucien (who had been playing for Hybrids almost as long as Mikaelson) had ever managed to do that.

Perhaps it was the reason why Klaus' bite annoyed her more than ever. Between the exchanged insults, they had wandered off to the far corner of the pub.

And all Caroline knew was that one moment she was calling him a dick, then licking at those beautiful crimson lips the next, the taste of firewhiskey scorching against her tongue.

 _His hands palming the back of her thighs as he staggered to the bathroom with her wrapped tightly around his body..._

 _Her fingers threading through those dirty blond curls as her legs, hooked over his shoulders, bracketed his head..._

 _His cock sliding into her from behind the moment she apparated them into her hotel room, his breath hot on her neck..._

 _The cool surface of the mirror against her back as Klaus took her on the vanity table, the furniture shaking with the power of his long deep thrusts..._

 _His lips exploring every inch of her body, warm, tender. Demanding. Whispering all the filthy things he imagined doing to her against her skin..._

Caroline had no idea when but her hand travelled down to find her clit. With a loud cry, she came, breathlessly slumping down the shower wall.

* * *

 _[Few days later]_

They had won but barely.

"Where is he?!" Caroline strutted into the men's locker room, fury lighting up her eyes.

Guys started their usual whistling and joking but as soon as they saw the murderous expression on her face, the room fell silent. Hurriedly gathering their things, all left one by one, muttering goodbyes.

"He's in the shower, Gorgeous, don't spill any blood, alright?" Enzo mumbled on his way out.

She nodded in acknowledgement although she would lie if she said she wasn't tempted.

"Klaus!" she yelled, heading towards the showers like a woman on a mission. Opening the door, she was momentarily startled by the sight before her.

He had clearly just finished showering, hair damp with water and towel swinging low on his hips, revealing quite the mouth-watering sight of his v-line. With a gulp, she glanced up, only to find him staring back at her with that self-knowing smirk.

But she hadn't come here to ogle him. No matter how appetizing the view.

"What is your goddamn problem, Klaus?" she bit out, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Problem? I don't believe I have any, no," he drawled, his brow arching up.

Caroline huffed in frustration. "Okay, let me rephrase that. What is your problem with _me_?"

"Apart from the fact you quite rudely interrupted my post-match routine?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking at her lazily.

"I know you have no problems working with women, Marcel told me that much," she went on as if she hadn't heard him. "And I see how you treat Gia myself." She took a step in his direction. "So it must be me." Another step. "What is it?" Despite the control she tried to hold, her voice wavered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, love," he replied stubbornly.

"Really?" Caroline bristled through her teeth. "So you weren't, I don't know, passing the Quaffle over me any time I had a better shot?"

"That's debatable."

Her patience was hanging by the thread. "Bullshit! You _knew_ I had a better shot. Any rookie would be able to see that." They were only inches away now, and she could smell the woodsy fragrance of his shower gel, mixed with the unique scent that was purely Klaus. Then a certain thought hit her. "Is it because we slept together?"

Something that she couldn't quite describe crossed his eyes, adding to her irritation at him. Pushing her body flush against his half-naked frame, Caroline found herself growing rather reckless. But maybe he needed to be taught a lesson. A dirty one.

Her mouth looming over his ear, she whispered, "I still think about it sometimes, you know?" With soft strokes of her fingers, she began drawing circles around his navel. "About your hands on my breasts, your tongue licking me _everywhere_. Do you know how fast, how _hard_ I come when I pleasure myself thinking of you, fucking me?"

They were both breathing so fast she almost didn't hear him.

"No," he rasped.

"No, what?" she asked confused. His muscles flexed under her touch and he bucked his hips against her pelvis. Which was very distracting.

With a slight tilt of his head, his mouth stopped inches from hers. "It's not because we slept together. No matter how much I treasure the memory," he sang against her lips.

"Then why?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me," Caroline implored, her hand darting to fist in his towel.

Klaus shivered. "I care." His voice was quiet.

"W-what?"

"You possess a great talent, Caroline," he stated earnestly. "But I've seen many gifted players gone to waste because they were coddled. Silas can be like that sometimes. You may be an amazing chaser, love, in fact you _are_ one, but you still need to learn."

There were no appropriate words for the extent of her shock. What did he mean? What did it mean?

"So that's what all this was about? Picking at every little detail, making me work for it that much harder, taunting me? You wanted to teach me a lesson?" she asked incredulously.

Slightly shaking his head, he explained, "No. But to make you reach your full potential? For you to get better, to get to the top of your game? Yes. And just to be clear, if I taunted you, it was simply because I couldn't resist. You're quite lovely when you're flustered." His hand cupped her cheek, stroking it with care.

"That's twisted." Came her hoarse response, throat suddenly dry.

He shrugged, as if it was completely normal. "Haven't you beaten me at points one time? Learnt every trick you could to intercept Quaffle? Gone up in British Quidditch Ranking?"

"Okay, so twisted _and_ sweet. Should I swoon now? At this outright manipulation of yours?" she scoffed but he merely shrugged again.

"I don't expect you to. You could let me get dressed, though. Or get naked yourself. It's only fair." His voice purred like honey against her skin, making her nerve endings prickle with anticipation.

But whatever his reasons were, Klaus still had been acting like a total douche for months. Sure, what he had just said might've melted her heart - but it wouldn't melt her panties off. His, on the other hand...

It was probably the devil pouncing on her shoulder but she didn't care.

"Nah, I don't think so. See, you haven't exactly been playing fair," she mused, her fingers swiftly dancing just above the line of the towel. She felt a shudder pass across his muscles and smiled, looking straight into his darkening eyes. "I guess I could hex you but then, where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed," he chuckled, sounding out of breath as he made a move to pin her to the wall.

She resisted. "Nope. We're going to do it my way." In one quick move, his towel was off, with her hands trapping his hips to the wall as Caroline went down on her knees.

"What are you doing?"

"My own version of Transylvanian Tackle," she quipped, a playful spark in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I…" he gasped when her fingers wound around his thick length.

He was hot and throbbing in her hand, already hardening as she started gently jerking him off. With a look cast at Klaus, she noticed him gritting his teeth, as if to hold back a moan. Heat coiled in her belly both at the sight and the thought that she had him at her mercy. "You were saying?" she teased with a sultry smile before flicking her thumb against the tip of his cock.

That drew a low moan from him, his fingers delving into her hair, "Caroline."

"I love how you moan my name," she whispered, holding his gaze, then swept her tongue along his shaft. Nails dug into his muscled thigh, her other hand closed around him, her eyes still fixed on his - she licked at him a few more times. Focusing on the tip, she swirled around it playfully, revelling in the salty taste of his pre-cum.

With one last lick, she slowly slid him into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out as she started sucking immediately. Her head bobbing up and down, Klaus' groans rang in her ears, the gravel in his voice making her skin simmer with arousal. Gently, she nipped at the thick veins on his cock, the responding tug at her curls sending a jolt of heat between her legs. Her tongue roamed and grazed shamelessly, hands darting up to fondle his balls. He was so hot and thick in her mouth while his fingers scratched across her scalp, sparking goosebumps all over her skin.

Caroline could feel her panties getting wet and she was very much tempted to sink her fingers into her throbbing pussy. But that would be a distraction and she was distracted enough as it was. Sucking harder, with Klaus' cock thickening and pulsing under her tongue, she listened to his promises, blurted out under his breath. All the things he wished to do with her. Incoherent. Rushed.

His hips bucked feverishly and he hit the back of her throat, almost making her gag. He muttered an apology, then uttered seconds later, "Caroline...I'm close, I'm…"

She kept going regardless, blood thudding in her ears as she dragged her teeth under his length. With rugged curses and stifled moans, he spilled his release into her mouth, jerking his hips. In stark contrast, his fingers trailed through her hair in a soft caress as she tilted back her head and caught his gaze. Something primal flashed in those pale blue eyes when he watched her swallow his come and sweep her tongue over her lips.

His body sagged against the wall, yet still, Klaus managed to pull her up for a kiss, moaning into her mouth as he tasted himself on her. It was hungry and rough, all tongue and teeth, and hands roaming greedily. Tracing her spine. Cupping her ass. Digging into her hips.

Her breaths coming in shallow gasps, Caroline pulled back from his arms, hand placed on his chest to stop him from coming for another toe-curling kiss.

"That was bloody fantastic love," he murmured, clearly awestruck.

"Good." Her matter-of-factly tone seemed to break him out of his haze. _A little._ "Now listen for a change. While I appreciate your concern, which was, like I said, kind of creepy but sweet - I am _not_ your trainee. I am your teammate and you should treat me like one."

That raised his brow. "You treat all your teammates like that?"

Caroline smiled sweetly. "That's not for you to know." Drawing closer to peck his lips, she whispered - "At least not yet" - against his mouth and turned around, leaving him naked and astounded.

With a toss of her hair, she strutted towards the door but not before throwing one last taunt over her shoulder. "You owe me an orgasm, by the way. _And_ a dinner."

Klaus chuckled, delighted.

 _Point, Caroline._

* * *

 **So what did you think about my very first Harry Potter AU? Did the smut work for you? Something you really liked or didn't?** _  
_

 **Thank you for reading and all your encouragement!**

 **Till next time ;)**


	50. Most Unusual Places

**AN: A slightly belated b-day drabble for llgwrites. Happy Birthday, Luce! Hope you like it :)**

 **Also, I haven't watched The Girls Next Door so fingers crossed it turned out well.**

 ** _"The Girl Next Door!Klaroline AU aka Klaus is totally smitten with his new neighbor who is actually a porn actress."_ **

* * *

" _Forgive my lips. They find joy in the most unusual places."_

 _(A Good Year)_

* * *

It's her hair.

That must be it, Klaus decides.

There are few things that truly captivate him. Grape, its texture, sweetness, the soil it grows on - these never fail to catch his attention. How wine swirls and kisses the edge of the glass, the smell hitting his nostrils and invading his taste buds long before the crimson liquid floods his mouth.

This is what he ponders over as he goes to sleep. The poetry of sun, flesh of fruit and smell of cork.

He's not fond of people much. It's his sister's job, winery tours and wine tastings and all things that require dealing with those pesky tourists. Rebekah pesters him about it from time to time, raves on and on about how he should go out to see people more and _how are you going to find someone if all you see on a regular basis are grapes? Nik!_

But someone's got to do it and Kol feels more inclined to swallowing wine in huge gulps (the barbarian!) than making it, whereas Elijah would rather walk on hot coals than stain his dearest _Armani_ with juice.

And it's no hardship at all, because Klaus is an artist at heart and what is wine-making if not art? A smudge of sun, a delicate stroke of oak, paint of yeasts, combined with math and time, all coming together in a symphony of flavours. He's the bottle master and excellent vintages are his masterpieces.

So it comes as most vexing, really, this bizarre fascination he holds for this girl living next door. She arrived not a fortnight ago, stopping by their gates to ask for a way to St. John's house and Klaus was the one to point her in the right direction. Red convertible, pop music blasting from the radio and legs going on for miles, trembling on high heels on the rough terrain. He should dismiss her as a cliche but there was something in her step and that spark glimmering in her eyes, inviting him to sink in the depths of her ocean blue eyes.

And her hair.

The golden wave of curls that bounces to the sway of her hips and it's that particular shade of Pinot Grigio, the one that comes out when the light reflects on the glass. Sun seeps through these tresses the same way it teases the grapevine and Klaus finds his fingers itching to trail them through her hair just like he brushes the leaves.

He has this strange feeling he knows her from somewhere and voice schooled into indifference, he makes a subtle inquiry to Rebekah about the mysterious girl. His sister snorts (so perhaps it wasn't so subtle after all) and grumbles how she must be yet another one of Lorenzo's conquests and _really brother, I pegged you for someone with better taste._

Klaus thinks his taste is just _fine_.

* * *

It's decided - she likes it here.

So alright, it may not have been on Caroline's shortlist of vacation spots, but since Enzo offered his house in an unusual fit of _actual_ selflessness, Napa Valley it is.

This place might be just what she needs. An escape. A pit-stop before making her next move, or rather, figuring out what's that move going to be.

It's so peaceful and quiet here, with fields splashed in greens and violets of grapes, and the August sun grazes her skin just _right_. She spends her days like she's never spent them before, strolling, sunbathing, daydreaming.

Lazily, leisurely. Carefree.

Perhaps it's the atmosphere of this place and the faint yet rousing smell of wine in the air or the fact that the number of tourists stays low so far, despite the height of the season fast-approaching.

Her closest neighbour owns a winery but it seems the luck is on her side and it's not one of those swarming with visitors.

Even if the brand is popular. And Caroline figures it must be, with grapevines stretching along for miles and grand house that resembles a freaking mansion. It screamed money.

If Caroline knows one thing, she knows money.

After all, she used her body earning hers. And she has no regrets about it.

It's such a futile notion, too, regret and if she hates anything tremendously, it's wasting time.

Barely out of high school, she left her pony little town, with empty pockets but head full of plans and dreams. They got a bit squandered along the way, but hey, a girl's gotta eat sometimes and maybe own a condo and a Chanel bag or two. In the end, she just had to be practical about it.

Instead of famous, she became infamous.

Caroline Forbes, A-list porn-star (she wouldn't settle for anything less than A).

She doesn't believe in half-measures.

Even if her face didn't match the typical canon of beauty for this kind of entertainment and her figure wasn't one desired for the truly hardcore stuff, Caroline managed to gather an impressive number of fans, placing her in the higher salary rank. She even landed a Playboy photoshoot and then some more followed.

But like everything else, it couldn't very well last forever (not that she wanted it to) and at 27, Caroline pretty much hit her expire date.

Faced with that fact, she did the next logical thing.

Wrote a memoir. Or more accurately, one of those fancy raw tell-it-all tales that seem so rage nowadays.

 _Confessions of Barbie Porn Star Queen._

With the catchy title (she was proud of it) and equally catchy content, Caroline ended up pretty damn well-off.

Enzo's offer to "look after" his Napa house came at just the right time (and she was positive there was nothing accidental about it). She needed to decide what to do with her life, no matter how dramatic it may sound.

Now that she doesn't have to work for 16-hours straight or so. Now that there's no need to put aside every dollar she could afford. Now that she has money and time to spare, and then some.

Her new neighbours greeted her with the most…peculiar welcome. The snotty blonde, _Rebekah_ , was practically fuming, her words polite but tone clipped. Caroline was truly impressed with how much venom she managed to fit into one short _"yet another one of St. John's playthings, are you, oh dear"_.

It was so entertaining she didn't bother to explain just how far from the truth that statement was.

And then there was Klaus.

The lilt in his voice has this way of wrapping around her smoothly and his _What can I do for you, sweetheart_ makes her skin prickle in awareness.

Oh, yes, she's perfectly aware there are great many things he could do to for her.

Her imagination can be so wickedly vivid sometimes.

It must be his lips, she decides.

So perfectly shaped that it's frigging unfair and touched with just enough of crimson to make her want to bite into them like into a succulent flesh of forbidden fruit.

Caroline imagines how he purses them into the thin line, her own lips busy nibbling to coax it open and kiss his annoyance off them. Pictures Klaus deeply focused on the glass, just one alluring inch of tongue sticking out as he considers the liquid floating within.

A drop of wine lingering stubbornly in the corner of his mouth and she's there, _oh so helpful_ , to gather it with the tip of her tongue.

She wonders whether he tastes better than the wine he makes. Or perhaps, they come most deliciously when mixed together.

Not in the business of lying to herself, Caroline admits it freely. Yes, she's dying for a taste.

The cold manner he regards her with might suggest he's out of her reach but that gleam of interest in his eyes tells another story.

She'll take it as a challenge, either way.

People often tell her she can't get this or do that and she's always loved to prove them wrong.

And Klaus? He deems himself an artist, her serious winemaker. But she is an artist as well.

 _Artiste de l'amour._

To lure, to tempt, to coax, it's her forte. She'll weave him in a warm sweet web of burning touches and heavy-lidded glances and he can drown her in his heady kisses of wine.

Caroline doesn't know where the next months will take her. What she is sure of is this.

She will get a taste of those wine-coloured mouth.

* * *

It's decided then, it's her hair. That's what keeps him distracted.

Except she's been here for three weeks and he's heard her vibrant laugh by now and it reverberates like glass clinking against glass. He's seen her mouth trembling, on a verge of curving into the most delicious sultry smile.

Klaus remembers where he knows her from.

Playboy calendar. Not that he indulges in that sort of thing but he might've caught a glimpse of it in a locker room and winery workers start chiming about _Miss September_ being their new neighbour.

Gently, as if he feared scaring her image off the cover, he outlines her curves and valleys of her glorious body, adorned with no more than a mere scrap of lace, her porcelain skin in contrast to autumn leaves her body seems drowning in.

Miss September indeed. Because there's not a tinge of innocence in her, eyes bursting with mysteries untold and this inviting smile of hers that's capable of bringing any man to his knees. It's a time of harvest and she resembles ripe grape that's ready to be plucked from the vine and fall into the starving man's mouth.

He dreams of licking Merlot off her navel and painting her taut little nipples with Shiraz.

* * *

He meets her in the most unusual places.

One day, he ventures to inspect his vines, an everyday habit of his. It's a hot August afternoon, one of those with heavy air and sun burning bone-deep, sparkles of electricity promising a storm. Sweat covers his skin and there's not even a hint of wind to offer some relief as he walks through the violet alleys of fruit. He stops in his tracks when he sees her long lean legs on the ground.

She's lying under the grapevines, her eyes closed and a secret smile emerging on her face, as she visibly revels in the cool refuge of the shadow. The turquoise crop top she's wearing reveals the slightly sun-kissed skin of her abdomen, her blonde hair like a pillow under her head and his mouth waters when he notices a drop of juice dried up on her chin.

Yes, the thought of licking it clean crossed his mind.

Instead, he croaks, "Caroline." It sounds so _right_ , like a like he should be the only one calling her that.

Such a silliness.

She stirs, her ocean blues stare right into his eyes and there's not even a glint of surprise in her gaze as she lazily stretches her body. "Klaus," she purrs like a cat, gracefully rising to stand just before him.

"By all means, sweetheart, help yourself to my best vintage in the making," he finally finds his voice.

But she chooses to ignore the obvious irony of his words, "I knew you wouldn't mind. Very neighbourly of you." Her eyes laugh at him as her fingertip traces the damp skin on the inside of his arm.

Touch ignites the spark, _want_ thrumming between them like this electricity from before the storm and Klaus discovers his mouth is dry and with no words to say.

It doesn't seem to bother her. "I thought it would bore me to death, you know. When my friend suggested this place. But it's so peaceful and lively at the same time and it makes me wonder how you manage to pack all of this - " she points across the field, "- into neat little bottles. I know nothing of wine except how to drink it." She looks at him before adding coyly, "Perhaps you could teach me sometime?"

It's tempting, so very tempting and Klaus fights for the last scrap of reason he hopes he possesses. "I reckon there's not much left that I can teach you, Miss September." Comes his drawl.

It just makes her laugh. "Ah, so you've seen the calendar. One of my favourite photo shoots if I'm being honest," Caroline shoots him a knowing glance from under her lashes. "And have you seen the movies?" With a wink and a toss of hair, she strolls away, the sway of her hips hypnotizing.

 _What movies?_

* * *

He watches them all.

His breathing is harsh and his palms sweaty as he fast-forwards through all the scenes that _don't_ include her. Head thrown back in ecstasy paired with moans of pleasure she makes are now etched in his mind and there is no going back.

It's just a bloody porn, he tells himself.

But… It may sound utterly ridiculous and Klaus supposes it is but somehow…he knows her a little more now.

Her, _not_ her body. Naturally, if he said he didn't pay attention to it…he would lie. The swell of her breast, a little mole on her collarbone, tattoo on her ankle. He wants to trace it all with his tongue, carve her lithe body with the roughness of his hands, devour the folds and creases of her flesh.

Yet, strangely, at the same time, he seems to learn so much more. A deep furrow of her brows, teeth sank in her lower lip, a wrinkle by her eyes. She's one splendid actress, that she is, but he watches her and reads her face. So arrogantly, but he's sure he can tell whether she's having a good day or a bad one just from the slightly tipped corner of her mouth. Recognize a genuine laboured breath from a feigned gasp. Set apart all the fake orgasms and pained expressions from the actual pleasure.

It's just a bloody porn, he repeats.

Except it's not. It's _her_.

* * *

Next time he sees her, Caroline's swimming in his pool.

"It's not my fault! Yours is way bigger than Enzo's," she claims and Klaus is not entirely sure they're still talking swimming pools.

Like a siren luring him to the sea, she coaxes him to the edge. Peering at him innocently, she asks, "Help me?"

He offers his hand and for a moment, he's sure she will pull him in but instead she emerges from the water, causing him to catch his breath. Tiny, almost non-existent golden bikini clings to her frame like a second skin, her nipples peeking through the material. It must be sinful, how the droplets caress her body.

"As always, I'm happy I could be of humble assistance, love," he speaks, fighting the gravel in his voice and determined to fix his eyes on her _face_.

"You've seen the movies, I presume. Given how you can't seem to look at _me_." Her voice is teasing, just like her fingers on his chest - and they stain his skin like the crimson of red wine.

Covering her hand with his own, he rebukes, "I'm merely trying to be polite, Caroline." And again, her name rolls off his tongue in that effortless lilt.

"Polite?" she scoffs. "What gave you the idea that I want you to be _polite_? I want you to be _you_."

"Says the master of faking it."

Her eyes lit up at the taunt and her nimble finger starts to play with the button of his shirt. "Oh, I was the best damn actress there, that's true," she agrees as her hand escapes the hold of his, diving under the white cotton. Her eyes dart to his. "Except with you, I wouldn't fake it, you know. No, I would _demand_ to be pleasured."

Palm spread on his chest, it seems like she brands him with her expert touch, wandering off to feel the pectorals, graze his nipples with nails. A gasp dies on his lips and he bites into them, his body straining with arousal, all blood flowing down to the bulge in his pants.

One step closer and her mouth is on his ear. "Have you imagined me, Klaus? On my knees before you and with your cock between my lips? My thighs cradling your face while you fuck me with your tongue?" Her hand travels lower now, to his stomach and the muscles there flex when she drags her fingers down, down, _down_. "You, licking off the drops of wine trickling down my sternum. Do you think it would compare to the taste you've had of me?" Her nails trail the path along his zipper. "Because I can't wait to know if _you_ taste better than wine."

Klaus shifts his head and their lips are inches apart, their breaths mingling together. Leaning down, he gives her mouth the barest touch, just a flicker of skin against skin. Caroline gasps and he can feel that gasp rest on his lips.

Her gaze is fixed on him now, hungry, heavy with lust and it sure as hell reflects what can be seen in his own eyes. Her tongue darts out and flicks across the corner of his mouth and he's ready to devour her completely, he's been ready for what seems like forever now and he's about to trap her between his arms…

With a swift step back, she escapes his embrace.

"Find me when you're ready to find out," she dares before walking away from him, yet again.

* * *

He's been growing more and more thirsty for weeks now and all the wine has turned sour and all the grapes seem dry.

There's only one way out.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

So impatient. _Knock._

"Hello, Klaus," she greets him with an undeniable joy colouring her voice.

She looks ravishing, in the simple red halter dress, that's just on the right side of flimsy.

His eyes rake over her delectable form and rest on the strings of her dress that simply beg to be untied.

 _Later._

But not _much_ later.

"Caroline. I brought wine," he hold up the bottle of Pinot Grigio that reminds him of the colour of her hair.

"Of course you did," she graces him with a smile before gripping him by his shirt and hauling him into the house.

Doors shut and then her hand rests on the nape of his neck and her legs lock around his waist. Klaus has half the mind to put the bottle on the nearest flat surface.

No need to waste such a fine beverage.

Even if he finds out just minutes later that she _does_ taste better.

With dusk far behind them, Caroline tells him she prefers to drink wine from his lips.

He agrees.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and for all your support! It's very much appreciated, believe me :) So what did you think of this one? I feel like it's a bit different from what I usually write. Do winemaker!Klaus and porn star!Caroline work for you here? How about this reverse situation aka Caroline pursuing Klaus? Please share your thoughts!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Kate**


	51. I Like You To Stare (part 2)

**AN: Guys! I just want to take a moment and thank all of you who nominated me in Klaroline Awards! This drabble collection had been nominated for Best New Drabble Series and you have no idea how happy that makes me! You are all incredible and your support means a world to me.**

 **I've also been nominated in Best Caroline Author category and "In Their Blood" was nominated for Best New Promising Fiction. If you have time, head over to Klaroline Awards tumblr and vote for all your faves! There are so many talented people out there!**

 **As for the drabble below, it's part 2 of my Stripper AU that you can find in chapter 32. Nsfw.**

 **Hope you like it ㈴1㈵6**

* * *

Mystique didn't really change since the first time he had been here, well over a year ago.

Familiar low beat music reverberated across the room and the same scent of decadence and sex filled the air. The crowds lounged around the stage, men and a few women alike, cheering, whistling and leering at the dancers.

Klaus was sitting in his usual spot in the back, pencil in his hand glazing over the sketchpad in precise, quick strokes.

Drawing the blonde, as always.

In a way, everything seemed the same and yet, it wasn't to him. Yes, everyone's eyes were glued to that stage, watching the blonde stripping out of her flimsy garments.

One by one, torturously slow.

But there was this private dance taking place, one that had nothing to do with the routine she was performing for them.

Sultry smile. Darkened eyes. Tantalizing sway of those hips, ones that bucked so hard against him in the throws of passion.

Luscious lips. Tip of the tongue. White teeth sinking into soft red-coloured flesh.

Her heavy-lidded gaze.

Klaus could feel those ocean blue eyes fixed on him, on the expert moves of his hand, outlining the curves of her body on paper. Same way these hands would later carve her breasts, stroke her lean legs, mold her flesh into a climax. Smirk curled his lips as he stared right back, openly, greedily roving over her lithe frame.

And in that secret little dance, her her eyes held his gaze while _her_ hand lazily brushed against her barely there panties, fingers creeping under the lace. Lingering, moving near the place where she needed touch most but not quite there yet. Then they ran all the way up again, over the clavicle to the valley of her neck, playfully grazing against the fading mark he had left on her skin just a couple of days ago.

Her eyes blazed daringly.

His hand twitched. Tip of the pencil cracked against the paper.

Oh, she was doing it again.

Taunting him. So naughty.

Well, _game on_ , sweetheart.

* * *

Caroline left the stage a quivering mess.

Fortunately, she had time for a little break before her next act. Throwing on her robe, she headed to the backroom for the change of clothes, the man observing her from the far corner of the club still on her mind.

His gaze burned through her skin.

Oh yes, she _wanted_ him to watch. Being in the business where her livelihood depended on her ability to make herself desirable, to flirt with her eyes and her body, even to be a little of a mystery - it taught her the game.

And Caroline wanted to play with him. Because despite the persona she had created behind her stage name, he still _saw only her_.

Going through her wardrobe, she decided on a cherry red top with plunging neckline and a frilly mini skirt, its hem playfully dancing around her legs. She glanced over her underwear options and dismissed them all, the smirk emerging on her face being just a little on a side of evil as she left the room.

She wouldn't be needing those anyway.

* * *

She found him sitting at the bar.

Working at the strip club, Caroline had established a set of rules to follow so that her job would remain uncomplicated.

 _No inviting her boyfriend to see her dance._

 _Clients might pay but they're not allowed to touch._

 _No sex with clients._

Yet, sauntering over to the man with dirty blond hair and those biteable lips, Caroline thought of nothing else but breaking those rules. Never before had she considered it, never looked at any man coming here as anything more than a client, a wallet of cash.

But damn, she needed those hands on her.

Good thing tonight marked one of her last performances at Mystique. Or any other strip joint, for that matter. College was almost out of the way and she had landed a paid internship of her dreams. Things were going pretty well for her right now.

And perhaps it was time she got herself a little reward.

"A glass of water, please," she said, sliding onto the barstool next to him and shooting a quick smile towards Matt, their bartender.

"Coming right up."

"That's a shame." His lilting voice rang in her ear. He was sitting so close, their thighs brushing against each other. The fabric of his jeans was rough against her bare skin, sending little sparks along her nerves.

It was distracting.

Cocking her brow, she simply asked, "And why is that?"

"I wanted to be the one to buy you the drink."

Caroline rolled her eyes at that, "Cocky much? I buy my own drinks, thanks."

"Fair enough. But then maybe you would've given me your name." His hand slipped onto her leg as he spoke, warmth spreading over her thigh.

Instinctively, she set them a little more apart, as if daring him to reach a bit higher. When he did, the soft material of her skirt now covering his hand, she breathed out, "No names."

"Oh?"

"I guess it will make it that much _harder_ for you. To make me remember you after tonight," she clarified, taunting him, her hips pushing against his hand, with no care whether someone could see or not.

His gaze heated when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. "I'll take that as a challenge." His silky voice poured into her ear, his hot breath caressing nape of her neck.

She wanted him to bite her there. Mark her while he thrust into her body from behind.

"Mmm…" Instead, she bit on her lower lip to hold back a moan that threatened to escape her mouth as his finger rubbed its way across her soaking slit. "Please do. Just know that I'm not that easily impressed."

"Sweetheart...I'm counting on it."

* * *

Door to the VIP room shut with a loud thump behind them as they tumbled inside, their lips already fused together. Tongue delving inside, Caroline ran it along his teeth and the roof of his mouth, her hands busy fumbling with his pants. Satisfied smile lit up her face when she finally managed to unbuckle them and palm the growing bulge hidden by his boxers, tip of her finger grazing along his shaft.

He groaned into her mouth, "You enjoy torturing me, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Are you _not_ having fun?" Her smile turned wicked as she pressed herself flush against his subtly muscled chest. Her hard nipples brushed against his Henley, the frail material of her top doing very little to cover her breasts. She rubbed her legs together, and they were slightly damp, with arousal slowly coating her inner thighs.

Distracted, she missed the predatory glint flashing in his eyes.

With one calculated move, he took hold of her roaming hands and pushed her against the wall, her back to his chest. "I am right now," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe while his fingers wandered hungrily over her frame.

Along her sides. Tracing patterns on her stomach. Teasingly brushing against her clit.

Patience had never been her strong suit. She needed him buried deep inside of her. _Now_.

Her legs shaking, she steadied herself by placing her hands flat on the wall. "Dammit, you are so - "

She didn't get to finish.

Strained groan tore deep from her throat as he slammed into her from behind. "You're so fucking wet," he hissed, shifting his hips to find the right angle.

Caroline hadn't even noticed him yanking down his underwear.

It was no surprise. His hands were just too damn good and they knew exactly where to touch.

Frustrated, desperate for some friction, she wriggled her ass against his cock. "Move," she seethed, clenching her pussy around him when he wouldn't listen immediately.

"So greedy," he purred into her neck as his hands _ravished_ her body in rough possessive moves. "Have I impressed you enough to remember me now?"

Not trusting her voice, Caroline merely shook her head.

"No?" He sounded amused, his tone husky as he molded himself so close to her that there was not a single inch of her body that didn't prickle with awareness. "How about now?" Taking advantage of her low neckline, he pulled the fabric apart, shreds of it now hanging by her sides. He palmed the mounds of her breasts, fingers pinching her taut nipples while his cock slid in and out with smooth, easy thrusts.

So big. So hard.

It still wasn't enough.

Caroline whimpered and trashed against his hips but still, he wouldn't quicken the pace. On the contrary, he was fucking her in long but shallow slides now, enough to keep her on the brink but not to bring her over the edge. She was just so goddamn tense, feeling as if she was about to burst with just one single touch.

Just one. Single. Touch.

"Harder," she pleaded and cursed when he just chuckled, slowing down his moves even more. "Harder, damn it, fuck me ha - "

Bending her leg against the wall, he filled her to the hilt. In one. _Hard_. Thrust.

Her knees buckled.

Arm locked around her stomach, he pulled her up. "Like this?"

She didn't have it in her to keep her moans down. It felt so fucking good and she just didn't care. "Yes. Keep going. Just...like...that." Her hoarse panting echoed across the room.

It seemed like whatever control he had until now, snapped, as he set up a frantic pace, rutting against her. His stubble was scratching the nape of her neck when he nuzzled into the soft curve, whispering dirty promises into her ear.

It was all frenzied moves and cursed words now, hard and fast. There was no air to breathe and her skin was burning wherever it grazed against his. She was so slick and his cock was sliding with ease, hitting just the right spot.

In. And out. And in. And in. And _in._

"Klaus," she cried out, arching her back as all the heat pooled in her belly and she fell apart, with her hips bucking relentlessly, riding out her her orgasm on his throbbing length.

"Caroline. Caroline. _Caroline_." The name rolled of his tongue in lilting waves as his thrusts sped up. His whole body tensed just as his hands covered hers and he bit her shoulder, spilling his release into her.

Catching her before she slumped down the wall, Klaus sat down and nestled her against him, with her legs on each side of his.

"You ripped my shirt," Caroline whined after her breathing calmed down, looking at the shreds that used to be one of her favourite garments.

"You do have extra clothes here, love. You broke out of character. Called me Klaus," he uttered, his mind still blurry after what they had done.

Caroline hummed in reply, busy snuggling into the crook of his neck, fingers pulling at the curls in the back of his head.

Casting a contemplative look around the VIP room, Klaus mused, "Now that I think of it, love, you still owe me a proper lap dance, you know."

Her head popping up, she glared daggers at him, "Just FYI, there's no such thing as a proper lap dance. And I told you this when we met, Klaus. No free lap dances just because you're my boyfriend. I broke enough rules for you already."

He smoothed the harsh lines of her face with his thumb, caressing her cheek as he spoke, "And I couldn't be more grateful, sweetheart."

They shared a smile, one that seemed like part of their secret little dance too, but not quite. With their bodies entangled and warmth wrapping around them like a silk cocoon, everything seemed in place.

His lips lingered just under her ear, adorning her with gentle quick kisses and after some time, she felt Klaus' whisper against her skin, "Happy anniversary, love."

And maybe Mystique hadn't changed since the first time Caroline had been in this room with him, but they surely did.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! What do you think? Was smut hot enough after part? Please share your thoughts with me :)**

 **Till next time**

 **Kate ;)**


	52. When The Sun Has Set (part 3)

**AN: In advance, I'm sorry for the length of this author's note.**

 **I'm ecstatic to announce "52 Weeks" won Klaroline Awards for the Best New Drabble Series! Guys, thank you so much for voting, this wouldn't have happened without you. I'm still in awe that I was considered among so many talented people, to be honest.**

 **And finally, the day when I present you with the last installment of this series has come. This year has been incredible and I'm a bit emotional to change the status of this work to 'complete" (although there will be one more chapter with epilogue to the drabble below).**

 **I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting. Your support made me want to write more and to write better. Thank you.**

 **Last but not least, just because I'm ending this series, it doesn't mean I'm done with writing Klaroline stories ;) If you're interested in more of Klaroline drabbles, I've started two new series: "Eternity Tastes Like Your Blood On My Tongue" with canon-ish/supernatural AUs and "All Roads Lead To You" with All Human/Fusion fics. I invite you to checking these out, if you're up to it, of course ;)**

 **This is part 3 of my GoT AU (see chapters 24 and 33 for previous parts), continuing almost immediately after events of part 2. There is some smut so NSFW.**

 **Beta'd by garglyswoof who is an angel for making this readable.**

* * *

 _"A bruise is a lesson… and each lesson makes us better."_

 _(George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones)_

* * *

It was a cruel thing, having to wait.

Dawn lumbered into the morning and morning slowly crept towards the noon, the sun's lazy stroll along the skyline contrasting with Caroline's nervous pacing around the camp.

Time stretched out like a smudge of paint smeared over too many canvases, thin and yet still there, a constant presence in the background.

Minutes simply refused to go by any faster, lingering stubbornly as she tried to busy herself with menial tasks. Still, she couldn't help but imagine Klaus in the midst of battle, wreaking havoc on the Lannister forces with Grey Wind by his side. She could almost hear the piercing sound of iron clashing against iron, the whinnies of horses, the hiss of arrows and the momentary silence that followed when they hit the mark.

Mayhem, blood and death.

He was right in the middle of it, Caroline knew, for his heart and his pride wouldn't let him be anywhere else.

And how utterly unfair, that what seemed like unbearably endless hours to her was probably a swift strike of a sword for Klaus, engrossed in the maelstrom of the battle.

Strolling back to her tent, she sent Katherine away, unable to handle anyone's presence. Her eyes darted around the room, sizing up the bed, now made and tidy, as if they hadn't shredded the sheets and rumpled the furs in their passion just hours ago.

But they had. She could still feel the rough touch of his palms burning on her skin, the graze of his teeth claiming her as his.

 _Her_ Wolf.

"He will live," she whispered to herself.

 _He will live, he will live, he will live._

She chanted like a prayer while her fingers danced on the table, smoothing over the place where their hands had rested the night before. His over hers, joined just like their bodies had been, and despite all the despair and loss in her, she had never felt more complete.

She can't bear to lose more people.

 _You can. You're strong. You can bear anything this world weighs on you_. The thought crossed her mind in a lilting whisper of his voice.

Eyes bored into the table, she stood as time passed drop by drop, ruthlessly slow. Finally, horns bellowed across the valley of the camp and Caroline's knuckles whitened as she gripped the edge of the table in a strong hold.

They arrived.

For a fleeting moment, she wished she could stay in that tent and never find out whether Klaus awaited her dead or alive outside of it.

But it was a sentiment of a coward and a foolish one at that - and Queen or not, Caroline was neither of those things.

With a deep breath and her head held high, she stepped out into the midday sun.

* * *

Caroline remembered the first time she had seen Niklaus Stark - his face and golden curls had reminded her a little of Highgarden's sun-kissed soldiers until she'd noted the harsh chill of winter in his every move and assessing gaze.

Except when that gaze was directed at her.

This time, what she first saw was blood and mud and the fire in his eyes as they beheld her standing by his tent.

Her knees buckled as the crushing wave of relief washed over her, yet she caught herself and stood tall, waiting for him to make his way through the maze of their joined troops.

He did, stopping just inches away from her, close enough that Caroline could pick up the scent of blood, dirt and iron, a familiar hint of forest and spices still there, lingering beneath.

It smelled like home, she thought, eyes fluttering closed as she inhaled subtly, mindful of the crowd rambling around in a post-battle haze.

Gently, his fingers skimmed down her arm until they reached her hand and fastened around it, her breath hitching in her throat at the touch. Their eyes met again and she noted how he fought to conceal his weariness, the tightness around his mouth and his tensed muscles telling her all she needed to know for now.

A silent understanding passed between them and Caroline walked him into his tent, hand in hand, appearances be damned for once.

* * *

People said he couldn't be killed.

Strangely fascinated, Caroline traced blood that slowly trickled down from the poorly stitched wound in his left side, just inches below the heart. Above it, spreading over his left pectoral, there was a tattoo of direwolves, a couple with pups.

A pack. A family - _his_ family.

It hit her then just how much there was that she still didn't know about him. Last night, their coupling had been passionate but hurried. Two starving people that finally had given in to their hunger. Caroline may have had that feeling like she had known Klaus her whole life, but in the end, she had just started learning the patterns on his skin and the lines of his body. And there was still so much she didn't know about him - who he was beside the man that saw her, what he wanted apart from avenging his father and rescuing his sister.

Bile rose in her throat at the thought that he could be taken from her before she had an opportunity to learn all she craved for, to read a book of his life from cover to cover and remember it by heart, then start all over again.

Because Klaus was hers, but he bled like any other man - and people were wrong while he was right.

Anyone could be killed.

As Klaus stood there, bloodied, bruised and battered, just a glint of victory tingling in his eyes so dimmed by the darkness, Caroline knew. In one of those rare moments of absolute clarity, she realized there would be no half measures nor silent grief if Klaus too was taken from her.

She would pick a sword of her own and whore herself out, but the world of the Lannisters would burn down to ashes with her fury.

What it meant exactly, she felt no need to ponder right now.

Resting one hand on his beating heart, she cleaned the wound, then picked up the needle, bracing herself to sink it in his flesh.

"A queen knowing how to stitch? You're full of surprises, your Grace," he mused weakly, his voice tired.

Yet it wasn't just a flesh wound that had worn him out, it appeared.

With a wry smile, she deadpanned in an attempt to resolve some of the tension, "It cannot be that much harder than embroidery, can it?"

Klaus' lips stretched a little as well, a hiss escaping them when she started closing the wound in slow, yet efficient moves.

Questions welled up on her tongue, threatening to spill in an uncontrolled wave. Their army had come out victorious once more, that much was obvious to her, but the cost of that victory seemed to be etched into his face. Caroline was starving for answers, but when she cleared her throat, his face closed off again.

So instead, she simply said, "I've asked them to prepare a bath for you here. The wound is sewn together, you should clean up now." Her hand darted out to his chin of its own volition, cupping the stubble-covered skin.

Klaus leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. "Thank you, love," he croaked.

"Join me, then?" she asked as her thumb caressed his cheek. The need to touch him was ingrained so deeply, so profound, as if she could keep him with her here just by brushing her skin against his.

As if the contact shielded him against the demons that haunted him.

His hand enclosed hers, pulling it towards his mouth, a hint of warmth filling his gaze as he met her eyes. "It would be my pleasure, love," he said, lips grazing the inside of her wrist.

* * *

Cradled between Klaus' legs, Caroline let out a sigh of tentative contentment, nestling her head on the curve of his shoulder. The water was still pleasantly warm, relieving tension from her strained muscles, and time quickened its pace again, released now from the slow torture of waiting.

Yet nothing could compare to the comfort offered by the touch of his hot skin on her own or the way his heart beat, steadily and stubbornly, against her back. Klaus' fingertips danced on her arms, like little flares of fire licking at her flesh. The tent was filled with friendly silence and perhaps it could've stayed that way, but then Caroline wouldn't be herself.

She needed to know.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

She could feel his body grow tense against her own, although his fingers didn't cease their caress. The silence stretched, and for a moment she thought the answer wouldn't come.

"We won, my Queen. That's all that should matter." Klaus' gravelly voice filled the room.

 _His Queen._

Just last night he had called her that, and the words had scorched her skin and felt so right. But now, his flat tone sank low and heavy in her stomach, leaving her cold as if he'd been miles away, back on that battlefield, instead of here with her.

Well, Klaus could _try_ distancing himself from her just like she had done before. Only Caroline wouldn't let him, just as he hadn't allowed her to run away from him and their growing feelings.

If anything, her persistence matched his.

Water churned, spilling over the bathtub as Caroline swiftly rolled over to face him, knees on either side of his legs straddling him. She wanted to dig into the matter right away but thought better of it when she noted the grim expression on his face. Grabbing the cloth, she started lathering his body with it, slowly tracing the muscles of his abdomen, chest, and shoulders. With dirt and blood now washed off, the bruises and shallow cuts his skin was marred with were even more visible, but she knew what troubled him was hidden much deeper.

The tattoo on his chest drew her attention again and her hand darted out to touch it, fingertips tracing the black lines of it. Klaus shuddered under her touch, his eyes fluttering shut. She watched his muscles flexing as he breathed in and out, her palm resting where the ink stained his skin.

"Tell me about them. Your family." Her demand was like a soft whisper on her tongue.

As he opened them, his eyes roamed over her naked form, hands following the path until they enclosed her face in their calloused embrace.

A storm of emotions roiled through her at his gaze and the way the hollowness seemed to disappear from it when he looked at her. Tipping her head, she traced her lips along his thumb in a feather-like kiss, waiting for him to deny her the answer.

She should've learnt by now that Klaus never did what people expected him to. Surprised, she listened as his guarded voice broke the silence word by cautious word.

"My mother, Esther, is a strong woman. She's not from the North, but father would always say she resembled a snowdrop - A fair and delicate exterior laced with strength to withstand the hardships of winter," he began in a quiet strained voice. His eyes set somewhere over her shoulder, darkened as he stared at something only he could see. A subtle smile formed over his lips as he went on, "She _did_ endure the hardships of raising five of the most obstinate unruly children."

"With you heading the herd?" Caroline mused, playing with the loose curl that swept over his forehead.

He looked almost boyish at that moment, a playful smirk curving his lips and a tinge of mirth colouring his irises and Caroline marvelled at that new side of him she just got to see.

With an innocent shrug, Klaus replied, "I might have been the instigator at some point. Elijah is the eldest but he's always been the most disciplined of us. He joined the Night Watch the day he turned 18. I haven't seen him since."

Whatever joy that had lain simmering in his eyes before disappeared now and Caroline felt as if she had lost something precious. She could tell separation from his family took its toll on him as she ached from her own, similar loss. She missed Lorenzo dearly and it'd been just months since they'd seen each other last. And Matt? She knew she would miss him for the rest of her life.

Klaus' voice broke her out of her own thoughts as his next words filled the room. "You know of Rebekah. She's both the sweetest and the most spoilt girl you'd ever meet, a bit naive and so eager to love. She was ecstatic when father announced her betrothal to Alexander Baratheon. Foolish girl," he sneered, and Caroline felt the grip of his hands tighten as they fell to her hips. "And Henrik is the youngest. Bright and curious and always looking for trouble, wandering the woods and climbing the trees. He was so angry at us all for leaving him alone in Winterfell while we got to set out for an adventure. Mother's with him now."

He fell silent once again, mindlessly trailing his fingertips along the curve of her spine. It blurred her mind, making her want to lean into his touch and let go. Instead, she nestled herself against his taut chest and and cautiously voiced her thoughts, "You said there were five of you. What about - "

"Kol," he croaked, his body stiffening at the name. "He died in our first battle against the Lannisters. I forbade him to come, implored him to stay at Winterfell with Henrik but... but Kol would always do what he wanted, nothing else. 'I won't let you run like a lone wolf,' he said. And naturally, he threw himself into the worst of the battle."

"Klaus - "

"Today," he cut in again, words leaving his mouth in a taut, clipped tone. "I sent a battalion of men to certain death today. Boys like him, laughing and reckless, with mothers and sisters at home."

Her insides burned at the self-contempt and guilt she heard in his tone. Caroline wanted to say or do something, anything to bury the pain. To wash it away like she'd done to the filth layered on his skin. But the feelings were wrapped too tightly around him, and no words held power to change it. Not when his only options were to either keep pushing forward or bow down to the people responsible for his father's death.

So she just wound fingers in his hair, soothingly raking them through its softness. Taking joy in the way Klaus appeared to lean into her touch.

"But it doesn't matter, does it? We've won and we're one battle and four thousand corpses closer to the Red Keep," Klaus uttered, his words crude but his accent lilting around the edges, smoothing them over.

"It does matter. But we're at war and we all have choices to make," Caroline let out quietly.

Maybe it was her voice almost breaking under the weight of consequences behind her words that caused Klaus to glance up at her face. Understanding filled his handsome features. "Do you regret the ones you've made?" he asked.

She bit her tongue, as if tasting the reply before it left her mouth. There was no easy answer here, there never had been. "No," she admitted unapologetically, before her voice faltered into a broken sigh, "and yes." A single tear rolled down her cheek, dangling by her chin before Klaus swept it over with his thumb. Warmth spread over her body, making her shiver against the water that was slowly cooling down. Casting her gaze down, she carried on. "I've never wished to marry Stefan. And as my father informed me of our impending nuptials, with no qualms about my opinion, I made a promise to myself. That if I were to be Stefan's wife, I would do everything in my power to become the Queen. Take my place by the Iron Throne, the most influential woman in all of Westeros, and let _no one_ rule me ever again."

"Such ferocious fire that burns in you. Who would dare to rule you, my Queen?" Klaus whispered, his awe-tinged eyes caressing her with their stare while his fingers drew circles on her hipbones.

"No one, perhaps. But it wasn't me who paid the price for it to come true." _Matthew did_ , she thought bitterly.

Seeing right through her, Klaus countered, "You didn't decide for him, sweetheart. Your brother made a choice of his own."

Her head jolted up, breath catching in her throat. "So did yours," she managed.

Realization lingered like heavy, hot air between them. Maybe both of them needed someone else to point it out so that they could really _hear_ it. Or perhaps they had just needed to hear it from one another. All she knew was that while the vile taste of guilt was still there, somehow, the knot in her stomach had loosened slightly, just as Klaus' expression had softened. The ocean blue of his eyes darkened as he took her in and her skin prickled, her body wound tightly. She became very much aware of his naked body pressed against hers - his muscled thighs rubbing along the inner side of her legs, his hands gliding up to her chest, brushing past rib by rib.

Palms clasping onto his shoulders, Caroline shifted, firmly holding his burning gaze. Hovering over his hardening length, she slightly swiveled her hips, her silky folds brushing and teasing. The touch of his cock against her heat made arousal pool in her belly, the evidence of it smearing across the tip.

"Caroline," he rasped, voice thick with desire as she reached with one hand, fingers wrapping around his shaft.

She just looked at him in response, detailing every single crease and twitch on his face as she pushed his cock past her entrance. He must have been exhausted after the battle, his body still carrying signs of all the strikes he had taken, but Caroline could tell he wanted this as much as she did. Needed her exactly like she needed him - no foreplay or kisses, just skin against skin and him, fucking her till her lungs were raw from screaming his name.

Klaus groaned, burying his head between her breasts, fingertips digging deep into her hips. As if set to torture herself, Caroline sank onto him, their eyes locked on each other as she sheathed him deeper in her, inch by glorious inch. A drawn-out moan escaped her lips as she felt him stretching her walls, the incredible sensation of being so _full_ causing her muscles to clench convulsively around him.

Breath caught in her throat when she heard him growl into her skin just before he jerked his hips forcefully, hitting just the right spot. She saw his face contort in pain before it was quickly overshadowed by desire; still her hands rushed to smooth away the weariness and the hurt.

It seemed like their control snapped then and it all became blurry and rushed, cold water neither of them cared about sloshing out of the bathtub. With her arms draped over his neck, she bit into the curve of his shoulder each time he pushed into her. His lips sucked her skin, her clavicle and neck painted red as he furiously worked to mark any inch of her he could reach.

And it was hard and fast - he slid deeper and deeper each time and their breaths blended together as they became all teeth and nails and tongues. Caroline's spine arched as she frantically ground onto him, meeting his thrusts with head thrown back. Soon, they went over the edge, moaning their release into each other's mouth, their breathing harsh.

After a quick peck on the lips, Klaus scooted her in his arms, closed the distance to bed and lay on the fur with Caroline curled tightly around his limbs. With little care for their damp skin, he draped the covers over them and pulled her snugly against him. They shared a small satisfied smile, like a secret passing between their eyes, and this strange sense of elation came over her - a feeling she'd learnt to associate with him since their first meeting.

Lazily threading fingers through his still wet curls, she nuzzled the crook of his neck, savouring the scent that was all them. Forest and steel blended with honey, filling her nostrils until she could almost taste it on her tongue.

 _Her Wolf._

He smelled like home.

Time didn't stretch stubbornly anymore - it went by decidedly too fast. So little of it she got to spend with Klaus when the truth of the matter was she wanted him for so much longer.

'Til she couldn't remember her own name, yet his own remained carved in the deepest corner of her mind. Until her grey hair draped over the pillow next to his as they lay in each other's arms.

Until his wrinkled hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her goodnight.

* * *

Caroline stirred, encompassed in a blissful warmth radiating from Klaus. Her body felt pleasantly sore as she stretched then nuzzled back into his side. She wished for this peaceful moment to last so she could have the luxury to pretend, to bask in the illusion that there was no war outside of this tent.

But the real world was waiting for them both, and sooner rather than later it came to interrupt their time together as Katherine quietly stepped into the tent. With a determined expression on her face, she motioned for Caroline to come out and narrowed her eyes at her when she didn't respond immediately.

Honestly, sometimes Caroline wondered whether Katherine was indeed her lady-in-waiting or if it was the other way around.

Klaus slightly shifted on the bed as she left it but didn't wake up, a true testament to his exhaustion. _Or perhaps he feels safe with me,_ she mused, the thought making her heart skip a beat. Having gathered her scattered clothing, she swiftly put it on, and with one last glance at him walked out into the chill of the morning.

"What is going on, Katherine?" she hissed as soon as she was out of earshot, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders tightly.

"I could ask you the same thing, dear sister," Lorenzo's drawl rang in her ears. Spinning on her toes, she was met with the sight of her older brother, his usually teaseful features disturbed by a scowl. Still, with no hesitation, she flung herself into his arms. Familiar scent filled her nostrils, a fragrance of fruit at the market, sun and the sea. The thought of home and Matthew brought tears to her eyes, the few drops that she let fall dampening the fabric of Enzo's tunic.

Taking a breath in, Caroline opened her mouth with no words coming out. How could she convey the turmoil of feelings she had gone through? The inexplicable mixture of relief and sorrow she experienced upon seeing him alive and well?

She was about to say something, _anything_ , but fortunately Enzo beat her to it. "I know," he whispered, hugging her more tightly. They stood like this for some time, embracing and taking comfort in each other's presence before walking back to her tent, arm in arm. Once they were there, she couldn't help but inquire about everything she had missed since leaving Highgarden with Stefan. It was a great plan to stop Enzo from asking his own questions, but regrettably it could only deter her brother for so long.

"Would you care to tell me what is happening between that Stark boy and you, Gorgeous?" His clever, all-seeing eyes focused on her.

"Not particularly, if I'm being honest."

"Caroline," he trailed off expectantly.

She crossed her arms and turned her gaze away from him, looking at a point inches from his face. "What are _you_ doing here, Enzo?" she asked defiantly.

It was Lorenzo's turn to become disconcerted as he shifted on his feet, unsure. "I knew you'd need me," he murmured.

Knowing him well, it was obvious to Caroline that he was hiding something. "I know that," she assured him, her voice softening. "But there's something else you're not telling me."

"Father wants you to marry that little Lannister King," he said bluntly.

Caroline swallowed hard, thinking of all the stories she had heard of Alexander, Elena's son. The cruel joy he took in causing pain, the fits of anger, the tortured servants. How could her own father be willing to subject her to that? "And you?" she demanded, proud when her voice didn't falter.

"I wouldn't throw you to the Lions, you know that, dear sister. Even if I know you would be a snake among them," Enzo said, smirking.

An idea brewed in her mind at his words, one that could be both genius and disastrous in its simplicity. "A snake, you say?" she mused, her mind already busy weighing all the risks in each possible scenario, making up lists of things that needed to be taken care of.

A glint of recognition crossed Enzo's eyes as he registered the familiar expression on her face - both determined and elated at the thought of executing her plan. "What is on your mind, Gorgeous?"

She beamed at him with a victorious smile, "I know how to win this war."

* * *

 **Please don't hit me, there WILL be an epilogue explaining it all! But I rather like where this part ends :)**

 **So what did you think of this part? How did you like Klaroline's bathtub scene? The cliffhanger? I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out Caroline's plan, what do you think it is? One last time *ugly sobbing*, please share your thoughts with me :)**

 **Til next time,**

 **Kate**


End file.
